Dragon Ball XV
by Elbadj
Summary: Fifteen years after the end of Dragon Ball Z an era of peace has reigned. However, when an ancient and powerful force emerges to threaten the universe our heroes, suffering from the physical disabilities of old age, are called back to action one last time. Updates Sunday/Monday
1. Act I: Part One

"Wooo!"

The young boy pumped his fist towards the sky, the wind stinging his face. Son Goku smiled, glancing up at his back where Uub clung on grinning.

"That's the spirit!" Goku said and returned his attention to the skyline. "We should be at your village soon. Then we can begin training!"

"Great!" Uub replied. "I can't wait! And I'm sure my family will be delighted to meet you as well."

"I don't know; I eat a lot."

Uub laughed.

"So… uh… Mr… Son… Mr Goku…"

"Just Goku is fine."

"Okay! So… Goku, do you mind if I ask… well… how come you're so powerful? I mean you can fly and stuff and I've never seen, or heard, of anyone who could do that."

"Well, it's a little weird. I'm actually an alien, from a species called the Saiyans. We're almost extinct now me and Vegeta, the sort of angry looking guy with spiky hair at the tournament, are the only pure blood Saiyans left - although we both have children. Flying isn't purely a Saiyan thing though, any human with sufficient ki could control it."

"Oh right… Not entirely sure I understand but…" Uub furrowed his brows for a moment. He licked his lips. "So… how come you knew about me? And you said I had the potential to be as strong as you… but how do you know that?"

Goku opened his mouth and then hesitated. Should he tell him? Was the time right to say where he really came from, what he really was?

"Well… uh… it's…" He shut his eyes and drew a deep breath. "I don't know why you're so strong Uub. I guess there must be a reason, some mutation maybe, my friend Bulma or Gohan could probably explain all the brainy stuff for you, but the reason I was able to know about you and sense your potential was because of ki. All things have ki, it's a sort of detectable aura that can be sensed if you can tune yourself too it and that would allow you to gauge the power and potential power of anyone who you directed it towards."

"Awesome!" Uub exclaimed. "And would I be able to learn this?"

"Of course," Goku said. "And it's one of the first things that I'm going to teach you. After all, with ki control, you'll be able to do even more things - including energy blasts!"

"Wooo!"

Goku accelerated and the two fighters, master and student, shot into the horizon.

* * *

**Act One **

**Fifteen Years Later…**

* * *

_Part One_

* * *

Cargo fell to the ground. Slowly he looked up, squinting against the light of the sun. The figures above him were shadows. Around him the other Nameks were being forced out of their homes and thrown to the floor.

The scene brought back nightmares.

"We've found the elder!" one of the figures called.

Cargo clambered to his feet and looked closer. The figures, men and women of different species, all wore some form of armour. Some wore armour that Cargo was very familiar with, the armour of _them_. Golden shoulder pads extending from a white or black chest plate. The one feature common to all species was they had a calligraphic M tattooed on some part of their body.

Moori, the elder, was shoved to the front of the group. He was heavily wrinkled and had to use his staff to walk properly.

A creature walked up to Moori. He was tall, about seven feet, and wore a long blue cloak that covered his entire body, down to his feet. An M symbol was in a clasp around his neck holding the cloak together. His face was a pale green, his cranium extended at the back and he had small, fierce eyes. Two antennae, or whiskers or something, dropped from beneath his nose over his mouth.

"What is your name?" the creature asked. His voice had a raspy quality, as though he had trouble breathing.

"Moori…" the elder Namek said.

"Elder Moori, I wish for you to summon the dragon."

Cargo peered over and only then saw for the first time that the seven Dragon Balls were assembled.

Moori stared at the Dragon Balls and then shook his head. "…No…"

The creature spun on the spot and pointed his finger at Cargo. There was a flash of light and Cargo shut his eyes tight. He heard the sound of flames and a scream behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a Namek standing behind him slowly melt under intense flames, his skin boiling away until his skeletal frame crumbled to the ground and turned to ash and the flames went out. He had not felt any heat from them.

Cargo's knees buckled and he fell to the ground and vomited. One of the soldiers kicked him in the chest and he toppled onto his side. The soldier laughed.

"I am perfectly content," he heard the creature say, "to kill all the remaining villagers each time you refuse and then, once I have killed them, to torture the children individually." The creature paused. "I need only you alive.

There was a long pregnant silence.

"Porunga, I summon you! Come forth!" Cargo heard Moori's voice echo across the land.

Shaking, he struggled to his feet as the Dragon Balls shone. The sky darkened, the sun becoming a small speck of gleaming light surrounded by the blackness. An aura gathered around the Balls before the light shot into the sky. From the light the shape of the Great Porunga emerged. He had a long tail, reptilian skin and large arms. His eyes were a dark red and his snout held large sharp teeth. He stared down at the people beneath him.

"You have summoned the eternal dragon," his voice boomed. "Speak your wishes, I shall grant any three you desire."

The creature stepped forward. "I have only one wish: revive the being known as Majin Buu!"

A murmur ran through the Nameks. Cargo's eyes widened. He couldn't possibly mean…

"This I cannot do," the dragon responded. "Majin Buu lives. I cannot revive those who are already alive."

"Impossible…" the creature said.

"I do not lie," the dragon said, a note of anger in his voice.

"Then where is Majin Buu located now?"

"Is this your second wish?"

"If it has to be…"

"The being known as Majin Buu is to be found on the Planet Earth."

"And where is Earth? What are its coordinates?"

"This is your third and final wish. The coordinates are: Y 179, 56, 39.4; X 0, 2, 46.2."

"Thank you. You have been most helpful."

"Your wishes have been granted. Farewell."

The creature suddenly spun around and struck Moori behind the head. With only a short gasp Moori collapsed face first to the ground. Porunga suddenly disappeared and the Dragon Balls turned to stone. The darkness faded and light returned.

The Nameks shouted and jostled, outraged at the death of their elder. Cargo broke through the group of soldiers and ran to Moori's side. He shook the elder on the shoulder, but he knew it was hopeless. If the Dragon Balls had turned to stone, that meant Moori had to have died. Tears fell down Cargo's cheeks as more and more Namek's formed a circle around their fallen elder.

Cargo suddenly looked up, angry. The creature was still there, his eyes closed. Then they opened and stared down into Cargo's. An overwhelming sensation of fear ran through Cargo's body and he collapsed down onto his knees. He had never felt anything like it. Not even from _him_.

"We'll be going now," the creature said, matter-of-factly, almost as if he was commenting on the weather. "Move out."

The soldiers pulled back and made for the ship that was located at the edge of the village. It was large and spherical, with a small dome like structure extending off of the top.

The creature turned and followed the soldiers trooping over to the ship and up the ramp. Suddenly, for reasons he did not know, Cargo was gripped by an urge to say something to the creature, something to hit back at him, somehow. He stood up and ran after the creature, who had begun to ascend the ramp.

"Hey!" he shouted, not realising until after that he had spoken.

The creature stopped and turned around, staring at him.

"You're going to Earth?" Cargo asked.

"Yes."

Cargo smiled. "That's good to hear. Because we have friends there. Powerful friends who'll destroy you and your band of warriors!"

The creature's lips peeled back in a smile. As if struck by a bolt Cargo froze and stared forward. He watched as the creature tuned and walked up the ramp. He watched as the door closed. He watched as the ship slowly lifted upwards, before blasting into the sky and through to space.

At no point did he move.

* * *

The ship passed through the atmosphere and then came to rest, orbiting the planet.

The creature emerged from the side of the ship and planted himself on top of it. Another creature emerged with him. This one was tall and thin, with long arms stretching down to his feet. He wore a cowl around his head, covering the lower portion of his face, and a cloth over his legs that dropped to his feet. The thin creature kneeled on the ship and placed his hands on it.

The other creature stared at the sun. Concentrating he raised his arms and held his hands either side of the sun. Then he compressed his hands and, as he did so, the sun began to shrink. It shrunk smaller and smaller until it had disappeared almost entirely. The creature paused for a moment then he threw open his hands. In the distance the sun exploded, its energy radiating outwards.

The creature looked to his compatriot and nodded. The thin creature concentrated; and then the ship vanished.

Eight minutes later the supernova ripped through Namek's atmosphere, boiling away all life on the planet, turning it into a brief, spectacular, fireball that burned itself out seconds later and then became a silent husk of rock.

* * *

_Hello everyone and welcome to Dragon Ball XV! I hope you enjoy this version of the continuing adventures of Son Goku and friends._

_A brief note: This was originally two separate chapters (a prologue and chapter one). Thinking over a review from SuperVegetarott, though, I decided that it was maybe better to combine the two into one - that way the story begins properly sooner._

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing!_


	2. Act I: Part Two

_Part Two_

Son Gohan adjusted his glasses. He was stood to one side of the stage, hidden out of view from the audience. The location was a small southern Island, where the Technical & Theoretical University of Mechanics was hosting a conference. Despite being a regular speaker at these events, he still couldn't get used to the occasion and always felt a little nervous. It was funny to think that he had faced some of the most horrible monsters in history, yet a crowd of people listening to a speech made him uneasy.

The chair of the conference, David Hill, stood in front of the lectern and tapped the microphone. It made a small booming noise, announcing that it was on. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," he said. "Today our first speaker is Dr Son Gohan, Senior Researcher in Theoretical Physics at Satan University. His name is likely well known to you through his discovery of the inner energy of things, the debate over whether to call it ki or ether I believe continues to this day, and his papers on the mechanics of such things. Through this he has made numerous contributions to the theoretical and experimental fields. He also works closely with Capsule Corporation, designing new technologies, which impact and improve on our lives every day. His speech today is entitled 'The Quest for Intelligent Life and Where Best to Find it', where, according to the abstract, he will outline the location of where he believes the best chance of finding such extraterrestrial life will be."

Gohan looked down at his papers. The coordinates for Namek were written down. He had discussed this extensively with Piccolo and Dende. Gohan had, for a while, felt that the time was right to introduce humanity to another intelligent alien race.

Piccolo had been a little sceptical. "I have Kami's memories in me Gohan," he had said. "And though I understand that your intentions are noble, I do know that humanity can be capable of great evil. I worry about what would happen if the two planets came into contact. There might be a war."

"I don't think it would be that bad, Piccolo," Gohan replied. "I can see where you're coming from and I know this is a sensitive issue. But I think the world is ready. I mean, since the Saiyan attack all those years ago they have known about alien life and are searching for it. I just think it would be better to pre-empt it, give them and contact with a peaceful race, rather than accidentally stumbling across a more violent one. And, hey, if it does all go wrong we could just wipe everyone's memory with the Dragon Balls."

Gohan had laughed a little, intending it as a joke. But Dende and Piccolo had been stern. "We can't always be relying on the Dragon Balls like that," Dende had said. "They weren't made to be abused that way. Especially not as they can be found so easily by us."

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry," Gohan replied. "Look, I respect both of you and trust your judgement. As it is your home planet, I won't reveal the location if you think it's a bad idea, or are nervous about it."

Piccolo and Dende exchanged a look. Piccolo shrugged. "It's not really my home planet. Earth is. So, Dende, you can decide."

Dende thought for a long moment. Then he smiled at Gohan. "Maybe you're right. I'm allowing my judgement to be clouded by memories. And whilst I have seen some horrible atrocities committed during my time as Guardian, I agree that there is much good that can be done. You have my blessing Gohan," he said and jokingly made the sign of the cross in front of his friend. "Just make sure you let the Nameks know before spaceships start flying out."

Gohan smiled. "I will do."

"So, please welcome Dr Son Gohan."

Hearing the convener's voice brought Gohan back to the present. Applause rang out through the hall and he walked onto the stage and waved bashfully at the packed house. He shook the hand of the convener and then took his place behind the lectern, placing his notes on the stand. He adjusted the microphone slightly and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Dr Hill for that generous introduction. I'm afraid I won't rise to the bait on the question of whether to call it ki or ether, and I recommend that no one get me started on the question of how it should be measured."

Chuckles filtered down from the audience. Gohan allowed himself a small smile. The first joke went well. Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad after all.

"The speech I want to make is around where we would be best placed to find intelligent extraterrestrial life. I understand that this is outside my normal specialist area, so you'll have to forgive me if I make any errors. Having spent much time looking at various pieces of astronomical evidence I think that the best place…" he paused and took a breath before continuing, "…would be in the region with coordinates 954XY." There I've said it now, he thought. No going back. "The reason for this is that…

"Excuse me!? Dr Gohan!"

Gohan looked up from his notes and the audience turned. At the back a young blonde girl, a student likely, was waving her hand in the air. "Yes?" Gohan asked.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," the girl apologised, blushing a little as she realised everyone was now looking at her. "But you said coordinates 954XY right?"

"Yes, I did."

Thee girl swallowed. "Well, I hate to say this but… the star in that region went nova about two weeks ago."

A hush descended on the room.

Gohan blinked. "What?" he said, unable to stop himself.

"Sorry, I work and study at the University here and one of the things I specialise in is studying astronomical evidence for stars going nova and supernova and, in the area you referred to, there was clear evidence that a star in that region had gone nova." The girl blushed deeper. "I'm sorry… If there was any life in that region it will probably be dead now."

Gohan stared at the girl and then looked down at his notes. He was in shock. But he pulled himself together and gave a small smile. "Well, thank you for not waiting until the Q&A session to drop that on me." The audience chuckled. "And I suppose this will stand as a good reminder as to why specialists should not go out of there relevant areas." The audience laughed. "Thank you." Gohan smiled and walked off the stage, with the audience applauding for him anyway.

The convener took to the lectern to apologise for the next speaker having less time to prepare his paper, causing the audience to laugh more.

When Gohan was off the stage his face fell. Could that be true? He had to find out. Furrowing his brows he walked out the stage door and made his way towards the toilets. He would find out soon enough. After all, it wouldn't be the first time a student had made a mistake.

But deep down, he knew that was being uncharitable to the girl. And was merely masking his own mounting worry.

* * *

Pan raced down the street, weaving between people who could barely see her on her rollerblades. Bulma had specially designed the current blades, after the last ones melted when she got up to too high a speed. Her shoulder-length black hair flew in the wind and her orange scarf barley clung onto her head, where it was tied. She wore a red shirt, which stopped at her very well toned midriff (her father would not have approved), and low-slung grey cargo-trousers that stopped at her calf. A chain was clipped around the trousers and a rucksack was slung over her back.

Tired of weaving in and out of people she blazed towards a building wall and then pushed herself up its side, her blades gliding over the facade. She reached the top and then proceeded to leap from one building top to the other, twisting and the turning in as she sailed through the air

She didn't care if anyone saw her.

Eventually she landed on the rooftop of West City University. She opened the door that led to the stairs and hopped onto the metal bar, grinding down the floors, switching around the corners with expert skill. She reached the floor where her class was and leapt off the barrier. Her momentum carried her across the ground and then, when she reached the class, she smacked her heels on the ground, causing the blades to detach and leap into her hands. She tapped her shoes on the ground, brushed her hair behind her ear and then stepped into the classroom.

A lot of the class was missing. That wasn't unusual; modal logic was, after all, not one of the most interesting subjects on the planet*.

"Good morning, Dr Malton," Pan said, brightly, smiling at the lecturer.

"Good morning, Pan," he replied, looking up from his notes. "How are you today?"

"I'm good, ready to learn."

"Makes a change…"

Pan laughed and made her way up the stairs of the lecture theatre. She sat herself down in the middle row and took out her notebook and pen.

"'Ready to learn!'" a falsetto voice rang out nearby.

Pan sighed and looked to her left. "Hello, Bruce," she said to the grinning boy and his grinning cohorts. "Trying out for the girls part in the choir again?"

"Not at all," Bruce replied. "I was just wondering what it is you were ready to learn. Is Dr Malton going to teach you some new positions?" He sucked on the top of his soda bottle and the boys around him laughed.

Pan rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Don't worry about them," a girl said, sitting down next to Pan. "They're idiots."

"I know Claire," Pan replied, smiling at the girl. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bruce, still giggling, undoing the top of his soda bottle. "Believe me I don't pay any attention to them whatsoever." Pan flicked her finger nonchalantly in the direction of Bruce, sending a small ki wave at his bottle.

The soda bottle exploded, blasting the carbonated liquid into Bruce's face, soaking him. "Shit!" he spluttered, the drink dripping from his face and clothes. The class stared at him.

"Well," Dr Malton said, "it would seem someone needs to take a remedial physics class, if he can't understand that opening a soda bottle after its been shaken is a bad idea…"

The class erupted and Bruce blushed furiously, keeping his head down.

Claire giggled and Pan looked down at her notes with a small smile.

* * *

Kibitokai wandered through the plains of Kaioshinkai, the Supreme World of the Kais. He was not thinking of much, merely admiring the view. The whole planet had once housed the Five Supreme Kais, but those days had passed. Now there was only him and the Elder Kai, a somewhat mysterious Supreme Kai who had emerged from the Z-Sword, having been sealed there by an evil creature he referred to only in spitting terms. Kibitokai himself was a composite of East Supreme Kai and his loyal servant Kibito, the product of a Potora fusion, the secret of the kais. Neither had realised the fusion was permanent until after it had been used. However Kibitokai was now comfortable with his identity.

Talk of the devil, Kibitokai thought as he saw the Elder standing on the horizon, arms crossed and deep in thought.

"Hello Elder," Kibitiokai said.

"Hmm… 36… 24… 36…"

"What's that?"

"Eh, oh!" the Elder Kai turned around, noticing Kibitokai for the first time. "Hello there!"

"What were you thinking about? You were muttering numbers to yourself?"

"Ah yes. I was guessing the measurements of the captain of the beach volleyball champions. I think I've got them right."

In a well-practiced manoeuvre Kibitokai slapped his hand over his face. Please don't let me become like that, he prayed to himself.

"How are you doing?" the Elder asked. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Not really," Kibitokai replied, dragging his hand down his face. "I was just passing by when I saw you. I was thinking that I might take a trip to the lower realms sometime. It's been a while since I saw Goku, Gohan and the others."

"Yes… That could be something to do. It's not good for you young-uns to be cooped up here all the time, you should take time off and live a little."

Kibitokai puffed out his cheeks to protest that he was not young and was in fact a good few million years old when a familiar voice rang through his head.

"Kibitokai… Elder Kai… Can you hear me?"

"That's Gohan!" Kibitokai said.

"Ah, great, you can hear me!" Gohan replied. "Sorry I haven't been in touch in a while, things have been busy."

"That's no problem, Gohan," the Elder Kai said. "I realise that you have many things to do, what with your career and raising that daughter of yours. She's turned into quite the beauty by the way. Did you know that she…"

"Elder," Gohan interrupted, "I'd suggest you stop speaking before you say something that you'll regret. A lot."

"Ah, yes…" the Elder Kai coughed. "Yes of course. So what do you want?"

"It's something serious, actually…"

Gohan quickly looked around him, checking that he was definitely alone in the bathroom. Then he lowered his voice and asked the question that he dreaded hearing the answer to: "Do you know if anything has happed to planet Namek recently?"

"Planet Namek?" both Kai's said. They exchanged a look. "No, we haven't seen anything," Kibitokai said. "Why, is there something you want us to check?"

"Yes. I need you to check if the planet is still there."

Kibitokai frowned and looked over at the Elder Kai. He nodded and turned away, stretching out with his divine sight to find the answer to the question. "Hold on a moment, Gohan, we're just checking it. What's the reason for this question anyway?"

"It's just that… well it's hard to explain but…"

"I've found it!" the Elder Kai said. "The planet is still there."

Gohan sighed. That was a huge relief…

"No wait… It's… My…"

Gohan froze.

"I'm sorry but… it appears that the planet is dead. There's no life on it."

Gohan closed his eyes, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I don't understand…"

"It's okay. Somebody told me that its star had gone nova… but I didn't want to believe it."

"Gohan… I'm sorry…" Kibitokai said. "Is there anything I can do for you? What about the Dragon Balls?"

"No, if it's a natural cause then the Sacred Dragon is powerless," Gohan replied, a little numb. "I'll be okay."

"If… if you're sure," Kibitokai said, feeling the pain of his friend.

"Yes. Thank you for your help."

Gohan cut contact. He stared at his face in the mirror for a long time.

Kibitokai took a deep breath. He could sense Gohan's anguish. It would be hard for him, he knew. Such things are natural, but devastating. As Supreme Kai he had seen many such events in his time and he always felt for the populations when it happened. But this one he hadn't seen. Maybe he needed to spend more time paying attention to events that were happening in the wider universe.

* * *

"I hope he'll be okay," Kibitokai said, turning to the Elder Kai. He was still staring into the distance. "Elder?"

"Something is strange…" the Elder Kai said after a moment.

"What?" Kibitokai asked.

"I'm not sure…" The Elder Kai placed his hand on his chin and frowned. "I need to look into this more, look into the events that have happened…"

"What do you mean?" Kibitokai was getting more and more confused.

"I can't be certain, I haven't been paying enough attention, but I'm fairly sure that Namek's star was not due to go nova any time soon."

Kibitokai blinked. "But… if it wasn't due to go nova… what would that mean?"

The Elder Kai was silent for a long time. "I don't know…" he said, quietly. "But I dread to think…" Slowly he walked over the hills, still deep in thought, leaving Kibitokai puzzled and worried.

* * *

Videl was just placing the food in the oven when the phone rang.

That'll be Gohan, she thought. Perfect timing as usual. She looked outside at the darkening sky as she crossed over to the phone. Pan should have been back by now. I bet she's going out with Bra and has 'forgot' to tell me again… I really need to have a talk with her.

Videl was wearing jeans and a baggy white shirt. Her dark hair was short and spiky. She wore fingerless gloves and fighting boots, a habit she had formed when she was young and could not, or would not, get out of.

She plucked the phone off the hook and pressed it to her ear. "Hello, my darling golden monkey," she said, only realising at that moment how embarrassing it would be if it _wasn't_ Gohan.

"Hey," her husband replied, in a slightly muted voice.

"Hello," she said, again, breathing a sigh of relief. "How was the conference?"

"It was okay," Gohan replied. "I'm just settling in for the night."

"Ah yes, my husband who can fly faster than sound is staying is staying in a hotel, rather than our marital bed," she teased. "How is it? Does the room come with a complimentary warm girl to tuck you in?"

"No… not really…"

Videl noticed the tone in Gohan's voice. "Gohan, are you okay?" she said, serious and concerned. "You sound kind of… sad…"

"Yeah I… Listen Videl, I just learned today that the star in the region of Namek exploded."

"Oh God…" She sat down.

"There was no… All life on the planet is gone."

"Gohan I'm so sorry…" She knew how much the place meant to her husband. She had been with him once, on their honeymoon actually. "Do you want me to come there?"

"No, no, it's, it's okay. I'm sorry, normally I'd come home but… Well it'd be difficult to sneak away and I can't really explain to everyone…"

"Okay, if you're sure." She bit her lip. "Have you let anyone else know?"

"No, I couldn't think what I'd say. Sorry I just need to be alone for a bit to think things through."

"Of course, I understand." Gohan was a surprisingly solitary individual and Videl had often learned that letting him be alone would be more useful to him than being comforting. It was a measure of the way he had grown up. "If you need anything, you just let me know okay?"

"I will do. Is Pan there?"

"No she…" Videl paused. "She's just gone out to get some things for me," she lied. Despite their daughter being one of the strongest people in the universe, Videl knew Gohan still worried about her and she didn't want to trouble him unnecessarily with the knowledge that his little girl was likely at a nightclub somewhere getting drunk.

"Okay. Give her a kiss goodnight from me."

"I will do. I love you."

"Love you too."

He hung up and she put the phone back on the hook. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. I wonder what he's going to say to the others… to Piccolo… She walked over to the window and stared up into the night sky. The stars were out. Just think… one day they were there and then they weren't… The thought of it made her shiver.

I hope he'll be okay…

* * *

"Jack! Jack! What are you doing out there!?" the plump woman hollered from the house entrance. Her husband, Jack, was outside, tilling the field by head-torch light and hoe. He looked up from his work at his wife, who was wearing her dressing gown with crossed arms.

"Mary-Lou you know why I'm out here!" Jack hollered back. "I gotta get enough crops to sell otherwise those creditors are gonna have my ass!"

"Well that's your fault for taking out those loans! I told you it was a bad idea!"

"It don't matter now! Just go back inside and leave me to do this in peace!"

"Fine!" She stepped back inside and slammed the door.

Jack shook his head. "God it's hard to imagine how things can get any worse…" At the edge of his vision he saw something. He looked up. Over the house two lights appeared, that grew brighter and brighter. As they got closer he could just make out two spherical objects within the lights, which seemed to now be flames. "What in the Hell…"

He didn't have time to finish as the spheres screamed overhead, trailing smoke behind them. The shockwaves shook the ground and shattered the windows of the house and the glass of his truck. Jack threw himself to the dirt at the same time as the spheres struck the ground. The whole place rocked and a massive cloud of dirt erupted from the ground like a volcanic eruption, spitting out across the land. The cloud of dust drifted across the farm.

Jack lifted his arms from his head and looked over his shoulder at the slowly receding smog of dirt.

Mary-Lou appeared at the window. "Jack! Are you okay!? What was that!?"

Jack stood up and ran to his truck. "Stay inside Mary-Lou!" He leapt into the drivers seat and fired up the engine.

"Jack! Don't!"

But he didn't listen. He pressed his foot to the pedal and bounded across the field, over to where the smoke was rising. He braked and pulled to the side. In front of him were two large and deep craters. He grabbed his shotgun from the passenger seat of the truck and clambered out of the door.

He stepped down an approached the side of the crater nearest him. He peered over the side. At the bottom, embedded in the ground, was a largish metal sphere.

"What the…"

With a hiss the sphere opened, the door folding down. It stopped with a clunk and a figure walked out. It was dressed in a long cloak that covered his entire body. Jack heard another hiss and clunk and knew the other sphere had opened. The figure walked up the side of the crater and stepped out onto the field. Jack backed away.

The figure turned his head. His companion had made his way out of his crater and walked over to them.

"You… you…" Jack stuttered. They looked at him. The second figure touched something beneath his cloak and a purple square of light over his left eye lit up his face. It was sharply angled, and a slight red colour.

"Power level of five," the second figure said, his voice had a strange accent that Jack had never heard before. "Probably about the average for this planet." The light shut off.

This is just like what Momma said about how Daddy died… Jack thought, remembering the terrible stories his mother had told him about the evil man from space that had killed his father with his own gun.

The first figure stepped towards Jack. "No! Stay back!" Jack shouted and he raised his gun and fired.

The figure's hand swept up and caught the bullet.

Jack stared. He couldn't believe it. Seems Momma got a detail wrong.

The first figure slipped the bullet onto his thumb and pointed it at Jack. "No… No!" Jack shouted, dropping his shotgun and throwing his hands over his eyes.

Jack heard a bang followed by a crack and the sound of something shattering. A low hissing noise entered his ears. He shivered, daring not to open his eyes. He felt something very heavy being pressed into his hands. Is this the devil's weight to drag me under? But I've been a good person!

Jack opened his eyes and saw a solid gold bar in his hands. He looked to his right and saw his truck had taken the bullet, the carburettor broken apart. He turned his head and flinched when he found the first figure staring at him. The torchlight illuminated the face. It was literally paper white, with deep red eyes. Two lines ran from the middle of the eyelids down beneath the cheek, like tears traced out with a scalpel. The lips on the mouth were purple.

"That's a down payment," the figure said, his voice somehow both high-pitched and deep at the same time. "There'll be another one if you make sure nobody touches these pods."

Jack didn't say anything. He just stared at them, mouth open.

The figure stepped back and nodded to his companion. Silently the two of them levitated off of the ground. Jack eyes followed them as they floated up into the night sky, becoming dark outlines against the stars. Then they turned around and flew away over the hills.

Jack looked down at the gold bar in his hand. Then he looked at the pods. Then he looked back at the sky.

"Okay…" he said, still not entirely sure what on earth had just happened.

* * *

*_I disagree with this statement and happen to find modal logic very interesting. I do concede, however, that I am weird and may also find it interesting because I don't understand it._

_So the heroes, at least some of them, are introduced. As well as yet more mysterious people. I'm not overly happy with Pan's introduction - but I hope it at least conveys the idea that she's somewhat rebellious._

_Also, as an incidental detail, Gohan's fame in the world of Dragon Ball physics is not due to him discovering ki, though that's part of it, but largely due to the way he used that to resolved the problem of Quantum uncertainty and wave-particle duality. Just thought I'd put that in, in case anyone got the impression that his career had be founded by simply formalising and adding mathematical squiggles to things that he'd always known._


	3. Act I: Part Three

_Part Three_

"Well," the doctor said as he entered the room, "I'm afraid its bad news."

"Just get on with it," the short man, sat in front of the doctor's desk, barked.

"Hush, let him speak," the woman next to him said.

The man grumbled something inaudible.

"Oookayyy… Well this is the X-ray of your spine and lower back." The doctor hung up the photo on the wall behind him.

The short man glared at him. "Pictures of my spine don't interest me! Tell me your diagnosis!"

The doctor bit back on a retort and tapped his finger against photo. "The diagnosis is that your spine has a variety of minor fractures in the bone and heavy bruising in the muscle. A lot of the nerve endings are also barely holding together. It's hard to describe but, from the X-ray, your back looks like someone hit it repeatedly with a hammer."

The short man winced. That statement brought back painful memories…

"And is there anything that can be done?"

"Afraid not. To be honest it's a veritable miracle that you can even walk."

Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, ground his teeth in frustration. He pushed himself to his feet, leaning heavily on his cane, turned around and stormed out of the room. "Thanks for nothing," he muttered as walked through the door.

Bulma stood up and smiled at the doctor. "I apologise for my husband," she said. "He's been a little stressed recently. And has a propensity to behaving like a five-year-old."

"It's no problem," the doctor replied, though he thought it was. "I understand his frustration. If there was anything I could do I would do it."

"I'll let him know." Bulma nodded and made her way to the door. "Thanks for your work. Post your bill to Capsule Corporation."

"I will do. A pleasure working with you Ms Bulma as always."

* * *

"Foolish incompetent! How does he even manage to stay in his trade with skills like that!? I've a good mind to buy that hospital and then fire him for his insolence!"

Bulma sighed and mentally tuned out her husbands rant. It had been going for some time, ever since they left the hospital actually, but he was bound to run out of breath soon. They were sat in the back of a large Capsule Corp. limo. It was decked out with comfortable, memory foam seats, which was helpful for Vegeta's back. Two fridges, one stocked entirely with food and the other with wines, were located under the seats. At the very back of the limo was a small swimming pool and a sauna.

Bulma glanced at Vegeta. His once raven black hair was now a dark grey, with flecks of white and black at the roots and tips. His hairline was also receding, making his already prominent widow's peak even more so. His face was relatively free of wrinkles, but the few that were there, on the forehead and around his nose, were sharp and harsh. His body still maintained a muscular look, but the skin was drawn much tighter, giving it an almost sickly look. He was, unusually, wearing a suit as opposed to his normal training clothes. Bulma herself was older now, but she was canny in using the latest Capsule Corp. cosmetics so that she had the appearance of being half, well maybe a quarter, her actual age.

She noticed that Vegeta was wrapping up and tuned in again.

"…Nonsense about it being a miracle I'm able to walk! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans and he treats me like an ordinary…"

"Patient?" Bulma said.

Vegeta shot her a withering look. "Woman, you are not helping!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Whatever gave you the impression that I was going to?" Vegeta had often made fun of her when she was aging, whilst he stayed looking young thanks to Saiyans extended period of youth. Now that he had passed out of that extended period, and was consequently aging at a rapid rate, she was enjoying getting her revenge. "It's growing older, Vegeta, you'll just have to get used to it. As well as which you pushed yourself far too hard, these is the consequences catching up with you."

Vegeta growled and slumped back into his chair. He brooded. "We could try using a healing tank…"

"If a senzu bean didn't work, I doubt that will."

"Hmmmph…" He went back to brooding.

"You remember that we're meeting Trunks' fiancé at dinner tonight, right?" Bulma asked after a moment.

"Yes…"

"And that Goku and Chi-Chi are coming over as well?"

"Yes…"

"You won't try and fight him will you?"

"No…"

"Good. Because tonight will be a special evening and I don't want it being spoiled by you two deciding to have sparring contest. Besides which neither of you are as young as you once were."

The Prince of Saiyans scowled and Bulma allowed herself a small smile.

Pan's head throbbed. She shut her eyes tight, which made things worse, and then put her hand to her forehead. I swear I am never drinking again, she thought, though not for the first time.

She opened her eyes a crack. The blinds were shuttered down, keeping the room mostly dark. Only a little light filtered through, enough to see by. It was still too much. She moaned and shut her eyes again. She waited a few minutes and then slipped out of the bed. Still with her eyes shut, she took a deep breath and then slowly allowed power to accumulate in her body, felt the torrent of energy slowly build and release until she felt the strange tingling and goose bump sensation on her head that told her hair had risen. Accompanying it was the distinctive hum of the Super Saiyan aura.

Pan smiled and opened her eyes. Her hangover was now gone, a bonus effect of the transformation. Something about the process altered pathways in the brain, which eliminated the effect of the alcohol. It was a neat trick that had come in handy many times. She stretched out her arms, enjoying the feel of the transformation. All her senses were greatly increased. The increased sensitivity of her skin allowed her to almost feel the weight of the air; instead of moving her hand through an immaterial substance, that may as well not have been there, she could now feel it parting in front of her arm, as if it was made of millions of feathers being brushed aside.

She took a deep breath and then slowly let it out, allowing the power to fade as she did so. Her hair turned from blonde to black and settled down, tickling her shoulders. She smiled and looked down at herself. She was naked, apart from her panties. She grabbed the dress she'd worn to the club from the floor and shoved it into her rucksack, which was beside the bed. She glanced at the alarm clock on the stand.

10:30AM.

"Ah, shit!"

She sat down on the bed and grabbed her normal clothes from her bag.

She heard a soft groan from the other end of the bed and looked over. Bra, daughter of Bulma and Vegeta, was at the opposite end of the Queen sized bed, wrapped tightly in the covers, her long green hair pouring over the blue sheets. Between her and Pan was a maze of stuffed animals. Poking over Bra's shoulder was the angry looking face of a stuffed Frieza doll that Bra had been given when she was born and that she was gripping tightly. Her father had thought it was hilarious.

"What time is it?" she croaked.

"Just about ten-thirty," Pan replied, pulling her shirt over her head. She stood up and pulled her cargo trousers over her legs. "I really need to get a move on, or else my Mum is going to kill me."

"Right…" Bra sat up, keeping the covers around her body. "My head hurts…"

"There's a surprise…"

"I think I drank too much…"

"Yet another surprise…"

"Are my parents in?"

"I can't sense them."

"Good, then I can have a few more hours in bed." She flumped back down on the mattress.

"Although, I think I can sense them approaching." Pan picked up her bandanna and tied it around her forehead and hair.

"Nice try but I'm not…"

There was a loud banging at the door.

"Bra!" Trunks shouted. "Get up! Mum and Dad are back!"

Bra threw the pillow over her head. "Aren't you supposed to be in work!?" she yelled back.

"I'm taking the day off! Now get up!"

Bra let out a stream of muffled curses. Pan bit her lip to contain her laughter. Eventually Bra emerged from her covers. She touched her hand to her head and then swiftly transformed into a Super Saiyan, her green hair turning golden and spiking up. She shook her head and then let the transformation ebb away.

"Ahh… that feels better," she sighed. Standing up she walked over to her wardrobe and looked over her shoulder. Pan had made her way over to the window and was opening the blinds. "You're not staying for breakfast?" she asked.

Pan opened the window and stepped out. "Nah, I've got to fly, my Mum will be freaking if don't get back soon!"

"Okay. I'll call you later."

"Cool! See you!"

Pan smiled and waved at Bra before back flipping out of the window. She steadied herself in the air and then shot up into the sky. After she had cleared the clouds, she transformed into a Super Saiyan again and then blasted off in the direction of home, a sonic boom trailing in her wake.

* * *

Trunks threw on his blue Capsule Corp. jacket as he hurried down the stairs. He had distinctive purple hair, which he'd recently cut so that it spiked at the front, and eyebrows along with piercing blue eyes. He wore dark trousers and a black shirt underneath. It made him, according to his Mum, look like his future counterpart, although Trunks had never met him.

As he touched the bottom of the stairs he sensed his father's energy in the basement. He winced. It was angrier than usual. The doctor's prognosis must have not been good.

A silver droid wheeled out of the kitchen. "Ah, Master Trunks," it said in a metallic, monotone voice. "I am pleased to see you awake. Your usual breakfast is awaiting your order to cook. Shall I do so? It will take approximately five-minutes and forty-three seconds."

"Yes, that'll be fine," Trunks replied, a little absentmindedly. The droid bowed and returned to the kitchen.

Trunks walked over to the window at the opposite end of the living room. The space was huge, with a blue-carpeted floor, several couches and a massive HD TV screen set into the wall. The room was a slightly curved shape, reflecting the capsule nature of the building. Outside the window he could see the beginnings of West City, as well as the large Capsule Corporation building. The sky was blue, with a few clouds settled into the air.

Looks like it'll be a good day… Trunks thought.

Behind him the door from the basement slammed open.

Or not…

Trunks turned around and smiled. "Hi Dad," he said. "How was the doctor's?"

Vegeta scowled and made his way over to the kitchen, jabbing his cane into the ground with excessive force.

Bulma emerged a few seconds later.

"Hi Mum," Trunks said. "How was the doctor's?"

"Hello darling," Bulma replied with a smile. "It went as expected."

There was a loud crash from the kitchen.

"Well as I expected anyway…" she muttered, before turning to the kitchen and yelling, "Vegeta! You had better not have broken anything in there!"

The response was unintelligible.

Bulma sighed and took off her jacket. She walked over to Trunks and gave him a hug before setting her jacket down on the couch. "Aren't you meant to be at work?" she asked.

"I'm taking the day off," he replied.

"You can't. You've already used up your maximum allowance for holidays."

"Well… then I'm… sick."

"Trunks, you can't just keep taking days off when you feel like it. You're deputy-CEO and Vice-President of the company, its your duty to be setting an example and working hard."

"I know, Mum, but I can't today. I'm meeting Goten in about an hour."

"You can meet Goten another time, you have work to do."

"But Muummm, I'm going to be asking him to be my best man at the wedding."

Bulma's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh! Well if it's wedding business then of course! That's different!"

Trunks inwardly sighed. He was going to miss being able to play that card.

Vegeta emerged from the kitchen and carefully slumped down on the couch.

"Boy, where is your sister?" he asked.

"She's upstairs, in her room," Trunks replied.

"Sleeping off another hangover I presume?"

"Well, I…"

Vegeta whipped up his cane and pointed it at Trunks. "Don't lie to me boy. I sensed Kakarot's granddaughter's energy leave this vicinity. I know she was here and I know what that means."

"You know, Dad, you could just say 'Pan' or 'Gohan's daughter'…"

Vegeta grunted and dropped his cane.

"Also," Trunks continued, "you remember that Estella is coming around for dinner tonight, right?"

"Yes I do."

"You won't do anything to embarrass me, will you?"

"Son, when have I ever done anything to embarrass you?"

"Oh gee, I don't know… What about the time you let an evil wizard take control over you just so you could fight my best friend's dad?"

"_That_ was a mid-life crisis. And nothing more."

"Great, that's comforting to know…" Trunks muttered. He glanced at his watch and grimaced. "Damn, I've got to go." He hurried over to the basement door.

"But Trunks," his mother called. "The droid just made you breakfast!"

"Sorry, but I'm running late. Bra can have it. See you guys later!"

He darted through the door and jumped down the stairs. He made his way into the huge garage, where an assortment of hover cars and bikes were stored. He picked the hover bike he liked, a deluxe model with an inbuilt stereo, drinks machine and no speed limiters, clambered on top and gunned the engine. The garage door opened and he pressed his foot on the accelerator, jetting out onto the road and towards West City.

* * *

Son Gohan alighted on the Guardian's lookout. The semi-spherical lookout sat high the stratosphere, overlooking the planet below. Those who were incapable of feeling ki were unable to find or see it; it lay hidden from view. The lookout was tiled, with one large structure at the centre of it. This was the Guardians palace. Leading to it were rows of trees that were maintained by the diligent Mr Popo.

Gohan walked towards the opposite end of the lookout from where he had landed. There, with his white cloak billowing behind him, stood the tall figure of Gohan's mentor Piccolo.

"Gohan," Piccolo said in his deep voice.

"Hi Piccolo," Gohan said, coming to stand beside him. He looked over the side of the lookout. Beneath him he could see the mass of the continents and islands, peeking out behind the clouds. Strangely, the look down always gave him a slight feeling of vertigo. Gohan swallowed. "I'm afraid I've come with bad news…" he began hesitantly.

"It's okay. We already know."

"You already know?" Gohan was slightly taken aback.

Piccolo nodded. "We both felt it, me and Dende. Felt the lives being lost."

A silence passed between them.

"Piccolo… I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Gohan. I'm okay though, Dende is taking it much worse than me."

"I can imagine. Is he around?"

"He's in the palace. Mr Popo is comforting him."

Gohan nodded. "I won't disturb him then. I knew about it yesterday, but… I couldn't really bring myself to tell you. Couldn't think what I would say."

"It wouldn't matter if you had. We've known about it for almost a week now."

Gohan glanced at the Namekian in surprise. "A week?"

"Yes."

"Of course… that would make sense. It would take a while for the light of the nova to reach us here. Given the distance of Namek…" Gohan pondered. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Piccolo shrugged. "Dende was too distraught. And also I… needed to clear my thoughts on it."

"How do you mean?"

Piccolo sighed. "What… attracted my senses to the region was… Well, I didn't want to say anything because I might be jumping to the wrong conclusions, but before the life on the planet died I sensed a huge spike in malevolent energy in the vicinity."

"A huge spike of malevolent energy?" Gohan repeated. "What could that mean?"

"I don't know…" his mentor replied. "I've been trying to think it through for the past week, but I can't come to any definite conclusions."

"Have you told Dende?"

Piccolo shook his head. "No. I don't want to say anything, not until I'm certain. If this energy did have something to do with it, then the process can be reversed, in theory the Dragon Balls can fix it. But I don't want to give Dende false hope in case I'm wrong. It might just crush him completely."

"I understand."

They stood silently for a long moment, staring down at the movements of the clouds and the earth.

Gohan glanced at his watch. "I'm sorry Piccolo but I've got to go," he said.

"Don't worry about it."

"Will you and Dende be okay?"

He nodded. "I'll keep an eye on him. He'll pull through. I'll let him know you dropped by."

"Thanks. I'll come by again soon." Gohan turned to go.

"Oh, Gohan…"

"Yes?" He turned back to his mentor.

"Keep your guard up."

He nodded. "I will do."

Gohan gathered his energy and then flew off from the lookout and down towards the earth. Piccolo observed his former student's progress down and then turned his senses back to the stars and his memory as he attempted, once again, to come to an understanding of what had happened to his home planet.

* * *

"You know, I can remember the first day that I met you. You had just landed and asked me to help your father put out the fire around his mountain. And you didn't believe that I was who I said I was so you chucked that metal weapon at me and it buried itself in my head! When all the time you could have just asked to see my passport!"

The group laughed.

"Boy that brings back a lot of memories," Son Goku said, reclining back on the Kame House couch. His memories drifted back to an earlier time, when he was still very young, back when he thought he was a just an ordinary human, albeit one with a tail. He was much different now. His hair had changed to a light grey colour and split in patches. His face looked relatively youthful, apart from the heavy lines beneath his eyes and around his mouth - a testament to his largely stress free composure through his life.

"I remember too, that was the first day we met," his wife, Chi-Chi said, resting her head on his shoulder. She hadn't aged quite so well as her husband, a testament to the stresses of living with him whilst also raising two children. Her hair was completely white and her face was heavily wrinkled, with sunken cheeks. Her eyes stood out though; they radiated the same youthful energy she'd had when she was younger, mixed with the steely determination that had got her through her adult life. She was more relaxed now than she had been as an adult, now that her two children were both grown up and independent.

The group was sat around a small table in the living room. They had just finished eating. Opposite Goku was his old mentor, Master Roshi. He still looked the same as he always did, except he had new, more modern sunglasses. To Goku's right was his best friend, Krillin. He was now naturally bald, apart from the few wisps of hair above his ears. He had started growing a white moustache. His cheekbones had become more prominent with age, but he still had that recognisable Krillin look to him. To Goku's left was Marron, the daughter of Krillin and 18. She had long blonde hair, like her mother, a charming heart shaped face and was dressed in a neat and simple dress.

"A lot of good things certainly happened in this place," Krillin agreed, looking nostalgically around the building. "Just think; this was where we first met, where we first began training together. Where we first learned that you were in fact an alien and which explained why I'd never been able to keep up with you."

"Oh yeah, ha, ha," Goku laughed at the memory. "Boy that was someday. Meeting my brother for the first time. And then teaming up with Piccolo! I'd never thought that would happen. And look at us now. And then there was dying, which was a neat experience."

"I wouldn't have called it neat, myself," Chi-Chi put in.

"But just think, if Raditz had never appeared I would have probably never have advanced the way I have. Never would have known about my heritage, never would have known that there was so much out there…"

"Or more likely you would have been killed by Gero's Androids," Master Roshi laughed.

The group chuckled, with the exception of Krillin who looked a little downcast. Goku noticed his friend's demeanour and gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry Krillin… How is she?"

"She's doing well," he replied after a moment. "I think she might be starting to make a recovery."

"That's good to hear," his friend said smiling.

Suddenly the lights in the room went out and the TV cut off with a small _weeoooo_. Marron groaned. "Not those damn power cuts again…"

"Sorry about this fellas," Master Roshi said, getting to his feet. "It hasn't happened for a while. I'll just go and put on the emergency generator whilst we wait for the main power to come back."

"Don't worry about it," Chi-Chi said as Master Roshi made his way to the back room. "It's been happening all over the place. We even had a small one a few weeks back."

"Yeah," Goku said in agreement.

"Well, whilst Roshi's doing that, I'd better take 18 her food," Krillin said standing up.

"Do you want me to help?" Marron asked.

"No it's fine darling," he said, smiling at his daughter. He carefully picked up a tray with bowls of food from the kitchen table and picked his way up the stairs.

When Krillin was fully upstairs Goku leaned towards Marron. "How is she really?" he asked.

Marron gave a sad smile. "Not good. There's been no change. I think she's getting a little weaker. Dad just… well, you know…"

Goku nodded. He put his arm around Chi-Chi and sat back in thought.

Upstairs Krillin tapped on the bedroom door. "18? It's me…" He silently opened the door and then shut it behind him. 18 was sat in the bed, propped up with pillows behind her. The window was open, letting in a small breeze. Her head was down, her hair falling over her face. Her arms lay above the covers. She looked as young as she always had and yet, there was a lack of life in her. To be more precise there was a lack of energy in her. Gero had been wrong when he said that the androids had infinite energy. And now the last of it was fading away.

Krillin sat down on the edge of the bed and set the tray down. The bowls of food contained a variety of mashed vegetables and a bowl of hot soup. There was also a glass of water. He picked up one of the bowls and put the spoon into it, bringing up a small amount of the mash.

18 stirred. She raised her head a little. Her eyes were closed. She opened them the tiniest of cracks, but even that seemed to be a great effort. Her lips moved. "Krillin…" she whispered in a throaty gasp.

"Sssshhh…" her husband said. "Don't speak. It'll just cost you energy. Just, open your mouth a little and let me feed you."

The android went silent, her mouth staying open. Krillin carefully spooned her the food and then tipped her head back, helping her to swallow it. He could see her face clearly now and it sent a pang of pain through him when he saw that still youthful face. That face he had fallen for the moment he saw it that had intoxicated and terrified him in equal measure.

It took all his composure to stop the tears from flowing from his eyes.

* * *

"I'm just going to go out for a bit," Goku said, clambering to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Chi-Chi asked, leaning back on the couch.

"Just out. I need to get some air."

"Okay. But don't be gone too long. Remember we're eating at Bulma's tonight."

"How could I forget? As much food as I could possible want!" The Saiyan grinned as his wife laughed.

He walked out of the front door and breathed the sea salt air in deeply. He walked down to the edge of the sand, where the water lapped around his boots. He was wearing his usual orange gi, though without the weighted clothes. He felt most comfortable in these clothes, though he had agreed to wear to a suit to the dinner tonight.

Taking a deep breath he lifted himself into the air and flew out across the sea. The wind stung his face and he enjoyed the feeling of the breeze through his hair. He allowed himself to smile for a moment before his expression became serious.

He stopped himself high above the ocean. He was far away from Kame House and far away from any inhabited area. Nothing but water stretched for miles around him.

Okay, here it goes, he thought.

Slowly he calmed his breathing and brought composure to his mind and body. He clenched his fists by his side and built-up power. He felt his hair shift and move as it began to rise, felt the power build up through his body…

_Da-Dum…Da-Dum…Da-Dum…_

The distinctive Super Saiyan aura hummed around him. His hair was now golden. He was short of breath, but he used his breathing exercises to gain control again. He felt the twists of the wind more clearly now, heard the distant lapping of the water below.

Okay… now, the next level.

He clenched his fists tighter and grit his teeth. The power was more violent this time, more straining. There was no slow build-up, just a strong burst of pain that contorted the inside of his body, but that he fought to control, to hold onto, to maintain…

_Da-Dum, Da-Dum!, Da-Dum! Da,Dum, Da-Dum!_

Lightening crackled around his body. The pain had vanished. But the tension was still there. The aura was more violent now; his hair had been pulled higher, as if someone was trying to tug it out of his head. Goku's breathing was harsh and he struggled to control it. But he had done it. He was now a Super Saiyan 2.

He swallowed. Come on Goku, keep control! he urged himself. He tried relaxing his fingers, opening and closing them a few times. It was painful at first, as if he had arthritis, but the pain eased as his bones got used to the added tension that was acting on them.

He took more deep breaths, tried to hold it to calm himself for a moment. His heartbeat kept accelerating, but soon took on a more steady rhythm.

I can do this… I can do this… I. CAN. DO. THIS!

With a loud yell Goku tensed his entire body and began to power up again. The energy surged through him, blazing around him. His aura expanded outwards and sent shockwaves out, causing the water below to become tumultuous. His yell morphed into one of pain as he tried to force the transformation to occur.

_Da-DumDa-Dum-Da-Dum-Da-Dum-Da-Dum_…!

He could feel it, the strange sensation of his hair beginning to grow!

The lightening around him grew more intense, the noise it made reaching deafening levels, as though he had flown into the middle of an active thunderhead. The strain on his body increased, his bones began to creak and bend inwards, as if they were being squeezed by a giant. Everywhere hurt. But he kept pushing, kept forcing the power through.

_Dadumdadumdadumdadumdadumdad umdadumdadumdadum_

His hair continued to expand. The aura grew more violent, rounding out to a circle. The lightening intensified but moved out from his body. The strain began to ease…

He was going to do it!

Then a huge stabbing pain seared through his chest as his heart stopped.

Goku gasped in agony and fright, his breath leaving him. The power departed and he instantly returned to his normal form. He clutched his chest. His breathing was rapid and harsh. Stars swam at the edge of his vision as his sight began to darken. He gritted his teeth. No! He would not be beaten! Not like this!

Then the pain lanced through him again.

His vision went dark. His mind went blank.

Slowly the unconscious Son Goku arced in the sky and tumbled towards the raging waves below.

* * *

_More of the heroes have appeared. And considerably aged._

_Two quick explanations: firstly Goku and Vegeta have both aged a much more rapid rate than would a human. Vegeta mentions in the manga that Saiyans have an extended youthful period, as they were a warrior race. In this case they've both passed out of that extended youthful period and are consequently aging at a much faster rate. Fear not: they're both still very strong but, as can be seen, there's limits on what they can do._

_As for Android 18 - I've borrowed Salagir's (writer of Dragon Ball Multiverse - if you don't know it, google it and read, you won't regret it), frankly, simple but genius explanation of why the androids in the future were weaker than the ones in the past; the explanation being that they don't have infinite energy and lose it gradually over time. This is the end result of that process: 18 hasn't aged but she's now very weak as a result of the energy loss._

_House cleaning now. Updates, I think, will probably be once a week on either a Sunday or Monday. Depending on how that goes I might increase it to twice a week. Also, from now on, there will be a Q&A section, so if you have an questions or things you want clarifying don't hesitate to ask in a review. Speaking of which..._

**_Q: So, who could this creature be? Why would he want to revive Majin Buu?_**

_A: All in good time. But there's a hint as to who he is in that chapter - so happy hunting!_


	4. Act I: Part Four

_Part Four_

* * *

Gohan held the golf club nervously. He, and his colleagues from the conference, was stood on the cut grass at the first tee of the local golf course. Gohan had not realised that the morning of the second day of the conference was a considered a break. Many of the attendees had decided to try the course along the side of the island and, with his usual meek nature, Gohan had been press-ganged into going along. He now felt as he did when playing baseball on his first day at Orange Star High School.

Dr Matronyn struck first, sending the ball neatly onto the fair way. The others clapped and, after a moment, Gohan did as well. Dr Matronyn stepped back, pleased with himself, and lit a cigarette. Dr Hill then slapped Gohan on the back.

"Okay, Dr Son, your go," he said.

"Uh, right, great!" Gohan grinned nervously. "So, what am I meant to be doing again?"

"It's simple. You want to hit the ball onto the fairway, that's the long stretch of cut grass, as far as you can. From there you'll be playing out onto the green and then putting, attempting to hole the ball at the flag. This hole is a Par Four, so you want to get the ball in on four shots or less. The lower your score after eighteen holes the better."

"Okay. Thanks. Great." Gohan placed his ball on the tee and held the club next to it. Control, Gohan, control, he thought. You don't want to hit this too hard. Just lightly tap it, play a bad shot. Then maybe they won't want you to play anymore, because you'll be slowing them down. Yes, that's best!

Gohan smiled at his plan. He wiggled the club a little and bent his knees. Then he stretched the club back over his shoulder, preparing to swing and lightly clip the ball.

He was halfway through his downswing when the jolt of energy ran through his senses.

He snapped his head up, looking out over the water, and smacked the ball, which rocketed up into the sky, a sonic boom blowing off its back as it became a small black dot and then disappeared.

Dr Matronyn's cigarette dropped from his mouth. "We're playing from where the ball lands right?" he asked his bemused colleagues.

Dr Hill stepped up to Gohan who was still looking out over the ocean. "Well… that was quite some shot Gohan."

"Huh?" Gohan looked over at him.

"Your shot. I mean that broke the sound barrier."

"Did it really?" Gohan said, with exaggerated surprise. "Wow! What luck!"

"God knows where that landed, not on this island at any rate. Unfortunately that'll probably have to be a penalty shot off the tee, so if you'd like to place another ball…"

"Uh, I don't think I'd better. I don't think golf is for me." Gohan handed Dr Hill his club. "Anyway I have to go to the bathroom. See you guys later!" He ran off the tee and along the path back towards the University and was soon out of sight.

David Hill stared at the club in his hand a moment and then shrugged. "Weird. But when you've got to go you've got to go… Okay, Carl you hit next," he said, pointing at a tall man with dark hair.

Suddenly another sonic boom rocked the group, as an object jetted out over the ocean, gone before anyone could see it, leaving only a slipstream behind.

"What the Hell is going on today!?"

* * *

Gohan accelerated. The ocean waves below him were pushed aside, making the water much choppier than it should have been on the calm day.

Come on, come on! He gritted his teeth. Where are you? It should have been… There!

Gohan put on another jet of speed, stretched out his arms and caught his father, moments before Son Goku's unconscious body would have hit the water. Gohan pulled up slightly and glanced down at his father. He was still alive, barely. He'd have to resuscitate him quickly.

"Damn idiot! I told him!"

He increased his power again and blasted towards the Kame House.

* * *

Uub sat cross-legged and content whilst his mother fussed around him. She was a slightly pudgy woman, well respected within the village. She wore the traditional cloth garb along with a scarf over her forehead. They were in the house, a small pre-capsule building, with only two rooms; the living room and master bedroom. There was little furniture, only a carpet, on which Uub was sat, a table, a stove and a makeshift bed in the corner. The roof was made of thatched wood.

"You don't look like you've been eating well…"

"Mom…"

"And your hair! Oh I told you to get that cut!"

"Mom, I'm fine, honestly," Uub protested. He ran a hand through his mohawk hair, as if to emphasis the point that it was staying. As opposed to being dressed in either his training gi, similar to his master Son Goku's, he was instead wearing a pair of baggy trousers, that finished just below his knees, and a cloth garb draped over one shoulder and tied around his waste. "I've been living well out there, eating well and my powers have developed much more than before."

His mom crossed her arms. "Oh yes, your powers. Such wonders that they've increased under the tutelage of that man, what was his name? Son Gako? Eating us nearly out of home…"

"Mom…" Uub couldn't help the smile that spread over his face. He knew that his mother had liked Goku, despite his eating, and was pleased with his development. That didn't stop her having the occasional dig though, especially as her son was now becoming a fighter as opposed to a farmer.

"Okay, okay, rant over and fussing over," his mom said, waving her hands. A sudden wicked look crossed her face. "How's the city life then?" she asked sweetly. "Any Uub juniors on the horizon?"

"Mom!" Uub shouted in embarrassment as his mother laughed.

The young man was spared the horror of that conversation when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Uub quickly called.

The door opened and a man's head poked around the door. "Friend of yours to see you Uub," he said.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know, I'll be out in a sec." Perfect timing, Uub thought, knowing full well who it was. He leapt to his feet. "Well it'd be rude to keep them waiting, especially in this heat, so I'll just pop outside to see them and then never return to the aforementioned subject."

Before his mother could protest he dashed to the door and outside into the sun. The grass on the ground was dry but certain patches were damp, likely from water carried from the lake. The outside village was a loose collection of small homes and carts, with the other villagers milling around them. At the centre of the village, next to an old hover car, stood Yamcha.

The ex-bandit and former Turtle School Martial Arts Student and former professional baseball player had, surprisingly, aged quite well. He was balding a little now, with his hair a pale white, but other than that he looked fairly youthful. His scars, a cross on his left cheek and a long line from his forehead over his right eye, looked more prominent than they had, fiercer, as his skin pulled in a little with age. He smiled when he saw Uub approach.

"Hey," Uub called. "You have no idea how much I owe you."

"Oh? And how did I manage this miracle?"

"You don't want to know…"

Yamcha laughed. "If you say so! You can buy me a drink when I next see you. How are you doing anyway, its been awhile?"

Uub beamed. "Good actually, I'm back visiting my Mom."

As if on cue his mother stepped out of the house and caught up with her son. "Who's your friend Uub?" she asked.

"Mom, this is Yamcha. He's one of Goku's oldest friends."

Yamcha shook her hand. "I actually had the pleasure of being his first enemy and rival. A rivalry that lasted until he had something to eat."

Uub chuckled. "He told me about that. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Ah, I'm just on a road trip. Visiting old haunts."

"Ah, so visiting the area of the first Boudokai you participated in?"

"Yeah, back when I thought I was going to make a fortune winning the competition. Then Goku, Krillin and a disguised Master Roshi turned up and that was that." Uub and Yamcha shared a grin. "So, anyway, I thought I'd be neat to trace out the various places that I went to, back in the old days, especially after Puar…" He paused. Then a sad smile passed his lips. "Well, no need to go over that again…"

"Yeah…"

There was a moment of silence, before Yamcha rapped the side of his hover car. "I'd best be off," he announced. "Travelling old style, so there's not much time except for a passing visit." He leaned over and shook Uub's mothers hand again. "A pleasure to meet you. You have a very remarkable boy."

"I know," she replied, putting an arm around Uub and swelling slightly with pride. "We always knew he was special. Especially after he saved most of the village during that horrendous hurricane when he was four."

"Mooommm…" Uub rubbed his hair embarrassed.

Yamcha smiled at him. Opened his mouth. Paused. Then shook his head. "Okay, see you around then," he said, jumping into the hover car and starting the engine.

"Enjoy your tour!"

"I will do!"

Yamcha waved and then pressed the accelerator. The hover car coughed a little then smoothly shot out of the village, weaving between the various huts.

"He seems a nice man," Uub's mom said. "You should have more friends visit sometime."

"Right Mom."

"Now come along. You're going to help me cook you something proper to eat." She started back towards the house.

Uub smiled and followed her. "Yes Mom."

* * *

Trunks dug into his second helping of sausages, egg and bacon whilst he waited for Goten to arrive. He was sat outside at a small café, in the centre of the city. His friend was meant to have been there by now, but Trunks didn't mind. It allowed him to catch up on his food, which he had missed that morning.

"Hey Trunks!"

He glanced up and smiled. Goten was walking towards him, waving with one hand and with the other in his pocket. He was dressed in a white shirt and jeans, his very long, spiky hair, dropping over his back to his waist.

"Hi Goten," Trunks replied as his friend sat down. "Your hair is even longer than when I last saw it."

Goten grinned and ran his hand through his hair. "I know. Dad says I look like Uncle Raditz, though I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing!" he laughed.

Trunks smiled. "So can I get you anything?"

"Ah, I'll have what you're having. Two of what you're having."

Trunks signalled to the waiter as Goten leaned back in his chair.

Goten was very laid-back and, unlike Trunks, had no regular work. He had hoped to take up his father's occupation of professional unemployment but his mom had been very opposed to the idea. He now drifted from one job to another. Presently he worked for a building company and was putting together a new office building in West City. Thanks to his great superhuman strength the job required barely any effort and he could spend a lot his time goofing off. His ability to sense energy also allowed him to know when his boss was coming.

"I presume you know why I've asked you here?" Trunks said, having made Goten's order.

"Not really," Goten replied, setting down his chair.

"Okay, I would have thought it obvious, but I wanted to make you my official choice for best man at the upcoming wedding."

"Ah." Goten scratched the back of his head. "I don't know Trunks, it's a lot of responsibility… And you know weddings and formality and that stuff doesn't really sit that great with me."

"Oh come on Goten, who else am I going to ask?"

"Weeeelllllll… I guess I could do it… on one condition."

Trunks sighed and rested his face on his hand. "And that condition is?"

Goten paused in thought a moment and then grinned. "We have to be Gotenks on your wedding night."

Trunks blushed and spluttered. Goten howled with laughter.

"Oh my God! You should have seen your face!"

"That wasn't funny Goten," Trunks growled.

"Yes it was!"

Trunks glared at his friend for a moment and then let a small smile grace his face. "Yes I suppose it was. Does that mean you are going to be my best man?"

"Of course I am. I'd be insulted if I wasn't."

The waiter brought over Goten's food and he began to eat.

"So how is the planning for the wedding going anyway?" Goten asked between mouthfuls.

Trunks grimaced. "It's… tricky… Mom's gone overboard on planning. Dad's utterly indifferent; at least once his idea of a traditional Saiyan wedding was rejected. I gather things are similar with Estella's parents. I'm certainly very anxious about tonight, Mom and Dad are going to be meeting Estella for the first time. Oh and by the way your Mom and Dad are coming round mine tonight as well."

Goten groaned. "Oh no…"

"What?"

"Whenever Mom sees these wedding arrangement things she always nags at me for not having a fiancée yet, or a wife yet, or a grandchild yet… It's got even worse since I broke up with Jamelia."

"Yeah… how did you guys break up anyway?"

"My tail decided to grow back at a very inopportune moment and she got freaked out."

Trunks made a face. "I told you you should tell her."

"I know, I know, but it's not easy. You should know, you had a massive existential crisis when you were planning on telling Estella."

The two lapsed into silence for a moment as Goten continued eating.

"Why did you invite my parents along?" Goten asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm hoping that their presence will keep my parents from getting out of hand."

"You think putting my Dad and your Dad in the same room, will help keep things from getting out of hand?"

Trunks waved his hand. "Yes, yes. But I doubt they'll get into a fight so long as our Mom's are there."

"I'll keep my eye on the news to see how well that theory goes," Goten responded which made Trunks laugh.

Goten finished his food and the waiter took the plates away. Trunks asked him to get the bill and, over Goten's protests, insisted that he would get it.

"So what are you doing for the rest of the day?" Goten asked.

"Not much, avoiding work. Yourself?"

"The same."

"Okay…" Trunks flicked his eyes left and right and then leaned across the table. Goten did the same. "Goten," Trunks whispered, "What can you tell me about the people sat at the table behind us?"

Goten glanced over Trunks shoulder. At the table were two figures, dressed in long cloaks with hoods over their faces. They were both eating pastries of some sort.

"Not much. One about average height, one a bit shorter. Eating pastries. Wearing long cloaks."

"Right. And they're ki signature?"

"Unusual."

"That's what I thought…"

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we might want to keep an eye on them."

Goten nodded.

"You track them," Trunks continued, "And I'll join you later."

Goten nodded.

Instantly they both leaned back. "Well it was great to see you again Goten," Trunks said.

"Likewise," Goten replied, smiling.

Trunks stood up, took some money out and left it on the table. "See you around, have a good day."

"I will do."

Trunks smiled and put his hands in his pocket. He strolled past Goten and away down the street, but kept his senses fixed on the ki signature of his friend and the two mysterious figures.

Goten stayed sat the table, lounging and finishing his drink, looking up at the sky.

The two cloaked figures sat at the table for a moment longer. Then they paid for their food, stood up and walked away silently, in the opposite direction to where Trunks had gone. Goten looked down from the sky and waited until they were a suitable distance away. Then he too stood up and followed them into the crowd.

* * *

The lock on the door rattled. Then the doorknob turned. Then the door opened, silently.

Pan floated into the house and, after a surreptitious glance around, nudged the door closed. She then proceeded to float over the floor and up the stairs and then almost lost her balance when a voice caught by surprise.

"You know," Videl said from the living room, "your father did teach me how to sense ki signatures."

Pan cringed. She dropped to the floor and swept into the living room with a large smile on her face. "Hi Mom!" she exclaimed. "You're looking particularly radiant this morning!"

Videl, leaning against the windowsill, her arms crossed and a harsh expression on her face didn't look anything like radiant. "And where were you last night?" she asked.

"Oh, I was round Bra's. You know, I went to hers to do some work and then it got late and then…"

Videl held out her hand. "Bag."

"Mom…"

"Bag Pan…"

Pan sighed and reluctantly handed her rucksack over. Videl opened the top pocket and pulled out the top of the dress she'd worn. She chucked the bag back to Pan, who caught it.

"And you were planning on telling me that you were going to be out partying out all night, when?"

"It wasn't planned," Pan muttered, heading over to the kitchen sink. "It just kind of happened." She took out a glass and filled it with water.

"A single phone call would have sufficed, I'm sure Capsule Corp. must have one lying around."

"But Mom, it was fine, we just… went out, you know."

"Fine, huh? So is that fine, 'nothing happened' or fine 'we need to start gathering the Dragon Balls fine'?"

"Oh come on, I have more self-control than that…"

"Look Pan, I know that you're very strong, much stronger than me, but it still doesn't stop either me or your father worrying about you. We just like to know where you are and to have you tell us, not constantly having to trace your presence through ki signatures."

"Okay, okay, jeez…" Pan sipped the water. "Does Dad know?"

Videl shook her head. "I didn't think it best to trouble him. He was pretty upset yesterday?"

"Really? Why?"

"Planet Namek was destroyed by a star going nova," she said after a moment.

"Oh… God…"

"Yeah."

"Is he okay?"

"I think so. Your father's resilient; he'll be able to cope. He's coming home from the conference tonight and I want you to be in when he gets here. And then stay in. Papa Hercule and Uncle Buu are coming round for dinner tonight as well."

"I know, I remembered." She finished her water. "I'm sorry Mom." She darted over and gave Videl a hug. She stroked her daughter's hair.

"It's okay. Just promise you'll try and be a bit more considerate to your parents feelings in future?"

"I promise I'll try Mommy."

"I don't like the sound of that 'try'…"

Pan laughed.

* * *

Son Goku opened his eyes.

The light from the ceiling made him squint and raise his arm. He sat up slowly. His mouth was dry and he smacked his lips a few times. He was resting on the couch in Kame House; he recognised it now.

"Here drink this," he heard Chi-Chi say and felt a cold glass being put into his hand.

"Thanks," he replied and drank. It was water. It tasted good. "What happened? My head really hurts…"

"What happened is that you did exactly what I told you you could not do."

Goku winced and looked over. Leaning on the front door, his arms crossed, was his son Gohan. And his expression was fierce.

"Oh hey, Gohan. What are you…?"

"Did I not tell you, father, that you couldn't become a Super Saiyan 3 anymore? That the stress it put on your body would be too much, especially for your weak heart? And what do I sense, whilst I'm standing on a golf course with my colleagues? You powering up to that level in the middle of nowhere!"

"Look, Gohan, I know I did…"

"I had to fly across the ocean, grab your unconscious body, bring it back here and resuscitate you! Your… selfishness and desperate attempt to recapture past glories has caused Mom a lot of pain and me a lot of trouble!"

Goku looked down.

"I'm sorry Gohan… I just… I just thought that…"

"No, Dad, you didn't think. You _never_ think. Least of all about other people."

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi glanced up at her son with a pained expression. "That's a bit much."

"No, Chi-Chi, it's okay," Goku said quietly. "He's right to say it."

Gohan stared at his father for a moment, then shook his head and turned around. "I've got to get back to my conference now," he said, wrenching open the door. "Enjoy the dinner tonight."

"Gohan, don't…" his mother pleaded, but he was long gone into the sky.

Silence settled on the room.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused," Goku said after a while.

"Ah, don't feel too bad" Krillin, who had been standing awkwardly by the kitchen cabinets, said. "I mean even I've tried to recapture old glories. I've taken to wearing our old trainings shells again."

Goku smiled a little. Then he stood up. "Come on Chi-Chi, we'd better head back home."

"Goku, are you sure you can?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." He touched his index and middle finger to his forehead and Chi-Chi took his free hand in hers. "See you later," he announced, a brief flash of his normal joyful voice emerging.

"Sure. Enjoy Bulma's," Krillin said, waving at him.

An instant later husband and wife disappeared.

* * *

Goten pressed his back against the bolder and peaked around the side. He had tailed the two cloaked figures up into the small rocky hills next to the city. They seemed to not be going anywhere.

What are you up to? he thought. As he had followed them he had picked up details. One, the taller of the two, seemed to be wearing boots similar to the ones Vegeta wore. The shorter of the two seemed to not be wearing anything and he occasionally thought he caught the glimpse of a tail.

They stopped. Goten drew back his head when he noticed them turning around.

"You can come out now!" a voice rang out, somehow sounding both high-pitched and deep at the same time.

Goten's eyes widened. They can't have…

A small ki blast struck the top of the boulder.

They have…

Goten swung out from behind it and looked across at them. They were still cloaked and staring at him. He couldn't make out anything beneath the hoods. Slowly Goten began raising his power level, knowing that Trunks would see that as the signal.

"You've been following us for a while," the shorter figure said. "I was wondering if you were wanting something?"

"Maybe," Goten replied. "Maybe I'm just practicing my sneaking skills."

The figure snorted. "Even if I couldn't sense your energy, and I assure you I can, your pungent monkey smell would have given away your presence anywhere."

"My what?" He furrowed his brows, confused, whilst also attempting to sneak a sniff of his armpit.

"And clearly you can't be that clever a spy if you'd follow us all the way into a secluded area like this." The figure waved his hand at the expanse.

"Or maybe I'm just confident," he replied with a smirk.

"Perhaps. Or… Ah… So when can we expect your purple haired friend?" Goten tried to hide his surprise. The figure glanced up. "Seems he's here now."

Trunks descended from the sky and touched down next to Goten. Goten nodded at him.

"Good day to you as well," the figure said, inclining his head at Trunks. "I was just remarking on your friends poor following ability."

"Who said we were interested in sneakily following you," Trunks replied. "Perhaps we have you right where we want you."

"It'd be news to me… So what do you want?"

"We're interested in you and your friend," Trunks said. "We noticed an unusual energy signature from you two. Besides which, wearing cloaks like that and hiding your faces? Come on its like you want people to be suspicious."

The figure laughed. "Perhaps I did. And perhaps you've done exactly what I was hoping you'd do."

Trunks and Goten exchanged a look. It hadn't occurred to either of them that they were the ones being drawn in.

"However," the figure continued. "If it worries you so much that you can't see my face… I'm happy to remedy that." The figure reached up and pulled back his hood.

Goten and Trunks' eyes widened in shock.

"Frieza!?"

* * *

_So... something of a cliff-hanger there._

_Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Also, I realize that this is Dragon Ball and that there hasn't been a single fight yet. You will be rewarded for your patience next chapter. Promise!_

_**Q: So, I'm starting to think that this ancient evil is the one who sealed Elder Kai in the Z-Sword**_

_A: Ha, ha, not quite. That'd be a bit too DBM (I was actually thinking of name checking XXI, but decided to hold off on that)._

**_Q: So, Jack is the Farmer's son, huh? That fits_**

_A: Yeah, I'm hoping to insert lots of little allusions and nods to moments in the previous series: so watch out for them!_

_**Q: I may be way off here, but I get the feeling this villain of yours is somehow related to Frieza.**_

_A: Maybeee... _

**_Q: One thing that kind of bugged me was the arguably OOC dialogue of some characters at times._**

_A: Thanks for pointing that out, I've tried to adjust things accordingly._

**_Q: Another thing that bugs me is the fact that King Kai didn't notice the trouble on Namek considering he's supposed to be watching over that part of the universe and I'd think with all that's happened both him and the Kaioshin would want to keep a close eye on all things regarding the Dragon Balls. Then again it could just be another case of Kai incompetence I guess._**

_A: Pretty much. The long years without major incident has sort of lulled them into a false sense of security._


	5. Act I: Part Five

_Hello all. Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter - I was without access to the internet for a while. To make up for this, this week there will be two updates, today and Sunday. That should finish off Act One, after which there will be an Interlude week. I'll put below how that will work._

_Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

_Part Five_

* * *

"Uh… No… As far as I know no Nameks have passed through here…"

King Enma looked down from behind his desk at the Supreme Kai. He had never seen him before, not in person anyway. The Supreme Kai had been known for his aloofness, known about but never seen. King Enma himself often resented the higher Kai's staying away from things, whilst he had to contend with the bureaucracy involved in sentencing souls to either heaven or hell. All the time.

And then they turn up out of the blue and ask you if you'd sentenced any souls of a specific species…

"Oh right…" Kibitokai lowered his head and frowned. "That's strange, because the planet was recently destroyed."

"Hmm… I'll have some of my servants, ah employees, check the records, but I'm fairly sure I would have remembered if a whole planet's worth of Nameks had come through."

"Thanks King Enma."

Kibitokai waved and disappeared.

King Enma looked up along the route to his desk. The line of souls had not got any shorter.

He sighed and picked up his hammer again.

What he wouldn't give for a bit of part-time help…

* * *

Kibitokai reappeared in Kaioshinkai.

The Elder Kai was stood on a hill, staring up at the sky. The same hill, in fact, where he had released the potential of Son Gohan all those years ago.

"Nothing," Kibitokai said, walking up to the Elder. "King Enma says he couldn't recall judging a planet worth of Nameks." He stopped next to the Elder Kai. "He could always be mistaken."

"No," the Elder Kai shook his head. "Enma would be unlikely to forget. And all dead souls must pass through there, no exceptions. I checked with the North Kai as well, the planet is definitely lifeless."

"So what could it mean? Could they all have been kidnapped before the planet was destroyed?"

"Why would they kidnap an entire planet's worth of Nameks?"

Kibitokai shrugged. "The Dragon Balls perhaps?"

"No. They'd need only the elder, who is life-linked to them. They wouldn't need to take an entire planet."

"Then what? The souls didn't pass by Enma, so either they haven't died or… they died but didn't pass by Enma."

"Possibly…"

"But what would that mean?"

The Elder Kai lowered his head a moment. "I don't know," he said after a while.

Kibitokai sighed and walked away, thinking about who in Otherworld he could check with next.

The Elder Kai watched him go and then returned to his troubling thoughts.

* * *

Trunks and Goten stared.

There was no mistaking him; he was exactly as their respective fathers had described.

Pale white skin, white as paper. Red eyes. Purple lips. The two lines running from the centre of the eyes. The red, gelatinous sphere on the top of the head, with the sole spike poking up from the centre. It had to be him.

"But… how…" Goten muttered. "He was definitely killed."

The Arcosian lord bowed his head and smirked. "So… Frieza huh?" he said. "If that's what you wish to call me…"

"Huh?" Trunks looked at him, not understanding what he'd said.

"What are their power levels?" Frieza asked, turning to his companion.

He removed his hood; revealing a red face, with short white hair, spiked at the back, but smooth at the front. He tapped the scouter over his left ear. There was a blip and a whirring… then another blip and whirring.

"The one on the left," he said, meaning Goten, "is at seventy-eight thousand. The one on the right," meaning Trunks, "is at eighty-two thousand."

"Is that all?" Frieza turned back his head and puffed out his cheeks a little. "That's boring…"

"Boring, huh?" Trunks smirked, imitating his father. "How about we make it more interesting then?"

"Really?" Frieza arched a brow. "How so?"

"I'm sure you remember Super Saiyans, right?" Goten said.

"Super…"

A low rumbling sound began as Trunks and Goten clenched their fists. They both grinned. Rocks rattled around their feet, a low wind picked up before, with a soft blaze of energy their golden auras ignited and their hair turned gold. Goten's long hair raised off his back slightly and hung in the air behind him, Trunks' spikes stood up and pointed at the sky.

"Interesting…" Frieza said, touching his right index finger to his lips. "I wonder why their hair does that… and how does it change to the gold color… Is it just a perception difference, because of the aura, or is there an actual genetic and phenotypic change…?"

"Uh… sir?"

"Sorry, rambling. What are their power levels now?"

"Um…" He tapped his scouter. "Now the one on the left is up to one-hundred and forty-seven million and the one on the right is up to one-hundred and fifty-three million."

Frieza sighed. "Super Saiyans… To think I feared them so much…" He stepped forward and threw off his cloak. Underneath he wore a black Saiyan breastplate, with a single wing folded over his right shoulder, curving onto the arm. It covered only his chest, revealing the red gelatinous triangle that sat between his chest and stomach. His tail flicked behind him.

"What is he doing?" Goten asked, moving into a defensive stance.

"No idea…" Trunks did the same.

Frieza turned to his side and, looking over his right shoulder, held out his hand, palm up. He smirked and then beckoned to the two Super Saiyans with his fingers.

"Okay you've asked for it!"

Trunks shot forward, raising his right arm over his shoulder. Goten followed, jetting into Trunks slipstream. His fist shot out, but Frieza caught his wrist with his right hand. Trunks followed up with another strike from his left hand, but that wrist was caught as well. Suddenly Frieza's tail whipped out and smacked Trunks' legs from under him. He gasped in surprise, before he was whirled around and hurled into a boulder and breaking it apart.

Frieza spun round, ducking down, as Goten passed by over his head. Before he could react, Frieza angled his elbow and slammed it into Goten's chest. He gasped and bent forward slightly as Frieza's tail shot out, wrapped around Goten's neck and then flicked him into Trunks, who had just clambered to his feet.

"Piece of shit!" Goten shouted, leaping to his feet.

Frieza turned his head and smirked. He raised his right hand and flicked his fingers again.

Trunks and Goten exchanged a look and then blasted away in unison, in opposite directions, before redirected themselves towards Frieza, attacking him from the left and right. Frieza pushed off with one leg and shot up into the sky with Trunks and Goten jetting after him.

Frieza raised his two hands and large purple disks appeared above them. Turnks' and Goten's widened in shock as the Arcosian hurled the kienzan disks at them. The two Saiyans only just managed to pull out of the way as the two disks sliced into the earth.

Before Trunks could react Frieza raced down and head-butted him. Trunks shot into the ground, smoke and rocks bursting into the air.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted after his friend. He looked up and saw Frieza heading towards him. He threw out a punch, but his opponent ducked under it and delivered a powerful punch to his stomach. Goten gasped, winded, and clutched his stomach. Frieza followed up his attack with an uppercut to Goten's chin, sending the Saiyan spiralling into the air. Frieza's hand shot out and grabbed the tail end of Goten's long hair, halting his moment.

"You know, long hair in battles are like capes," Frieza said, idly.

He hurled Goten towards the ground and the Saiyan skimmed along the rocks before crashing into the cliff side.

"Such a liability…" Frieza grinned and lowered himself towards the ground. He touched down on one foot and then set the other down. He lifted up his hands and began picking out dirt from under his nails.

The two Super Saiyans clambered out of their respective holes. They were both bloodied and bruised and breathing heavily. They were both, also, very angry and confused.

"The hell is going on!?" Trunks shouted, as Goten approached. "No way was he this strong! We should be destroying him!"

"Evidently we're not though…" Goten replied with a wince. "And that bastard seems to be enjoying himself."

Frieza looked up from his nails. He beamed at the two Saiyans and waved.

"Goten… I think we both know what to do…"

"You mean?"

"Yes. Come on Goten - it's fusion time!"

The two Saiyans leapt two metres apart. Trunks leaned over on his right and threw out his arms, bent at the elbows, so that together they formed an L shape. Goten leaned over on his left and pushed both his hands out to the right, one with the palm flat and fingers together with the other in a fist. They looked over at one another… and did a double-take.

"Uh… Goten…?"

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to remember the moves for the fusion dance would you?"

"Actually, Trunks, I was kind of hoping that you did…"

"That is…"

"What are you two doing?" Frieza called over. They looked at him. His arms were folded over his chest. He tapped his right index finger on his chin. "You know, those poses you're doing remind me of something… something I used to watch when I was a kid…" He frowned and tilted his head down in concentration.

Trunks growled and scooted over to Goten. "Okay, we can't remember the fusion dance moves," he said. "So we'll do this differently now. Tactics. You fire a kamehameha wave at him, at the same time I'll fly up and charge the buster cannon. When he dodges your attack, or blocks it, I'll be in the perfect position to strike."

"You sure this will work?"

"It's the best option we've got."

Goten nodded.

"Here goes. Hey, Frieza!" Frieza looked up at Goten. "Eat this!"

Goten pushed out hands, flaying the fingers, then pulled them together around to his side, twisting his body so his shoulder pointed at Frieza. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Goten twisted his body, pushing out his arms, opening them up with the thumbs of each hand resting against one another, the fingers curving inwards, so they looked like angry teeth. A blue beam of energy jetted out from the hands, firing towards Frieza.

Trunks powered into the air and pulled both his arms behind him as far as they would go.

Frieza smirked at the onrushing beam. He lifted his right index finger over his left shoulder. A small purple ball flickered around the tip. The kamehameha wave got closer… then Frieza twisted his body and jammed his finger towards the beam. A thin purple sword of energy shot out of the tip and pierced the kamehameha wave, dispersing the energy around, into the ground and the air harmlessly.

Goten's eyes widened in shock as the blue beam broke apart and the purple light tunnelled through it and then slammed into his shoulder, spinning him around into the air. He thudded onto the ground and clutched his shoulder, yelling in pain. His hair faded from golden-yellow to black.

"Goten!" Trunks shouted. He turned his attention to Frieza. "God damn you! Buster Cannon!" Trunks whipped his arms down, leaving a couple of inches between his hands. A yellow blast of energy screamed towards Frieza.

Frieza glanced up, smirked and touched his right index and middle finger to his forehead. He stood still for a moment and then disappeared.

"Huh?" Trunks eyes shot open as the buster cannon exploded into the ground. He just had time to whip his head over his shoulder and see Frieza appear behind him, before the Arcosian's body spun round and delivered a kick to Trunks back that sent the Saiyan hurtling into the earth, spewing rocks and dust into the sky. The wind pushed the smoke away to reveal Trunks struggling to get up, his hair now purple.

"And the hair changes back… weird phenomenon…" Frieza dropped down to the ground. "Still I guess that means that I'm the winner!" He punched his fist into the air and grinned.

There was a soft whistling sound.

The red-faced man's scouter bleeped.

Frieza turned his head.

The smoke pushed away to reveal Son Goku.

"I thought I sensed something," the Saiyan said, stepping through the smoke. "But I don't…" He looked and saw the Arcosian. His eyes widened. "Frieza!?"

The scouter bleeped again. The man turned his head upwards as Prince Vegeta emerged over the skyline. He slowly descended towards the ground, next to Trunks, touching one foot to the ground. He then set his cane down and, with great effort, steadied himself on the rocky earth.

"Seems we've drawn quite a party here," Frieza said.

"Dad, be careful!" Goten shouted, pulling himself up. "He's really strong."

"Don't worry," Goku glared at Frieza. "You… how did you survive? Again?"

Frieza opened his mouth -

"Kakarott, don't be an imbecile!" Vegeta barked. Everyone turned to him. "This is not Frieza! Look at the colouring, it's different!"

"Huh?" Goku looked again. "Yeah, now that you mention it… Frieza was purple… So who is…?"

"This, I presume, would be Frieza's bastard. Aren't you?" Vegeta turned his gaze towards the Arcosian.

He smirked. "And here I thought my existence was a well kept secret, but I see the Prince of Saiyans is well informed." He stepped forward and bowed deeply, swinging one arm under his body. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am King Kuriza, Lord of the Five Planets of Arcos and President of the Planetary Trade Organisation. At your service." Kuriza raised his body back up and grinned. He gestured to the other man. "This is my associate, High Captain Miuu."

"A pleasure," Miuu said, inclining his head.

"What!? Frieza had a son!? But… How? I mean, Frieza didn't have a… well he…" Goku blinked, utterly confused.

Kuriza stared at him.

The wind whistled by.

"In answer to your unspoken question," Vegeta said, with a note of disdain, "yes, he is that dense."

Kuriza coughed. "I think I'll leave the biology of my species for now. I am here on more important matters, which had been given the chance to explain, I wouldn't have had to beat-up, what I presume are your children. On which note, I'd also like to say that I'm very disappointed in them, the legends of the Super Saiyans are obviously greatly exaggerated."

"That would make two of us," Vegeta muttered, giving Trunks a small kick.

"Thanks Dad…" Trunks grumbled, pulling himself to his feet.

"So what's the important matter?" Goku asked, intrigued.

"I don't think here is the place to discuss it, but, in brief, I need your help," Kuriza said. "I've come to this planet, specifically seeking the aid of the Super Saiyans. After all, you are meant to be the greatest warriors in the Universe."

"Like father, like son it would seem," Vegeta smirked.

"Perhaps, although I don't have the intention of blowing your planet up," Kuriza smirked back.

Vegeta smiled. "In that case allow me to invite you to dinner tonight, we can discuss this important matter there. After all everyone, bar Kakarott's son, will be there."

"Huh!?" Trunks leapt to his feet and stared at his father. "But Dad!"

"That sounds lovely, thanks," Kuriza smiled. "About what time should we make our way there, and where is it?"

Trunks whipped his head to Kuriza.

"My house, Capsule Corp. you should be able to find it easily enough. About eight o'clock."

Trunks whipped his head to his father.

"But…"

"Suits us. Thank you for your hospitality, Prince." Kuriza inclined his head.

"But… Dad! Hang on! Estella's coming around tonight!"

"So?" Vegeta glared at his son. "Had you successfully killed this Arcosian you would not have to be in this predicament. Let that be a lesson to you about keeping up with your training."

"Jee… It… But… What…?"

Kuriza and Miuu picked up their cloaks and floated up into the air. "We'll see you later then," Kuriza said. "Neither of your sons should have any lasting damage; I was holding back. But they are so fragile you might want to get them checked out anyway." Kuriza smiled and waved again. Then the two turned in the air and flew over the horizon.

Trunks flipped the bird at their disappearing jet streams.

"So, Frieza's son huh?" Goku mused. "And he's come seeking us out…"

"What are you thinking Kakarott?" Vegeta looked over at his rival.

"I'm not sure what to think about him, or what he's going to say…" Goku paused and then grinned. "But I'm feeling a sense of excitement that I haven't felt in a long, long time!"

* * *

_So, after five chapters the first fight actually happens! I hope it was good, I had some doubts about the pacing of it._

_Anyway, as I said this Sunday will see a second update which will conclude Act One. After that the next week will be an interlude week, with two updates again (Wednesday and Sunday). The first update will be a short special chapter which will be the 'Bonus Information' of Act One. Basically it will show the early ideas that I had for how the first Act would pan out, along with what the original ideas for the story were. That week will also include a little backstory on the Arcosians (which, for the purposes of this story, is pronounced AIR-cos and AIR-cosian with a slightly prolonged R sound), the PTO and such._

_The second update will be 'The Story of Kuriza', which will detail how he was born and how he came to be the King._

_Thanks again for your support :)_

**Q: WTF! I knew it Frieza is back! Damn! **

_A: April Fool's! Okay, I kind of cheated on that cliffhanger..._

**Q: just wondering if your aware that by the end of the manga that goku has 1000 years of life ahead of him...**

_A: My interpretation of that was a little different. For me the Elder Kai was justing saying 1000 years to say that he didn't have much left (as 1000 years is very little for Kaioshins). When he died he restored Goku to life, but he didn't give him 1000 years, just Goku's natural life-span from where he'd died onwards. That at least is the way I'm using it in this story._

**Q: I swear you and I think alike**

_A: You're the second person to say this to me lol_

**Q: I don't know if you've already said this, but what does the XV stand for?**

_A: The story takes place fifteen years after the end of Z; XV are the Roman numerals for fifteen, that's all it is. The original name was EX to mean Excellion, but I decided to drop that._


	6. Act I: Part Six

_Part Six_

* * *

Son Gohan reclined in his chair as the last of the closing statement was made. He was not really paying attention to it. His senses had been grabbed by the ki signature of his younger brother and Trunks powering up, along with the ki signature he did not recognise and which felt strange. He had felt both Goten and Trunks' ki signatures diminish and had readied himself to rush out and intervene. However, soon after, he sensed his father and Vegeta arrive at the scene. After monitoring the situation for a moment he realised that nothing was going to happen and had relaxed himself. He was still no wiser on what the mystery ki signature was. It felt familiar; yet different in a way he couldn't put his finger on. He guessed that it didn't matter; he'd find out eventually.

"I'd like again, to thank everyone who presented," Dr David Hill continued, heading towards his conclusion. "I think all the papers have provided much provocation, discussion and the occasional fist-fight." Laughs from the audience. "I hope to see you all again next year. For now, I'd like to invite you all to after dinner drinks, taking place in the lobby. Thank you all again."

The audience applauded as he bowed and walked off the stage. Gohan clapped his hands, then glanced at his watch. He would have to be heading home soon if he wanted to make his dinner appointment.

"Hey Dr Gohan," a woman next to him said. Gohan looked over. "Are you going to the drinks reception?"

He glanced at his watch again. "Ah, well, I guess I can make one drink," he said, smiling and rubbing his hand behind his head.

"Great!" she smiled at him. "I'm Yura, by the way, a research student at West City University. There were couple of questions I wanted to ask you, relating to relativity and ether."

"Ah, yes…"

They stood up and made their way towards the exit doors. "From what I understand, you're saying that ether isn't affected by relativity; that is it exists outside of space-time and its curvature. But that doesn't seem possible, because ether has to rest on space-time, if we take that to be the cosmological landscape."

"Not quite. How can I put this…" Gohan stroked his chin, frowning slightly. "I think part of your problem is using the word 'ether' and unconsciously connecting it to the earlier notion of that idea - that of a invisible, lighter than air substance that permeated all of the universe. Ki, as I prefer to call it, is different than that. Think of it as a form of radiation that comes from conscious entities. The ki, when concentrated, expands out from conscious organisms and expands out, continually, in the way that ripples do in a pond, or sound waves, moving at a constant speed, but in all directions like a bubble expanding. Its part of space-time, in fact it needs space-time, but it doesn't exactly conform to it."

She looked at him, confused. "I don't quite get you…"

"Okay, if you run in a straight line from A to B over five metres let's say it takes you one second, so your speed is five metres a second, right?"

She nodded.

"Now let's put a curve between points A and B, so it's still the same straight line distance, but its now ten metres, because you're travelling down and then up. Your speed is still five metres a second, but it takes you two seconds to cross the same distance rather than one."

"Yeah."

"For your ki, regardless of the curve or not, it only takes the one second."

"Huh?"

"The ki radiates out, but it doesn't follow the curve. It does the equivalent of jumping from one side to another, or a plane flying over a canyon. It continues on the straight-line distance. It has buoyancy, so to speak, because of the space-time beneath it, but it doesn't conform to the curvatures of space. And of course, even if you're at the bottom of the hill, this holds true because it works like a bubble expanding and…" Gohan looked over at Yura. Her eyes had glazed over a little. Gohan rubbed his hand behind his head. "Um… does that make any sense?"

"Well, uh… sort of. But I don't get how it doesn't conform to the curvatures of space."

Gohan smiled at her. "That is currently one of the great mysteries that I am working on."

* * *

"Kakarott! What are you doing here!? Why don't you use the front door, like everyone else!?" Vegeta's shout reverberated around the house.

In the living room Trunks sighed and slunk further into the couch. "Well I guess at least Goku and Chi-Chi are here…"

"Sorry Vegeta, but that's the way instant transmission works," Goku protested. "If you stood outside then I'd…"

"I will not be your personal valet every time you visit!"

Trunks glanced at his watch. "Maybe inviting them wasn't such a good idea…"

The front doorbell rang.

Trunks leapt to his feet.

"Mom! Estella is here!" he shouted as he darted for the door.

"Okay, sweetheart!" Bulma called back. "Vegeta! Quit yelling, we want to make a good impression!"

"So why are you yelling woman!?"

"Vegeta! Shut it!"

Trunks rested his hand on the handle and mentally counted to three. Assured that the silence was going to last, he opened the door and grinned at his fiancé. "Good evening Estella," he said, flourishing into a bow. "May I say how marvellous you look this evening?"

Estella laughed. Trunks glanced up at her. She looked very beautiful. She had a soft, dark skin complexion, with glossy black hair falling to her shoulders and curling slightly at the tips. She wore a simple blue dress that finished below her knees with black flat shoes with a white ribbon tied at the end of each one. Estella worked at the research and development division of Capsule Corporation and the two had first met when Estella had angrily berated the budding vice-president for screwing up some accountancy figures that had deprived her and her colleagues of much needed internal investment. Trunks, charmed by the encounter, had then pursued her for nearly six months before she gave in and agreed to go out with him. Two years later they were on the verge of being married.

"Why thank you humble Prince," she replied, curtseying. "Do I have the right to enter your marvellous domain?"

"You do indeed, fair lady, though be careful; the king and queen have been arguing. Again."

Estella giggled again and stepped through the door. Trunks closed it over and followed Estella into the living room. She turned to say something, when they were interrupted by movement on the stairs.

"Darling," Bulma said, making her way down the steps, Vegeta in tow. Bulma wore a raven black dress, which brought out the color of her hair vibrantly. Vegeta wore a black tuxedo, which he was clearly uncomfortable with, his cane ever present. Bulma hugged her son before turning to Estella. "So this is the fiancé we have heard so much about? She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Moommm…" Trunks mumbled, blushing. Vegeta grunted.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Trunks sighed. "Estella, this is my mother, Bulma."

Estella smiled as Bulma hugged her. "Its so nice to meet you as well, Ms Briefs."

"Oh please call me Bulma."

"Bulma. Trunks has told me all about you."

"And this," Trunks said, gesturing to Vegeta, "is my father, Vegeta."

Estella stepped forward to hug the Prince. Then noticed his expression and thought better of it. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr Vegeta. Trunks has told me… literally nothing about you…" She glanced sideways at her fiancé, who shrugged.

"Charmed," Vegeta said, inclining his head.

Next down the stairs were Goku and Chi-Chi. Goku wore a grey suit, whilst Chi-Chi had her hair done up in bun, and wore a light-blue and purple dress with a cream coloured scarf tied over her shoulders.

"Estella these are my mother and fathers friends, Son Goku," Trunks said, gesturing at the Saiyan when they reached the bottom of the stairs, "and his wife Chi-Chi."

"Delighted to meet both of you," Estella said, shaking their hands.

"Likewise," Chi-Chi replied, smiling.

"Um… Don't take this the wrong way but are you a Saiyan?" Estella asked Goku.

"Uh, that's right," Goku replied with a grin. "I didn't realise you knew about that."

"Oh, Trunks told me a while ago. He says it was because he wanted to be honest, but I think he just wanted to try and impress me with his 'royalty' status."

"Ha! That sounds like Trunks!" Trunks turned his head and saw his sister lounging on the couches. She, like the others, was dressed for the occasion with a red dress and heels and her hair flowing down her back. He glared at her.

"And that is my sister," he muttered.

"Yeah, I know, we've met before. How are you?"

"Good. And yourself?"

"The same."

The conversation carried on in a good-natured manner, with the routine questions ('how did you first meet?') being answered with the agreed-upon, slightly more romantic embellished version of the true events. Eventually the serving robot rumbled out of the dinning room to announce that the dinner was ready.

"We're still two guests short," Vegeta said, before the group could move.

"You mean the two guests you invited, Dad?" Trunks put in, raising an eyebrow. "They probably decided not to show."

Then the doorbell rang.

Vegeta glanced at his son. "Well? Aren't you going to answer that?"

Trunks muttered a variety of curses under his breath as he made his way over to the door.

"What other guests are these?" Estella asked. "Is it Goten?"

"No, it's some people my Dad invited along who he met today," Bra said as she walked with her to the dining room. "Some Kuri-guy and his assistant."

"Never heard of them before."

"Neither have I…"

Trunks opened the door. Behind it stood the Arcosian lord and the High Captain Miuu.

"Ah, good evening," Kuriza said. "Apologies for our lateness, we were delayed slightly in getting here from our ships. We misjudged the times slightly."

Trunks looked him up and down. He was a wearing a long purple robe, that fell to his feet, and was tied three-fourths of the way up, between his chest and stomach. It opened slightly from where the sash was tied. Golden embroidery was weaved onto the shoulders and along the sleeves as well as a collar, which was held together by a silver pendant about halfway up the Arcosians' neck.

Miuu wore a black gown, with a red hood draping down the back. The gown was open, so that it fell largely over the sides, and beneath he wore what appeared to be a regular suit, though it was the unusual colour of white and red.

"I hope I haven't overdressed," he said, "but I understood that this was a formal occasion, of some importance to you, so I wore my regal clothes. Miuu is wearing his robes of state."

"No, that's fine," Trunks smiled, appreciating the gesture. "Come in both of you."

"Thank you." Kuriza inclined his head and the two stepped inside and made their way into the living room, Trunks close behind. "We also brought a gift, uh, Miuu?" The High Captain reached into his gown and removed a bottle, which he handed to Trunks. The bottle was clear and inside was a blue liquid. "That is a wine from my home planet, Reesgin. It is of the finest quality and oldest of years."

"Wow. You guys really came prepared didn't you?"

"When visiting another civilisation, it is best to do so." Kuriza smiled.

They stepped into the dining room, a reticular shaped room with an elliptical mahogany table in the centre, beneath a chandelier. The guests were arranged around their respective chairs, nobody having sat down yet.

"Everyone," Trunks announced, stepping forward, "This is King Kuriza and his associate High Captain Miuu."

"Good evening to you all," Kuriza bowed.

"They've brought this wine with them, that is apparently the best on offer."

"That's nice, thank you," Bulma said. She looked quizzically at Kuriza. "You look kind of familiar…"

"You perhaps knew my father," Kuriza said. "Frieza."

"Ah…" Bulma's eyes widened in shock. "Okay… Didn't know he had a son. And don't know why my husband would invite said son, but…"

"I inspire that reaction a lot."

"Anyway," Trunks cut in. "I think you know everyone here apart from Goku's wife, Chi-Chi." Kuriza inclined his head at her. "My fiancé Estella." Kuriza bowed to her and she smiled back. "And my sister, Bra…"

With a flourish Kuriza took her hand and delicately kissed the back of it. "Delighted to meet the Princess of Saiyans. And may I say that your beauty matches your regal status."

Bra blushed furiously. "Oh… well… thank you!"

"Bra…" Vegeta said, rolling his eyes. "Arcosians think of Saiyans as overgrown, hairless monkeys. He is insulting you."

"Daddy!" Bra glared at her father.

Kuriza smiled. "Your father jests, my dear." He made his way past Bra to his seat. "Or perhaps I do. Who knows?"

Bra looked from the Arcosian lord to the Saiyan prince and back again, completely confused. Trunks covered his grin behind his cough and sat down at the head of the table, opposite Estella. Bulma was to his right, Vegeta on his left. Bra was next to Vegeta, with Goku and Chi-Chi opposite them. Kuriza sat next Bra and Miuu opposite him.

"So, with the formalities out of the way, how about we get the food?" Trunks asked.

There was a general agreement around the table and the serving robots brought the first course in, with multiple helpings for the Saiyans at the table.

* * *

Uub stepped out of his home into the night air and breathed deeply.

His mother followed him outside. "You will be careful on your journey back won't you?"

"Of course Mom," Uub said, smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just, you are literally talking to one of the strongest people on the planet and your worrying about me being hit by a plane or something."

"It's not funny Uub. I have a right to be worried. That's what mothers do. Besides which there are other things that could go wrong. You could fly to high and your skin could burn in the atmosphere, or worse you could float out into space and then decompress. Or…"

"Wow, Mom! Have you seriously been reading up on higher-atmosphere effects just to worry more?"

She sniffed. "So what if I have?"

Uub laughed. He couldn't help it.

His mother smiled as well. "So you will take care?"

"Of course."

"And not fly too high?"

"Scouts honor."

"You were never a scout."

"So I wasn't."

Uub levitated off the ground and up so that he was above the house.

"Visit again sometime. Next week?"

"Sure."

"Bye then. Love you!"

"Love you too Mom. Thanks for the dinner!"

Uub waved one last time, then soared up into the air. He passed the first cloud line and then flew off in a North-easterly direction, heading home. As he went he crossed his arms and lowered his head, looking at the lights of the cities and villages beneath the clouds. Soon after he shut his eyes and stretched out his senses, feeling the lives of the people below and those around him in the air, travelling on planes overhead or below.

What am I? he thought. It was a question to which he always returned. No matter how many times he asked, he never got a satisfactory answer. It didn't seem possible that he could just be an extraordinarily powerful or lucky human. Krillin, Yamcha and Tien were all martial-arts masters, all very talented fighters and yet none of them got close to his level of power. Nor did he buy his mother's belief that the gods blessed him. After all, Uub knew the gods and his powers far surpassed theirs. It had to be something else, some other reason. But what?

He opened his eyes. Just who are you?

* * *

The dinner had, against all of Trunks' expectations, gone really well. No fights had broken out. The family all seemed to like Estella (including his father) and Kuriza and Miuu had both proved themselves adept at conversation and being perfect guests, complimenting the cooking and asking inquiring questions as to what everyone did. The wine he had brought had also been of an unusual, but excellent bouquet and was consequently drunk in no time. The robots were currently preparing the various selections of desserts.

"So what is it that you're working on at the moment?" Kuriza asked Estella. He had been enquiring into her work at Capsule Corp. Both Kuriza and Miuu had been deeply impressed with the concept of capsules and had even asked to work out a business contract between them and the corporation (Bulma said she'd think about it).

"Well at present I'm working on developing a capsule that can store energy."

"Store energy?"

"Yes. The idea is that if we could develop a capsule that could store a power plants worth of energy, and release it in a controlled and safe manner, then we could supply power to many difficult to reach villages that could last for months. It'd be a great help. The trouble is, of course, doing that at an affordable cost and keeping the military out of it."

"Estella has high ethical standards," Trunks added. "Something that annoys both my father and mother."

"Trunks…" Bulma growled. Her son laughed and Estella blushed.

"Fascinating." Kuriza tapped his index finger on his lips. "Our clients would certainly kill for something like this."

"Oh yeah, there's been something I've been meaning to say," Goku piped up, turning to Kuriza. "I kinda just wanted to know if you were mad at me for killing your father?"

"Mad at you?" Kuriza blinked and then laughed. "No, I couldn't really care. I think I only saw my father on three occasions my entire life."

"Wow. Not a very good father then?"

"Not really. I think he was rather ashamed of me. I was, to put it mildly, a planned accident."

"How can an accident be planned?"

"My mother planned it and my father didn't."

"Oh. So kind of like Goh-"

"Goku!" Chi-Chi interrupted her husband with a stern glare. Goku choked off what he was saying. Vegeta smirked.

"Anyway, I spent most of my time living in a mental asylum with my grandmother. In reality I should be thanking you, if it wasn't for you then I would probably still be there. I'm also glad to have cleared up which Saiyan was responsible for my families death; the rumours were that it was the Prince of Saiyans who was responsible, but apparently not." Kuriza smiled at Vegeta, who glowered back.

"Uh, actually I was the one responsible." All heads turned to Trunks. "At least for Frieza and King Kold. Although that was another me from the future and wielding a sword and… never mind…"

"That is technically right though." Goku nodded. "I defeated Frieza, but didn't kill him. I only killed Cooler."

"So tell us, then, Kuriza," Vegeta said. "How does the bastard come to be running the empire?"

Kuriza smiled at Vegeta's term, before turning more serious. "It's a long story." Kuriza looked at Miuu, who nodded.

"After Frieza and Kold were killed, Cooler became the new head of the Planet Trade Organisation. There already were some tensions from that; Frieza's loyal supporters didn't take kindly to his brother being in charge. After Cooler's death things then went further into trouble as the various Captains argued over who the new ruler should be. A civil war was on the horizon. That's when I decided to recover Kuriza."

"You knew about him?" Bra asked.

Miuu nodded. "Yes. His existence was a well-kept secret, but I was privy to it. I had hoped that by unveiling him as the only legitimate heir it would unite the Captains and stave off the civil war. It partially worked. The majority joined Kuriza, some enthusiastically some reluctantly, but some still broke away. There was a short battle but we emerged triumphant."

"And what does the Planet Trade Organisation do now?" Vegeta asked. "Still wiping out planets and selling them?"

"No, not anymore." Kuriza shook his head. "I put a stop to all of that. We now focus on trade between planets, loans for development, planet swaps between consenting civilisations. And defence of trade routes and clients."

There was a pause. Kuriza had placed a notable emphasis on defence.

"Sooo…" Goku said. "Why did you come looking for us?"

Kuriza leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and linking his fingers in front of his face. "We've been having problems. Various client planets have been attacked, as have trade routes by a group of terrorists."

"Terrorists?" Vegeta snorted. "You come all this way to solicit the help of Super Saiyans against terrorists?"

"These aren't normal terrorists."

"How so?" Estella asked. She'd kept quiet for a moment, but was very intrigued by this tale of intergalactic politics.

"Whenever we send out warriors to confront them, they either turn up dead or we find that they have joined the terrorist group," Miuu said. "It seems we can't fight them at all."

"How do you mean join the terrorist group?" Trunks asked. "How would you know?"

"They send out videos of their achievements, usually recent converts are most prominent."

"They all bare a mark as well," Kuriza said. "A kind of tattoo that displays their allegiance on the body, usually the forehead."

Goku's chest tightened. A sense of anxiety rushed through, breaking out from his heart and moving through his body like a sound wave emanating out from a radio. His breathing picked up a little. Chi-Chi looked at her husband in concern.

"This symbol?" Goku asked, struggling to get the words out. "What does it look like?"

Kuriza picked up a napkin and pulled out a brush pen. He hovered the pen over it for a moment, then dipped it down and drew out the symbol. Trunks stood up to look and his eyes widened. Vegeta pulled himself to his feet, leaning on his cane to get a better look. He stared in shock, swallowed, his throat tightening.

On the napkin Kuriza drew a calligraphic M.

"That's Babidi's symbol…" Trunks breathed.

Silence fell on the room.

* * *

The Elder Kai opened his eyes. With his divine sight he had been observing the events in the dining room. Now it was confirmed. His worst fear. What he had long suspected but refused to believe.

He was sat cross-legged, as he had been, on the hill where he had unleashed Gohan's powers. Kibitokai was further away in the glade, meditating.

Elder Kai breathed deeply.

It is time, he thought. I must tell him the truth.

"Hello."

He froze. His heart beat faster. Behind him stood a figure, wearing a long blue cloak draped around his body and that dropped to his feet. His face was visible, a pale green color, whiskers drooping over his mouth, the head elongated and wrinkled. The cloak was held by a clasp with an M symbol on it.

The Elder Kai stood up and slowly turned around to face him.

"I'm surprised that this was the place you choose for your home," the creature said. "It's a nice world but a bit… boring don't you think? Still it fits with your arrogant view of yourselves."

"You," the Elder Kai said. "You are the one responsible for destroying Namek aren't you? I know who you are, though I wasn't there all those aeons ago. You're Majin Maladie."

Majin Maladie swung himself into a mock bow. "I'm delighted that you know my name. I thought you erased all records of my people's existence."

"No. That is, the Dai Kaioshins know the history, it is passed on from one to another, but the others are not told."

"How typical."

"What is it you want?"

"I would have thought that obvious. Justice. A great wrong was done to me and my people. I intend to set it right."

"How? How do you intend to set it right? By killing every creature in existence?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic. I merely intend to show everyone what the Kais really are and reveal you to all."

The Elder Kai's eyes widened. "You can't! If you did that billions would -"

"Would what? Die? That is hardly my fault. You and your kind constructed this system, I merely intend to reverse it." He threw out his hands, gesticulating. "These creatures, all of them, have lived on borrowed time, on a gift that was handed to them that they didn't deserve from creatures who didn't have the right to give it to them. I only intend to restore things as they were, to do justice. They can hardly complain if a gift, illegitimately taken and so illegitimately given, is taken away."

"What we did, what the Kai's did to you, and your people was wrong. I know that, I acknowledge it, but the people who live now have no association with it, they are innocent!"

"Innocent?" Maladie's eyes flared. "These creatures are so clothed in darkness that I have merely to snap my fingers and fall under my grasp." He snapped his fingers to emphasise the point. "That darkness is present from their birth, because they are conceivable only because it was darkness that gave them possibility!"

The two stared at one another, Maladie towering over the Elder Kai. He was afraid, shaking slightly, but he held his resolve. "Maybe they are in darkness, as you say," he said. "But they deserve the right to be led out of it. The smallest flame is all that's need to guide people through the forest."

Maladie snorted and turned away. "Flames and forests. Are cheap metaphors really all that you have?"

"I promise you. We will stop you."

"We?" Maladie turned his head and laughed. "Ah, now I get it! You refer to the Super Saiyans! Millions of years and you're still relying on the lesser creatures to do your dirty work. Ha!"

The Elder Kai gritted his teeth.

"I have seen these Super Saiyans. They aren't so impressive."

"Nevertheless. They have always found a way. And they always will."

Maladie smirked. "I guess I shall see. But you won't."

He raised his right hand. A circle made up of hundreds of tiny symbol appeared around it. The Elder Kai stared at it. Then a blast of light struck from the circle, knocking him to the ground.

* * *

Far away Kibitokai raised his head. "Elder?

* * *

The Elder Kai pulled himself to his knees. A halo appeared around his head. Gasping, he looked up. Majin Maladie stood above him, the hand and circle still pointing at him.

Another lance of energy struck the Elder Kai, flinging him onto his back.

The Elder Kai breathed deeply. He was calm now, strangely. The pain had gone. His body began to blur at its outline. Slowly small particles of his being began to float off his skin and into the atmosphere, like ash or snow.

Majin Maladie smiled and then turned around. He slashed his hand up in the air and cut a rent in space. He stepped through it and the two folds closed back behind him, like a curtain, then sealed.

"Elder!"

Kibitokai screamed as he charged up the hill and slid next to the body of the Elder Kai.

The Elder Kai looked up at him, his body now disappearing, thinning down.

"Listen to me," he said, breathing out. "Listen to me…"

"Elder! What happened!? Who did…"

"You must find the his… You must find the hist…"

The Elder Kai struggled. He had something important to say. He knew it. But he couldn't remember what it was. He was struggling to remember who the person in front of him was as well. He looked familiar, almost like himself from a time long ago.

"Find what? What?" Kibitokai shook his elder's body, but that just made the parts of him float away faster.

The Elder Kai concentrated. "The his…to…r…y…"

He smiled then. He had said it. Then his eyes closed over. Then a small ripple of wind sighed over the hill. And then his body floated apart and away, dispersing into the sky, until all traces of it were gone.

Kibitokai stared at his fingers. He was numb. His body shook. Tears stung his eyes. Something welled up from within him, something powerful and emotion that rocketed up from inside -

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed, the sound carrying across all of Kaioshinkai.

**End of Act I**

* * *

_So there we are; the end of Act I. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this far, it means a lot and I appreciate it enormously!_

_Apologies for the delay in getting this up, I had a bit of trouble with the writing of this chapter (hopefully everything that was difficult has worked out all right). As I said previously, next up is the first interlude section of bonuses from Act I (probably uploaded on Thursday or Friday) and then following that the Story of Kuriza._

_Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy the further installments of the adventure!_


	7. Interlude: Act I Bonuses

**Interlude**

_Act I Bonuses_

Early Concepts

_The Villains_

The early ideas for the villains of the story were a bit sketchy. The trouble was always coming up with a plausible villain who could threaten the Z fighters, without it seemingly resorting to some form of ludicrous God-modding (this is what GT in part suffered from; Baby was a plausible attempt, Super Android 17 was not).

For this reason the original villains were conceived as being what I dubbed the Plague or the Swarm. Basically they were a set of inter-universal creatures who lived in the gaps between bubble universes in the wider-multiverse. They would, essentially, swarm through and eat the life of universes, growing stronger as they did so.

I dropped this idea fairly early on for a few reasons. One was that multiple universes and _Dragon Ball _was already being done by _Dragon Ball Multiverse_. The second reason was that the villains, I felt, were just a bit too far outside the conventions of _Dragon Ball_ and entering a different kind of realm (science-fiction like).

The deciding reason, though, was that it wasn't really an enemy for them to fight, just a sort of force of nature that had to be stopped. Whilst there would be some entertainment in that, I just didn't like the concept of motivation less enemies who were just sweeping through. I attempted to fix this by playing with the idea of there being a Great Kai of the Multiverse, who essentially sat in the centre of the web of the multiple universes, but who also had to listen to all the sounds of life and it drove him insane, to the point where he set out to eliminate all life and thus have silence. Again, although I thought this interesting, it really just seemed like a complex way of fixing a problem to do with the original concept, so I dropped it.

_Frieza Wielding the Z-Sword_

Yup.

Back when the idea was still to go with the Plague as the enemies, I had the idea of a different Frieza coming from a Universe that was under attack by the Plague and nearly wiped out to warn the Z-fighters of the coming threat and to seek their help. His time-line would have split long before the events of _Dragon Ball_, whereby his family would have been killed by the Plague who he then would have devoted his efforts to fighting against.

Eventually he would have been summoned by the Kais to become a true hero by removing the Z-Sword. Naturally enough he wouldn't have the strength to pull it out, so he would have used a Gordian knot solution. Rather than pull the sword out, he would have simply blown up the rock that contained it and then caught the sword as it fell.

Though I did like the idea of doing a radically different Frieza, it was an idea that had to go once the multiverse was binned. Kuriza then stepped in as his natural replacement, and I'm quite happy with that. Kuriza, I think, offers the story a lot more in potential character exploration.

Deleted Scenes

_The deleted scene here is the only major one and it features Captain Miuu talking a bit more background. I like it because it reveals a bit more about his own character, of which there has been little, as well as showing some of the internal politics of the Kold family. Ultimately I felt it had to be dropped as it was detracting from the main point of the conversation, and it wouldn't be information that Miuu would volunteer so readily. It just felt a bit forced, as the conversation wouldn't go in that direction, so I reluctantly removed it_.

_It takes place during the dinner conversation, where Bra interrupts Miuu to ask how he knew about Kuriza's existence_.

"So how come you were privy to the secret of Kuri…za's…existence?" Bra asked.

Miuu paused a moment, lowering his head in thought. Then he began. "I used to work as the advising Captain to Lord Cooler, before I was promoted to work alongside King Kold. Under my stewardship Lord Cooler's portion of the Empire had become the most profitable part of the Planet Trade Organisation, as well as the part with the least disturbances. Naturally I was thought to be a prized asset and so Kold promoted me to be at his side and do the same for him.

"That, however, was part of the plan. Lord Cooler had never forgiven his father for choosing Lord Frieza over him to be the heir to the Empire. For that reason he had planned, with me, to launch a coup d'etat. Part of that involved me becoming a trusted confidant of his father and so be capable of subverting and directing things. It was from this that I found out most of the information relating to King Kuriza. Lord Cooler had hoped to be able to use the boy as part of his plans, the accidental revelation of his parentage to undermine his brother as well as using him in his plans to take over. It would have also been possible for Kuriza to head a rebellion, which Cooler manipulated behind the scenes."

"Did Cooler have a lot of people on his side?" Goku asked.

"Of course. He had his supporters, as well as numerous disgruntled species who had not been wholly destroyed, by Freiza or Kold, scattered through the galaxy who he won to his side with promises that he never really planned on keeping. He also offered advance protection to many planets in the galaxy, in other quadrants outside his jurisdiction, amongst them Helior and Namek."

"He talked with the Namekians?" Vegeta asked, intrigued?

Miuu nodded. "Only briefly, Captain Salza met with the Chief Guru and Nail in secret. They knew, through rumours, that the Namekians had strange powers, though they weren't certain what they were. Guru, at any rate, was aware of Frieza's existence, though most Namekians were not. My understanding was that he was wary, but open to the possibility of accepting Cooler's deal. Of course his brother soon put a stop to that."

"But Frieza went to Namek because of the revelation about the dragon balls," Vegeta pointed out.

"Not exactly. He had planned on going there anyway, after he found out that Cooler had been in contact. He didn't really know what the mysterious powers were, but he figured it wasn't good for him. He only found out whilst en-route about the dragon balls."

"So did Cooler ever put his plans into action?" Estella asked.

"Not exactly. Frieza, as you know, was defeated on Namek and within seconds of him being found by his father rumours spread around the Empire. Lord Frieza had been virtually insane when he was found and kept screaming and babbling about the Super Saiyan. I'm told that he remained utterly terrified of fire as a result of that until his death."

Vegeta couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"At any rate, Cooler saw an opportunity and contacted me. I persuaded King Kold that Cooler had the best technicians to restore Frieza's body and amplify his power. It was nonsense of course, the way the machinery was designed Frieza wouldn't be able to deploy his full power, not without the machinery exploding. I then made the suggestion that Kold and Frieza should head to Earth to avenge the damaged pride of the Kold family. So the plan was simple. The Super Saiyan would kill Frieza and baldy injure Kold. Then Cooler would be able to kill his father and take the throne." He paused. "As it turns out the Super Saiyan killed both and survived. Cooler became King by default, but upon obtaining power he felt himself to both be invincible and insecure. He felt that in order to assert his authority, he needed to kill the Super Saiyan himself, to prove that he was the strongest of his family and had the right to rule. I advised him against it, pointing out that if his father and brother couldn't win than he likely could not, for which I was stripped of my position." Miuu paused again and then shrugged. "As you know, I was right and he was wrong."

_There are other sequences that got deleted as well, involving Bra, but they were fairly minor and I might be restoring them in Act II, so I won't be posting them_.

Background Information on Arcos

_This is some of the early history of Arcos, the planets where the Kold family descend from. It includes the formation of the Planet Trade Organisation. Its not essential information, but it will let you know where I'm coming from in planning and will provide a useful background for things to come in the Kuriza special _

_My thoughts on this have benefited enormously from discussions with Roketto (AKA Ryu-no-Ohi) on this subject, so a big thank you from me to her!_

The six planets of Arcos circled equidistantly around a red dwarf star. According to the legend the six planets all spontaneously evolved the life forms that would come to be know as the Arcosians, fuelling the belief that they were born for a higher purpose. The likely more accurate truth is that one group on a planet advanced further than others and slaughtered the inhabitants of the other planets, if there were any, and then created the myth of descent in order to solidify their rule.

In any case the Arcosians were not especially strong creatures; but they were very intelligent and it allowed them to advance technologically at an immense rate. It is said that for most of the galaxy their technological advances can be traced to the Arcosians, through either trade or conquest.

The Arcosians were largely hubristic and specisitic creatures. Through their travels into the wider galaxy they came to the belief that it was their mission to advance the civilisation of the galaxy. They would search out other creatures and discriminate amongst them; those they felt had the potential to become great civilisations they gave aid and technology to; those that they felt did not (because they were too barbaric, too uninterested in culture, science etc.) they wiped out. Thus the mission was set: they would make turn the galaxy into a great civilisation by eliminating all those sapient creatures who would not be able to become such and guiding those who could.

The Arcosians saw themselves as the equivalent of angels, or gods, descended to guide the lower creatures to a higher plane of existence (though they would obviously never reach the Arcosian level.) Social Darwinism and religious idealism rolled neatly into one.

Overtime, however, this idealistic mythology was lost, or subsumed, under a drive for wealth. Other civilisations began to ask for planets that they could go to; after all once the barbaric sapients were wiped out they didn't need those planets anymore. Some of them were resource rich, so why not allow others to take them? And so, slowly at first, but then as a flood, the Arcosians began to allow the assignation of planets, to help guide the civilising process of course. But then it was noticed that the barbaric species were more adept at killing than the others. If they were given technology, couldn't they do the dirty work of wiping out populations of resource rich planets and so allow the civilised beings to benefit without them having to go through the horrible mess of killing?

And so history proceeded; the original idealistic method of guiding the galaxy to civilisation was lost beneath the desire to acquire more resources and more material wealth. Soon even advanced creatures on resource rich plants began to be wiped out. There was still some level of retention, many civilisations were not killed but were accepted into the wider order that grew around the Arcosians. There was still some notion of attempting to guide the galaxy teleologically, though this was more of a _de jure_ nature than the _de facto _one.

The Planet Trade Organisation was born.

* * *

_That's the first interlude over with. I hope you enjoyed reading theses bonuses! I've left out part of the history of Arcos, because that will all be dealt with in the Kuriza special (which is up next!) The Story of Kuriza should be up roundabout Sunday/Monday (I hope), so check back in for that._

_Thanks again for reading!_


	8. Interlude: The Story of Kuriza

_The Story of Kuriza_

* * *

When I was young I was always confused as to why my grandmother occasionally referred to me by my father's name. At that time I think I had only seen my father once. He didn't see me. It was a short glimpse of him as he visited my grandmother and I was kept out of sight. I had escaped from the room I was meant to be in and had clambered through the ventilation areas and peered out through the serrated opening into the corridor. My father had been in his first transformation; short, pinkish reptilian skin, horns emerging from an armoured head.

I had asked my grandmother, Icycle, once why it was that my father never saw fit to see me. She stared at me for a long moment before saying: "it's nothing to do with you, don't you think that. It's just that you bring up some bad memories for Frieza."

"Bad memories? How?"

"Well… he and your mother had been childhood friends for a long time and had fallen in love. Your mother was so beautiful, from the Red planet. After they'd been together for a year they had you. And they were both so happy. But then, one day, some bad people came and killed your mother. Frieza sought revenge, mad with grief. He succeeded but, unfortunately, he just can't set his eyes on you without being reminded of what he lost. It's so painful for him. That's why I'm looking after you."

She smiled at me. It was the first time I'd ever heard about my mother.

"Thank you." I looked down, saddened to hear that my mother had died.

"Kuriza? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I looked up at her and smiled. "Because even though it's bad that Mom died and that Dad can't look at me, I understand now. And if he needs time then that's fine, because I'll be waiting for him! Waiting for the day when he can look at me and smile!"

My grandmother beamed at me and then turned her head away a little. I thought I could see a tear, but I may be imagining that. In any case I ran off to play and then went to sleep that night dreaming about my mother and father and me being together.

* * *

I spent most of my childhood days playing. I had my own bedroom and a playroom, which was strewn with toys. If I got bored of them then the guards were very nice and would usually play games with me. In addition to this I regularly had combat training, after all even if my father wasn't seeing me I was still a member of the family Kold.

A frequent visitor to the place was Uncle Cooler, the elder brother of my father. I saw him much more than I saw Dad. He would usually bring me a gift of some sort as well as spend time with my grandmother, though I was never allowed to be around when they both met. My grandfather was an elusive figure who I heard much about, but never saw. The guards talked about him in hushed tones and whenever I ventured to ask my grandmother about him she would always freeze and say nothing and stay like that for hours. I eventually learned to stop enquiring. I guessed that something bad must have happened between them. At least that would explain why I never saw my grandfather.

The guards were not allowed to answer my questions, unless it was on trivial matters to do with the home I was in. I had never been outside of the facility. It wasn't that bad as it was very large, with a great number of rooms with different entertainments. The food was also cooked in house and was always very tasty. As I grew older, though, I grew more and more frustrated with not knowing about the wider galaxy. I would ask the guards but they would always give me an apologetic look and say that they were under orders and could not answer.

There was a library where I frequently attempted to gain knowledge. The majority of the books were inaccessible to me, at least in terms of language and comprehension. They were thick volumes of history describing events in boring details, or large books on biology and politics. When I was older I was, naturally, more interested in them and would spend many hours reading through the volumes contained within, but as a child I would spend hours reading a solitary page before giving up in frustration and going back to asking the guards.

It was on such an occasion that I saw my father for the second time.

I was in the upper reaches of the library, my feet dangling over the side, staring at the page of a volume entitled _The Changing Economics of the P.T.O_. I had managed to work my way to the moment where the discussion shifted to looking at the, as I recall, 'the effects of time-dilation on interplanetary trade and market changes' when I looked up and over and saw, at the bottom of the library, my father.

Lord Frieza carried himself in a noble manner and stepped across the room. I stayed very still. Normally I would always have been confined to my room on such an occasion; his visit must have been unannounced. He stood in front of a terminal and keyed some information on the screen. He studied it for a moment and then he left.

I played that moment out in my head many times, imaging scenarios where I called down, or followed him, or talked with him, or impressed him in some way, perhaps by showing him the book I was reading, but I didn't do any of that. I had been surprised but also I had remembered my grandmother's caution. The time might not be right and I didn't want to ruin things. So I contended myself with my imagination.

* * *

"Frieza! Frieza! Where are you?"

I was making my way through the corridors, on a short walk having decided that I didn't want to do anything much that day, when I heard my grandmother's voice in the corridors. At first I thought she might have been calling to my father, but I shook that thought away. She was obviously calling to me.

I walked in the direction of her voice and found her, her back turned to me, with a guard and attendant following her. She was in her true form, as she often was though it seemed to change with mood, with a slightly blueish and purple tint to her colorings; closer to my uncle than my father.

"I'm here," I said and she turned around and smiled at me.

"There you are! I'm so happy to see you! Do you know what today is?"

"No."

"How silly that you can't remember such an important day… It's your birthday! Happy birthday!"

She instantly wrapped me in a hug. "I got you a present," she said and passed me a book on star-ships and speeders of various sorts. "I know that boys like all that sort of technical wizardry and fast stuff."

"Thanks," I replied, flipping through the pages.

"I also got you some great sweets to eat!" She looked around a moment and her face fell, her eyes forming into confusion. "I can't remember where I put them though…" Then she looked at me and her face twitched a little. I looked up at her and I remember feeling suddenly very frightened. I could see into her eyes and it was almost as if through looking at them I could see into her mind. See it as the image in front of her and the one she thought she was seeing came into some kind of conflict. "You… You're not my…" She flicked her head left and right, desperate, panicked. "Where is… But he was…"

"Lady Icycle," the attendant stepped in. "Your son is here, in front of you." He gestured to me.

She looked at me and her expression slowly mouled back to the way it was. "Of course he is! Silly me! You were just playing with me weren't you? Hiding away from me?"

"Yes, a clever game," the attendant said, smiling sympathetically. "Now you wanted to get the sweets for tonight? I believe you left them in the kitchen."

"Yes of course! That's where they are! I'll just go get them."

And then she turned and walked away, the attendant following her. The guard stayed behind and looked at me. "You okay kid?" he asked.

I shook my head. I was still shaken by what I'd seen, heart still pounding.

The guard leaned down to me. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing you did. She's just… well, mad."

"Mad? What did I do to make her angry?"

"Not mad like that. Mad as in… insane. Wrong in the head."

I looked at him. "How did she get like that?"

"Dunno," he said, standing up. He patted me on the head and smoothed his fingers over my small spike. Then he walked on his way after the attendant and my grandmother.

I spent the night in the library, reading what I could on madness.

* * *

My grandmother hadn't always been insane. That happened after she met my grandfather.

My grandmother, Icycle, was the Princess of the King and Queen of the Planet Trade Organisation. My grandfather, Kold, had been the child of a distinguished scientist and was himself working as a commander and overseer, those who were tasked with commanding the foot soldiers as well as developing the more civilised planets to an adequate status. He rose to fame throughout Arcos largely on the reputation of his formidable strength, much greater than any other Arcosian in recored history, and he was very happy for them to think that that was all he was. They met at a gathering on the Blue planet. Icycle was then young but into the marriable years and her father and mother made no secret of the fact that they were looking for a suitable suitor. My grandfather, by all accounts, successfully wooed her.

Icycle had always been something of a conscientious objector. She believed that the Planet Trade Organisation should work benevolently towards all species in the galaxy and dismiss completely the armed faction of it. Kold was the same. Smitten she soon chose him as her suitor and they became Prince and Princess Kold, heirs to the Planet Trade Organisation.

Some years later the King and Queen died.

Prince Kold became King Kold and things changed.

He made things more violent, starting making the P.T.O. an armed force, using the barbaric species to attack and destroy many of the more civilised species. His reach began to expand out of the Northern quadrant of the galaxy into others.

Icycle was blissfully unaware of this. Her first son, Cooler, had just been born and she fretted about him all the time. Kold had decided that he would be the main educator of the boy and spent a lot of time teaching him combat training. It was around this time that Icycle became pregnant again and began to hear the unsavoury rumours of what Kold was doing in the galaxy. Many Arcosians began to come to her, rather than Kold, knowing that they were likely to get a better reception.

Icycle confronted Kold over it. He laughed at her.

She tried to get through to Cooler, but he was already a lost cause, far too caught up in his father's way of viewing the world. She took it upon herself to rear her second child, Frieza, believing that she could turn him away from his father's ways and along her more docile route. She didn't succeed. What child would have been tempted by the prospect of being a benevolent equal to others over the prospect of being a god above ants? She fell into a deep depression and spent most of her days closed in, not going out, confining herself to bed.

I don't quite know how her insanity fully developed, where the tectonic shift came from, but I do know that my father was involved somehow. I'm told that my father's second form looked like my grandfathers so I've always thought that that may have been involved somehow. In any case her two sons felt enough emotion for her to establish a planet, Planet Frieza-Cooler (or vice versa) One, where she would live in the comfort of her delusions. I didn't learn of this history until much later and I heard it with a dull acceptance. I was much more cynical by then.

* * *

Uncle Cooler came to visit when I was entering my teens. By then I was spending more time reading in the library and that was where he found me.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"The history of Arcos," I replied, looking up from the book. "It's kind of funny though, because there's a mistake in here that's repeated a lot. I thought it was just a typo at first."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It keeps referring to the six planets of Arcos but, of course, there are only five."

Cooler smiled. "So there are."

"How's my father doing?"

He shrugged. "Okay, last I checked."

"Are you down visiting grandmother?"

"Sort of. I was passing on no particular assignment."

"I don't know why you don't visit more often."

"Sorry?"

"She is your mother. If my mother were alive I'd do all I could to spend time with her. I mean, maybe if she was alive I would be spending time with her anyway, she and my father. But I guess I'll have to wait to spend time with him."

Uncle Cooler stared at me. "Spend time… with them?"

"Yeah." I blushed a little. "I often imagine what it would have been like if she hadn't died giving birth to me and my father wasn't reminded of her by looking at me."

Cooler stared. Then he doubled over and then he threw back and laughed. "Oh ho that's priceless! Is that what you got told!? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

I looked at him in confusion, my heart beginning to thunder. "What do you mean? What are you laughing about!?"

"Kid, I doubt if darling Frieza even knew your mom's name, or if he did he soon forgot it."

Cracks began to appear in the fabric of the world. "What…"

"Let me tell you what really happened…"

And so he did.

King Kold had decided to name Frieza as his successor to the throne. Even though this day was very far away, it was important for a number of reasons, such as allowing the new successor to be acknowledged by the hierarchy of the P.T.O. and for the Captains to take on board the knowledge. I suspect, however, that the main reason why Kold announced it was to ferment a rivalry between his two sons; serving the dual purpose of making them compete more with one another as well as preventing them from turning on him, if they became strong enough. That at least is why I suspect that Frieza was named as the successor over his older brother, who would normally have been the first choice.

This angered Uncle Cooler a great deal, but there wasn't a lot he could do about it. He wasn't strong enough to fight his father and though he suspected that he could beat his younger brother, he doubted that his father would sit by idly whilst a fratricide was carried out. Not yet anyway.

My father was delighted. It confirmed what he'd always believed about himself: that he was the superior brother and the one destined to rule. At the party to celebrate he, naturally enough, had a bit too much to drink. At which point he was accosted by a young Arcosian female: my mother. She was very pretty and had a great talent for ego stroking, not that my father's ego needed all that much stroking at this point. The story then panned out predictably enough; they went to bed, my father fell asleep, my mother left and when he woke up the next morning he couldn't remember any of it.

Some months later he received a message from my mother's father informing him that he was the father of an illegitimate child. The plan had been worked out carefully; my mother was to bear the child of whichever son was named the successor, the child would then be used to blackmail the son into marriage and so secure the position of the family within the wider empire. Arcosians had a strict code of honor that they adhered to: those who soiled out of martial process must be married, regardless of circumstance, as the child, not the parents, is the focus of concern. As well as which the scandal that would be caused and the damage that would do to my father's reputation and standing amongst the P.T.O. and the Captains would be horrendous.

Kold was not honorable. He was furious.

Frieza had panicked upon receiving the message and had gone to his father. Outraged Kold had ordered Cooler to go to the Red planet immediately and recover the child, as well as a teaching a lesson to the dissenting Arcosians. Frieza was to be punished by his father in private. No one was every privy to what occurred, but my father never dared challenge King Kold in any way again.

Uncle Cooler took to his task with relish, seeing it as an opportunity to win himself back into favour with his father whilst also being able to get one over his brother. He flew through space, on his own, to the planet and located the region where I was held. Then the slaughter began. Cooler was far stronger than other Arcosians and killed the mass of the region with ease single-handed. He murdered my grandfather and grandmother and then came for my mother, as she sat with me in her arms.

"I'd warned them," she said. "I told them that this is what would happen. I didn't want to do it."

Cooler stood by.

She looked down at the baby in her arms, sleeping. "Are you killing him too?"

"No," Cooler said. "I'm to recover the boy. You, though…"

"I see." She stroked the baby's face, kissed his forehead and then passed the bundle over to Cooler. "His… His name is Kuriza…" she said, choking a little.

Cooler held me in his left arm against his chest. "Does that mean anything?" he asked.

"L-little… hope…"

He smirked. "Apt seeing as that's all you have." He raised his right hand and extended his index finger. "Is there anything you want me to say to my brother?"

"Yeah…" She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Tell him he was lousy in bed."

Cooler laughed. Then a soft purple beam of energy lanced from the end of his finger. At the moment it struck my mother's forehead my eyes opened and I began to wail.

My Uncle took to space and, hovering in the exosphere of the planet, formed a molten ball of energy at the end of his finger. He hurled the ball into the planet, where it burned through the atmosphere, setting it alight, and then sank through the ground. It detonated throwing up pools of magma from the core, torching the planet and sending huge earthquakes over the region, shifting the plates so more and more lava and ash exploded out across the planet. The planet itself didn't explode: that wasn't the intent of the attack. But all the creatures on it died, either petrified by the ash or melted by the lava. There was little time for the inhabitants to react and those that did could only scream.

So did I.

* * *

I'm not sure why Uncle Cooler told me that story. I suspect what he wanted was to create a well of anger against my father so that he could use me when his planned revolution came to fruition. I don't think it worked. I didn't feel any anger in the aftermath of his telling, just numb.

I didn't say anything. I didn't do anything. I just sat there. The book fell from my lap and crumpled onto the floor. He stared at me for a long time, something akin to a smirk on his face and then he stood up and left.

I stayed where I was the whole night. The guards couldn't talk to me. The medical staff grew worried, but couldn't seem to work out what was wrong. I just stared. I was like that for a while. I began moving eventually, but for the following months or years, I was never sure, I wouldn't speak to anyone. I would hardly eat or drink anything. Most of the time I would just lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling and think why? Why was I allowed to live? I thought that perhaps it was out of some guilt association, some belief on my father's part that he had some obligation to look after me. Eventually I realised that that was a nonsensical belief. The real reason I had been kept alive was, presumably, so that King Kold had something to hold over Frieza, if it was ever necessary for him to do so.

I saw my father again during this period and for the last time. Just through the crack of my door. He didn't see me and I didn't say anything to him. Didn't really think anything as I saw him. Just watched him walk down the corridor and then disappear around a corner.

* * *

I didn't see any of my family again, apart from my grandmother.

In the following years I would spend most of my time either reading or listening to her, her stories and her beliefs about how the P.T.O. should function. I never felt any resentment against her for having told me a lie. She probably figured I wouldn't find out the truth and that a comforting lie would have been better for a child than the harsher truth. I guess she was saner than they had thought.

In the meanwhile I affected a somewhat cheery disposition, if only to stop the guards and medical staff from asking me questions. I think they worried that I might have been going the same way as my grandmother.

There came a point, some many years later, where there was some worry within the facility: there had been no contact from any of the Kold family, which was unusual for such a long stretch. As well as which there was news filtering in that a rogue Saiyan was wiping out facilities on other planets and there was concern that the rampage might stretch to this planet. In any case nothing much happened and I forgot about it.

That was, until the day when Captain Miuu arrived.

I was sat in the library, as was usual, looking over an old book of an explorer who had found a planet where the population had unusual morphic abilities that were, apparently, taught rather than genetic, when he walked in.

I looked up. "Hello," I said, waving. "If your looking for grandma Icycle I believe she's having a routine medical today, but she should be out soon."

"I'm not looking for her," he said, sitting down opposite me. "I actually came to find you Kuriza."

I stared at him. "And why are you looking for me?"

He touched his fingers to the table. "King Cooler is dead; as is his father and brother, both killed before him. Reports are sketchy but supposedly the mythical Super Saiyan, in the form of the Prince Vegeta, is behind it. Do you know of the Super Saiyan?"

I nodded. "Only from what I've read though. A legend that supposedly once every a thousand years a Saiyan gains great power, far beyond on anything in the galaxy and he then bathes in the blood of his enemies and so releases the Saiyans from the bondage of any tormentor they suffer under. It's an old legend and no one in recorded history has every seen one, although certain mass extinctions of species correlate with the time-scale of when the Super Saiyan would appear." I shrugged.

Miuu waved his hand. "Whether he is the figure of legend or not or merely a very powerful Saiyan is not the issue though."

"So what is?"

"That Lord Frieza, Lord Kold and Lord Cooler are all dead. Which makes you, Kuriza, the only legitimate heir to the throne of the Five Planets of Arcos and the Planet Trade Organisation"

I was silent for a moment.

"I didn't think the knowledge of my existence was well known," I said.

"It isn't. I'm one of the few in the know."

"Why come to me?"

"I'll be frank. The empire is on the verge of a civil war. With the top of the hierarchy gone every petty Captain from here to the outposts in the Southern Quadrant are spoiling for the leadership. If, however, you were to be unveiled as Frieza's son that would bring most of them in line."

"If you could prove that I am Frieza's son."

"I can."

I set my book down on the table and sat back in the chair. "I don't really want to become the head of a bloodthirsty empire."

"So change it." Miuu shrugged. "There's a great number of people, myself included, who have wanted to change the P.T.O. to something benevolent. We, for the most part, never dared speak up whilst your parental lineage was in charge, far too dangerous. Now that they're gone though you need only begin encouraging such thoughts and they will come flooding in. As for those who disagree, they can be dealt with or brought into line. The fear of a vindictive Super Saiyan helps."

I looked down. "I'm not sure…"

Miuu stood up. "You don't have to respond now." He passed over a scouter. "That has a direct line to me. You have about a week to think about it, then I'll have to start looking through other options."

I nodded.

He looked at me, then bowed a little. "I hope your response is favourable."

He left the room.

I leaned forward and rested my chin on my interlocked fingers. I stared at the scouter, wondering what I should do.

* * *

In the end I let the whole week elapse before I put on the scouter and contacted Miuu.

"You're cutting things fine," Miuu said. "What's your response?"

"I… I've decided to say yes."

There was a long silence at the other end of the line.

"I'll arrange for you to be picked up immediately and transferred to the Purple planet, where your coronation will be held. Thank you and congratulations, King Kuriza."

The scouter connection broke. I put it down on the table and lay back. It was hard to say what I felt. A sense of excitement and fear rolled together. Excitement at the prospect of being able to go out into the galaxy. Excitement at the prospect of being able to do what my grandmother always dreamed of doing. But fear at the challenge, fear of the unknown, fear of making a mistake.

But I swore to myself that whatever happened I would not become my father, or my uncle or my grandfather. It was a promise to me and to the galaxy, the galaxy that had so suffered under their rule.

And it was a promise that I would never allow myself to break.

* * *

_Apologies for the great delay in getting this one published; it was tough one to write, coupled with my falling ill, led to me missing my, several, deadline targets. Normal service should now resume with the beginning of Act II on Sunday/Monday._

_Just as a piece of interest a lot of the information presented here wasn't thought out for this story: it was actually just my attempt at answering the question of what happened to Frieza's mother (a perplexing one as he does refer to parents in the plural, but then no mention of a mother is ever made subsequent). Rather than plump for the 'she's dead' I decided on this route. This was subsequently useful backstory for explaining Kuriza._

_I was trying to avoid the story being too dark and depressing, but I'm not sure I succeeded. Still that's politics for you. There's a wealth of stuff that got cut from this, so if anything didn't make a lot of sense that might be why. Feel free to drop me a message if there's anything you want clarified._

_Thanks again for reading!_


	9. Act II: Part One

**Act II **

**Sins of the Fathers**

* * *

_Part One_

* * *

"Javeen Ribbon?" Gohan shook his head. "No, I don't know him."

He was talking with Dr Stamp, a colleague from Satan University. After having disentangled himself from Yura and her probing questions Gohan had been hoping to make his exit, so that he could get back on time. Unfortunately, before he had been able to make it out, he had been caught by Dr Stamp, who was asking him about a PhD student of his.

"Really?" he said. "He says that he took one of your classes. Can't remember which though…"

"May have done, but I can't remember the name and no face comes to mind."

"Young, dark hair?"

"That could be any number of a hundred."

Dr Stamp laughed. "Yes, I guess you're right. Anyway, I need someone to second supervise his dissertation. The previous person fell ill, unfortunately, and won't be there for the final stages, but it's almost finished."

"Well, I've got a lot on the go, but… Drop me a sample of what he's doing and I'll see if its something I can do."

Dr Stamp smiled. "Great! Thank you. I'll stick a sample in your in-tray tomorrow. He's looking at conversions of energy, specifically the conversion of nuclear energy to other forms - storage and that sort of stuff. I suppose its relevant nowadays, especially if the rumours about the latest Capsule Corp. research are true."

"Yes. Anyway, I'm very sorry but I've got to run now, or else my wife is going to be very angry."

Dr Stamp winced. "Yes. Not the greatest choice to marry the second strongest person in the world, perhaps."

Gohan blushed and laughed. "Yeah, perhaps not."

"What's she expecting you back for?" Dr Stamp raised his wine glass to his lips.

"Oh, she's cooking dinner for the family tonight, so I need to be back in a couple of hours."

He spluttered and coughed, almost dropping the wine glass. Gohan stared at him as he thumped his chest. "Two hours? But you live on the other side of the world!"

"Oh yes! Ha, ha, ha!" Idiot! Gohan rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Well, I guess I really need to get a move on!"

"Yes I'd suppose you do. Sorry for keeping you so long."

"No it's no worries. I'll look at the sample you drop in and…"

"Don't stand there jabbering, run man!"

"Yes, of course! Well bye!" Gohan waved and then turned around and jogged out of the room.

Dr Stamp watched him go then sighed and grabbed another wine glass from the table. By his calculations Gohan would be at least two hours late. He would not like to be in his shoes when he got home, especially not to Videl Satan.

By Gohan's calculations he would be home just in time, if he limited himself.

* * *

"That's impossible!"

Vegeta, mustering all the self-control that he could, pounded his fist into the table. The wood cracked, drawing a glare from Bulma. The Prince ignored it.

Kuriza glanced up, surprised. "You know this symbol?"

Trunks nodded. "Unfortunately. That was the symbol on the soldiers under the control of a wizard called Babidi. We thought it was the symbol of his father's creation, Majin Buu. But… What you're telling us is that this symbol is being used by the band of terrorists?"

"That's correct." Kuriza looked down at the M he'd drawn.

Vegeta slumped down in his chair. "Pah! A bunch of clowns parading around with the symbol of a well-known threat in the galaxy. They're nobodies!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Vegeta," Goku cut in. "From what Kuriza was saying it sounds like these guys have the same powers as Babidi." Goku crossed his arms. "But I don't understand… the way the Supreme Kai told it Babidi was the only one of his kind, apart from his father."

"Those god's have proved to be worse than useless in the past," the Prince of Saiyans spat. "It wouldn't surprise me if it was so now."

Trunks crossed his arms and lowered his head. "Have you seen any of the people behind this?" he asked.

"No," Miuu said. "At least not directly. They have, occasionally, released transmissions onto galaxy wide tele-feeds and we've seen them there, but we're not sure how accurate that is."

"What do they look like?"

"From what we can tell tall and a slight green color, presuming that they are the ringleaders."

Trunks looked at his father. "Apart from the tall part, they do sound similar to Babidi."

"Or Nameks…" Vegeta responded.

Kuriza exchanged a look with Miuu.

"At any rate," Miuu said, "we don't really know what their intentions are. They have unusual tactics, frequently advertising their presence and engaging in large-scale battles rather than the more usual bombing attacks or hit and run tactics that you'd find from such movements. I suppose it makes sense, though, when you have the power to take control of others. It becomes your most effective recruitment drive."

"Um, sorry but…" Everyone looked over at Estella, who had spoken up. She blushed a little. "I'm a little out of my depth here but, uh, could somebody tell me who this Babidi guy is or was?"

"It's was," Trunks said to his fiancée. "He was a wizard who came here many years ago, almost twenty-five years ago now. He planned to collect energy from people and use that to release his father's creation, Majin Buu. And he succeeded."

"Majin Buu? You mean that large pink thing that hangs around with Mr Satan?"

"The very same. He was released from his prison and destroyed the world. Literally. But thanks to me and Goten we…" Vegeta gave his son a fierce look. His son swallowed. "That is… thanks to my Dad and Goten's dad he was defeated, or at least the evil part of him was, hence why he lives among us as the happy and benevolent creature that he is."

"Huh… I don't remember any of that."

"Well you wouldn't; we used the dragon balls to wipe everyone's memory of Majin Buu, to avoid causing a panic."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." She frowned. "So what are you guys going to do then?"

* * *

Pan lifted herself off of her bed. She had sensed them both arriving: Grandpa Satan and Uncle Buu. She went out of her room and bounded down the stairs and opened the door before Videl, who was in the kitchen, could.

"Grandpa!" Pan said leaping into Hercule Satan's arms.

"Hey, my darling girl!" her grandfather said, hugging her back. Mr Satan, champion of the world, looked as he always did. Balding now, but wearing his usual brown tunic and white trousers, always keeping up the appearance of being a martial arts champion. Much to his dislike, and to his daughters humour, he had taken to dying his hair so that it kept its familiar black look. Behind him stood Majin Buu, pink, fat, with a diaper, boots and a cape. "How have you been today?"

"Great, thanks!" Pan pulled out of the hug.

"Hi Dad," Videl said, looking over her daughter's head. "How are you?"

"I'm good! Took a trip to the latest Satan Gym today, everyone was really excited to see the great world champion!" He laughed.

"Hmm, or alternatively known as the PR man for my husband and his friends," Videl teased.

"I saved the world legitimately once, everyone acknowledges that."

They laughed and moved inside. Videl had made a dinner of pepper steak, with various vegetables dotted around in large bowls on the table for picking. Two plates and their portions were noticeably larger than the others. One plate contained nothing but various assortments of candy, much to Buu's delight. They talked for a good few minutes before Pan and Videl sensed the arrival of Gohan, who soon made his appearance around the side of the door.

"Hi," he said, grinning. "Sorry I'm a little late, the conference ran over and I kept getting dragged into discussions."

"That's okay," Videl replied, kissing her husband. "Did you enjoy being the most important person in the room?"

"Well, ha, ha, I wasn't after my centrepiece speech got shot down before it had even finished."

They sat down at the table and began to eat, Gohan and Pan exorcising immense restraint in not gorging on the food before them for the sake of politeness. The conversation shifted over a number of topics; Hercule's recent charity endeavours and partnership with Capsule Corp. to promote ease of access for food and water; Pan's performance at university; Gohan's work; how well Videl's organisation promoting easier access to legal funds and courts towards poorer clients and villages was going. Things were going well, until suddenly the lights died.

Videl groaned. "Not another power cut…"

"It's okay," Gohan said, standing up, "I'll go sort out the back-up generator."

"I'll come with you," Pan said. Her hair raised up and turned golden, the aura of the Super Saiyan emanating off of her and lighting up the room. "After all, you'll need some light?"

Gohan smiled at his daughter and the two made their way outside to the garage, where the back-up generator was held. Gohan knelt in front of it and began to tinker with it, Pan standing over him to provide light.

"So… uh… Dad?"

"Yes Pan?"

"I was thinking… You know about what we discussed? About me moving out and getting a place in West City with Bra and Marron?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, uh, have you had any further thoughts on it?"

"Can you move to the right a little?"

She did so.

"Thanks."

"So…?"

"My opinion still hasn't really changed Pan. I mean, its not like it takes you long to meet up with them."

"Oh come on, Dad, its not about that and you know it. I just want to be able to be out of my own."

"Yes, I know. I'm just… I just don't think it's a good idea. But I promise I'll give it some more thought."

"Yeah, and arrive at the same conclusion…"

The back-up generator started and the lights turned on. Pan powered down as Gohan stood up. "Come on," he said, "let's get back inside."

They returned to the dinner table and sat down.

"Thanks," Videl said. "I really don't know what it is that's causing these things."

"Its got me baffled," Hercule said. "They're happening all over the place, every region of the world is reporting power cuts and black-outs happening. Whenever people investigate though they always find nothing wrong with the stations, just some sort of draining of power." He turned to Gohan. "You don't think there's anything… powerful at work do you?"

"Not that I can tell." He shrugged. "I've never sensed anything prior to one happening. Its maybe just some natural occurrence that we don't understand yet."

"I'm done," Pan announced, standing up. "Thanks Mom, it was really good."

"That's okay," Videl smiled at her daughter. She smiled back then turned and walked out of the room and up the stairs. They heard her door shut. Videl turned to Gohan and gave him a lop-sided look. "Did you two have a fight again?"

"No. We had a discussion."

"That's more or less the same thing."

"About what?" Hercule asked.

"Oh, Pan's been wanting to move out for a while," Videl said. "But her father doesn't want her too, for reasons I can't understand."

"Well I agree," Hercule said. "The big city is no place for a little girl…"

"For crying out loud, both of you! She is literally the third strongest person on the planet the only two people stronger are her father and Uub, one of her best friends. There's nothing some punk of the street could possible do to her and if anyone did, it would narrow the list of suspects down to about five, none of which are likely to do anything."

Hercule raised his finger to make an objection. Then found he couldn't and turned to Gohan.

"I know Videl, it's just…" Gohan sighed. "I'm just nervous about it. There's more ways to hurt someone than by brute force and I don't think that Pan really appreciates that…"

"She's got to learn though," she replied. "You can't protect her forever."

"I know…" Gohan sipped his water. Then he chuckled. "It seems I took after my mothers parenting style much more than I did my fathers."

"Yeah, I'd noticed."

They looked at one another. Then they laughed, Hercule as well, whilst surreptitiously Buu began turning the left over food into candies.

* * *

"I don't know," Trunks said, after a moment of silence. "This isn't our problem really."

"It could become it though," Miuu said.

"What is it you're wanting us to do?"

"I would have thought it obvious," Kuriza said. "We came here on the assumption that the legends of the Super Saiyans held true. Although seeing you and your friends performance…"

"I assure you, we are far stronger than that," Vegeta cut in.

"Noted. The plan was to ask for your help. To come with us on an expedition into space, go to their location and defeat them."

"You know where they are?" Goku asked.

Kuriza nodded. "Yes. As I said they advertise their presence. But I don't want to involve my men; too many of them have been converted. From what I understand you may be immune to that conversion. Saiyan pride and all of that."

Vegeta smirked. "Well I don't know about the others, but I would certainly be delighted in taking care of these pests for you."

"Vegeta, no!" Bulma interrupted. "Don't be stupid, these are people operating at very powerful levels and look at you and Goku! You're clearly not at your height anymore, nowhere near it in fact."

"Woman…!"

"I agree with Mom," Trunks said. "This is something that's beyond us for now." His father looked at him, but did not say anything. He looked up at Kuriza. "Sorry, but, we can't really go on an adventure into space for you."

Kuriza nodded. "As you wish. I understand. We weren't planning on heading back for a few days, so if you change your mind, well, you'll be able to find us." He and Miuu stood up. "Thank you for the meal, it was wonderful." Kuriza bowed to Bulma who smiled. "And to you and your fiancée I wish you all the best for the future."

"Thank you," Estella said. "It was nice meeting you."

He smiled back. Kuriza and Miuu made for the exit. Vegeta waited a moment then opened his mouth -

"Oh, by the way," Kuriza said, ducking back into the room. "I presume you know about the destruction of Namek?"

"Eh?" Vegeta said. "No, I didn't…" He exchanged a look with Trunks.

"God…" Trunks put his hand on his head.

Goku sat back in his chair. His eyes were wide, stunned, his mouth open. Chi-Chi looked over at her husband and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Kuriza said. "I didn't realise they were so close to you."

"What is it you wanted to say?" Vegeta asked.

"Sorry?"

"You didn't tell us this to let us know, you thought we already knew. There's something else you wanted to say."

"Yes I did… although…" He looked down. Then shrugged. "We're not one-hundred percent certain, but we are fairly sure that these terrorist were responsible for the destruction of Namek."

All eyes stared at him.

"Sorry for your loss," Kuriza said. Then, with a sad smile, he turned and left the room.

* * *

_First off, profuse apologies for being so late with this update (man, I don't even have illness as an excuse this time...) Hope it was worth the wait!_

_This is the kick off for Act II, so things are going to be moving a bit faster now - which means actual fighting will be occurring soonish. I do wonder whether the start for this was a little too slow, but hey, too late now._

_Updates should now be back to the pattern of Sunday/Monday once a week._

_Thanks hugely for reading and for your reviews!_


	10. Act II: Part Two

_Part Two_

* * *

Trunks sat up in the bed and looked over at Estella. She was asleep, her hair splayed over her pillow. He reached out and stroked her head as he thought back over the evening. After Kuriza's announcement the debate about what to do had continued, but had finished unresolved. Goku and Chi-Chi went home and Trunks flew Estella back and stayed around at her apartment.

"So what are you going to do?" Estella had asked.

"Huh?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Trunks had said after a moment. He looked back up and thought. He really couldn't decide. A part of him felt that the Nameks needed to be avenged; that they had to stop the terrorists for fear of what they might do next. But another part of him was worried as to whether there was anything they _could_ do. "I guess we'll have to talk with the others and see what conclusion we can come to. Kuriza isn't leaving for a few days yet anyway."

That was how he had, somewhat lamely, finished the conversation. The rest of the way back he had been lost in the swirling debate of his own thoughts.

He looked across the room. In the dark, propped against a wardrobe, was the Brave Sword. He had received the sword from his friend, Tapion, before he departed on a quest to save his younger brother. The sword always conjured up mixed-emotions in Trunks. It was a reminder both of his friend and of his courage, but also of the mental ordeal he had suffered that day, when Tapion had asked Trunks to kill him in order to stop Hildegarn's rampage. Fortunately, for the young Trunks, the story had finished without him needing to resolve that decision, but he often wondered. He had given the sword to Estella when he asked her to marry him.

Now, as he stared at the sword, the emotions and thoughts in his head coalesced. He could see now, what had to be done. He clenched his fist. He had made his decision.

* * *

For the first time in almost twenty-four hours Kibitokai moved.

Slowly, at first, he turned his head to the side. The light was the same as it had been. There was no night in Kaioshinkai. His arms were stretched out either side of him. He had fallen on his back after witnessing the Elder Kai's death. He had stared at the sky in silence, unable to think. Now he gripped the grass with his fingers and, aching, pushed himself up until he was seated. He folded his hands over in his lap and closed his eyes. He took deep breathes in a long rhythm.

The Elder Kai is dead, he thought. He's been killed.

Who killed him?

Why?

And how did they get here?

These were the questions that troubled him. Particularly the last one. He knew it was possible for mortals to enter the Kaioshinkai. But it shouldn't be, at least not to someone who wouldn't have known how to get there. Which suggested that it was someone who did. But who?

He opened his eyes.

He would go to Earth. He needed to talk to them, they had to be informed, and, together, they would figure out what to do.

He stretched out with his mind, concentrated his power and then disappeared.

* * *

Pan yawned and stretched her arms over her head as she made her way downstairs.

"Morning," she said, stepping into the kitchen and seeing her mother and father sat at the table eating breakfast. She sat down in a free chair and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Morning, Pan," Videl said, smiling. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Orange juice please."

Videl stood up and went over to the fridge to get some. "You're up early this morning. Which is unusual when you don't have something on."

"Well, I do have something on, actually."

"Really? What are you up to today?"

"I'm heading out to meet Uub. We're going to have a sparring match."

"Again?" Videl returned to the table and passed the glass over to Pan.

"Yes, again. It's important to keep training."

"That would be your grandfather talking."

Pan smiled and drank.

"Gohan is going out today as well, so I get peace and quiet."

"Where are you going Dad?"

Gohan looked up from his newspaper.

"To the university," he said. "I said I'd help out a friend with something, so I figure that I'd better get started on that."

"Even if today was meant to be your day off?"

"Even if."

"Wow. Dedication."

"Just like you with your training."

Pan laughed at her father's wry smile. She fumbled with her remaining toast and licked her lips. "Look, Dad… about last night, I… uh…"

"That's okay, Pan." Gohan smiled at his daughter. "I was a bit harsh and I should be more understanding of what you're feelings are."

"Thanks Dad…"

"That doesn't mean I'm changing my mind though."

"You're father is very pig-headed that way."

Pan laughed as Gohan looked side-ways at Videl. She shrugged and batted her eyelashes at him. Gohan sighed and folded his paper away. "I'm getting out of here before this mother-daughter team-up gets worse."

"If you say so darling. Are you taking the car?"

"No, I think I'll walk."

Pan stood up, glancing at her watch. "I'd better be getting a move on too if I'm going to meet Uub."

"Are you going to take Nimbus?"

"Ah… No, I'll just fly there."

They made their way outside.

"Okay, see you both later," Pan said, levitating slightly.

"Have fun, but be careful," Videl called.

"I will!"

Pan waved then rocketed up into the sky and past the clouds. Gohan felt her energy signature blast away to the North.

"You have a good day too," Videl said.

"I will do."

They embraced, then Gohan turned and walked down the path. He waved over his shoulder and Videl waved back before she stepped back inside. Gohan continued down the path, idly monitoring his daughter's progress as he thought about the day ahead. Namek was still on his mind, but he wasn't really sure what to do about that.

I should go see Piccolo and Dende today, he thought. See how they're doing.

He nodded. That felt like the right thing to do.

* * *

The presence behind Uub was at once strange and familiar.

He opened his eyes and turned his body slightly. Behind him, standing on a rock pillar, was Kibitokai. Uub was sitting on a rock pillar opposite and slightly down from the Kai, in a canyon area surrounded by such pillars, hills and rocky spires.

"Supreme Kaioshin!" Uub exclaimed, standing up from his cross-legged position and bowing to the being. "What are you doing here?"

Kibitokai looked at the bowing form of Son Goku's disciple. He was wearing the orange-red coloured gi, associated with the Saiyan warrior. But try as he might, Kibitokai couldn't stop himself from seeing a purple tinge to Uub's skin. See the mohawk as a thin tentacle. Couldn't see the boy smile without being reminded of that insatiable grin.

Stop it, he thought, shutting his eyes. He's not _him_.

"I… I… B- Uub you can stop bowing," he said at last.

"Oh, right, sorry." Uub leaned back up and scratched the back of his head, grinning. Kibitokai flinched.

Why did I come here?

"I came here to see the Guardian of Earth."

"Really?" Uub frowned. "You overshot a little. The lookout is back that way," he pointed over Kibitokai's shoulder, "and a good few thousand feet up."

"Yes, of course, thank you." Kibitokai inclined his head. He looked up to the sky, in the direction of the Guardian's lookout. "I will go there now."

"Wait!"

He looked back at Uub.

"What are you wanting at the lookout?"

Kibitokai hesitated. "I'm sorry, Uub, but I can't say at the moment. I need to discuss something with the Guardian of Earth. I have a question that I need to resolve."

Uub smiled and tilted his head to one side. "A question that the Guardian of Earth can answer, but the supreme God of the Universe can't?"

Kibitokai took a small step back before smiling tightly. "Yes, exactly. Thank you for your help." He nodded his head and then, a second later, vanished.

Uub glanced up at the sky and scratched the side of his nose. What was that about?

He didn't have long to ponder the question, though, as a few moments later Pan dropped out of the sky and alighted on the same rocky pillar that Kibiotkai had just left.

"What's up Uub?" she called. "You look like you're contemplating something."

Uub grinned. "Sort of. Just had an odd encounter with someone. But that's of no importance. What is important is whether or not you're ready for another thrashing?"

Pan smirked. "Funny. And cocky."

"Same rules? First to eat a senzu bean loses and no life threatening attacks."

"Works for me."

Uub smiled. He took a wide stance and lowered his body, angling it so that he was side on to Pan. He raised his right arm to his side and raised his left hand up, holding it palm down at Pan. She uncrossed her arms and clutched them at her sides.

The wind whistled through the rocks, sending some pebbles tumbling.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Pan yelled, throwing her arms out to her side. A golden aura flared angrily around her and sparks of lighting spat within and around the aura. All of her hair stood straight up, blowing her bandana off her head. The rock beneath her crumbled, the pillar collapsing down, with some of the smaller rocks rising up around her feet.

Uub smirked and slowly raised his own power.

Pan's lowered her head and stared at Uub from under her eyebrows. She smirked and then she blasted forward, the aura propelling shards of rock behind her across the canyon. She raised her right fist over her shoulder and launched a punch.

Uub snapped up his left hand and grabbed her wrist. She spun around and lashed out with her left foot, Uub ducking down to avoid it. The shockwave broke apart a rock pillar a few metres away. Uub threw forward his right hand and caught Pan across the cheek, but she rolled with the punch and slammed her right foot into Uub's chest, sending him backwards and releasing her wrist. Pan followed up firing out a ki blast, which Uub deflected up into the sky. He steadied himself and blocked Pan's next strikes.

The two exchanged a furious flurry of kicks punches and blocks, neither landing a serious hit on the other. The concussions from the blows cracked the rocks around them and made huge, thunderous sounds heard for kilometres.

Pan dodged down to avoid a right hook from Uub and spun around, smacking his legs out from under him. Uub spun over on his left but fired down a ki blast that sent him spinning back up and followed it up with a punch that caught Pan across her head and sent her flipping backwards.

Rather than follow up Uub shot into the sky and pulled his hands behind him. "Ka, me, ha, me…"

Pan touched her feet onto the ground and, glancing up at Uub, adopted the same position and ignited her aura, the lighting cracks intensifying. "Ka, me, ha, me…"

"HA!"

"HA!"

The two threw forward their arms and opened out their hands. Two blue beams blazed towards each other and met in the middle, flaring outwards before exploding as the power cancelled each other out. Uub squinted his eyes against the sudden increase in light and didn't see Pan shoot through the fades of the kamehameha waves.

She rose above him, spun over and slammed him around the head with her legs, bulleting him into the ground!

Smoke and debris rose out of the crater where Uub crashed.

Pan dropped down onto a spire and stared down at the smoke.

"Come on Uub!" she shouted. "I know that attack barely hurt you."

"You've got to be kidding!" a voice retorted from the dark. "I'm still looking for my head down here!"

Pan grinned. She lowered down her right hand and put her index and middle finger together and closed the other fingers. A small spark crackled around the tips of her fingers.

"Ah, found it!"

Suddenly Uub burst through the smoke and fired a ki blast at Pan. She leaped backwards, the blast taking out the top of the rock cropping. Uub fired out a flurry of blasts, Pan ducking and weaving between all of them. She braced herself against a spire and then kicked off, pushing her right hand forward, the fingers pointing at Uub -

"Makenkosappo!" she screamed and a purple and yellow spiral of energy burst off of her finger, spearing its way towards Uub.

"Shit!" Uub threw himself to the right, just narrowly dodging the beam that screamed past his body before cutting through the plateau behind him. Pan dropped down her fingers and smirked at Uub. "That's a new one," he said. "Although I could have sworn we said no penetrative ki attacks…"

"Oh come on," she replied, pouting. "I fired it at the slowest speed. And if you couldn't dodge that one then you deserved to be hit by it."

"That's a nice sentiment. I'm sure your father would be delighted with it."

Pan grinned. "Come on Uub. We both know that you're not being serious in this fight." Her eyes narrowed and a low rumble emanated from around her, the rocks beneath splitting apart. "You'd better start…"

"That's no fun though."

Pan's aura flared up, blazing out, the lightening thundering out and striking the ground around her.

Uub sighed. "Well, if you insist."

He raised up his arms and crossed them in an X over his face.

Pan narrowed her eyes. Now it begins… she thought. Now I can see just how far I've come. And how far I've got to go.

"Kaioken… HAAAAA!"

Uub threw out his arms as a ferocious red fire blew out around, destroying the rocks that he stood on and the ones around him. Pan's eyes widened and she took a step back, struggling to hold her balance against the torrent of energy blazing out from her opponent.

Uub lowered his head down and locked his eyes on Pan.

"Five seconds…" he said.

With a huge roar he jetted forward!

Pan fired out a ki blast that Uub zig-zagged around and then shot in behind her, slamming his leg into her back. Pan wheezed from the pain and strength of the strike, the air forced out of her lungs. She spun over and over and just managed to right her self on top of a plateau. She looked up to see Uub screaming towards her.

This is…!

She shot her fist out in a straight punch -

Imposs…!

Uub flew under it and pulled back his arm -

Ible!

And sent an uppercut into Pan's stomach.

Pan crumbled over, collapsing onto her knees, clutching her stomach. She vomited, stomach acid rising through her throat and out of her mouth onto the ground in front of her. She struggled hard against the pain, pounding one hand on the ground, but her aura first flickered and then died, her hair settling down over her face and turning black again.

Uub's red aura died down, the crimson tinge leaving his body. He dusted down his arm and looked at the shaking body of Pan beneath him. "Come on, it wasn't that hard," he said. "Besides which you should be happy. You lasted six seconds there, not five."

"Fuck… you…!"

Uub laughed.

Pan slowly raised her body back and pushed her hair out of her face. Still shaking she reached into her pocket with one hand and took out a senzu bean whilst wiping her lips with the other. She fumbled the senzu bean into her mouth and painfully swallowed it. She waited a few moments and then pain disappeared. She ceased shaking. She took a deep breath and then let it out in a long sigh.

"Damn it!" She punched the ground. "I really thought I was closing the gap on you! But you were holding back the last time we fought!"

"Yes I was," Uub admitted. "It wouldn't be much fun otherwise."

"How the hell am I supposed to catch up with you if I don't know the kind of power I need to be aiming for!?"

"Hey, it's not about aiming for power. You should want to improve yourself, but you're not going to do that by forcing yourself to be stronger. You need patience to build up your power in stages, so that you can better control it."

Pan turned her head away. "If I could just crack Super Saiyan 3, you wouldn't have it so easy…"

"Probably not, who can say?" Uub shrugged. "You don't need to act like a petulant child over it though."

She boiled for half-a-second, an angry retort forming in her mind. Then she held her tongue. She knew Uub was right. She sighed. "Sorry."

"Hey, no worries. I was frustrated when I was first training and fighting with Master Goku as well."

Uub held out his hand. Pan took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Aww, you two look so sweet together…"

They looked over to their right and saw Bra sat atop a pillar, her head resting on her hands. She was grinning down at them. "So, Uub, still beating up defenceless young girls?"

"Give it a rest, Bra," Uub smiled. "She started it!"

Bra laughed and hopped down to join them.

"How long have you been here?" Pan asked.

"Not long, I caught the ending. I was looking for you though," she said, looking at Pan. "I was heading to your house when I sensed you here."

"Looking for me? Why?" She looked at her friend quizzically.

"Last night, at the dinner…"

"Oh yeah, how did that go?"

"It was fine, much better than I expected. Trunks didn't make an idiot of himself, mores the pity…"

Pan giggled.

"But it was what happened at the end, that was more serious."

"What happened?" Uub asked.

Bra paused and bit her lower lip. She thought a moment and then began, "Well, it…"

Suddenly a spike of ki flashed through their minds, emanating from the Guardians Palace. It was the ki of Kibitokai. They turned their eyes in the direction of the lookout.

"Whatever it is you were going to say," Uub said, "You'll have to tell us on the way. Because it seems like we're being summoned."

The three exchanged looks, nodded at one another, then lifted into the air and flew in the direction of the lookout.

* * *

Gohan dropped the dissertation down on his desk. He had not been reading it too closely, other than to note that it was good, well argued, but some of the equations were a bit wonky and imprecise. He had been following the respective auras of his daughter and Uub. He had been a little bit concerned when Pan's took a sudden large dip, but it had soon been restored and he had allowed himself to relax. They're 'sparring' sessions had never yet ended in a massive injury, but he preferred to be cautious. He knew how easy it was for such things to get out of hand.

He glanced down at the manuscript in front of him. His eyes fixed on the name. Javeen Ribbon. Who was he? Gohan reached out with his senses and felt the ki signatures of everyone at the university, focussing on the PhD student office. He knew all of the signatures in there, and could place them to names. So none of them were the mysterious Javeen.

He shrugged. No matter. He obviously hadn't been paying as much attention as he'd thought.

He was just reaching over for a book when he felt the energy of Kibitokai cut through his head. He glanced up at the ceiling. Yes it was definitely him, on the lookout. But what was he doing here?

Gohan guessed what the reason for his powering up was. He stood up and looked out of his window. There was no one below. He opened the window and slipped out of it, floating in the air. He then turned and shot towards the lookout.

* * *

"Goku?"

The Saiyan warrior, stood at the window of his bedroom, looked over at his wife. She had just sat up in bed and was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Are you okay, Chi-Chi?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "What are you doing over there?"

Her husband shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I couldn't sleep a great deal."

Chi-Chi frowned. That was very unusual for him. The only thing more that invited more worry was if he turned down food. "What's wrong? Is it about last night?"

He nodded. "I guess it is. I was just thinking over what Kurzia had said. I mean, that whole planet wiped out and for what purpose? My friends there… all of them, gone… It was horrible enough when I thought it was an accident, but learning that it was done intentionally…" He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

Chi-Chi stared at her husband, in concern. It was rare that he got angry, over anything. Yet she could tell, beneath the surface, his emotions were bubbling and rising.

"Goku," she said, softly. "I know what you're thinking and… I know what you're wanting to do… but…"

Suddenly Goku turned his head up to the ceiling. "Supreme Kai…" he murmured.

"What?"

"Sorry Chi-Chi, but I've got to go." He touched the index and middle finger of his right hand to his forehead. "I'll be back soon."

"But, Goku, where are you…?"

Too late. Her husband vanished.

Chi-Chi looked down and frowned, wonder where her husband had gone to now. The house was silent around her.

* * *

_Hello! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this latest installment!_

_Two surprises with this update - 1) it is on time and 2) there is a fight (something of a rarity so far in this Dragon Ball fic!)_

_Just to confirm it, but Pan is a Super Saiyan 2 here. As a side detail, nobody apart from Goku and Gotenks succeeded in achieving Super Saiyan 3, which has to do with the difficulty of raising the power and then controlling it successfully. It was only because Goku was in the afterlife, where he did not have the strain he would have with living body, could he break through to the form and because fusion bodies are not natural in the same way others are that Gotenks could achieve it._

_As a further point to clarify there won't be any power level lists given (except where it becomes part of the plot), but if people want I am happy to rank the characters in their current order of strength._

_Thanks again for reading and reviewing!_


	11. Act II: Part Three

_Part Three_

* * *

Goku snapped out of his instant transmission. He was stood in the courtyard of the lookout. Directly in front of him was Kibitokai, now powered down.

"Goku," the Kai said. "It is good to see you."

Goku grinned. "Hey Kibitokai! Likewise!"

Behind the Supreme Kai, at the opposite edge of the lookout, was Piccolo, staring down at the Earth below. Sat on the steps of the entrance to the palace was a fairly haggard looking Dende, with Mr Popo stood behind him.

Goku walked over to Kibitokai. "So why have you called us all here?"

"It is… sensitive. I would prefer to wait until everyone has arrived." He looked up. "They should be here soon."

"Okay, as you say." Goku nodded at him and then made his way over to Dende. The Namekian, Guardian of the Earth, looked up as his friend approached. He managed a weak smile.

"Hello, Goku," he said.

"Hi Dende. How are you feeling?"

Dende looked down again. "Not so good. Its tough. After discovering what had happened and then…"

"I can imagine."

"That's right: your home planet was destroyed too."

"Well, not exactly," Goku laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "I never knew Planet Vegeta, Earth is my home planet. Besides which, Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza, not a natural catastrophe."

"The cases may be more similar than you think."

Goku looked over his shoulder to see Piccolo behind him. The Namekian had walked over silently whilst Goku was in conversation with Dende.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Goku asked, bemused.

Piccolo crossed his arms. "It would be better to wait until the others arrive. Gohan is almost here, Pan, Uub and Bra following him." He raised his head a little. "I can sense Yamcha and Vegeta on the move as well and I think Tien. Trunks and Goten are on their way too."

"What about Krillin?"

Piccolo shook his head. "He's staying put."

Goku nodded. "I'd guessed he would."

Suddenly Gohan shot over the side of the lookout and stepped down in the centre of the circular platform. Moments later Uub, Pan and Bra touched down in roughly the same spot - Pan and Bra powering down from their Super Saiyan forms in the same moment. Gohan glanced at the group, nodded at them and then made his way over to his father, his mentor and his friend.

"Gohan," Piccolo nodded at his former student.

"Hey Piccolo," Gohan replied with a small smile. He turned his eyes to his father and swallowed. "Hi Dad…"

"Hi Gohan!"

"Dad… about what I said last time, I… it was harsh…"

Goku smiled. "It was. But there was some truth in it, I can't deny that."

"And telling you about Namek that way… that wasn't right."

"Gohan, its okay. You spoke your mind, that's all."

Gohan smiled at his father. "Thanks Dad."

Yamcha arrived on the lookout, followed by Goten, Trunks and Tien, who had met on the way over and formed a small group. Tien looked the same as ever, only with more stretched skin over the muscle. They met up with the others and caught up, as many of them hadn't seen one another in a while, and speculated about why they had been called together. Piccolo remained silent throughout the conversation. Yamcha and Tien were both shocked when they learned about Namek.

"Man…" Yamcha said, scratching at his scar. "That's… heavy…" He stole a glance at Dende and Piccolo.

The talk broke off when the hum a ship engine caught their attention. A Capsule Corp. jet flyer emerged around the side of the lookout and touched down in the centre of the area. From it emerged Prince Vegeta, struggling slightly with his cane. He looked distinctly embarrassed about not being able to fly there himself, but with a sufficiently vicious look that kept anyone from cracking a joke (Yamcha had been close, but opted to cough instead).

"So, what are we all here for?" Vegeta growled. "Is the Kai just coming down to show us his holiday photos?"

Piccolo growled, but said nothing.

Kibitokai cleared his throat. "Yes, you are all here now. All that are coming. I'll come straight to the point. The Elder Kai is dead."

His words were met with a stunned silence.

"Dead?" Goku asked. "As in…"

"Completely. He was killed whilst he had a halo. His essence is now scattered across the otherworld. He can never be revived."

Goku, Gohan and Vegeta dropped their heads. It had been unexpected news, certainly none of them had thought that the Elder Kai would ever meet death. Not in such a manner.

"Wait a sec," Yamcha said. "You said he was killed? That means…"

"Yes. Someone murdered him."

Everyone looked at Kibitokai.

"How… How do you know that?" Gohan asked.

"I didn't see the incident itself, but I felt a presence in the Kaioshinkai. Just briefly, it must have been when he, she or it attacked. In any case that's the only way he could have died completely if somebody else had killed him whilst he was already dead. It is the only way to destroy the spirit."

"But in order to get to the Kaioshinkai, that person must have been very powerful…"

"Not necessarily," Goku said. "I managed to get there, though that was only by tracking your ki signature."

"There's more," Kibitokai continued. "You all know about the destruction of Namek, correct?"

Everyone nodded. "Destroyed by an exploding star," Tien said. "An unfortunate disaster."

"Not quite." They stared at Kibitokai. "I was asked by the Elder Kai to check with King Enma, as to whether any Nameks had passed by. He said that there were none who had."

"That's impossible!" Goku exclaimed. "Everyone sees Enma when they die."

"No, there are some who do not."

"Those killed by a demon," Tien said quietly. "When King Piccolo killed our friends they didn't travel to the otherworld."

"Yes, that's technically true," Kibitokai nodded. "How it actually works is those with magic power are capable of locking off a person's spirit when they are killed, thus preventing the spirit from travelling to the otherworld and receiving judgement. They then exist in limbo until the one using the magic is killed, releasing them from the spells hold."

"So, in King Piccolo's case," Piccolo added. "He was unconsciously using some dormant Dragon Clan power he had retained when he split with Kami."

"But why would they want to seal the people of Namek they killed in limbo?" Gohan pondered aloud.

"There can only be one reason," Vegeta said. "They didn't want the Kai's to know."

"But…" Gohan paused. He thought things over, mulled on it. There was something missing from the puzzle, something he couldn't quite get his finger on.

"It makes sense," Bra said, suddenly.

"What does?" Vegeta asked his daughter.

"You remember what Kuriza said. That there were these terrorists, who looked like the Babidi person you fought years and years back."

"What!?" Gohan and Kibitokai exclaimed in unison.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that!" Goku said.

"Idiot Kakarrot! That's important information!" Vegeta turned to Kibitokai. "What I want to know is why he didn't tell us that there were more of them?"

"I didn't… know… That is, I thought Bibidi and Babidi were the only representatives of their kind, or certainly the only living ones. I never knew what their origins were; they just appeared one day with that…" he stole a nervous glance at Uub. "Creature…"

The others thought Uub hadn't seen the look. But he had and he frowned a little.

"It makes sense, now, like Bra says," Gohan said, musing. "If they really are the Majin, and they're responsible for the destruction of Namek, then that solves the puzzle. They destroy Namek, seal the Namekians away so that they can't report it to the Kais. Meanwhile nobody else really investigates because it looks like a star explosion. They perform terrorist acts and pretty much invite people to come and fight them and convert the soldiers to build an army. That also explains how they could go to the otherworld, if they're very powerful in magic, certainly strong enough to destroy a star."

"But Babidi couldn't move to the otherworld," Goku pointed out.

"Yes, but we don't know what his proficiency with the magic was. He might not have actually been that strong."

"Now that you mention it…"

"But why kill the Elder Kai?" Piccolo said. "What would be the point of risking going to Kaioshinkai and murdering him?"

"I don't know." Gohan lowered his head and thought. "It doesn't make sense because all the other angles have been covered. Unless… Unless he knew something, no, no, it couldn't have been specifically him, but if there was a possibility that the Kaioshin knew something that the Majin didn't want others to know."

Kibitokai looked up with an expression of realisation. "Yes! That would explain it."

"Explain what?"

"Before he died, the Elder Kai asked me to search for the 'history'. I didn't understand at the time, but from what you say…" He nodded. "That's settled then. I will search for this history and report to you all when I find it."

"That's one part settled," Trunks said. "The other is what we're going to do about the Majin."

"Yes," Goku said, nodding in agreement.

"Kuriza is here for another couple of days, but I think we should get on this immediately. We still have a Capsule Corp. space ship so we can use that. So what we need to do is get together a team to go out and kick these guys asses. Because once we do that, the Namekians will be freed from the magic trap and then we can bring them back."

"Yes!" Dende exclaimed in delight. "Of course! If the star was exploded by someone, then we can get around the problem of it being natural deaths! The Dragon will be able to revive them!"

Piccolo nodded. "So now we need to decide who goes into space." He closed his eyes and lowered his head, thinking. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked up. "Okay, Gohan is the strongest here, so he is one of those who should go. Those two," he pointed at Goten and Trunks, "can fuse, so they're going as well."

Goten and Trunks exchanged a hurried, embarrassed look. "Ah, yes," they said in unison.

"Now… Goku…" Piccolo looked at his old friend and rival.

"Its okay," Goku smiled, firm. "I'm not what I used to be, but I can still make it to Super Saiyan two. That should be enough."

"That's three. I think you should also bring Majin Buu with you as well."

"Huh?" Gohan said. "Why?"

"We don't know what these guys want, but seeing as Babidi wanted Buu it would seem to be a prudent idea to be able to keep him in sight. Besides which, he's also very powerful and virtually un-killable. He will be very useful in the coming battle, particularly against wizards."

"Yes, that makes sense."

Piccolo surveyed the group. "That, I think is the team for heading to space."

"What!?" Pan exclaimed.

"I think you're forgetting someone, slug-brain," Vegeta growled.

"No, I'm not Vegeta."

"You insolent little…! Are you suggesting that I can't -"

"Yes I am." Piccolo turned to tower over the Prince. "Look at yourself, Vegeta, look at yourself without your ego for once. You can't walk without a cane, much less fight. All you'd be out there is a liability." Piccolo's expression softened. "It does pain me to tell you, but you'd do more harm than good if you went."

Vegeta grit his teeth and seemed on the verge of exploding. Then he spat, muttered something and stormed back towards his jet-flyer, ramming his cane into the ground with each step. He clambered inside and fired up the vehicle, jetting away from the lookout.

"What about me?" Pan asked. "I'm not half-crippled, why aren't I going?"

"Because, we need to keep some powerful fighters here, to defend the Earth, just in case."

"But -"

"I agree with Piccolo, Pan," Gohan said. "I need you here. To keep mom safe, as much as the rest of the Earth. We don't know what these Majin are planning, but we don't want to put everything in one basket."

Pan looked like she was going to argue, when Uub put his hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him. "It's the best strategy Pan," he said.

She lowered her head slightly. "Okay…"

"Good, that's settled," Piccolo concluded. He turned away. "Head to Kuriza tomorrow morning, so make whatever preparations you have to." Piccolo walked to the edge of the lookout and stood with his arms at his side and his back to the others.

"Right…" Yamcha broke the silence. "That was… Well… Heck… Glad I'm not going out into space anyway." He looked at the others. "I'll swing by the Kame house and tell Krillin. To the rest of you good luck. Give them hell!"

They smiled at him. Yamcha grinned then took off, flying over the side of the lookout and on his way to the Kame House.

"I'd better let Chiaotzu know about all of this," Tien said. "Good seeing you all. And I agree with Yamcha." Tien inclined his head and then departed as well.

"I'll go speak with Buu and Hercule," Gohan said. "I don't think they'll need much convincing though."

"Yeah. I have to go talk with Chi-Chi though and she will!"

Gohan laughed. "Go easy on her Dad."

"Will do." Goku grinned and then instant transmitted away.

"I guess I'd better go home and tell mom," Pan said casually.

Gohan froze. "Uh… maybe it'd be better if I told her…"

"Uh-uh! That's _my_ job." Pan grinned evilly before making her departure as well.

"I'm going to be in for it," Gohan sighed.

Bra and Uub laughed. Then they too flew away.

Kibitokai watched them go, before silently disappearing.

Only Gohan was left.

He walked over to Piccolo and stood beside him. "Why didn't you come with us?" Gohan asked his mentor after a moment.

"What?"

"Why didn't you come with us to space?"

"The same reason I didn't pick Vegeta. I'd just be a liability. I'm too weak."

"That isn't…"

"Don't patronise me, Gohan, please. I haven't been powerful enough since Cell."

"But -" Gohan noticed something. He looked down at Piccolo's hand and saw a trickle of purple blood running out from between his fingers and dripping onto the ground. Gohan looked away. He knew how hard it was for Piccolo. To admit that he wasn't strong enough to avenge his people.

"Gohan…"

"Yes?"

"Get them for me, okay."

Gohan looked up at Piccolo, his expression hard. "I will."

* * *

_Here it is, late as usual, the next installment! Sorry for the delay; this one was tricky to write (I have got to stop writing ensemble scenes...), as well as me being unable to get at the internet for a bit. I hope I managed to get all of the characters right._

__**Q: By the way, I for one would definitely love to see the rankings for the hero's!**

**A: **_Your wish is my command!_

_Okay, a quick note on the rankings: people are arranged in order of their absolute strength, but I caution against thinking that this means that someone ranked beneath someone else could not beat the person ahead of them. There's a certain distance at which it just isn't possible, but for a lot of them, taking into account techniques and moves, could challenge those above them. For example, Yamcha would not be able to beat Gohan - the gap in strength is just to great. On the other hand Krillin could, in theory, beat Gohan even though there is an equivalent gap: this is because Krillin has the Kienzan, which can cut through anything. I mean, it would have to be a freakishly lucky shot, but it is still possible._

_1. Gohan_

_2. Uub (he is SSJ2 level, but that rises to SSJ3 level with his kaioken)_

_3. Mr Buu_

_4. Pan = Goku (without his SSJ3)_

_5. Kuriza_

_6. Piccolo_

_7. Trunks = Goten (Trunks is just slightly stronger, but not enough to be a significant difference)_

_8. Bra (with her SSJ form)_

_9. Krillin = Tien_

_10. Yamcha_

_11. Vegeta (Yes he is this low - he can't access any of his SSJ forms and can barely move)_

_12. Android 18_

_That is the list so far - I'll update it along the way. If I missed anyone, let me know and I'll add them._

_Thanks again for reading and reviewing!_


	12. Act II: Part Four

_Part Four_

* * *

"You were missed at the meeting you know."

"Was I?"

"Yeah. Most people had guessed that you wouldn't be coming though."

"They weren't too disappointed were they?"

"No, man, of course not. We all know how tough this… situation is for you."

Krillin turned his gaze from Yamcha to look at his wife, who was resting silently on the bed as always, her head down. His fellow Turtle School comrade was stood at the door, leaning on the frame. Yamcha had arrived shortly after the meeting, touching down to pass on what had been learned. Krillin had been surprised, and disturbed, when he had heard about the Majin and the theory that the death of the Elder Kai and they were related.

"I'd never wanted to imagine seeing Babidi again," he had said, before shivering. "The idea that there might be more of him, more powerful than him, isn't comforting in the slightest."

"Yeah, how do you think I feel?" Yamcha had replied, with a laugh. "All I succeeded in doing against them was being eaten!"

They had both laughed, before arriving at the lull that preceded Yamcha's statement.

"How's she doing?" he asked now.

"Good, good actually," Krillin replied. "There's some improvement. She's a bit more active on occasion."

"Active meaning?"

"Oh, you know, she talks a bit more. Gestures a bit more. I think she might be turning a corner you know." Krillin looked up at his friend and smiled. Yamcha swallowed and then offered a weak smile back. He just didn't have the heart to tell his friend the truth.

"That's good… that's good to hear, man. I'm… happy to hear it."

Krillin nodded, smiling wider and then turned his attention back to 18.

"How was your road trip around going?" Krillin asked after a moment.

"Pretty good, almost completed all of it." Yamcha shifted against the doorframe. "I was just making my way back to the desert where it all began when I caught the energy of the Supreme Kai actually. I don't suppose I'll be able to finish now though, what with us having to be on red alert."

"Ha, like we'd be able to do anything anyway…"

"Hey! I may have been eliminated in the first round of _everything_ I ever took part in, but I'll be damned if it didn't have some use. I mean, my death inspired you to kill five Saibamen, so if that wasn't worth it I don't know what was."

Krillin burst out laughing and Yamcha joined him.

"Thanks," Krillin said. "I needed that."

"No problem." Yamcha smiled. "You take care of yourself Krillin."

"I will do. And I'll take care of her." He nodded. "She'll be back soon. I know she will."

"Yeah… Well, see you around."

Yamcha flicked his hand from his head in a kind of salute. Krillin held up his hand. They shared a smile, then Yamcha turned and started down the stairs. In the living room of the Kame House Master Roshi was sat in front of the TV, watching a fitness video, obviously for educational purposes.

"Are you leaving now Yamcha?" Roshi asked, without looking up from the screen.

"Yes, Master Roshi," his former pupil replied. "Where's Marron, by the way?"

"She's out, getting the shopping." Roshi paused and turned his head to get a better look at the screen. "She'll be back soon if you want to stick around to say hi?"

"Nah, I think I'd better be on my way."

Yamcha walked towards the door, but paused with his hand on the handle.

"Is he still…?" Roshi began.

Yamcha nodded. He looked up. His former master was now looking at him.

"I see," Roshi said.

"You'll look out for him won't you?"

"Of course. I have a responsibility to my pupils, even those who have long surpassed me. I will help him through this, as best I can."

"Thank you, Master Roshi," Yamcha said, quietly.

"You look after yourself too, Yamcha."

"I will do." Yamcha turned and clasped his hands in front of his chest and inclined his body, bowing. Then he turned and stepped out of the door before launching himself into the air.

Master Roshi stared at the door and then he turned his gaze to the other side of the house, to the wall of the kitchen. After a moment he looked back at the TV and turned it off before settling down in the couch. He lowered his head and pulled at his beard, thinking.

* * *

Gohan settled down into the huge and deep sofa in the living room of his father-in-laws mansion. Hercule, dressed in his Dojo dressing gown, was across from him in a large chair shaped to look like a throne and crossed his legs. The display almost made Gohan laugh.

"So what you're saying is," Hercule began, going over what Gohan had told him. "Is that there are a group of people, possibly related to that Babidi guy, out there in the universe doing bad things. And you want to bring Buu with you, on this crusade to get rid of them?"

"In a nutshell."

"I don't know…" Hercule crossed his arms. "If these guys are anything like Babidi then mighten they want to do cruel things to him?"

"Possibly, but that's part of the reason we want to bring him with us. So that we can keep an eye on him, if he is a target, as well as which he would provide some good support to us. He is virtually un-killable after all."

"Virtually, but not completely!"

"Come on, Hercule, I'll be there to keep an eye on him, as will my Dad, Goten and Trunks. You have my promise that nothing bad will happen to him."

"Hmm… like that promise that you wouldn't deflower my daughter before you married her?"

Gohan turned beetroot. "I… that is… she… she came onto me!" he spluttered.

Hercule, who had heard none of what Gohan had just said, lowered his head and mused. "I suppose it would maybe do him some good to go out into space, on an adventure," he said after a while. "He hasn't quite been his usual lively self since Bee passed on."

Gohan nodded.

Hercule sat up and uncrossed his legs. "I'll talk with him about it, but it's his decision and I can't say whether he'll agree or not."

"Okay, thanks. Call me when you know, we're hoping to leave tomorrow morning."

"Right you are."

Gohan stood up and thanked his father-in-law again, who showed him to the door. The butler opened the large, almost castle gate like, doors to the mansion and Gohan stepped outside. With a final wave to Hercule he took to the air. Whilst flying along he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He turned his body around, so that his back shielded his phone from the wind and took it out.

One message; from Videl:

'I hear ur going on a space trip'

Gohan sighed. He was not looking forward to this.

* * *

Trunks sat with Estella on the park bench.

It was late in the evening and, just over the building tops of West City, they could see the orangey-pink light of the sun as it set over the horizon. Estella leaned her head on her fiancées shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Trunks said after a moment.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Yeah it is."

"The way the light and trees blend with the buildings. Nature and industry going together."

"Hmmmm…"

Trunks smiled down at her. She smiled back and closed her eyes.

"So come on, spill," she said.

"What?"

"You've brought me out here after a good dinner, at a fancy restaurant, to a romantic spot. What is it you have to say?"

"Are you suggesting that I would do such a horrible thing as do all of this as a means of manipulating your emotions to make you more condusive to something that I may have to say?"

"Yes."

"Wow that hurts…"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay fine…"

Estella giggled and sat up. "I knew it!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"So come on then, what is it?" She poked him.

"You remember what we talked about last night?"

"The terrorists in outerspace?"

"Yes. We're going to go after them."

She nodded. "You decided then."

"Yeah. Well, I kind of thought it over last night and reached the conclusion that I would, but things have got a little more complicated."

"How so?"

"One of our friends, aside from the Nameks, was killed by them. The Elder Kai, the sort of adviser to the Supreme Kai, was murdered by them. We don't know how, but they managed to get into the Otherworld and then leave without anyone being aware of it. As well as which the Nameks who were killed are currently trapped in a limbo and won't be able to get out, won't be able to pass onto the afterlife and then be revived until we… take care of these guys."

Trunks glared at his feet and clenched his hands.

Estella lightly brushed her fingers over his cheek. "Its okay," she said, softly. "I figured that this is what you would want to do."

He looked up at her, his expression softening. "You did?"

She nodded. "Despite the fact that you're a horrible vice-president, occasionally absent-minded and don't devote nearly enough time to trying to use your position of power to solve more mundane worldly problems, you are a good person. I mean, heck, I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if you weren't."

Trunks chuckled. "That's a sort of nice way of putting it I guess."

She beamed. "As nice as you're going to get."

They laughed and Estella leaned over and kissed Trunks on the cheek. She pulled back and looked deep into his eyes. "Go out there, kick ass and then come back to me, safe. Promise?"

"Of course."

She held up her hand and extended her pinky finger. "Pinky swear?"

Trunks smiled and interlocked his pinky finger with hers. "Pinky swear."

They embraced and she leaned her head on his shoulder again, closing her eyes. Trunks look back up at the horizon. The light had now gone full pink, fading to purple and then dark blue away from the sun.

"There is one more thing though."

"Shoot."

"Can I borrow my sword?"

* * *

Uub dropped down onto the balcony of his apartment and stepped through the sliding glass door. The sky was almost completely dark. He had gone back with Bra to Capsule Corp. after the meeting, wanting to discuss somethings, especially to learn more about what had happened during the dinner the previous night. He had been very surprised to find out about Kuriza and even more surprised to find out that Vegeta hadn't throttled the spawn of his most hated enemy. He would have liked to have talked with Vegeta as well, but the ki signature of the Prince indicated clearly that he was not to be disturbed.

He made his way through to his bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights and removed his clothes. He was able to afford the apartment; fortunately, thanks to the grant he received from the Satan Dojo. Run by Hercule, they gave out grants, of a considerable sum, for 'spiritial and technical improvement of mind and body'. Or, put more bluntly, money to live on so they could avoid having to get a job and focus on training.

The room wasn't huge, but a decent size. A clothes cupboard sat opposite the end of the bed and next to that were two rows of shelves with books piled onto them. Surprisingly, for a student of Son Goku, Uub was a rather vociferous reader, possibly due to the influence of Son Gohan, though the majority of the books did revolve around martial arts, their history, practice and so on. Tucked away, as well, was a draft manuscript that Gohan had written on mechanics of ki control, which had proved invaluably useful to Uub when had been starting out. Gohan had shied away from making any attempt to publish it though, on the grounds that he feared what the consequences might be if everyone started to be able to use ki, without the correct morals and sense of responsibility that went with it.

Sat atop the clothes cupboard, on a little metal stand shaped like a dragon, was the Four-Star Dragon Ball.

It had been given to Uub by Goku when he had completed his training, marking his passing from being a student. Uub had been amazed when Goku had passed over the gift, knowning the history it had and what it meant to his master. That day was supposed to mark the day that he and Uub would finally have their battle; full strength, no holds-barred. Goku had even arranged things with the Supreme Kai and Elder Kai, who had both reluctantly, agreed that the battle could be staged there.

Unfortunately the following day Goku suffered a heart attack, something that had begun to happen with more regularity. By the time he had recovered, his strength had faded a great deal. Though he had worked hard to build it back again, he could no longer achieve his Super Saiyan 3 form, not without making his heart worse. They had known, at that point, that Saiyans would age rapidly once they passed a certain age, and pick up more and more conditions, but it had still come as a surprise when it hit Goku.

They had never been able to have their match.

Now, though, as Uub stared at the Dragon Ball he thought about something else; about the Supreme Kai and the way he had looked at him. Though nobody else said anything Uub had always had the feeling that the Kai was a bit…frosty towards him and nervous around him. He was never sure why. Had he done something in the past to annoy him? He had met him a few times when he was Goku's pupil, but he couldn't remember doing anything. He had often thought of apologising, but it didn't seem right if he couldn't work out what he was apologising for.

Sighing, Uub flumped his head down on the pillow.

He would go to where Kuriza was tomorrow, to see the others off. Though he was a little disappointed about not being able to go out himself, he did see Piccolo's point. Besides which, he had an uneasy feeling that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Putting together what he had heard on the lookout and what Bra had repeated to him, he couldn't help but think that they were all missing something.

He just really wished he could work out what it was…

* * *

Bulma's eyes opened.

The side of the bed next to her was empty; Vegeta wasn't there.

The alarm clock on the table across from her told her it was two o'clock in the morning. Silently she slipped out of bed and threw a dressing gown over her pajamas. She slid her feet into her slippers and quietly made her way out of the room.

It was dark, the lights off and the whole house was silent. Trunks was at Estella's and Bra was asleep, or else had snuck out again. She padded down the stairs. into the living room and then stepped over to the large door next to the exit that led into Capsule Corp. proper. She opened this door and stepped down the metal stairwell that led to the basement.

She reached the bottom and looked to her right. A small glimmer of light came through a tiny round window on a door. Beneath the light she could just make out the words: 'Gravity Chamber'. She padded over to it and peered through the window.

Her husband, Prince Vegeta, was on the ground, legs pressed together with his hands flat under his shoulders. He wore only his training shorts and shoes. Bathed in sweat his expression was contored and his body shook as he struggled to push himself up. The control panel on the central monitor said that the gravity was ten times that of Earth. With a roar of frustration and anger Vegeta pressed and pressed before his legs gave out and flipped over and slammed against the side of the gravity console. He hissed in the pain, clutching at his back, before reaching up, gripping the side of the console and dragging his body up, leaning heavily against it breathing hard.

Bulma opened the door.

"Gravity Reducing," the computer voice of the room announced. "Now At Zero Times Earth Gravity."

Vegeta looked up. "Bulma," he said, through gasps. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you," she replied. "You weren't in bed. I knew you'd be here."

"Leave me alone!" the prince barked. "I need to continue with my training."

"What training, Vegeta? You can barely stand in Earth's gravity, let alone ten times that."

"Damn it woman! I will not be a burden!"

"A burden, to who? The only thing that's thinking you're a burden is your ego."

Vegeta scowled. "I'm busy," he said after a moment. "I must improve myself." He stepped away from the console and threw out a punch. His legs collapsed out from under him, and he spun through the momentum of the punch and slammed into the side of the console. He fell onto the ground, bunched against it.

Bulma stared sadly at him as his shoulders shuddered. It took her a moment to realise that he was crying.

She walked over to him and kneeled down beside him, putting her arms around his body. He leaned into her, resting his head on her lap and gripping the sides of her dressing gown.

"Why?" he whispered. "Why did this happen? Why me? It's not fair!"

"It's okay," she said, soothing. She stroked her hand through his hair. "It's okay…"

"It's not okay! I'm a warrior and prince and I'm reduced to… to this!" He slammed his fist into the ground.

"It's okay…" Bulma looked up and swallowed. Her expression was sad. "I can fix it for you."

"Fix it?" Vegeta pulled his head away and looked up at her, an almost childish expression of confusion and hope on his face. "How?"

"Come with me." She slowly began to rise, putting her arm under Vegeta's and supporting him as they stood. "I'll get your cane."

"No, leave it. I don't want to use that stupid thing anymore."

They walked out of the gravity chamber, slowly, with the prince leaning heavily on his wife. They eventually made it to Bulma's lab, where she turned the light on. She sat her husband down in a chair and then walked across to a sealed door. She tapped in a combination on the lock pad beside it and, with a hiss, the doors slid apart to reveal several contraptions.

There was a long metal exoskeletal spinal cord, with small needles sticking out the side like the legs of a spider. At the top of it was a small computer chip that lit up as Bulma touched some things on it and took it out. Along with that were two cylindrical items; which had a top ring and a lower ring connected by thick elasticated wires.

"Okay, Vegeta, I'm going to move you to the table, where you can lie down," she said. "Then I'll put these around the tops of your thighs," she indicated the two cylinders, "and place this over your spine," she indicated the exoskeleton.

"And what will that do?" he asked.

"They will compesate for the damage to your vertebrae and the muscular weakness brought out by prolonged bruising, internal rips and age. Together they will allow you to be able to walk again without too much effort."

"That sounds great but…" He glared at her. "Why didn't you give this to me before?"

Bulma shrugged. "Because I had hoped that you'd want to settle, at last. Give up on the fighting and the training and stop putting yourself through so much pain. A silly dream perhaps, but one that I wanted to enjoy whilst it lasted."

Vegeta bowed his head.

"Help me stand," he said quietly.

Bulma did so and moved him over to the long operating table. He lay face down. She wiped the sweat off of his back and legs with a towel and then rubbed a gel along his spine. She clipped the cylinders around his thighs and then picked up the exoskeleton. She carefully lay it down across his vertebrae, pressing gently as she rolled out each section. She stepped over to the top of the spine, where the chip was.

"Now, this is going to hurt," she cautioned.

"Woman I can handle it…"

"If you say so."

She tapped at the chip.

The spider leg needles suddenly shot out and stabbed into Vegeta's back, penetrating through the muscle and into the bone. He screamed, his hands clenching tightly and juddering.

"I did warn you," Bulma said, unable to keep a slight hint of mirth from her voice.

"Shut… up…!" the prince growled as he struggled to control himself and grit his teeth.

Eventually the waves of pain passed.

Vegeta breathed deeply. He placed his palms at the sides of the table and slowly raised himself up.

"It should now be working," Bulma said. "The exoskeleton coordinates with the two cylinders helping to compesate and allow you to move. Over time they'll learn your muscle patters, which will help them to work more efficiently. At the moment there may be some delay problems, but it should become second nature."

Vegeta touched his feet to the ground. He put his weight down on them and stumbled, unsure of walking without assistance for so long, but he grabbed onto the table and steadied himself. Slowly, carefully, he pushed himself away and tested his support. He found it stable. He moved his legs up and down. The cynliders were a bit stiff, but soon they responded better. He walked around a little, able to enjoy the pleasure of standing on his own feet for the first time in so many years.

He dropped into a combat position; spacing out his legs and threw a punch. He didn't topple. He flung himself into a series of punches and kicks, jabbing, spinning, kicking, before stopping, satisfied. He smiled.

"Now, before you ask, you can go Super Saiyan…" Bulma began.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Instantly Vegeta clenched his hands and powered up. The Super Saiyan aura glowed around him and he felt the exhiliration, and tingling pain of the legendary power surge through him again. His hair stood up straighter and turned golden as the aura blazed around him. He stared down at his hands. He wriggled his fingers. It hurt a little, but was somehow smoother. He felt pressure on his spine, but at the same time a relief. He felt increased pressure, but lighter.

"Yes, thank you for demonstrating," Bulma said. "But I should warn you that I haven't tested for…"

Suddenly Vegeta let out a huge yell and his aura blazed out, becoming firey, jagged, intense. His body raised up slightly, levitating off the ground, as lightenting began to crackle around his body, richocheting small sparks around his body.

"Vegeta! Wait!"

An explosion of sound and light blew out as the powerful aura climaxed into the Super Saiyan two form. Vegeta put his head back, his eyes closed, and grinned. The power was intoxicating; he hadn't felt it in years. He moved his body and he could feel the bones and muscles grinding, the famililar sensation of tension mixed with the overwhelming sense of power coursing through his body.

"Vegeta!" Bulma's yell snapped him out of his reverie. "I hadn't tested that for your Super Saiyan two form! You could have broken it!"

"Why would it have broken it?" Vegeta asked playfully. He knew his wife wanted to explain, so he humoured her.

"When you turn Super Saiyan two you produce a small electromagnetic field, hence the sparks. It's not enough to provoke major changes around you, but it does cause some atmospheric disturbances. And it could have interrpupted with the communication between the exoskeleton and the cylinders. If it had, they would have shut down and then you wouldn't be able to even walk again!"

Whilst Bulma had ranted Vegeta had floated over to her. She looked up. His head was above her slightly. He reached out and cupped her chin in her hand. Perhaps it was because of the aura, or because of his rare but genuine smile, the prince looked as he had done, all those years when she first saw him on Namek. She swallowed, silenced by the sight. To Vegeta's eyes the effect was the same and he saw her as he had done for the first time, the first time he had really noticed her on Earth. The time when she had comforted him when he felt so alone.

"Thank you," he whispered and gently pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

_Hello and thank you all for reading! I hope you've enjoyed the latest chapter in this saga. I think it's the best one I've written so far (and fortunately without any ensemble scenes!)_

_Now for some questions:_

_**Q: I'm sure if he was still as heartless as in the Saiyan saga he would gather the dragon balls and ask for his youth back. Or eternal youth and immortality now that Shenron grants 2 wishes.**_

_A: Possibly, though fortunately he has mellowed. Besides which I don't think immortality holds too much attraction for him anymore. Aging is a process that they all must go through, even if it is an inconvenient one!_

_**Q: Great chapter! I feel sorry for Vegeta, being too crippled to even access SSJ. It's a sad ending to his legacy... I foolishly hope that he'll be mended so that he'll be able to aid his friends.  
And 18's fate is really sad too. This is a sad future, considering the normal DBZ universe where everyone lives 'forever'.**_

_A: Thanks! Your foolish hope was not so foolish after all ;)_

_Yes I was tracking away a bit from the eternal days of glory format. I thought aging the characters like this would both get around the problem of them being so powerful at the end of Z whilst also adding a bit of personal and emotional complexity to the characters and their struggles. I was a little surprised by how strong the reaction has been though._

**_Q: Why did you write him this way? As a proud, warrior prince, he should go out in a blaze of glory. That's his preferred death._**

_A: The process of coming up with the disabilities for the main characters was a little tricky; I eventually settled on heart trouble for Goku and physical disability for Vegeta. It was, however, never my intention to leave the Prince out of the action - he is my favourite character (so I may have been overcompensating with him to avoid accidental favouritism.) He is only second weakest though, due to that disability (likewise 18 because she has no energy); the revised rankings below put him much higher._

_**Q: I'm curious as to why the other Majins were never heard of/seen until now. I trust you'll come up with a plausible explanation. Can't wait to see Kuriza in action in the next few chapters!**_

_A: I do have an explanation at the ready - I can't say whether or not its plausible though! The young King of Arcos will be making his return in the next chapter, so watch out for it :)_

_**Q: Would they use the Dragon Balls to wish themselves younger?**_

_A: I don't think so, though I accept that its a possible plot hole. My understanding of the characters is that whilst they would think aging is pretty awful, none of them would want to be young and live on whilst their family and friends keep getting older and eventually die. Certainly one of the things I wanted to explore in this is how the characters would cope and adapt to their growing older and losing some of their youthful strength._

_With Vegeta's back problem now, temporarily, fixed here are the revised rankings of the characters:_

_1. Gohan_

_2. Uub (he is SSJ2 level, but that rises to SSJ3 level with his kaioken)_

_3. Mr Buu_

_4. Pan = Goku (without his SSJ3)_

_5. Vegeta (he is only marginally weaker than Goku (without SSJ3), which is due more to being further in the Saiyan aging/deterioration process then any great gap in power)_

_6. Kuriza_

_7. Piccolo_

_8. Trunks = Goten (Trunks is just slightly stronger, but not enough to be a significant difference)_

_9. Bra (with her SSJ form)_

_10. Krillin = Tien_

_11. Yamcha_

_12. Android 18_

_Thanks again for reading and reviewing!_


	13. Act II: Part Five

_Part Five_

* * *

Son Goten dropped out of the early morning sky and knocked on the door of his parents' house. A few moments later the door tentatively opened, before it swung open and he was met with the delighted face of his mother.

"Goten, darling!" she said, pulling her son into a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good Mom," her son replied with a smile. "How about yourself?"

"Oh, fine, fine, you know how it is. Come inside, come inside."

Goten was ushered through the door and into the small kitchen. Several pots were bubbling away and a basket of food was already out on the table, containing bread, cheeses and a variety of fruits. Goten took a sniff of the air and immediately began salivating. It had been a very long time since he had had any of this mothers cooking and the Saiyan's senses immediately kicked him for missing out for so long.

"Sit youself down," Chi-Chi said. "I'll make you some food. I was just putting together your father's breakfast and packed lunch for today."

"Thanks. You know about it then?"

Chi-Chi stirred around in one of the pots and then replaced the lid. "Yes he told me last night. You're going too aren't you? I'll have to make you something."

"It's okay Mom, don't stress yourself."

She waved his complaint away. "Did you come around today to pick up your father?"

"Sort of. I was also coming around to make sure he was still alive." He laughed and leaned back in his chair. "I also wanted to see you before I went off."

"That's nice of you." Chi-Chi smiled at her son as she walked over and casually lowered back his chair so that all four legs were on the ground.

"Moommm… I can't hurt myself even if I do tip back."

"I know sweetie, but you could damage the chair." She kissed him on the forehead. "Feel free to pick something from the basket."

Goten reached out and plucked one of the rolls of bread and a slab of cheese from the basket. He slit open the bread and slid some slices of cheese inside of it before taking a bite. Delicious.

"Where is Dad?" Goten asked between bites.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," his mother chastised. Goten made a face and quickly swallowed his food. "He's upstairs, having a bath. On my orders. He's not going into space all dirty. Besides he needs it to soothe his muscles. He's not getting any younger. Actually he seems to get so much older with each passing day." She looked up from the worktable. "And to think I worried about growing to look so old whilst he was in the afterlife. Seems my worries got reversed."

"I know Mom. It's not been easy for any of us."

"You'll look out for him won't you? You know your father isn't the superman of old, but he doesn't seem to realise it. Or, rather, he refuses to realise it."

"I will do. Gohan and I are both going to be there and I'm sure Gohan will make sure Dad doesn't do anything that he can't handle. You know how well he's been keeping an eye on him."

"Yes, yes I do."

Chi-Chi returned to the pots and turend the hobs down beneath some of them. Goten reached for another piece of bread.

"The dinner with Trunks and his fiancée went really well," his mother said, brightly, after a moment of silence.

Knowing what was coming, Goten dropped the bread, put his head in his hands and groaned.

* * *

"Moom!" Bra called out, standing at the top of the stairs to the basement. "Do you know where Dad is?"

"No, honey," Bulma called back from her lab. "I haven't seen him since this morning. Why?"

"Some friends are coming around later, to work on our ethology project. I just wanted to know which areas of the house to stay away from."

Bulma's laugh carried up the stairs. "I think anywhere will be fine. Do you know where your brother is?"

Bra shut her eyes and concentrated. A moment later they fluttered open. "He seems to be on his way over. I think he should be here in a couple of minutes."

"Okay, thanks. What time are your friends getting here?"

"In a couple of hours I think."

Bra stepped away from the door and walked over to the living room window, stretching her arms above her head. She wore a red tank top and jeans, with her green hair done up in a ponytail. She stood in front of the window and scanned the skyline of the buildings of West City. A few moments later she spotted the dark spot in the sky, whose ki signature she recognised as her older brother's. She smiled to herself and stepped away from the window, walking over to the door that led from Capsule Corp. to the Brief family's living quarters. She stopped outside the door and glanced at her watch. Waited a moment… another moment… a moment longer…

She reached out, pulled the handle and opened the door. At the other side Trunks paused with his hand half-reached out for the handle, bemused.

"Hey," Bra said, stifling a giggle at her brother's expression.

"Oh, hey Bra," Trunks replied, recovering. "How long were you waiting there?"

"Only a few seconds, after I noticed your coming arrival through the window." She tilted her head. "Why do you think I spend my time, hanging around the door to open it for his highness?"

Trunks blushed. "You know what I meant." He stepped inside and Bra shut the door, grinning to herself. She looked over and saw that Trunks, along with his blue leather jacket and jeans, also had the Brave Sword strapped over his back in its sheath. "Where's Mom?" he asked.

"Downstairs in the lab. What's with the sword?"

"Nothing much, just figured that I might need it."

Trunks walked over to the door and peered down the stairs. "Mom?" he called.

"Hi Trunks!" Bulma called back. "I'll be up in a sec." A short sec later she emerged upstairs and hugged her son. She then passed over a capsule. "That's the modified space pod," she explained. "It functions like the one that Goku used to travel to Namek, although it doesn't have a gravity chamber. I've stocked it with enough food for all of you, just about, but you'll have to sort out accommodation yourselves."

"Thanks Mom, but I don't think we'll be in this ship for that long. At least I hope not…" Trunks contemplated the idea of being in a cramped space with the others, battling for proper beds, the toilet, the use of the bath and food. He shuddered at the rather unpleasant thought.

"Now you'll take care of yourself won't you?" Bulma said, stroking her son's hair.

"Of course I will."

"Wash everyday, eat properly…"

"Mom, you make it sound like I'm a child."

"And that's incorrect how?" Bra put in. Trunks glared at her. She smiled sweetly.

"That's good. Just, come home safe, okay?" Bulma pinched Trunks cheek with her right hand. "Don't do anything too rash."

"Don't worry Mom. I plan on coming back alive and safe." He smiled.

They embraced. Trunks stepped back and walked towards the door. "Where's Dad?" he asked.

"I don't know, honey," Bulma said, just about hiding a small smile.

"Okay. Well tell him I said bye, okay?" Trunks was disappointed, he had wanted to see his father before he went off, but he could understand him, understand his feelings and why he wouldn't want to see him. He stretched out with his senses but he couldn't detect his ki in the immediate vicinity.

"I will do."

"Bye bye, Prince Purple Hair!" Bra chimed.

"Bye, Princess Green Hair," her brother replied with a smile. He touched his index finger and middle finger to his forehead and pushed it off in a salute. Then he stepped through the door and closed it behind him. He walked through Capsule Corp., pocketing the space pod capsule as he went, and stepped outside. He floated up into the air and glanced through the living room window. His mother and sister were there. He waved at them and they waved back. He then shot off up into the air, beyond the clouds, smiling to himself. It was happening: after so long he was going out into space on another adventure!

He paused a moment and concentrated. Where is he? he thought. He waited a moment… another moment… then… There! He found it. The strange, almost unique ki signature of Kuriza. Out in the North-East, farming lands from what Trunks could remember of his geography.

He turned himself in the correct direction and then jetted towards the signature, powering up to Super Saiyan to increase his speed, a sonic boom stretching behind in his wake.

* * *

"Ah crap!"

The small child, a girl, giggled as, with great reluctance, King Kuriza reached out and picked up his counter and slid it down the snake to the start of the board.

"What does 'crap' mean?" the girl asked.

"Uh, well, it means something," Kuriza said evasively. "Sort of an expression of annoyance. Ask your mother. And when she asks where you heard that expression from, say it was from your father." The Arcosian lord tapped the side of his nose conspiratorialy making the girl giggle again. "Anyway, your go." He passed over small pot with the tiny die in it to the girl, who happily shook it and then poured the die out of it.

A harsh beeping noise caused Kuriza to turn his head. High Captain Miuu looked over at him and nodded towards the sky. "The first ones are on their way," he said.

Kuriza clambered up to his feet just as Son Goku and Son Goten dropped out of the sky, Goten carrying a large basket covered with a towel in one hand. Kuriza smiled at them. "Welcome," he said. "I hope you had a pleasant journey? I was beginning to get worried as to whether any of you would come."

"Hey Kuriza," Goku said, grinning. "You needn't have worried. None of us were willing to miss this."

"You got that right," Goten affirmed, nodding.

"Well great. No hard feelings huh?"

"Not big ones anyway."

Kuriza laughed. The farmer, Jack, and his wife, Mary-Lou, moved over from the field, the wife going to the girl and picking her up.

"Are you guys friends of Kuriza's?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sort of," Goku said.

"They'll be coming with me," Kuriza explained. "We have a mission to complete."

"You're going to soon?" Jack asked.

"Afraid so."

"Ah, well… Come back and visit sometime. Mandy has really taken to you. And, you know, thanks for… helping with my debts and…"

Kuriza clapped his hand on the farmer's shoulder and smiled at him. "No problem. Happy to help any time. Perhaps one day your family could come on holiday into space? I know a planet that I'm sure Mandy would love. Due to its unusual composition of atmosphere and earth the whole thing is a combination of smooth crystal and clear rushing water, without a predatory animal in sight. The whole planet is a virtual water park!"

Jack blinked, imaging what such a planet would be like.

"Hey that sounds really fun!" Goku interrupted. "Could we go there sometime?"

Kurzia looked across at him. "Of course! It would be a perfect way to relax after we complete this mission!"

The two grinned at one another as Goten sighed. My God, they're both as childish as one another… he thought.

"Is this all who are coming?" Kuriza asked after a moment.

"No, there should be more," Goten said, sitting down on the ground. "In fact…"

As if on cue, Gohan, Videl and Pan landed, followed a moment later by Trunks.

"Hey guys," Gohan said, walking over.

"Hey son," Goku said, smiling. "Hi Videl, Pan. Haven't seen either of you in a while!" He paused and his face warped into confusion. "Are you coming as well?"

"No," Videl said. "I was just wanting to see Gohan off, as was Pan. Although I suspect her plan was to sneak on board."

"No! I wasn't planning anything like that!" her daughter protested.

Goku laughed. "It wouldn't work anyway; we can sense ki after all, we'd be able to pick her up."

Pan hummphed and crossd her arms.

Trunks walked over to the group, Goten by his side. "Okay, there's some preliminaries to go over," he announced. He held up the capsule with the space pod. "This contains our mode of transport. For all of us it might be a bit cramped but…" He looked over at Kuriza and Miuu.

"Don't worry," Miuu said. "Our flagship is nearby, hiding behind, what is it called, Io I think. One of the moons of Jupiter. We parked it there to avoid causing a panic."

"It is good that you have your own ship though," Kuriza chimed in. "It would have been a devil of a job trying to squeeze us all into two pods!"

"Ha, ha, yes." Trunks nodded. "So we'll lock onto your two pods and follow you into space, then we can link up with your flag ship."

Miuu nodded. "We'll head off first then and you follow at a distance. That'll give us time to relay the necessary instructions to the crew." Miuu looked around at the group. "Is this everyone?"

"Not quite," Gohan said. "We're still missing…"

He looked up. So did everyone else. In the distance a small black dot grew larger and larger until -

Majin Buu, with Hercule Satan on his back, touched down to the ground.

Kuriza stared and blinked at him. "Who are they?" he asked.

"The pink one is Majin Buu," Goten explained. "A very powerful fighter. The one on his back is my Uncle-in-Law. A really weak fighter, but a good PR man." He grinned.

Gohan walked over to them, as Mr Satan clambered off Buu's back. "You made it," Gohan said, smiling.

"We sure did," Hercule said. "Buu didn't make his decision until this morning, so that's why we're a little late."

"And what did Buu decide?" Gohan turned to Majin Buu.

Buu looked down at him with a serious expression. "Buu wants to beat bad guys. Bad guys who hurt his friends!"

Gohan smiled. "That's great. Welcome on board."

They turned around and walked back towards the group. Trunks had thrown the capsule onto the ground and the space pod, large, circular with a black strip running around it, stood on the farmland. The farmer's family had retreated to their house to watch from a safe distance. Gohan stepped away from Buu and went over to where Videl and Pan were to say goodbye to them. Kuriza and Miuu had started making their way to their own pods.

"Is this everyone then?" Kuriza asked.

"Yep, this is it!" Goku called back, with a wave.

"Ah… Okay…" Kuriza turned back to his pod, a small look of disappointment on his face.

"Right, here we go," Goten said, as the steps lowered to their space pod. He looked over at his best friend and frowned. "Are you okay?"

Trunks looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just… I didn't get to see Dad and I just wish he'd come down to see me off, you know?"

"Really?" a familiar voice boomed from above them. "Is that all you expect of your father, boy? To just see you off?"

Everyone looked up. Standing atop the Capsule Corp. space pod, arms crossed, wearing the distinctive Saiyan armour and looking down with the famous smirk on his face, was Vegeta.

Trunks eyes shot open wide in surprise and delight. "Dad…!"

Goku's mouth broke into a grin.

Vegeta hopped off of the space pod and landed on the top of the stairs leading inside. "So, tell me," the Saiyan Prince said. "Are we going to stand around gawking all day, or are we going to get a move on?"

Trunks rushed up the steps to his father. "But, Dad, how are you…?"

"Does it matter? I'm here aren't I?"

Trunks smiled. "No, I suppose it doesn't."

"How wonderful!"

They looked over. Kuriza was waving from his the edge of the crater where his pod had landed. He grinned and waved. "I was worried that the Prince of Monkeys may not be coming!"

"Of course I'm coming! The rest of you would all just screw this up without me."

Gohan shared a glance with his father. He could tell that he was happy that Vegeta was here. Gohan himself was quite curious as to how the Saiyan Prince had made it. He guessed that some kind of Bulma wizardry was involved, but he didn't dare ask the Prince, because he doubted that the only answer he would receive is a glare. He made a mental note to ask Bulma when he got back as he made his way up the stairs and into the pod. He was the last to go in and, before he did so, he turned and waved towards his wife, daughter and father-in-law, who waved back.

Pan watched her father close the door. She was smiling a little. She was still a bit disappointed that she wasn't able to go, but she had discussed it with her father further the previous night and she had understood her Dad's concerns. He wasn't just worried about the possibility of something happening whilst he was away, he was also concerned with how it might impact on Videl. That was something that Pan could readily understand and agree with and since her father had made that point obvious to her she hadn't complained.

So now she stood with the others, her mothers hand resting lightly on her shoulder, as they watched Kuriza and Miuu's pods thrusters to life, levitating out of their craters, before blasting away into the sky. A moment later the Capsulse Corp. pod's legs pushed down against the ground as its jets fired before it too took off towards space, the legs folding in as it jetted into the clouds, then beyond them and then out into the star-filled black of outerspace.

From her father's arms Mandy waved up at the disappearing ships. "Bye Kuri! Come back soon!"

* * *

_Here we go; they're off into space! The gears be a clickin' and whirrin'_...

_Thank you for reading and reviewing; I hope you enjoyed this latest installment. A bit of a slow chapter this time, but this is very definitely the calm before the storm ;)_

_**Q: it must be a great day for him, probably the best day of his old age.**_

_A: Very much so; he hasn't had many but this is one of them!_

_**Q: Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for this chapter and for responding to my passionate comment last chapter! **_

_A: No worries - I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! :)_

**_Q: As far as criticisms go, do please be aware of typos_**

_A: Thanks for letting me know - I went over things again and I think I corrected most of them. Typos are the bane of my existence -_- (Especially since my spell checker packed it in, lol)_

**_Q: You would've been told this already, but I will say this: you are gifted in characterization_**

_A: Thank you! It really makes me happy to hear that!_

**Q: I find it slightly funny to see how far Goten and Trunks have fallen and Gohan taking care of almost everyone, physically or otherwise. You are fitting in all the characters nicely and your characterization is fantastic!**

_A: Thanks so much! Yes I liked pulling Goten and Trunks down a peg (I did find them to be rather irritating in the Buu saga). Although, having said that, both of them, but especially Trunks, are getting a lot more screen-time than I had originally planned! Although that may just be that, out of all the characters, I find them the easiest to write._

**_Q: Wow...gotta hand it to you, you know how to work the emotional angle for characters. I don't even like Vegeta, but this chapter made me sympathize. Also, the bit about Uub & Goku never getting to formally pass the mantle with a sparring match was really sad, too._**

_A: Thank you! I'm really gratified to know that people are managing to connect with the characters and their struggles so well (even the ones they don't like!) I felt that Uub and Goku never having their match was something important for both their characters, as well as serving to emphasize the way their advancing age and the conditions with it has impacted on them and those around them._

**_Q: Ha! Arcosian problems are worse than namekian problems_**

_A: They certainly are..._

_**Q: The prince is back bitches! Bruce Wayne style!**_

_A: He is indeed :)_

_Thanks again everyone!_


	14. Act II: Part Six

_Part Six_

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Made a slight mistake; Titan is a moon of Saturn not of Jupiter. I've now corrected this chapter and the previous one to reflect this (the moon is now Io). That's me taught for not fact checking before writing ^^;_

* * *

Uub followed the Capsule Corp. space pod with his sense. He was feeling the ki signatures of those inside. He had been surprised when he had felt Vegeta's ki arrive on the scene, even more so that it felt more vibrant than he could ever remember feeling it and that it was now moving in the pod with the others.

I wonder what that was about? Uub thought. Perhaps he managed to get his back fixed… but how?

He pondered on it. As he did so he sent a little nudge of kiai to the metronome at the side of his bed, which began its slow motion backwards and forwards.

_Tock… Tock… Tock… Tock… Tock… Tock…_

He was sat in his room, cross-legged on his bed. He had been going through some mental mediating exercises when he had felt his friends on the move towards the same location and had stopped to follow their progress. He had thought about going out to see them off, but had decided against it. He didn't want to get in the way.

Uub nodded and uncrossed his legs. He'd go around Capsule Corp. today. He was curious to know about Vegeta.

* * *

"Guys? Hey, guys!"

"What is it?"

Goten looked over from the window at Trunks and grinned. "We're in space!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "So? What's so great about it?"

"Hey, you may have spent your life travelling around that inky blackness peppered with salt, but this is the first time I've been and I think it's amazing!"

The Prince of Saiyans rolled his eyes again and turned to Goku, who was stood in front of the central console. "Kakarot your son is thirty-two years old and he still behaves like that irritating seven-year old he once was."

"Huh?" Goku looked up after a moment, confused. "What did you say Vegeta? Sorry I was distracted by this."

"I -"

"Come on Dad, lay off," Trunks interrupted. "It's my first time in space too and I have to admit I'm pretty excited!"

Vegeta cast a look at his son and sighed. Part of him was already beginning to regret being on the ship. The only one with a moderate notion of sense was Gohan and he was, at present, below deck.

"What is it that's occupying your interest with the console?" Trunks asked Goku, sensing that his father was now in brooding mode.

"Oh its just that I remember the gravity controller being here and, well…" Goku gestured to the central console and shrugged. "It isn't there anymore."

"Ah that would be one of my Mom's modifications," Trunks said with a small chuckle. "I don't think she expected us to be able to resist temptation if she left it there and I reckon she wanted us to get to our destination and back in one piece."

Goku laughed. "Well, I guess that makes sense!"

Goten turned away from the window and joined the other two at the central console, with Vegeta shuffling over to the main console at the front of the ship, sitting himself down in the chair and staring out into the dark beyond. He could just about make out the two small pods out in front which carried Kuriza and Miuu. In front of them, and getting larger all the time, was Saturn. Vegeta placed his elbows on his knees and locked his fingers together, resting his chin against them.

_"Okay Vegeta," Bulma said. "We know the good news. You can power up to your maximum and you can move around easily. Now I have to tell you the bad news."_

_"There's bad news to this?"_

_"Yes, there is. The exoskeleton and cylinders are compensating for the damage to your vertebrae, the weakness in your knees and the bruised and torn muscles. However you are, in no way, restored to your prime and you can't think like that, otherwise you will get yourself severely hurt. Your bones will break easier. Your muscles will bruise and tear easier. Your body won't resist damage as well and there is no way of telling how well you'll be able to cope and control your Super Saiyan forms. You'll get tired easier as well. My advice to you is avoid combat and don't object. Let the others handle things first and step in when you can. Only use Super Saiyan Two when it is really necessary. And, most important of all, remember that the exoskeleton and the cylinders are the only things allowing you to move in this way. They're tough, they won't break easily, but against the sort of people we can anticipate you facing, against their kind of power, it's fully possible that they could break. And if they do, there will be no way to repair them; not out there at any rate. So at all times you need to be extra vigilant to your back and to your upper thighs."_

Vegeta nodded his head and shut his eyes.

"What's Gohan doing anyway?" Goten asked.

"He go downstairs," Buu called out from where he stood at the ladder to the lower deck. He pointed at the ladder. "He go get changed."

"Get changed? Into what?"

As if in response to this question Gohan climbed up the ladder. He was dressed in a purple tunic and trousers, with soft brown leather shoes. He had two wristbands. On the back of the shirt was the symbol of the Turtle Martial Arts School. It was a combination of his two mentors uniforms: his father and Piccolo.

"Ah, crap I knew I forgot something!"

Everyone, except Vegeta turned their eyes to Goten.

"Proper fighting clothes! I mean look at this stuff!" He gestured at himself. He wore a large baggy T-shirt that hung loose on his body, jeans and trainers. It was not ideal fighting clothes.

"You didn't bring anything else?" Trunks asked.

"No, I completely forgot."

"Kuriza might have something you can wear on his main ship," Goku suggested.

"Oh great so I go walking around in bulky Saiyan armour…"

"I wouldn't worry," Gohan said, moving over to them. "The armour is very comfortable and very flexible. It won't give you any problems if you do get one."

There was a small beeping noise from the main console. Vegeta opened his eyes and touched the flashing button, as the others moved over to where he was. Miuu's voice resonated through the ship.

"We're just coming up to Jupiter," he announced. "Our ship is behind Io, as we said. You'll have to slow down and land in the main hanger bay, which opens at the bottom of the ship. It shouldn't be too hard to navigate inside."

"Okay," Vegeta said, taking on the role of 'captain' for the voyage. "How are you two getting inside?"

"There are specially designed ports for our ships to go through," Miuu explained. "As it isn't possible for us to slow these ships down effectively. The ports take care of that."

Vegeta nodded. "Very well, we'll begin decreasing our speed." He reached out and tapped some buttons as they came into the orbit of Io, with the two small pods disappearing around the side. "Must be a strange ship," Vegeta mused. "The models that Frieza used were never capable of accepting pods like the ones they're using."

"What kind of a ship do you think it will be?" Trunks asked. Io grew in the window, engulfing it, as the Capsule Corp. pod began to move around the curvature.

"If its like the Kold Empires old ships they'll be of a circular shape and slightly flat. A bit like the UFOs that Earthlings amuse themselves with spotting. They're not that impress… ive…"

Vegeta's jaw dropped. So did everyone elses.

"Ooooooooooo…" Majin Buu breathed.

Behind Io was a huge ship, long, wide, tall and the rough size of a city.

* * *

"I'm afraid my husband won't be able to make it to work," Videl said. "He's come down with a bit of an illness."

She was stood in the office of Dr Stamp, the head of Gohan's department at Satan University. Dr Stamp looked up at her in surprise. "An illness?" he asked, a note of concern. "All the time he's been here I don't think Gohan has ever been taken ill. Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Videl smiled. "I think he just caught a bit of flu, our daughter had something a few weeks back. You're right though, he doesn't normally get ill."

"I'm sure he'll recover soon. Big strong man like him? He'll be fine." Dr Stamp smiled at her. Videl almost giggled. If only he knew, she thought.

"I guess I'll have to draft in some cover for his classes," he mused, standing up to pick up a register. "He is very popular with the students, though. Most of his modules are packed out. I don't know whether that's because he's a very good teacher or the students just find him very good looking!" He laughed and then glanced over at Videl and swallowed. "Uh… probably because he's very good at what he does…" He cleared his throat and turned back to the register. "Oh, by the way, did he mention -"

"Oh yes, I forgot," Videl said. "He's still got your student's - Javeen was it? - dissertation and he intents to go over it whilst he's at home, despite being ill. I think he was about a quarter of the way through it, when he was struck down, but I'm sure he'll manage."

"That's good, but tell him not to over exert himself." Dr Stamp smiled at her and the frowned at the register. "Maybe Harold can cover it… He works in the same area…"

Videl stood up. "I'll leave you to your headache," she said, laughing a little.

Dr Stamp chuckled as well. "Thanks. It was nice meeting you. Gohan always speaks very highly of you."

Videl smiled. "You likewise."

They shook hands and then Videl stepped out of the room with a wave, as Dr Stamp turned his attention back to the register, muttering under his breath. She smiled to herself as she walked down the corridor.

* * *

Atop the Guardian's lookout Piccolo stood with his eyes cast towards the sky. At the height the lookout was situated he could just about see into the upper atmosphere and so into the vague outlines of space, even though it was daylight outside. He was tracking the movement of his former student, keeping an eye on where the space pod was going.

"Are you okay Piccolo?" He turned his head. Dende was behind him, wearing his cloak and holding the staff of the Guardian of Earth. "You've been stood there for some time," the young Namekian said.

"Just following our friends progress," Piccolo responded. He turned his head back to the sky for a moment longer. "They seem to be slowing down, so I imagine they're meeting up with Kuriza's flagship."

"That's good. Smooth progress so far."

"Hopefully it lasts that way throughout."

They were silent a moment.

"Do you regret not going?" Dende asked.

"No."

"Even though Vegeta went along?"

Piccolo shrugged.

"I presume Vegeta managed to get his back fixed, somehow," the tall Namekian said. "If that's the case then it does them no harm to have him along. As for myself… I don't regret not going, but I do wonder if I made the right decision in staying. My emotions want me to go, to fight for the justice of Namek, for my people but… when I look at it rationally I think I see my place as being here. If what they are going up against is anything like what Babidi was able to marshal then I would just be getting in the way." He crossed his arms. "They're all stronger than me, well Trunks and Goten only when they fuse, and Gohan and Vegeta are both tactically adept. They'll know what they're doing. I wouldn't be able to contribute much."

"I think you're being to harsh on yourself," Dende said. "You have much to contribute, much that you could have given. And I know it must be harder for you than you let on, not being able to take part in this. And not just because it's Namek."

Piccolo glanced down at Dende. In one of his rare moments he smiled. "You're right. I am being too harsh on myself. Thank you."

Dende laughed. "Good to know I still have some uses, even if it is just being a therapist."

"Now who's being harsh on themselves?"

Dende laughed again.

"Still I am glad that you decided to stay Piccolo."

"Why is that?"

Dende lowered his head and shrugged. "I don't know. I just have this… presentiment…"

Piccolo nodded. "Yes. I have my worries too. Hopefully they won't come to pass. But there's no harm in being vigilant. Especially with regards to you. With Namek gone our Dragon Balls are the only ones in the Universe and we may need them."

Dende nodded. "Yes. I'll send out Mr Popo to begin gathering them. Just in case."

Dende turned around and made his way back to the Palace on the lookout as Piccolo turned his attention back to the stars.

* * *

"Look at the size of that thing!"

Goten's outburst accurately summed up the feeling within the Capsule Corp. pod. The ship, which was now filling their view port, was enormous. It had what appeared to be three layers, with the top layer jutting out the furthest of the three at the front, with a curving front, and the others stepping down in size like a reverse pyramid on one side (they were equal size at the back where the large thrusters were). The top of the ship was a greyish-blue that shone on the light that was reflected from Jupiter, the other two parts being a deep black. Lights shone from the thousands of port windows on the flagship.

Kuriza and Miuu's pods streaked for the second layer of the ship.

"Head for the lowest layer," Miuu announced over the comm. "You'll see the hangar bay open up on the underneath. If you have any problems there shouldn't be any trouble in hailing the people on the ship."

"Got it," Vegeta replied. He reached out and placed his fingers on the small touch screen on the console. Moving them symmetrically he turned the Capsule Corp. pod so that it began to bank down towards the lower layer, which grew larger and larger until it filled the whole of the view port.

The two pods shot towards the middle layer. Two ports on the layer opened up, just slightly larger than the pods. The pods shot through the ports with a clank and were instantly hit by a huge rush of wind being blown at them by a high-powered fan down the end of a long tunnel. The wind slowed the pods down until they emerged into the docking bay and clattered against a spring-based gelatine, akin to a trampoline on the end of a pinball starter. The two pods bounced back at bit, before coming to rest against them. Five more pods lay in lays to the right of the two that had just landed.

Kuriza's pod opened out and he hopped out onto the ground.

"King Kuriza on Deck 5 of Frieza Kold," an announcement blared. "Repeat, King Kuriza has arrived on Deck 5 of Frieza Kold."

Kuriza waved away the attendants who rushed forward from all parts of the hangar and made his way towards the elevator at the opposite end. High Captain Miuu joined him. They stepped into the elevator, which had clear windows for doors, and rode it down to the main hangar bay, where they arrived in time to see the Capsule Corp. pod levitate through the open bay doors and then gently come to a stop on the bay floor. The hangar bay doors closed and the pressure within was renormalized. The elevator doors unlocked and Kuriza and Miuu stepped out, as attendants and crew rushed out from their safe zones towards the pod.

The pod door opened and lowered down.

The group walked down in single file, Vegeta leading the pack with Majin Buu brining up the rear. Virtually all of them stared around at the massive hangar bay that they found themselves in, overawed by it.

"What do you think?" Kuriza asked, walking up to them. "Pretty impressive huh?"

"When did these kind of ships begin being built?" Vegeta asked. "I don't remember Kold having any thing like this."

"Well it was kind of out of necessity," Kuriza explained, leading the group over to the elevator. "On the old model of the Planet Trade Organisation Kold, Dad and Cooler would take over planets and set up base there. So most of the technology would be concentrated on the bases and the ships just need to be efficient for getting from one place to another. Since we put a halt to conquering planets and began policing trade routes in the galaxy there came the need for much larger ships, with much greater technology, entertainments and so on as the crew can sometimes be out in space for years, without making a major stop off at a planet. We also found a group of specialist mechanical experts, seriously they turned their entire planet into a _huge_ machine and computer, and so they build the ships for us."

"Where was that planet? It doesn't seem the sort of thing that Frieza, Kold or Cooler would want to pass up on."

"Ah, it was far out on the fringes of the Southern Quadrant, a region they never really managed to break into. I believe Cooler attempted to take it over, but was repelled and then was in the process of negotiating with them for a trade deal of some sort, but he dropped it when he became King and then it of course lapsed when he died. Miuu remembered it, though, so it was the first port of call when we realised that we needed have ships like these if we were going to change the Planet Trade Organisation as we wanted to."

"King Kuriza!"

They stopped outside of the elevator and Kuriza stepped through the group to the crewmember, wearing armour similar to Kuriza's but without the cape, ran up to him.

"Yes?" the King asked.

"It's the Prince of Arcos, he requested a video conference with you as soon as he arrived. Problems on the Green planet. He says its urgent."

"Ah, thank you, I'll be along momentarily." Kuriza turned to the group, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, but I have an urgent matter to attend to. Miuu will conduct the tour and direct you to your rooms. I would be honoured if you would join me for dinner this evening?"

"Certainly!" Goku said immediately, before anyone could speak. "That would be great!"

Kuriza smiled and inclined his head. "Thank you. I'll see you later."

With a swish of his cape he spun on the spot and hurried along with the attendant, talking to one another.

The elevator doors opened and Miuu gestured to let the group inside. He pushed the button to take them to the top layer of the ship.

"Did I hear him say, Prince of Arcos?" Gohan asked, as the doors shut and the elevator began to rise.

"Yes," Miuu said, nodding. "But he is no relation to Kuriza. The Princes are now elected positions. This one has the special duty of overseeing Arcos when Kuriza cannot be in attendance."

"And what would the urgent problem be?"

"I don't know exactly, but if it is the Green planet then it is likely that the population has taken a dramatic fall."

"How do you mean?"

"Under Kold's rule the inhabitants of the Five Planets of Arcos, formerly Six, were brutally treated. Two of the planets are extinct of Arcosian life and one, the Green planet, is near-extinction. Only two planets, the Blue and White, have a small, but sustainable population. Kuriza is working hard to try and restore the planets, but it is in some ways a losing battle." Miuu shrugged. "It would seem they have to reach a very low point, a dangerously low point, before they can start building again."

The elevator doors opened and the group stepped out onto the ground.

"Holy shit…" Goten breathed as he looked up.

The whole layer was semi-spherical in shape and was huge - equivalent to being on the streets of West City. All along the walls and the ceiling people were walking, into shops, into miniature buildings. The place was like a city folded on top of itself. Crowds of people, of various alien species, surrounded them at all levels; there must have been over a hundred thousand people on that layer.

"How the hell does that work?" Trunks asked stunned by what he was seeing.

"Anti-Gravity functioning," Miuu explained. "You can walk up the walls; your body will automatically adjust to the gravity plates beneath the ground on all sides. It'll feel bizarre at first, but eventually your mind will adjust and you'll think that you're just walking along the ground, even if you are on the ceiling."

"This is amazing," Gohan said. "I'd love to be able to take a look at the machinery and mechanics behind all of this, it must be amazing!"

"I can show you later if you wish," Miuu said. "First of all, though, I should give you these." Miuu produced six cards, which he handed to each member of the group. "The ship operates with its own internal currency, those cards are charged with what should be sufficient money for the duration of your stay. If you need any more you can recharge them at the bank, provided you gain either mine or Kuriza's approval for a further charge. Now you're sleeping quarters are over there," Miuu pointed to his right and the group followed his finger, to where they could see a large sign, showing someone sleeping in a bed. "If you go in there you'll be assigned a room each for you to use. Now would you like me to give you a tour, or are you happy to explore yourselves?"

"I'm happy exploring myself," Goten said, excited. The others nodded.

"Great." Miuu smiled. "Enjoy yourselves. One last word of advice, though, doesn't try flying from one thing to another. It'll screw with your heads, trust me." Miuu spread his arms out in a welcoming gesture. "Gentlemen, welcome to the Frieza Cold. I hope you enjoy your stay." Then, with a nod, he turned around and walked away into the crowd.

"Come on Trunks, lets go exploring!" Goten yelled and dashed off to the nearest wall, Trunks hurriedly following him equally excited.

Vegeta snorted and muttered something about children, before wandering off on his own, heading in a similar direction to Miuu.

"What are you going to do, Dad?" Gohan asked.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I guess I'll tag along with Vegeta for the moment. I am curious to see if he'll reveal how he can walk!"

"Yeah good luck with that…" Gohan chuckled. He waved his Dad off as he hurried after the Saiyan Prince, who was slowly disappearing into the crowd. Gohan turned to Buu. "I guess that leaves me and you. Where do you want to go?"

Buu looked at Gohan, after having been staring around the place with a childish expression. "Buu wants to try space candies!" he declared and clapped his hands.

Gohan smiled. "Come on then, lets see what we can find."

The two walked off in the opposite direction to Vegeta and Goku.

* * *

Goten stepped over to the wall. He looked up it and found himself staring down a street, which had something akin to a night food market on it, with people sat down at stalls, eating food being handed out to them. From Goten's perspective it looked like they were sticking out of the side of the wall and from their perspective he imagined that it must look much the same.

Grinning he planted his right foot on the wall and then, a moment later, he placed his left foot on. He felt a small hum of energy tingle through his legs as he held fast to the wall. He walked up a little, walked left and right a little and then stretched out his arms and laughed.

"Woooo!" he yelled, drawing some strange and amused looks from passers-by. They obviously worked out that this was his first time on the anti-gravity wall.

Goten turned to look down at Trunks. "You've got to try this! It's amazing!"

"All right, all right, give me a sec," his best friend replied with a smile. Trunks stepped onto the wall slowly, carefully, taking his time and not fully trusting things. Eventually he was on though and he walked up next to Goten and looked down at the floor. He grinned. "You're right. This is pretty awesome!"

"I know!" Goten laughed again. "Come on lets check stuff out!"

The two friends dashed away into the streets. They didn't notice it but their minds eventually adjusted and flipped the images they were seeing to accurately reflect their new orientation; though unaware of it they were now seeing things as if they were still on the ground they were used to.

The two stopped by the markets and paid for food, being shocked to find out how much money they had on their cards. Looking around they were amazed at the sort of things that were there: aside from restaurants there was a cinema, a variety of bookshops, an arcade, buildings with offices in them, where presumably crew worked on some more mundane affairs than managing the ship, there was even a well maintained park with a lake in it! About all that was missing were houses and apartments, which both of the boys found slightly disconcerting when they realised that it was missing.

All the time neither of them could quite get over the idea of looking up and seeing another portion of the city folded around them, with people walking upside down, from their perspective.

Eventually they passed a large building, with bright lights on it and scantily dressed women of various species hanging around outside with welcoming smiles. Trunks glanced over at it and then grabbed Goten's shoulder.

"Hey, look at that!" he said.

"What?" Goten looked over and saw what Trunks saw. He smiled.

It was a Casino.

"Fancy having a game at an interplanetary Casino?" Trunks asked with a grin.

"Bring it on," Goten said, cracking his fingers.

* * *

"Why are we going this way, Vegeta?"

"Kakarot if you're not interested then just leave me alone and cease bothering me with your questions."

"No, I'm interested, I'm just curious as to why you picked this direction over others."

The two were walking along a wall street, Vegeta in front with Goku a small distance behind. The Prince of Saiyans arms were crossed and he was walking forward with a determined purpose, whilst the Low-Class Saiyan followed with his hands behind his head, staring around him in wonder at the city inside the ship.

"I am going in this direction because I sense slightly elevated power levels," Vegeta explained. "I'm curious to see what kind of fighters and what kind of sparring facilities are present on this place."

"Wow, you never think of anything else, huh? Look at this place, Vegeta, it's amazing!"

"Pah…" Although Vegeta was loath to admit it he did find the place quite impressive. Certainly it contained more than he would have ever thought possible. He would, however, delight in teasing Bulma about the wonders of the place: he knew that she would have loved to be able to see it and tinker about. That thought, which made him smile, reminded him to make a mental note to ask Kakarot's son about how the anti-gravity worked, if he did find out. He would enjoy teasing her with that to.

They eventually found their way to a large, but nondescript building, that was distinguished only by its dull grey colour and the large wooden door that was set in it. Vegeta paused outside of it and nodded. "This is the place," he said.

"Huh?" Goku stopped behind him and placed his hands on his hips. "Yeah, now that I'm here I can see what you mean. There are some active power levels behind there." Goku grinned at his friend and rival. "Want to take a look?"

"Of course clown! I wouldn't be here if I didn't…"

They stepped forward and pushed open the door -

And found themselves facing an unusual sight.

They were in a large room that looked like a dojo. Except no one was fighting. Instead there was about twenty people, sat ten to a row facing one another on slightly elevated platforms. Each person had a metal and wired bandana around their heads, which had circuits blinking on it. These were all wired up to the platform beneath them, that had lots of circuits and a control console on it. The master of the dojo, an alien with purple skin and two whiskers wearing a beige tunic, spotted Goku and Vegeta looking curiously at the arrangement and hurried over.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Clementine, I am the master of this dojo, can I help you?"

"Hi!" Goku said, before Vegeta could open his mouth. "We're friends of Kuriza, we're just taking a look around."

"You're friends of King Kuriza?"

"Yeah. We sensed some energy levels and came around here to have a look. We thought this was a training area or something, but we were both surprised by this."

"Ah yes," Clementine smiled. "Most people are. Allow me to explain; for obvious reasons it would be impractical to have an actual sparring contest on the ship. If things got out of hand, damage to the hull internally could cause the place to depressurize and that would potentially kill a lot of people. In order to avoid this, we developed this technology that allows for mental contests. It's called the Boudokai. Essentially we hook you up with the headgear and link you both into the computer. The computer system creates an avatar of your body in a virtual world and reads the electrical signals from your brain to interpret what actions you would perform and how the environment would react and relays those instructions back to your opponent and so on. The time lapse between your thoughts and the generation of the action in the simulation is close to one-to-one, there's about a 0.00000000012 difference between them. It is of course a completely virtual world, but when you're in there you can't tell the difference. We can also make small adjustments, we can place limitations on the power of both fighters, we can adjust how accurate the pain is, from none, to as if it were real, and so on. Either way though, it prevents people from being seriously hurt and keeps the ship in motion."

"That's pretty amazing!" Goku exclaimed, though he didn't understand all of the explanation.

Whilst Clementine had been talking two people had finished their sparring match. They had removed the headgear and shook hands before walking away from the dojo, laughing. They waved to Clementine as they went out.

"So how often do people come here?" Goku asked.

"Fairly often, we're usually full." Clementine looked over at an attendant and waved him towards the vacated headgear. "We have to run checks after each battle," he explained, "make sure the equipment is still in order. Anyway, as I was saying, we're usually full and anyone can come in to try. There's a small charge, to help maintain the equipment, as it is rather expensive and a bit of handful to look after. The exception is to soldiers, who are free to use it at any time. We don't want them to get rusty after all."

"No I guess you wouldn't." Goku looked around the room. "Whose idea was all of this?"

"I believe the genesis came from High Captain Miuu. As I understand it, he proposed the idea when he worked under King Kold, but there wasn't the necessary technology to develop it. Not in a cost-efficient manner anyway."

"Well it's cool that you finally managed to -"

"Kakarot!"

Goku looked over from Clementine. Vegeta was stood at one of the platforms vacated by the two contestants. He held the headgear in his hand. He smirked. "Fancy your chances?" the Prince of Saiyans asked.

Goku lowered his eyebrows and smiled.

* * *

Bra looked up from the paper she was reading. She could sense Uub's ki moving towards Capsule Corp. She was a little surprised, she hadn't arranged anything with him, so she wondered what the purpose of his visit might be.

"What's up Bra?" Cherlot asked, drawing Bra's attention to her friend.

"Oh nothing," she said. "Just read something interesting in here." She tapped the paper.

"Anything that says our experiment is doomed to failure?" Scar asked, the only boy in the group.

Bra laughed. "No, not from what I can tell."

The group was sat in the living room of Bra's home. The four of them, Bra, 'Scar', Cherlot and Sabine, who was being unusually quiet even by her standards. The four of them formed a group at the University in their zoology course. Their task today as to attempt to find a plausible way of testing the behavioural understanding of dinosaurs to the concept of fairness. For obvious reasons this was quite a challenge, even though the task was meant to be purely abstract in nature. The professors were not quite unhinged enough to actually ask them to perform the experiment they devised! For this reason they were splayed out on the couches, with a variety of papers, books and journal articles strewn around them. Cherlot had been Bra's good friend since high school and they had both successfully got into the same university to study the same subject. They had encountered Sabine in class, a petite brunette, who was shy and reserved but diligent and intelligent (her lecture notes had saved both of their behinds loads of times). Scar was the nickname of Sean Car, a boy with short dark hair who, despite his nickname, had no scars on his body. He had been assigned to their group for the first group projects. Although a little wary of him they had soon bonded and now the four worked most of the time together. It helped that they usually all had differing opinions, which improved their collective work no end.

The doorbell rang and Bra hopped out of her seat. "I'll get it," she said, making her way over to the door. She opened it and nodded at Uub, who was wearing a navy blue T-shirt and jeans. "Hey Uub," she said, feigning surprise for the benefit of her friends. "What brings you here?"

"Hey, Bra," Uub said, smiling as he recognised the meaning of her tone. "I just came around to see your Dad."

"Ah, he's not here at the moment," Bra nodded, again realising what Uub was here for. "I think Mom might know where he is."

"Great, thanks!"

"Come inside."

Bra shut the door behind her friend and led him over to the living room. "Hey everyone," Bra said. "This is Uub, a childhood friend of mine. Uub this is Scar, Cherlot and Sabine, friends from university."

"Hi Uub," the all said, except Sabine who looked at him with a curious expression.

"Hi," Uub replied, with a wave.

"Mom'll be down in her lab," Bra said. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm okay. I'll head on down. Good luck with the work everyone!"

"Thanks man," Scar said. "I think we'll need it…"

Uub laughed and walked over to the lab door and disappeared down the stairs. Bra retook her position on the couch.

"What did you say his name was?" Sabine suddenly asked.

"Oh, that's Uub, he's been a friend of the family since I was a child. He's a, I suppose you could say, a professional martial artist."

"That sounds cool. Whereabouts does he live?"

"He lives in West City. Why are you so curious?"

"Oh… you know, no reason…"

"No reason!" Cherlot giggled. "You were gawping at him the entire time he was here! I think someone has a cruusshh…"

Sabine blushed. "No… I… I don't!"

Bra and Scar laughed.

"Show him your tattoo, I'm sure he'll go wild for you!"

"I - Cherlot! That's supposed to be a secret!" She blushed further, her hand instinctively gripping her left shoulder.

The group laughed harder.

* * *

Vegeta stepped out onto the edge of the plateau. In front of him was a large city. He wore his Saiyan armour. The wind curled through his black hair. He smiled and closed his eyes, allowing the sun to shine on his youthful skin. He could only feel one other ki signature in the area: Kakarot's.

His eyes snapped open and power surged through him as his golden aura flared. The rocks around him broke apart, crumbling down the side of the plateau. He let out a yell as electric sparks flashed around his body and the outer edges of his aura. Then he blasted off, in the direction of his opponent, the sonic boom shattering the plateau behind him. He jetted through the air, feeling Goku's power grow as well, and pulled back his right fist as he saw the outline of his rival appear on the horizon -

His fist shot out -

And collided with Goku's!

The resultant shockwave knocked the two fighters back, but Vegeta steadied himself first and launched himself into the attack, jabbing and kicking in rapid-fire motions at Goku, who just barely managed to block and weave his way out of the onslaught. Vegeta struck Goku across the face with a right hook and the Saiyan responded by firing a ki blast with his right hand that shot past Vegeta's body. However Goku did not resist the power of the shot and it spun his body around, throwing off Vegeta who's punches momentum carried him past Goku when it failed to make physical contact.

Goku flared his aura as he spun and delivered a powerful kick to Vegeta's back, causing the Prince to roar with pain and anger as he was flung forward, spinning end over end. Goku followed up and launched his own series of attacks that Vegeta skilfully blocked, before catching his rival off-guard with a kick to his midriff.

Goku winced and dropped his guard momentarily -

Vegeta took advantage by blasting back and firing a volley of ki blasts at his opponent. Goku raised his arms over his head and flared his aura, taking the blasts as they struck his body, forcing him back, the volume of blasts beginning to cause him immense pain. But he bore it, waiting… waiting… and… there!

He shot forward, weaving between the blasts as they came. Try as Vegeta might he could never avoid creating a pattern in how he fired his blasts. Goku, having now worked out that pattern, could dodge the blasts without even having to think about it.

He smirked as he rose through the golden light of the blasts and cocked his right arm back -

And was stunned when it swung through thin air.

He halted himself, looking around but Vegeta was nowhere.

Then a sharp signal flashed through his mind -

And he looked up in time to see Vegeta above him, grinning as he shot down and brought his fist up together above his head -

And hammered them into Goku's head, sending him hurtling towards the city below!

The fire of Goku's aura erupted around him as he tried desperately to pull himself out of his fall, sonic booms ricocheting out of him, ripping the portions of the buildings he past to pieces -

But he could not stop himself as he thundered into the ground, the shockwave tearing the concrete apart and causing the buildings to collapse down into piles of rubble. A huge plume of smoke and dust rose up around the ground from where Goku had landed and from the collapsing buildings.

Vegeta laughed and launched himself towards the ground, his aura lightening up behind him and creating a golden jet-stream of energy trailing him as he plummeted down and pulled back his fist -

Which smashed down into the ground, causing chunks of rock to fly up into the air and a crack to split through the earth and all around it.

"Ha! How do you like that clown!?" Vegeta smirked. Then the haze cleared a little and his eyes widened in surprise. He fist was buried into the ground and not into Kakarot's face. Vegeta snarled. "Where the hell is he!?"

_Dizzzit -_

_WHAM!_

With a spinning kick Goku launched Vegeta into the air -

_Dizzzit_ -

He disappeared with his instant transmission -

_WHAM!_

And delivered a punch that sent Vegeta flying horizontally towards the horizon -

_Dizzzit -_

_WHAM!_

_Dizzit -_

_WHAM!_

_Dizzit -_

_WHAM!_

_Dizzit -_

Vegeta couldn't right himself, continually spinning, his face in agony, blood streaming from his nose and mouth -

_THWAM!_

Goku kicked Vegeta up into the air -

_Dizzit -_

_BLAM!_

He hammered him down wards -

_Dizzit -_

_THWAM!_

And delivered a huge spinning kick that sent the Prince flying. Goku continued twisting with the motion of his leg, pulling his hands down and around to his side. His aura flared, the lightening crackling and spitting as an azure energy ball began to form in his hand.

"Ka… Me…"

Vegeta spun over again and again and then, with a roar, he fired out two blasts of energy behind him, stopping his trajectory -

"Ha… Me…"

His vision was blurry, one of his retinas detached, but he concentrated on the swirl of ki in front of him and he pulled his hands to his sides, flaring out his aura as Goku had, the energy in his hands simmering down until they formed two golden orbs of pulsating energy.

"HA!"

Goku threw his hands forward, opening them out so they looked like the jaws of a dragon's mouth and the azure blade of the kamehameha wave roared towards Vegeta -

Who threw his hands together in front of his face, the palms almost touching -

"Final Flash!" he yelled and a golden bolt of energy leapt from his hands and rushed to meet Goku's attack.

The two energy waves crashed together with an almighty crack, sending waves of energy bursting out that split apart the nearby rock formations. The two fighters pushed as much energy as they could into the beams, which pushed and spat against one another, the sound roaring like being beneath a train rushing by overhead, neither wave giving ground, sparking and flaring around one another the blue light of the kamehameha fighting with the gold of the final flash as the centre of where the beams met began to bulge outwards, sparking and bellowing until -

It blew outwards, sending a huge ripple of energy slicing through the air that struck both fighters and flung them backwards and tore through the earth beneath.

Goku fell end over end, before he slammed into the ground, instantly scraping the flesh on his face down to the bone, spun over and shattered his collar bone as the top of his smashed into the ground and spun over and split his right leg at the kneecap with the Saiyan barely having time to howl in pain before he bulleted back first into the side of a plateau that split apart and crashed around him from the impact.

Vegeta tore through the air, his body accelerating faster and faster, as he passed the curve of planet and bolted over the horizon. The air pressure behind him grew stronger and stronger as it failed to get out of the way of his body, which was moving too fast for the air to part for. The air superheated behind the Prince's body, burning through his armour and clothes and torched his skin -

Then the air exploded.

A wave of fire ripped through the atmosphere, billowing forward like a tsunami wave crashing through everything in its path, roaring out as it engulfed the planet -

And Vegeta's eyes opened.

He gasped and ripped the headband off of his head. He clutched at his back. The armour was still there, but the sensation of it being burned off, of the flesh on his back igniting, of that _pain_… was still tingling through his body. He touched the side of his face. Old, wrinkled, but without the swelling and broken cheekbone that he _knew_ should be there.

Across from him he could see Kakarot clutching the side of his face in agony, although there was nothing wrong with him.

"Wow, that was some battle," Clementine's voice called, snapping the two fighters out of their daze of pain.

"Who won!?" they both instantly shouted, leaping down from the platform.

Clementine looked from one to the other, bemused. "What do you mean 'who won'? The planet blew up, you both lost."

"Huh?" Goku said, lost. "The planet blew up?"

"Well, not exactly. But you superheated the atmosphere and caused a chain reaction that swept over the whole planet, basically leaving nothing alive. You were really lucky that that happened when it did as well, because I was just about to pull the plug on the machine. This thing was _this_ close to overloading and short-circuiting and believe me you do not want to know how much they cost."

"So if neither of us won," Vegeta said. "Who died first?"

"On those criteria, you were at the epicentre of the explosion, so you went out first, which would mean your buddy here was the winner."

Goku grinned and punched the air. "Woo-hoo!"

Vegeta growled. "Again Kakarot! You won't be so lucky this time!"

Clementine waved his arms in the air. "Uh, no way guys, sorry. Like I said you nearly made the machine blow up in your last battle. There's no way I can let you go on it again so soon, not without putting severe limitations on the power you can output."

Vegeta snarled and opened his mouth to say something -

"That's okay," Goku swiftly interrupted. "We'll come back again another time." He smiled. "Thanks very much for letting us use it. It was great to be able to fight like that again, even if it was just all a simulation!"

Clementine smiled back. "My pleasure. Despite my reservations just now, it was an honour to see two such powerful fighters battle."

Goku nodded and hummed as he left the room. Vegeta cracked his fingers and crossed his arms, grumbling as he followed his rival out of the dojo. Outside they were both caught out by the fact that it was now dark, with the streets being lit by lanterns, lampposts, windows from buildings and general light works.

"It's… night…" Goku said, bemused. "But we're on a ship… and it can't be night on Earth. We weren't in there that long were we?" He looked at Vegeta, who shook his head.

"That's because we're not on Earth time."

They looked over to see Gohan and Majin Buu walking towards them. Gohan was smiling and Majin Buu was busy yomping on the biggest lollypop any of them had ever seen.

"Hey Gohan!" Goku smiled. "What do you mean about not being on Earth time?"

"This ship has travelled from different parts of the galaxy, its time isn't necessarily going to be synced up with ours. In order to prevent disorientation amongst the crew they keep a standard day and night cycle alive within the ship, but they don't adjust it when they go to new places. So although it would only be afternoon in the Earth's day and night cycle, here we've crossed into night time." He nodded and looked around. "It was very impressively done. I barely noticed it was happening."

"That's cool!"

"How did you find us, boy?" Vegeta asked.

Gohan smiled. He didn't change. "I sensed your elevated power levels and followed you round here. What were you doing?"

"Oh we were sparring," Goku explained, excited. "They have this really cool virtual fighting arena in there, so we decided that we'd have a contest. Naturally I won and…"

"That -!"

"Woah, okay, no need to start arguments," Gohan waved his hands placating. "I think it'd be a good idea if we went to check into our rooms. Miuu will have probably left some information on when we're to meet him and Kuriza."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Goku nodded.

"Now all we need to do is find Trunks and Goten."

* * *

"Everything on black, please."

Goten coolly slid forward his mountain of chips so that the covered the black squared and all of the squares around it. A large 'ooo' ran up through the crowd of beautiful females, of all species, who had gathered around the Saiyan, with Trunks at his side. They were in the centre of the casino, a massive domed building with three floors and hundreds of different games most of which Trunks and Goten had never heard of.

The concierge accepted the bet and shoved the small white ball into the roulette wheel. It rattled around and around and around and around…

Trunks gave a small blink of kiai towards the wheel -

And the ball stopped on black.

Goten pumped his fist and a roar of sequels went up as the bemused concierge pushed over yet more money towards Goten. He and Trunks grinned at one another. It had been a great day so far and looked to be getting even better.

Then a large, scaly hand slapped down on both of their shoulders.

They looked up to find themselves looking at a huge reptilian creature, with some kind of crocodile snout, piercing eyes and a whole lot of teeth.

"I'd like to have a word with you both," the bouncer rasped.

The boys gulped.

* * *

_WHAM!_

_WHAM!_

Trunks and Goten slammed face first into the wall opposite the casino and slid down it. The bouncer rubbed his hands together and then strutted back inside.

The two Saiyans slowly picked themselves up and dusted themselves down.

"Well, apart from that unfortunate ending, that wasn't that bad an evening," Goten said, clambering to his feet.

"I told you we should have stopped sooner," Trunks mumbled.

"Ah, quite griping, it's not like they hurt us or anything. Besides it was fun." He grinned.

Trunks grinned back. "Yeah, it was!"

They both looked around at the night time lighting, then glanced at their watches and then shrugged. "What should we do now?" Goten asked.

"I don't know." Trunks shrugged. "I guess we should head off to find the others."

"Right. Any idea where they'll be?"

"None, but if we look for their ki and they look for ours I'm sure we'll cross paths at some point."

"And after that?"

"I guess we'll probably go have dinner with Kuriza and then you and I need to find a quiet spot."

"For what?"

"Because as much fun as we're having now, if we can't remember the moves to the fusion dance in short order we are going to get our asses _kicked_. And I don't just mean by the villains…"

Instantly the image of a rather angry Vegeta burst through Goten's head. The boy shivered. "Yeah, I second that!"

* * *

Dr David Hill stepped out of his office at West City University and locked the door. His lectures were finished for the day, his office hours over and he preferred to work at home rather than in his office. He was presently working on an intriguing puzzle that he was sure he was close to finding the answer to, but just couldn't quiet crack. Maybe he would have to show it to someone else, get a fresh pair of eyes on it.

He had just started making his way down the corridor, when a voice caught him.

"Dr Hill! Dr Hill!"

He turned to see a boy, wearing a Spider-Man T-shirt, race up to him. He didn't recognise him.

"Yes?" he asked.

The boy screeched to a halt. "Sorry to bother you, but I need someone to take a look at this and I can't find Dr Jaeger anywhere."

"Dr Jaeger?"

"Yes, my research supervisor."

Inwardly Dr Hill groaned. One of Jaeger's nutcases. Dr Jaeger had been a well respected scientist of his age, but, in his old age, he was going a bit senile. For some time now he had begun believing in UFOs visiting the planet and had devoted enormous amounts of time to proving it. Out of respect for him the others let him have a part of the department to conduct his research and had even supported his application for funding from the Satan Sciences and Technological Development Fund. But then he had started converting students, even promising ones, and Dr Hill was beginning to think that it was time to put a stop to this.

"What is it?" he asked, reluctantly.

"I've picked up something, a picture from one of the telescopes, come on I'll show it to you!"

The boy excitedly darted down the corridor and he trailed after him. What was the boy's name? L-something…

He stepped into the telescope room with him as the boy eagerly thrust a photo at him. He picked it up and studied it. It was a picture of one of the rings of Saturn, which he recognised instantly. But that was all. "I don't see anything…"

"Yeah, that's how it looks at a distance, but if I show you this zoomed in version of that picture…"

He was handed another picture. He sighed as he looked at it. Then his sigh caught in his throat. In the zoomed in picture, so that the rings were now separated out into different chunks of rock, he could see it: a spaceship. A spaceship that he recognised. It was the one from the photos that Dr Jaeger had always shown, the one he took years and years ago, that he was always convinced had landed on Earth. He started curiously at it, studied it. It couldn't be a fake that much he was sure of. Perhaps something wrong with the telescope, but that was absurd. Still…

"Did you check the telescope?" he asked.

"First think I did," the boy replied. "Nothing wrong with it, least not as far as I can tell."

"Right…" He made a mental note to double-check it.

"Do you know where Dr Jaeger is? I'm sure he'd be excited to see this."

"Yes I'm sure he would. I think he's gone home, spending time with his family for today and tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Well I have his e-mail so I'll send it to him. Maybe not today though, I don't want to interrupt his family time."

"Yes." Dr Hill handed back the photo to the boy.

"Thanks for taking a look at this for me," the boy said. He shuffled his feet. "Uh, I know that you don't really… well, I know that…"

"Don't worry about it." Dr Hill smiled at him and walked towards the door. He paused and then looked back over his shoulder. "Keep me updated on what you find, okay?"

The boy beamed. "Of course!"

Dr Hill nodded and stepped out into the corridor. He pondered on the image, on everything about it, all the way home, his thoughts on the puzzle he was working on completely forgotten.

* * *

_Hey, hope you all enjoyed this latest installment and thank you for reading!_

_At 9,000 words this is the longest chapter written so far. This was partly due to me liking the flow of it, partly due to their not being a good stopping point and partly, as well, because I'm not sure if I'll be able to update next week (though I will try!)_

_Just to clarify, in case it wasn't too clear, in the Boudokai program both Goku and Vegeta looked like they did when they fought in the Saiyan saga - they both created young avatars. That fight, as well as being a fun spar between the two old friends, was also to illustrate the results of two fully-powered Super Saiyans going all out at one another. Suffice to say the results are not great for the planet!_

_My favourite part of this was describing and exploring Kuriza's ship. I hope the wonder of the scene was conveyed, though I do worry that I maybe got a little bogged down in it._

_**Q: ****it seems he uses the term Prince of Monkeys jokingly unlike his father.**_

_A: Kuriza is quite a light-hearted soul, certainly the complete opposite of his Dad!_

_Thanks again for reading and reviewing!_


	15. Act II: Part Seven

_Part Seven_

* * *

"So that's how it was possible," Uub said, looking up from the designs that Bulma had shown him.

"Yes," the green-haired woman smiled. "I was working on it for a while, more out of the sense of the challenge than with the intention of using it, but the opportunity came up and I am pleased that it managed to work."

"I suspect Vegeta is too, though I doubt he'd ever admit that he's using it."

Bulma laughed. "No. I suspect nobody has asked and that, even now, he's trying to present the illusion that he did it all on his 'Saiyan Pride'."

Uub joined in the laughter.

"So what else do you have planned for today?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Not much, I don't think. I might go round and see what Pan is up to or check-in on Piccolo, see if he knows anymore about whats going on. I'll report back to you if I find out anything about where the guys are."

"Thanks, Uub, I appreciate it." She smiled at him.

"No worries." He smiled back. "I'll head out the back door, so I don't disturb Bra and her workmates when I leave."

"Okay. Do you want to come back later for dinner?"

"Uh, sure, I'd be delighted. Thanks very much!" He bowed to her, the formality of which made Bulma blush. Uub smiled again and then left with a wave, walking down the corridors of the lab.

Bulma looked after the boy. Such a sweet boy, she thought. So strange how he came from… Well… She frowned a little, her expression turning slightly sad. I wonder if he'll ever tell him…

* * *

The group sat around a long table on the main command deck of the ship. Arrayed on the table were a selection of foods and wines from all over the galaxy. At the head of the table sat Kuriza, wearing formal robes for the occasion, having taken off his armour. At the other end was Miuu, who had removed his armour but kept on the underclothing that went with it.

Goku had to fight hard to resist the temptation to begin grabbing the food. Afer having eventually located Trunks and Goten, who had been very vague about what they had been up to, the group had gone to their sleeping quarters. As Gohan had guessed a message from Miuu was waiting for them indicating the time, location and how to get there for their meal with Kuriza. Goku and the others had checked out their rooms. His was large, with a king-sized bed, a TV and a small workout chamber at the back, along with a bathroom. Having discussed it with the others he was given to understand that this was similar to what everyone else had got, though was definitely not what the standard rooms would be like. After this they had made their way to where they had to go for the dinner, following the instructions. The main command deck was huge, with numerous people sat at consoles, monitoring things, with a massive view port allowing them to look out onto the stars of space and the curvature of Jupiter. The table with the meal was located on a balcony overlooking the command deck below. Kuriza and Miuu had both been waiting and, after exchanging pleasantries, they had all sat down with the food being brought out. Now all that stood between Goku and his first mouthful was the smallish blue alien female who was passing out drinks to people in turn.

Eventually this was over, with everyone having chosen a wine of some sort, bar Goku and Gohan who had elected for water and Majin Buu who had elected for a raspberry flavoured slushie. Kuriza smiled at the group and inclined his head. "Please choose what you wish," he said. "And feel free to… modify it as you want."

The five Saiyans, with as much dignity as they could, began grabbing and lumping food onto their plates and then eating it. Buu also grabbed piles of food before turning it into piles of candy instead. Kuriza laughed at the display.

"You must have all been hungrier than I thought," he said. "Had I known I would have arranged for dinner to be earlier."

He and Miuu too then began picking out what they wished to eat, before it was all gone. The eating was interrupted only sporadically by conversation and then once when everyone paused as a small vibration ran through the ship.

"Nothing to worry about," Miuu said. "We're beginning to move out of this sector, getting our mission underway."

"Are you not worried about being seen?" Gohan asked.

Miuu shook his head. "We're going to be moving slowly until we're out of the solar system. Well, slowly relatively speaking. Unless someone is very lucky on your planet we won't be spotted - the ship is too small against the vastness of space. It will likely take us a couple of hours to leave the system. Having done that we'll activate our tunneler and make a swift move towards our destination."

"And what is our destination? You haven't said yet."

Miuu glanced at Kuriza. "We'll wait until the meal is out of the way," the Arcosian King said. "Then we'll give you the briefing as it were."

The eating carried on until the plates were fully exhausted. At that point the food was cleared away by some of the cooking staff and the table cleaned. This done, Kuriza tapped a button on his part of the desk and the lights dimmed. A soft blue light ran across the table, forming it into a grid. From the grid emerged the 3D structure of a sphere, which then formed itself into a planet.

"Agarz," Kuriza announced. "This is our destination."

"Never heard of it," Vegeta said, leaning forward slightly to look at the planet.

"I wouldn't have expected you to. It was a planet under Cooler's regime, way at the edges of his sphere of control. He was wanting to keep it secret as well."

"Any reason why?"

"The planet is largely desert, with the population living in caves and underground, to a certain extent. They have surface villages and towns that they keep for trade and such, but on occasion the sunlight can get too strong so they have to retreat underground for two months of their year. Fortunately, you won't be there during that time so its something we don't have to worry about. The planet itself contains vast stores of ores, metals and minerals of great value. It's a particularly good source of Keethon, which we use to power our energy guns. Those who can't channel the energy themselves receive the gun and the mineral is capable of channelling the energy for them. We don't fully understand it, but it is very useful. It can be dangerous work, so we linked them up with another planet that specialised in the kind of mining technology they haven't been able to build on their own."

"So what are we going to be doing?" Trunks asked. "I mean, why this planet?"

"About a week ago," Miuu said. "We lost contact with the inhabitants of the planet. Then we received the familiar signal from our friendly neighbourhood terrorists."

"Ah…"

"Yes. We know for certain that they were there and it's the most recent place that we've had this signal from. It seems like the best option for sending you in to take care of it, or at the very least look for clues that could lead us to where they've gone."

Goten leaned forward to look at the map. Looking at the contours of it he could make out the shape of rocky regions, the vast deserts but also the structures of the cities.

"Where did you receive the signal from?" Gohan asked. "Where on the planet, I mean."

"It came from just outside Tel'Mek, the capital surface city." The grid suddenly changed and displayed a city, an array of tall buildings, between rocky hills and canyon walls. "We don't know precisely where, but this would probably be the best place to start."

"You said you lost contact with the population?" Vegeta asked.

Kuriza nodded. "Yes. We suspect that they've used their magic to place them under control."

"Wow!" Goku looked across at him. "You mean we have to fight everyone on the planet?"

"No, fortunately. Most of the population would not be combat ready, so they wouldn't be a trouble for you. However we don't want civilian casualties, or at least as little as is possible, as well as as little structural damage as possible."

"You make things difficult," Vegeta muttered.

"Perhaps, but I do have a responsibility towards them and that responsibility transfers to you whilst you are helping me."

"Don't worry," Goku said. "We don't want to harm anyone."

"Thank you," Kurzia smiled. Then his expression darkened a little. "This isn't to say, though, that the population won't be compelled to fight against you. So be careful."

"We will."

"So what's the strategy going to be?" Vegeta asked.

"Broadly speaking," Miuu explained, "we'd drop you down in pods on the outskirts of the city, in the desert near by. That way we don't run the risk of causing any damage. From there you'd have to make your way in and find out what you can. It will be difficult, but I'm confident that you'd be able to do it."

"And you're not going to be sending any of your men down with us?"

Kuriza shook his head. "Unfortunately I can't take that risk. They have been turned in the past, its not impossible it could happen again."

"And what makes you think we would be different?" Goten asked.

Kuriza shrugged. "I have faith in the legend of the Super Saiyan, I think you'd be able to resist. Of course if any of you have any doubts, I would need to hear them aired."

There was silence for a moment.

"Well, Dad was -" Trunks began and then yelled as Vegeta stamped hard on his foot. Trunks crumpled, falling forward onto the table and clutching at his foot, moaning in pain.

Kuriza and Miuu stared at him.

"Indigestion," Vegeta said, with a small smile. "He gets it very bad when he eats too quickly. His mother is forever warning him about it, but he never listens."

"Right…" Kuriza and Miuu exchanged a look. Then the Arcoisan shrugged. "That would bring this meeting to a conclusion. I hope you all enjoyed your food. If you have any further questions please feel free to contact either Miuu or me. We'll alert you when we reach our destination. Until then you are fee to do what you like, though I suggest resting at some point."

"Agreed," Gohan said, standing. "Thank you very much for the meal and your hospitality. It was very nice."

Kuriza nodded his head in thanks. "Although, you should probably be telling that to the head chef, not me," he said, smiling.

"Ah, right!" Gohan blushed a little and put his hand behind his head. He grinned. "Well, I'll head over to the kitchen and thank him personally!"

Everyone, except Vegeta, laughed.

* * *

"And was there anymore information than that?"

"No. I'm afraid that's all he had time to say."

"Hmmm…" King Kai frowned and stared down at his small table. Opposite him was sat Kibitokai. "The secret history… I'm very sorry your grace, but I really can't think what that would be. It's long before my time."

Kibitokai sighed and sat back. "That's okay. I figured it would be."

"Have you talked with any of the others?"

He nodded. "Yes. All of the Kings of the Quadrants, the Grand Kai everyone I can. They all have the same answer."

"I see…" King Kai thought some more. But, despite his best efforts, he couldn't really come up with any ideas. "I'm sorry. My forte is in gags, not in history."

"No worries."

"What I would say, though, is that I don't think the Elder Kai would have told this to you if you didn't have the ability to work it out, or if it was something that you wouldn't be able to find."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I think the answer to your question isn't as hard to find as you think it is."

Kibitokai looked up. Suddenly, from the words of King Kai, he made a connection. He stood up and smiled at King Kai. "Thank you," he said, bowing slightly. "You have just helped me realise what I'm meant to be doing. I can see now why Goku admires you so much."

"That's okay! All I taught him were some rudimentary things and some jokes although…" He frowned a little. "What do you mean you can 'see now' why he admires me?"

Kibitokai grinned at the King and disappeared.

King Kai stared at his beloved car and rested his chin on the table. "…I think that was a joke…"

* * *

Kibitokai reappeared in Kaioshinkai. He was alone, as he always was now. But there was a determined expression on his face, his eyes set.

It's here, he thought. The answer I'm looking for is somewhere around here…

* * *

Trunks stared at Goten. His friend's eyes were shut tight and he was tugging on the backs of his hair. They were in Trunks' room, both of them sat at either end of the bed.

"Anything?" Trunks asked.

No response.

"Anything at all?" he asked again, a little desperate.

Goten sighed and dropped his hands. He opened his eyes. "No, nothing."

"Shit…" Trunks slapped his hand to his face. "How the hell could we forget? We used to fuse all the time. At the very least it should be muscle memory. When was the last time we fused?"

"Uh, I think we ceased doing it when we were about fifteen… You know, after the 'threesome incident'."

Trunks stared blankly. Then his face hollowed out and he shivered. "Oh God… that…"

"Yes…" Goten adopted a similar expression. "That…"

They both sat in a painful silence for a moment.

"So what are we going to do?" Goten asked.

"Well, with everyone else here we should be all right and shouldn't need to use it but… There's always a chance that things could go bad…" Trunks stared at his hands and smacked his fingers against his forehead. "I can remember we need to be about five metres apart, with the same powerlevel and… we held out our arms like this…" Trunks pushed his right and left arm to his left, with his palms flat and fingers together. "But after that it's a blank…"

"Yeah, and I remember that at the end of it we had to touch our index fingers of both hands together, exactly right."

The stared at one another for a long moment.

"Come on, let's try going over this again," Trunks eventually said. "And we're not leaving here until we crack this…"

The two boys continued to think and talk and ponder and muse and act-out all for hours. To no avail.

* * *

Son Goku opened his eyes. The lights had come on in his room, bringing him out of his deep sleep.

"Attention all crew!" a loud announcement rang through the room, seemingly bouncing out of the walls so he wasn't sure where it was coming from. "Tunnelling to Agarz will begin in approximately Thirty Minutes. The Journey will take approximately One Hour. Please be ready at your stations."

The announcement ceased.

Goku sat up on his bed and smiled.

* * *

_And I'm back! Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter out - I had a really hectic week and didn't get any time to do any writing. That, unfortunately, meant that this chapter was quite a tame one - but we're getting there. Next chapter the plot will re-emerge and the battling will begin!_

_Act II is now heading to its conclusion - should be a few more weeks yet - but I'll have an announcement either next chapter or the chapter after on what's going to be happening._

_I'll try to be back to updating regularly, but the dates at which chapters arrive might be a little more sporadic._

_Okay onto questions!_

_**Q: I wonder, due to his fuses having a adult body it would make sense that Gotenks would be stronger then when he was a kid, and perhaps a it more serious though I very highly doubt it.**_

_A: That is if Gotenks appears (given how Trunks and Goten ares struggling... ;)) But I doubt he'd be anymore serious. As for stronger, all I'll say for now is that Fusions have their own special rules._

**_Q: Why did you have to erase Elder Kai from existence?! That's so depressing to me... Probably won't happen, but I hope there's a way to bring him back afterall. Come to think of it, I wonder how someone would explain the "can't die when you're already dead" quote from earlier in the series to Goku's quote that you actually can from an in-universe perspective_**

_A: The Elder Kai is definitely dead and won't be coming back (sorry). Even the dragon can't revive him now. Maladie wanted him dead, for a specific reason, but that will be explained in time. As for being dead permanently - again this is something that will be given a fuller explanation later on, but the technicality of it is that his spirit was wiped from existence and his constituent atoms broke down and floated out into the Universe._

**_Q: I guess jaeger had a little too many jagger bombs eh?_**

_A: One too many perhaps :)_

**_Q: Porunga wouldn't grant the first wish, yeah? So it shouldn't count as a wish. Only two wishes were actually made. Most of the time when they summon a dragon they spend half their time suggesting impossible wishes, and never has it been counted as a wish._**

_A: Porunga counting the ungranted wish as one is basically partly due to a mistake on my part. In the original draft of the chapter it was implied that Porunga knew who the villains were and was deliberately bending the rules to give them fewer wishes (not that it mattered it the end...) I removed that part though and forgot to correct it (so it now comes across that he's doing it out of spite and irritation)_

**_Q: Ok well I am just slightly confused about something. Is it now five planets of Acros because of what Cooler did? _**

_A: You are correct: it became the Five Planets of Arcos after what Cooler did. Though he did not destroy the planet he rendered it uninhabitable and killed everyone on it. That planet was then officially struck off the records by Kold and so it became five planets rather than six._

**_Q: Great chapter, nice pacing and great story. I'll have to make an account and follow this story!  
I like how you've restored Vegeta into fighting condition, but something tells me that Goten and Trunks will be forced to train hard on their own, since relying on Fusion alone won't cut it._**

_A: Thanks - glad you've enjoyed the story and I hope you continue to do so! :)_

_As this chapter shows they are trying. They're not being too successful, but they are trying..._

_Thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing (it does make me very happy!)_


	16. Act II: Part Eight

**A/N:** _Yup, another update so soon. I'll explain why below. For now, this is just a note to say that this chapter is rated 'M' for some strong language. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Part Eight_

* * *

Kibitokai was sat on the hill where the Elder Kai had last been. His legs were crossed, his hands resting on his knees and his eyes were closed. Deep in thought. He had been like this for nearly twelve hours. Probing the recesses of his mind, searching for that one clue that would lead him towards the solution of the mystery. He had gone over everything; his own limited knowledge of the realm, where he had gone with the Elder Kai; things they had talked about; even separating out which memories were from his two constituent parts and examining them separately.

Nothing would seem to come to mind.

Except one thing.

He sighed and stood up. The realm was quiet, much quieter than he ever remembered it being. He had never been alone like this before. After the deaths of his friends at the hands of Bibidi and Buu he had still had Kibito. After the fusion the Elder Kai had been there. Now it was just him.

He walked. Heading over the plains, walking for a long time, until he arrived at the spot, the spot that his memories always lead him to. In front of him was the large spire, at the top of which was the place where the Z-Sword had used to be imprisoned, until Son Gohan had pulled it out all those years ago.

Here, he thought. Everything seems to direct me to here. It's the most important place, the most important place that I can think of, in Kaioshinkai. But why? Is it just because I always associated this spot with the Z-Sword?

He floated up and allowed himself a small smile.

Always associated it with my failure to pull out the Z-Sword…

He alighted on top of the spire. It was a little cracked around the edges, from the energy of Gohan's effort. In the centre was a small slit, where the blade had been plunged into the rock. He moved over to the slit and stared down at it. He kneeled over and concentrated. He could not see anything. He couldn't sense anything either. He tried putting his hand into the hole, but he could only manage to scrape a couple of his fingers in. Frustrated he sat back and thought.

_"Stay back! You're not strong enough!"_

_"They're all dead - there's nothing you could have done."_

_"I'm going to stop him. I know a way. But I won't be able to be around anymore. You'll be the Supreme Kai from now on."_

_"Dai Kaioshin! No!"_

_"Little Baby Kaioshin. So angry at your own weakness! You couldn't save them, you couldn't save anyone! How do you excpect to help the Galaxy when you can't even help yourself!?"_

_"The sword… it won't move… I'm not worthy… I should never have been Kaioshin…"_

_"Now I'll avenge my father! How does it feel to be a failure!"_

_"I really expected to be saved by a Kai, not some mortal…"_

His eyes snapped open.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" He threw himself up and exploded with his power, his white aura igniting and blasting the spire beneath him to pieces. "What am I supposed to do!"

He screamed louder, his power increasing with the frustration and rage, until it split the whole spire apart, breaking it into large boulders that tumbled to the ground. Breathing heavily, his power dropped as he calmed down. He stared down at the pile of rubble on the ground, the former prison of the Z-Sword. He allowed himself a small ironic smile.

If only I'd thought of doing that when the sword was still there…

Then, from nowhere… he sensed something.

He looked around him. An energy was building, a strange energy, that seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at once.

What is…?

He looked down and breathed.

The boulders and rocks that had broken from the spires were glowing. A neon blue light surrounded them and slowly they levitated up into the air. Kibitokai dropped down, touching onto the field below and stared up as the rocks began to congregate in the sky. Then, suddenly, they smashed together, each one piling on top of one another until they formed a large sphere. The light ran through cracks of the sphere joining the pieces together like concrete or glue until it was perfectly spherical, with no cracks in it at all.

The sphere gently lowered to the ground and sat where the spire had once been.

Kibitokai stared at it.

The surface of the sphere chipped. Then it chipped again. And again, and again until a rain of splinters of rocks was pouring down it, the noise like heavy rainfall pounding onto the ground. And then it stopped. The sphere was still there. But the surface was now indented from the chips of rocks. And around the indents certain parts stood prominent. And those parts formed words.

Kibitokai stepped forward, slow and tentative. He looked up. He had found it, he knew he had, but he couldn't celebrate his success. He was too enraptured by what he was seeing. He gathered himself and focused and read the first line:

"Please, forgive us for what we have done…"

* * *

"So that's Agarz, huh?"

They were stood on the bridge. Goku had asked the question, dressed in his traditional orange gi. It looked a little worn now: some of the stich repairs Chi-Chi had made were coming off, but the overall effect was resplendent. Gohan, beside him, was dressed in his combination gi. Next to Gohan stood Majin Buu and after that was Vegeta, Trunks and Goten, all of who were dressed in Saiyan armour. Vegeta and Trunks wore similar armours, without shoulder pads and with the Capsule Corp. logo stamped onto the left breastplate. Goten wore the modern model procured from Kuriza, which had shoulder pads on both sides that folded over the top of the arm.

From behind them Kuriza nodded. "Yes," he said.

The planet filled the view port. It was largely a dusty beige colour, being a desert planet. There were small brown outcroppings that they guessed were plateaus and rock formations. In some areas Goku thought he could see villages and cities, but they were far to high up for that to be possible.

"We're orbiting the planet now," Kuriza continued. "Unfortunately they likely know that we're here, but we're monitoring the planetary air space so nothing will be able to leave without us seeing it."

"Unless they use magic to teleport away," Gohan mused.

"True, I suppose."

"So when are we going down there?" Vegeta asked, impatient.

"Immediately, I'd hope."

"Good." He cracked his knuckles. "I want to get this started. We've been waiting long enough."

"You might have to wait longer."

Vegeta turned to the Arcosian King. "What do you mean by that?"

Kuriza sighed and took a deep breath. "Vegeta… I'd like you to stay back on the ship with me."

"What!?" Vegeta snarled, furious.

"I need someone to stay back, in case something goes wrong. So that we have a back-up plan." Kuriza nodded at the planet. "If they run into unexpected trouble it makes sense to have someone who can dive in to help out. We don't want to put all the eggs into one basket."

"But why me?" Vegeta moved forward, glaring at Kuriza. Trunks instinctively stepped with him, keeping an eye on his father.

"Because… Don't take this the wrong way, but you are in the worst shape of everyone here. Not so long ago you were walking on a cane. And your temper… well that makes you the prime candidate for being the most corruptible."

"This is absurd! I refuse!" Sparks of gold flashed around Vegeta as his anger began to make his aura ignite.

Kurzia refused to concede ground. "I'm sorry. But I am the commander of this mission and I will do what I think is right for the mission."

Vegeta glared, grit his teeth, his Saiyan blood boiling. Then he unleashed a wave of ki that blasted out over the bridge, fluttering Kuriza's cape, bowling the unprepared Goten over and causing the rest of the group to take a step to steady themselves.

"Fine." Vegeta snarled and then stormed out of the room. The others watched him go.

Trunks walked after him. "Sorry about this," he said to Kuriza as he passed. "I'll go talk with him."

Kuriza nodded his thanks to the young Saiyan who hurried after his father.

Gohan turned back to the view port and sighed. "Great. The mission hasn't even started and already we're having a break-down in team ethics…"

Goten clambered back to his feet. "Did anyone get the number of that hover bus?" he asked. "Because there is someone I would seriously like to sue."

* * *

Vegeta stood in front of the window, staring out into space. He was in a viewing room, with a large expansive floor and a window that stretched from the bottom of the floor to the ceiling.

Trunks cautiously entered the room. He felt out his father's energy and grimaced. Still very angry. Calming himself he stepped forward.

"Okay Dad," Trunks said. "I know you're angry. I know that was humiliating for you. But I also know that you know it was the right choice."

"Pah…" Vegeta spat.

"Dad, please, for once, listens to me. What Kuriza says makes sense; we do need someone to stay back. And of everyone the only ones who can't go are you and Goku. And frankly Goku is the better choice."

"And how do you arrive at that conclusion?"

"He's stronger, healthier, younger. On all the metrics he's ahead of you. Now I don't know how your back got fixed, but I know Mom had something to do with it. So that's another reason as well. And we all know this we just haven't said anything because… well… it's… you…" Trunks mentally slapped himself. This wasn't going well. "Look, I know you have the whole Saiyan pride thing but…"

"What would you know of pride, boy?" Vegeta rounded on his son, glaring at him. "What have you ever done? With your toys and your games and slacking off work and training, chasing around young girls all the time when you were younger? Pride, ha! You don't have a shred of it in you."

Trunks looked down. He clenched his fists, shaking. "No, Dad, I know all about pride. I know all about your Saiyan pride." He looked up; his eyes angled harshly, angry, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "Growing up the only interaction I had with you was getting the shit kicked of me in the gravity chamber, because you were determined to train me to be stronger than the son of your deceased rival! And I did it all to please you! Fuck it Dad the first time you showed any affection towards me was when I was eight. It took you eight fucking years! And then immediately after that you went blew yourself up in some crap attempt at killing Buu and that was me without a father! A father who had finally started treating me like his own son and he's whoof gone the second after!

"You talk so much about your Saiyan pride, your proud race and that, well bullshit! Where are the Saiyans, huh? Where did their pride get them? It got them dead! They all died, crapping themselves, as some reptilian shit they'd lived their lives cowering in front of as slaves blew them up. And that's the heritage you're so proud of? The Earthlings and the Namekians had more fucking pride than that! They at least stood up and said no! The only reason that you and Goku are alive today is because you didn't think with your pride. You thought with your brains and did the smart thing, the tactical thing, rather than just charging in!"

"Trunks…"

"And now this! You're here, thanks to some technical wizardry from Mom and I'm worried about you and God knows how Mom feels! She knows that you're not strong enough, but she gave in to you. How do you think she's feeling right now? Worried sick about you, terrified that we'll all come back except you! And it scares me as well! It scares me the same way it did, all those years ago, when I learned you died and weren't coming back! You never think of other people, you're always too fucking obsessed with your own wants and your 'pride' to ever give a damn about how your actions might hit other people!"

"Trunks…"

"No, Dad, I'm not -"

Vegeta held up a hand. "Please…" It was spoken softly. "Stop… You've said enough…"

The red mist that had descended left Trunks' vision. He saw now his father, with his head down, one hand held up placating. His father was crying.

Never in Trunks' life had he seen his father cry. He hadn't even thought it possible.

"Dad… I…"

"It's okay Trunks… You said what you had to. And I'm very proud of you. I always have been."

"God, Dad… I…" Trunks sobbed. "I didn't… I mean… Christ it took you this long to say that?"

"I know… I know…" Vegeta stepped forward and hugged his son. Trunks hugged him back and cried into his shoulder. "It's okay, Trunks. You've held that in a long time. And I understand now. I've been childish, I really have. I let my pride take over, and you're right about it being bad. Every time I can think of where that has happened it led to something disastrous happening. My attempted attack on Frieza. Letting Cell achieve his perfect form. Allowing Majin Buu to be released. I put so many people in danger, my own family, for the sake of my own ego. You're right. I'm sorry I put you and Bulma through all of this."

"No, Dad it's…"

"You don't need to say anything. I'll do what I have to do and stay in the reserve team. But if anything goes wrong I'll be down there immediately. So for your mother's sake, you'd better make sure things go right."

Trunks laughed a little. "I will do."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

* * *

Gohan settled into his pod. It was small with there only being one seat, red, with two armrests. On the right armrest was a keypad, on the left a solitary button. He wore a blue scouter over his right eye and ear. They had all been equipped with them to allow them to communicate with the ship.

"Are you familiar with how to pilot a pod?" High Captain Miuu's voice came over the voice com on the scouter.

"Not really," Gohan replied when no one else did.

"It's not too hard, we've pre-programmed most of the information. You'll just need to activate the autopilot, that's key sequence 556782 on the keypad. After that you need to start the ship by pressing the start button, the sole button on the left armrest. That'll send you on your way."

"Right." Gohan tapped in the sequence onto the pad. "Has everyone else done that?"

"Yep," Trunks said, voice a little hoarse.

"Got it!" Goten announced.

"Man did it for Buu!"

"Uh, what were the numbers again?" Goku asked sheepishly.

Gohan opened his mouth to speak -

"556782 clown!" Vegeta cut in over the com.

"Oh right, thanks Vegeta!" Silence for a moment. "Okay got it."

"Good," Miuu said. "The journey down should be fine. The worst part will be going through the atmosphere. Remember to keep your heads firmly back in the armrest. Hitting the ground will jolt you, but for people of your strength it shouldn't hurt. Much."

"That's reassuring, thanks!" Goten called.

The pod door began to close, whirring shut before clanking as it locked over Gohan. All he had was a small circular viewport, looking down the dark of the launch tunnel.

"You're ready to go," Miuu said. "Hit the button when you're ready. And stay in contact."

"And if anything goes wrong," Vegeta said, "Get in touch immediately."

"We will do, Dad," Trunks replied.

Gohan took a breath. "Okay, everyone, are we ready?" he asked.

Everyone replied in the affirmative.

"Then let's g -"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Goten cut in.

"What?"

"Can I say go?"

"What?"

"Come on, I've always wanted to do this! Gohan, please?"

Gohan sighed. "Okay. On Goten's signal…"

Silence.

"Goten…"

"Punch it!" the younger Saiyan yelled, slamming his hand on the button.

The others did the same.

The pods levitated in their launch tunnels and then blasted down them. Gohan sat back in his seat as the noise of the engine barrelled around him, propelling him down the dark. And then he was suddenly ejected into space and could see the expanse of stars. The pod slowly banked, turning down and the field of stars was replaced by the curvature of Agarz. One pod was slightly in front of him, streaming towards the planet. That must be Goten, he thought.

The pod accelerated. Agarz soon filled the window. Then the pod began to shake. Gohan clutched the armrest as his body was jolted about. His view port filled with fire, striking the atmosphere and punching through it. He was pressed back into his seat, sweating, the heat increasing and the roar of fire intensifying around him.

"This thing could really use some seatbelts!" he shouted over the din as he was thrown from side to side, trying to keep himself upright in his seat.

Then it was over as suddenly as it had begun. He was in the sky. Below him the sea of sand raced forwards, growing larger and larger in his vision. He tried to push himself back, further and further, as Goten's voice came over the com:

"Woooooooo-hooooooooo -!"

_WHOOOUUUMMMMPPP!_

The pod struck the ground in a spray of sand and dust and rock. Gohan crashed forward and narrowly avoided smashing his head on the view port. He panted. Looked up. He could see sand and that was all. He slumped back in his chair. How the hell did Vegeta cope with this for so long? he wondered.

It didn't matter.

They had landed.

* * *

_Thanks for reading - I hoped you all enjoyed this early installment!_

_The reason for it being early, was that I was originally going to end the last part with this stuff. But I thought I wouldn't have time to get through it, so I posted the other part with a tacked on end of Goku waiting up. Today though I had time (i.e. procrastinated from things I should have been doing) and got through it faster than I expected, so I decided to post it early. The next update should still be next Monday._

_As for Turnks' moment... Uh, yeah, basically that scene was meant to be more of a lighthearted moment, but the moment I got to it, the rant just spewed out of Trunks' mouth (yes, I am also slightly worried that someone else's fictional characters have started taking on a life of their own in my head). Apologies for the language: I normally wouldn't write like that, but it felt natural. I hope it didn't stray into melodrama either._

_Anyway, questions:_

**_Q: PLZZ MAKE THIS INTO A NEW MOVIE WOULD BE AWESOME AS HELL :P SO AMaZED AT The writting. I can literaly see it in my head!_**

_A: Thanks! I'm glad its coming across so clearly. And hey, if anyone from Toei wants to, I'm not going to object :)_

**_Q: Goten and Trunks could just ask Goku, he did teach them in the first place, though they seriously need to get training again, both of them as Super Saiyans were easily beat by Kuriza when he wasn't even trying._**

_A: They could and probably should, but they are a bit embarrassed about the whole thing. Especially as the fusion is the only reason they are there, ha, ha. Their not being so strong is, of course, the problem with fusion: it made them lazy, thinking they could always rely on it. Although don't be too harsh: Kuriza is no slouch in the strength department (he'd be able to whip Goku and Vegeta as they were at the start of the Android Saga with no trouble.)_

_Thank so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited! I'll see you Monday, when the battle against the Majin will begin!_


	17. Act II: Part Nine

_Part Nine_

* * *

With a whiir the door to Gohan's pod opened. Sand filtered through the door and he climbed out, feet sinking into the dune that his pod had made as he clambered up it. Sand entered his shoes and built up around his feet, making him grimace.

I should have worn boots, he thought.

He made it to the top of the dune and looked around him. There were similar indents into the ground where the other pods had landed. So far Goten was the only one who had emerged, floating above his hole in the ground. He spotted his brother and waved.

"Hey Gohan!" he called. "How was the journey?"

"Bumpy," Gohan called back.

Goten laughed. "Bumpy? It was awesome! And look at this and alien world! Isn't it amazing!?" He grinned.

Gohan smiled. His younger brothers enthusiasm was infectious.

Trunks was next to emerge, with a rucksack on his back, followed by Goku and Buu was last. Buu looked a little worse for wear.

"Buu hot…" he said, panting a little. "Doesn't like… heat…" As if to illustrate his point, bits of his gelatinous skin were drooping down his body.

"I've got to agree," Goku said, wiping his forehead with his armbands. "It is pretty hot out here."

"It's a desert planet," Gohan said. "It's bound to be like that." He squinted up at the sky. "The sun's very harsh too." He paused for a moment to think. Best we get this done as quick as we can, he thought. I don't know how much we've got in the way of supplies, but if we stay out here too long we'll all start succumbing to heat stroke. "Trunks?" he called.

"Yo," the half-Saiyan replied.

"How much water do we have?"

"Uh, if I remember right, about two bottles of water each. Largish bottles. I think I've got a capsule with some more as well."

"What food do we have?" Goku asked.

"Enough, I think."

"Okay," Gohan said. "We're going to have to move quickly. Our first port of call will be the city, but assuming that's under Majin control we won't be able to pick up any further supplies. So we're going to want to get this over with before we run out, otherwise we're going to have more than just a potentially hostile population and irate wizards to deal with. And none of us are going to be able to fight that well if we're all getting strokes."

"Question," Goten said. "Where is the city? I can't see it."

"According to Miuu we were dropped down near it," Trunks said.

"Give me a sec." Goten floated higher up into the sky. Meanwhile Gohan turned away and tapped at his scouter. Instantly he began picking up readings for life forms, of varying power levels, due east.

"Goten look east," he called. "What can you see?"

Goten twirled his body so he was facing the correct direction. "Yeah, I can see something! I think it's a city, looks like its been made out of part of the rock formation."

"That's our destination then." Gohan nodded. He tapped the scouter a few more times. No power levels in that direction exceeded anything out of the ordinary, or at least the scouter didn't indicate as much. Which meant that the Majin were either weak, not there or hiding their powers. Gohan wasn't sure if he liked any of those ideas, though he was comforted more by the first.

"How are we getting there?" Trunks asked, Goten floating down beside him.

"Huh?" Gohan looked back.

"Are we flying, or walking or what?"

Gohan thought for a moment. Walking would be ideal, for conservation of energy, he mused. But walking through the sand will sap energy and it would take too long. Flying high would expose us to more of the suns intensity and flying too fast could use up too much energy, especially in this heat. And it might give our presence and position away…

"We'll fly," he said. "At a low level and slowly. That way we'll conserve energy best and hopefully keep ourselves hidden."

"Okay."

Everyone levitated down so that they were about thirty centimetres off of the sand. "Follow me," Gohan said. "And everyone keep an eye on your scouters and search out with your minds as well. If the scouter bleeps funny, or you sense anything unusual, say immediately. After all we're dealing with magic here. We don't know what kind of surprises might be waiting for us."

Everyone nodded.

Then silently they flew east across the sand, brushing it away over the dunes.

* * *

"They're on the move," Miuu said, looking up from his console on the bridge.

Kuriza nodded.

"Where are they going?" Vegeta asked.

"They're heading for the capital surface city, as was the plan. At their current pace they should be there in approximately forty-five minutes to an hour."

Vegeta sat back in his chair and touched his hand to his chin.

"You're not nervous are you?" Kurzia asked.

"Of course not!" Vegeta snapped.

Kuriza grinned and turned away.

* * *

Bra, Scar, Cherlot and Sabine walked around the West City Eco-park. They were there for studying some of the dinosaurs held there, as part of their research project. In reality it had turned into more of a 'wander round and look at the animals whilst pretending it has some connection with the project' day. Currently they were overlooking the Triceratops pen. They were on a walkway some seven metres above the sunken pen, where the Triceratopses roamed over a huge area.

"They look really beautiful, don't they?" Cherlot said.

"Yeah they do," Bra replied. "Although we are all zoology students, so it'd be a bit weird if we thought they were all ugly!"

Cherlot laughed.

"I think they look ugly," Scar said.

"Give over! You're just saying that now!"

"No, seriously, look at them. Imagine if one of those was charging at you, you wouldn't be stopping to admire its beauty then." He laughed.

"Okay point taken," Cherlot giggled and turned her attention back to the pen.

Bra smirked. Even if one did charge at her she'd still think it was beautiful. She had the luxury of Super Saiyan after all.

"What's your opinion Sabine?" Scar asked.

"Huh?" the girl looked over. She had her hand on her left shoulder and was looking a little pale.

"Triceratops. Beautiful or not?"

"Oh. I… I don't know. I think they look nice."

"So that's half-a-point to both sides then."

Bra laughed. "Come on, guys, what say we go look at the tyrannosaur cage and at least pretend that we're doing something related to our project."

"Well if you insist…"

They made their way around to the pen. When they arrived though, they were surprised to find the area closed off. Large barricades were set across the path, well before they would have arrived at the pen. Confused they walked over to a zookeeper who was stood near the barricade.

"Hey there," Scar called. "What's going on?"

"Hi guys," the zookeeper said. "Sorry, but the tyrannosaur isn't available for viewing today. For safety reasons."

"Safety reasons?"

"Unfortunately there was a power cut last night. All the electronic systems got knocked out, along with the back-up systems. He nearly got out, but fortunately we were able to subdue and contain him. We don't know if the systems are going to cut again, though, so we're keeping the public back until we figure out things."

"Bummer… Did any of the other cages go out?"

"Yeah, all the ones with electronic locks. Fortunately none of the other animals attempted to break out, otherwise we would have had to have closed the whole park."

"I can imagine. Well, no big deal. I hope everything gets back to working soon."

"Yeah, you and me both!"

They laughed and left the zookeeper with a wave.

"Damn power cuts," Scar muttered. "They've been going on for ages now. Does anybody have any idea what's causing them?"

"No, unfortunately," Bra said. "Even Capsule Corp. got hit by them."

"Damn…"

"Ah, what are we worrying about power cuts for?" Cherlot cut in. "Come on, they've given us a legitimate excuse for not doing our work. Let's go to the park and sunbathe and eat!"

"I'm not going to argue with that," Bra agreed, smiling.

The four made their way to one of the many open fields to enjoy the hot weather.

* * *

The phone rang. Bulma stepped out of the kitchen and plucked the phone off of the hook.

"Hello?" she said.

"Bulma? It's me, Chi-Chi."

"Oh hi, Chi-Chi! How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Yourself?"

"Not too bad, not too bad. Bra is out, so I have the whole house to myself. I'm enjoying the quiet!"

"Ha, ha, yes me too. It is nice not to have a Saiyan stomach to feed."

"I know! A blessing!"

The two women laughed.

"So… have you heard anything?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No, I haven't," Bulma replied. "I'm hoping that's a good thing."

"Yeah me too. I get so worried though. I mean, Goku isn't… you know."

"I know. It's the same with Vegeta. But I'm sure Gohan will be keeping an eye on both of them. He is very conscious of what their limitations are."

"Yes, but all the same…"

"Yeah. Look, Uub's going up to see Piccolo today. I think he's monitoring their progress as best he can, he can use his senses so much better. If I hear anything from him I'll call you immediately."

"That's great! Thanks Bulma."

"Hey no worries. Anything for a fellow sufferer."

Chi-Chi laughed.

"Thank you. And Bulma?"

"Yes?"

"Please let me know. Even if it is bad news."

"I will do. I promise."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

She put the phone down and sighed. Bulma made her way into the living room and stared out the window, looking up into the blue sky above.

Vegeta… Trunks… she thought. Wherever you are, out there, I hope you're okay…

* * *

The group crested the hill and emerged to look out over the rocky spires. Nestled within them was a city, as they had been told it would. The city was partially built into the rocks and spires and partially out. Huts and buildings were seemingly moulded out of the rock and yet had a technological look to them. Lights, windows and doors that opened mechanically.

They didn't really know what to think of it.

Except that it was deserted. Which unsettled everyone.

"Okay, this is the place," Gohan said, nodding. He tapped at the side of his scouter. "Miuu? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Gohan, I'm picking you up fine," Miuu's voice said after a moment.

"Good. We've just arrived outside the city… Um…"

"Tel'Mek," Miuu supplied.

"Yes."

"I know, we have you on the map. You've made good progress. What does the city look like?"

"Impressive. But deserted. I can pick up life signals, of energy and from the scouter though, so there are people here just not… out and about."

"Hmm… Unusual."

"Do you think it's a trap?"

"I'm not sure. Keep you wits about you at all times. And keep us updated."

"We will do."

Gohan tapped the side of his scouter and turned to the others. They were arranged along the crest of the hill next to Gohan, staring down into the city. "Okay everyone," he called out, making everyone's heads turn towards him. "We're going to be heading in. Stay sharp and keep together. And whatever you do, don't run off on your own. We don't know what to expect here."

"We flying in?" Trunks asked.

Gohan shook his head. "No. We'll drop down here and then walk in. Slowly."

"Got it."

As one the group jumped up and then floated down the side of the hill. They touched down on the rock ground and surveyed the area. The spires and buildings now towered above them. They still couldn't see anyone around and Gohan assumed that they were hiding inside the buildings. Or else they were underground. Miuu had said that they were a mining population who spent a significant amount of time beneath the earth.

They walked into the city, keeping their eyes and ears open, constantly checking different angles and feeling out with their sense. They couldn't see anything or sense anything.

"I'm not liking this," Goku said, walking up next to Gohan.

"Nor do I," his son replied.

"It's not like they can get the jump on us if we can sense them, but still, it's unnerving."

"I know what you mean. I'm more worried by the fact of their magic though, the Majin's magic that is. We don't know what kind of things they'd be capable of."

"Hmm, Babidi for all his boasting didn't seem able to do much."

"True, but we have nothing to compare him against. For all we know he could have been a very weak wizard."

Goku bowed his head in thought.

"Uh, guys…" Goten called out from the back.

Gohan turned his head. "Yeah?"

"Is anyone else picking up that energy?"

"What…?" Gohan turned his senses around. Now he could feel it: a ki signature was on the move and was heading straight for them. He turned his head around, but he couldn't see anything. He tried focusing, but all that did was give him a headache. He could pick up the general position and direction, but couldn't pin point it exactly. From what he was sensing though… "That's strange it should be right in front of us, but…"

Suddenly a large mass of black dropped down in front of Gohan and Goku, startling them both so they leapt back. Looking up Gohan saw that the figure was about eight-feet tall, with two arms and eight legs, spiking off of a large abdomen. It had a chest that stood straight from the abdomen and a face, coloured red, with two horns extending from its cheekbones. There were two yellow slits of eyes, white hair draping over its forehead.

The creature looked over them, turning its head to one side. Gohan and Goku stepped back a little so that they bunched with the rest of the group. Goten audible swallowed.

"You guys know I suffer from arachnophobia right?" he said.

"You? Arachnophobia?" Trunks asked, bewildered. "Every time I saw you when you were a kid you clutching some small creature of some kind, like snakes, or lizards, or bugs…"

"Yeah, but no _spiders_…"

"I presume you're the native here?" Gohan asked.

The creature nodded.

"Okay. We're not here to cause trouble, not with you anyway."

"I know," the creature said. He had a thin, hissing voice, which seemed at odds with his body size.

Everyone blinked.

"That's… good… Are you…?"

The creature reached up and pulled back his hair. Beneath was the calligraphic 'M' symbol. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. I need you to know, though, that we don't want to cause any harm to you or your people, but that we do understand that you may be forced to attack us."

"No such thing will happen," the creature said. "I have been ordered to take you to my controller."

"You have?"

"Yes. Please follow me."

The creature turned around and skittered down the street, looking over his shoulder and beckoning them to follow him.

"This is definitely a trap…" Goten murmured.

"Perhaps, but what choice do we have?" Gohan replied. "Trap or not, we're going to have to follow."

Gohan stepped forward and walked after the creature. Goku soon followed and then, silently, the whole group went forward towards the unknown.

* * *

Miuu sat back from the console.

"They're heading through and out of the city," he announced. "I presume their heading in the direction of the Majin. They'd paused there for a while, so I don't know if they met someone or not."

"Hmm…" Kuriza mused, scratching his cheek. "I guess they must have an idea of what they are doing."

"Why don't you ask for an update?" Vegeta said.

Miuu shook his head. "No. If they want to update I'll wait for them to contact me. At the moment they need to have all their focus on the task in front of them."

Vegeta grunted, but nodded as well. He knew that what Miuu said made sense.

Miuu stood up. "I'm going to get something to eat. Do either of you want anything?"

Vegeta and Kuriza shook their heads.

Miuu inclined his head. "I'll be back soon. If the console bleeps whilst I'm away, answer it. It means they're trying to contact us." Miuu departed the room. Vegeta watched him go and then turned his head back to the table.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Kuriza said after a moment.

"It would depend what it is," Vegeta replied.

"I know this might be a sensitive area for you, but I wondered if you could tell me about my father."

"About your father?"

"I never met him. I'm curious to know what he was like."

"Take a thesaurus and look up all the variants on the word 'cruel'. That will give you an accurate summation."

Kuriza gave a tight smile. "So I gathered. But from what I know you were around him a lot. I was hoping for some kind of personal insight."

Vegeta shrugged. "Yes I was around him, he seemed to drag me almost everywhere. What can I say, he was cruel, abusive in his power, but had a taste for finery and could be very diplomatic when it was necessary. Intelligent certainly. He had quite a temper, even his most loyal soldiers were wary of him, and no love for his brother, but was always very subservient to his father, or at least from what I understand." He paused a moment and then shrugged again. "That's about all I know. I wasn't privy to his thoughts."

Kuriza sat back in his chair and scratched at his cheek. "Thank you," he said after a moment.

"Why were you so interested?"

"Like I said. Curiosity."

Vegeta nodded. He tapped at the side of his scouter, but he couldn't hear anything coming from the others. The signal didn't seem to be going through clearly. He tapped the scouter again and rested his chin against his fist.

Be safe, Trunks, he thought, closing his eyes.

* * *

Trunks walked alongside Goten, with Majin Buu behind them and Gohan and Goku in front. In front of them was the creature. They had been led out of the city and were now walking along what seemed to be the middle of canyon and had been for at least fifteen minutes. Nobody had said anything; everyone was concentrating fully on what was around them.

Trunks took a swig of his water. The heat was still intense, although the canyon was sheltering them slightly. He passed the bottle back to Buu, who gratefully drank the whole thing.

"Thank you Trunk," he said. "Buu needed that."

"Yeah no problems," Trunks replied, giving him a smile as he took the bottle back. He felt glad that Buu was with them. He couldn't think of many dangerous scenarios that wouldn't be imporoved by having a powerful and near immortal ally.

Eventually, after another fifteen minutes of walking, they reached the end of the canyon. In front of them was a large wall. Mid-way up the wall was a small hole bored into it. The creature stopped and turned around.

"This is the place," he said, a note of sorrow entering his voice. "For what will follow, I am truly sorry."

"Don't worry," Goku said, smiling. "We'll take care of this. And free your people."

"Oh you will, will you?"

The voice echoed around the canyon. It was at once gravely and high, the tone difference immensely unsettling. They looked around, but couldn't see where the voice was coming from. Gohan stopped looking and felt out with senses but… nothing…

"Then let's see how well you can free them. Can you free him for example?"

Suddenly the creature screamed and clutched at his forehead. He collapsed onto the ground, his legs flailing out in all directions. Everyone leapt back before rushing forward. The creatures hands flailed off, with third-degree burns on the palms as the hair covering his forehead lit up, burning away to reveal the M symbol, now an intense white, as it seared through his head.

"Stop it!" Goku screamed.

"Come on, Saiyan, free him!"

"Stop it now!"

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee…!"

The creature leapt to his feet, somehow managing to coordinate, as his whole head ignited, the fire blazing through his skin, melting it and boiling the blood that spurted out. The creature's screams grew louder and louder as he blindly charged at the canyon wall, smashing his head against it, the screams dying away to a throaty, guttural gasp as the vocal cords burnt off -

"STOP IT!"

Then he collapsed to the ground. The fire stopped. Nothing except a charred skull and gloop remained of the head. The creature was dead.

Goku stared at the body. He didn't even know his name.

Goten slapped his hand over his mouth as he gagged, before bending over and vomiting onto the ground.

Trunks stared blankly, sweating, panting hard.

Buu's eyes opened from their slits a look of shock on his face, a look that hadn't been there since Bee was shot.

Gohan's eyes were fixed on the creature's body. They were wide, but hard, his teeth grinding against one another, a sensation of pure unbridled hatred bubbling beneath his skin -

_Snap!_

Slowly, in their own manner, everyone turned around.

Behind them stood a small creature, about four feet tall. He had sickly green skin, with a slightly elongated cranium and wore a baggy shirt with trousers and a cloth wrapped around his waist, dropping to the backs of his legs behind him. Two pointing ears stood off of his head, which had bulbous eyes, whiskers and a triangular button nose. One hand was held over his head, the arm being very skinny.

He was smiling.

The clasp around his waist displayed a calligraphic 'M'.

"Greetings," the creature said, with the gravely and high voice. "I am Majin Feles. And I am delighted to meet all of you."

Gohan's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Pan alighted on the lookout.

Uub stood up from his meditating position and waved at her.

"I sensed you coming," he said as she approached. "Came to see what you could find out as well?"

"Yes," Pan said. "Mom's getting pretty nervous. As is Grandma. And Grandpa now that I think about it."

"I can imagine," Uub replied.

"So is there any news?"

He shook his head. "No, unfortunately. I stayed over here last night, but nothing. Piccolo's keeping his senses on things as best he can, but he's reporting no real change. At least not from what he can tell; the signals are imperfect."

"Great…"

Uub looked at her. "It's bothering you too huh?"

"Yeah…" She looked out over the lookout towards the curvature of the Earth. "It's difficult. I really wish I was out there, but I can imagine what Mom would be like if I was. She's doing her nut at the moment and that's just with Dad, the strongest guy in the universe, out there."

Uub nodded. Then he smiled. "Come on, let's go see if there's any change from Piccolo. If not, we can come up with a comforting lie to tell everyone."

Pan smiled back and the two walked over to where Piccolo was sat, crossed legged, eyes closed, in front of the palace. Dende was standing just behind him.

"Hey Piccolo," Pan said.

Her Godfather looked up. He smiled slightly. "Hi, Pan," he said, standing up. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Mom not so much."

"I see."

"Is there any news?"

Everyone, even Dende, leaned in a little unconsciously.

Piccolo shook his head. "No, unfortunately not."

No one could hide their disappointment.

"I'm having a very hard time getting a lock on them and then keeping it. They must be very, very far away. I lost it at one point, before finally picking it up again, but its always disturbed in some way."

"Strange," Uub mused. "I've never imagined ki sensing being disturbed before…"

"Yes. I suspect it is the distance though, the size of the galaxy is really…"

Piccolo paused and frowned. Slowly he began walking towards the edge of the lookout.

"Piccolo?" Dende called.

No response.

"Piccolo, what's wrong?"

Piccolo held his hand up, asking for silence.

It was quiet on the lookout, very quiet.

He stood at the edge and scanned the horizon, then the Earth itself. He frowned. Looked up again. Then began to turn around -

When suddenly a space ship screamed through the sky.

Everyone looked up in shock as multiple small ships blasted past the lookout, all heading in the same direction. They were followed by a massive star cruiser that bellowed over the top of the lookout, shaking it and causing part of the palace to break. Numerous smaller ships and pods burst out from the star cruiser.

"What the hell is -" Piccolo began.

The star cruiser fired.

* * *

_And so the excrement has just hit the electronically powered rotational cooling device..._

_Hello everyone and thank you for reading the latest installment in Dragon Ball XV! I hope you enjoyed it!_

**_Q: Ack, all the EMOTION in this chapter..! It was beautiful, & so, so in-character_**

_A: Thanks! I was a bit worried that it was going to be too much, so I'm glad to know that it all stayed in character!_

**_Q: One thing I noticed though, is that when Vegeta pulled his little tantrum, Kuriza didn't even react. Despite his very...different...upbringing, you'd think having an angry Saiyan in his face would coax at least some reaction out of him, but he's still calm & authoritative. Would love to get inside his head for some of these moments of interaction._**

_A: As King I'd imagine he's dealt with such scenarios before: maintaining an outward appearance of calm would be the best response, I think. And there are reasons for why his mind space isn't invaded ;)_

**_Q: Goten and Trunks seriously need To do some more training, If they fused now, Gotenks would probably be weaker then before since at least then they trainer all the time._**

_A: Goten and Trunks are more or less the same strength they were at the Buu saga, so it wouldn't affect Gotenks strength. I agree that they probably should do some training, but alas its a bit late for that now! (I'm so cruel at times :P)_

**_Q: Hehe, just thought Of Gogeta as an old man, he's probably still be very powerful, just not as much as if his fueses were in their Prime._**

_A: Well, as I've mentioned before, Fusions have some special rules that apply to them, but yes Gogeta would still be very powerful._

**_Q: Technicaly, wouldn't vegeta be pretty well suited to this battle? Especially since he's fought off majin control before. Granted, it made him extremely imbalanced and he killed some people, but still. He was in control_**_** right?**_

_A: There is some truth to that, but then why take the added risk? As well as that Vegeta was also ruled out on the physical grounds, age and being reliant on technology to walk around. Overall he's the better back-up choice._

**_Q: I love this backstory! Kuriza and Kooler should have been_**_** canon**__._

_A: Thanks! I was pretty pleased with it myself. I agree, it would have been nice to see Kuriza and Kooler in the canon somewhere. Toei could have made backstory episodes for them, or even Frieza (rather than say Episode of Bardock -_-)_

**_Q: I actually think you could've made THIS the prologue chapter, but I understand why you didn't_**

_A: I have sometimes wondered if I shouldn't have combined the prologue chapter and the first chapter together. Aesthetically I prefer them being separate, but story-wise it might have worked better for the readers to have them run together._

**_Q: I was pretty surprised to see that you've already destroyed Namek; now, the people who've already died(aka, all the Z-Fighters, save for Hercule) won't be able to be resurrected with the Namekian Dragon Balls._**

_A: I think it ups the stakes nicely ;)_

_Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing!_


	18. Act II: Part Ten

_Part Ten_

* * *

_Capsule Corp. Living Quarters_

Estella sat across from Bulma. She had come straight from work and had nervously knocked on the door of the private residence. She felt quite flustered at having to go to Bulma. Although she was marrying her son, she had never met her before that night, despite working for Capsule Corp. Bulma had, however, been a very welcoming host and had instantly steered the girl towards the living room where they were sat now.

"So you haven't heard anything?" Estella asked, a little distraught.

Bulma smiled sympathetically. "No, I'm sorry Estella but we don't know anything at the moment."

"I guess that makes sense actually. The distance is very large."

Bulma nodded. "I know that Piccolo is attempting to keep an eye on them -"

"Pic... who?"

"Oh right, sorry. He was the former Guardian of the Earth." She decided to keep the story simple. No need to complicate it with even more added details. "He lives on a lookout high in the sky. He's very good at sensing energy, so he's keeping an eye on their movements."

"Oh... Okay..." Estella didn't really understand, but Trunks had explained something of ki to her so she knew roughly what Bulma was talking about.

"Uub is up there now and he said that he'd come to me when he heard something." She smiled. "Why don't you stay for a bit, wait for him to come."

"Thanks." Estella smiled at her soon to be mother-in-law. "That's very kind of you."

"Nonsense! You're concerned about him as well and I wouldn't dream of leaving my daughter..."

The two of them stared at each other. Then, slowly, they turned their heads to where the loud humming noise was coming. Outside the window they could see, gliding over the tallest buildings of West City, was a huge star cruiser. Both of their mouths opened as they watched it.

It hung there for what seemed like an eternity.

Then suddenly a purple beam of energy lanced out of ship and struck one of the tallest buildings. Estella screamed. The building, which she thought was Z-Net TV, collapsed backwards, knocking into another building close by and spraying a chunk of it outwards and crumbling down.

Fighter ships poured out of the star cruiser and swarmed around it, some heading into the city, blasting at the buildings, a cacophony of screams rising and penetrating through the window -

* * *

_West City Eco Park_

"Seriously, guys, what are we going to tell our professor?"

"Ah, come on Bra, don't sweat it," Cherlot said, laying back on the grass, her hands behind her head. "We can just tell the truth. For once. You know, that we came to the place but when we got here the Tyrannosaur's weren't open for viewing."

"I suppose. Do you think he'll believe us?"

"Of course," Scar cut in, chewing on a sandwich. "He's believed lamer excuses than that."

They all laughed, with the exception of Sabine.

Bra picked up a bottle of water and sipped from it. The park was very large so despite there being a lot of people there it still felt mostly empty. It was shielded from the noise of the traffic by walls of trees one either side. The only people nearby were a mother and father, playing Frisbee with their daughter. Bra smiled at the sight and sipped her water again.

Cherlot sat up. "Are you okay Sabine?"

"Huh?" the girl looked over. She was very pale and was pawing at her left arm. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look very pallid."

"N-no, I'm fine. It's just the sun, that's all."

"You're clutching your left arm. That's where you got your tattoo. It isn't infected is it?"

The girl shook her head. "I'm fine, honestly, I'm…"

"Hey…" Scar held up his hand. He slowly stood up. "Do you guys hear that?"

Now that he said it Bra could hear a low humming noise. That grew louder and louder…

"The hell -!"

Suddenly a huge ship emerged over the skyline, blotting out the sun and sending the park into shadows. Around the cruisers smaller ships swarmed. Everyone stared in silence, the young child nearby pointing up at it as the Frisbee flew past her mother's head.

Despite the noise of the cruisers engines there seemed to be an ominous silence.

Then it fired, the purple beam striking the Z-TV building with a scream of the air being ripped apart. Everyone yelled as the building slowly toppled over, crumbling towards the ground and striking a building next to it, crashing through it.

The child cried and was instantly swept up by her father as they ran -

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Cherlot screamed, making for the exit of the park.

Scar and Bra started to run and then noticed that Sabine wasn't moving. She was staring at the cruiser and shivering.

Bra darted back and grabbed her by the arm.

"Come on!" she yelled and she ran, pulling the stumbling Sabine along with her.

Pods blasted out of the cruiser and slammed into the ground. The pods had four doors on them, all of which opened and released various armoured species of aliens all with ki blasters on their wrists. They took aim and fired -

* * *

_Hercule Satan's Mansion_

The phone rang.

Hercule grabbed it instantly. He kept his eyes transfixed on the TV. The shaky camera of the helicopter showed the attack on the city that was underway, with beams of energy cutting apart buildings, panicked people screaming and running, pursued by soldiers who fired at them with energy blasts.

"Mr Satan!" the voice was panicked.

"Who is this?" the champion of the world asked.

"It's General Vanz, sir, I'm in charge of the army."

"What are you phoning me for?"

"Sir! Have you seen the news!? We're under attack! There are these aliens, with ships and they are vastly more powerful than us and -"

The man continued babbling. Hercule kept his eyes on the screen. He shut his eyes, swallowed and then breathed out.

"- There's nothing we can do, we want to surrender but -"

"Who are you!?"

"I… uh… what…?"

"You call yourself the general of the army, a defender of the planet, yet you do nothing but stammer at me!? Why aren't you out there mobilising our forces!?"

"But, sir -!"

"Your duty is to protect the people, general! Even if you are outnumbered, even if they do have superior technology, you fight!"

"I… Yes! Yes, you're right! Thank you Mr Satan!"

"That's okay. Now get out there and scramble all the forces you can and aim to evacuate and protect the civilian population from those things. I'll be heading over there personally."

There was a gasp at the other end. "Mr Satan, no -"

"Don't argue with me! The people need to see their hero at this time and I will be there to help. When I arrive I expect to see your soldiers there too, doing what they have to do."

"Yes, sir!"

Hercule put the phone down.

He took a deep, shaky breath and then made his way over to his closet. From it he pulled out his brown gi, with the white trousers, the boots and the belt. He hadn't worn this in a while. He put his fighting clothes on and then slowly made his way over to the door.

Goku, buddy, he thought. Hurry back, okay?

He grabbed his white cape from the door and tied it around his neck. He took one last deep breath.

Then Hercule Satan, the Champion of the World, stepped outside.

* * *

_Agarz_

Hate.

Hate powered through Gohan's body and mind.

He didn't have to kill him… There was no need, it was senseless! But he did for fun, to demonstrate! He grit his teeth as he stared at the Majin.

Feles slowly lowered his arm and brought it to his side. He grinned.

"You're all standing there with such funny expressions," he laughed. "Given your anger I would have thought someone would have had the guts to do something by now."

As if on cue, steam erupted from the pores on Majin Buu's body.

"Buu end you!" the creature screamed, launching himself at Feles.

Feles' eyes narrowed as he leapt out of the way of Buu's charge. He shoved out his hand, fingers spread out, and a net of interlocking symbols burst out and wrapped itself around Buu.

Buu stumbled and stopped, turning around to re-orientate himself towards Feles -

When a pulse of energy blasted through the net, obliterating Buu.

"What the -!?" Trunks yelled.

The pieces of Buu, all of them caught in the net, pulled back together. But before he could fully reform the pulse blasted through again, exploding his body apart.

"I'm afraid that's going to continue," Feles said, having landed on the ground in front of the group. "It'll keep sending that pulse through and destroying his body until either I release the spell, or he becomes to exhausted to put his body back together. Quite a neat way of dealing with an immortal, huh?" He grinned at them.

I'll kill you! the thought resounded through Gohan's mind as the ground around him began to crack. I swear I will!

Before he could act, though, Trunks and Goten both powered up to their Super Saiyan forms, yelling, as their auras expanded to their maximum power. They blazed forward, pulling their arms back to attack.

Gohan crouched down, preparing to join the attack -

"Oh a light show!" Feles giggled. He leapt into the air, to avoid Trunks and Goten, who both swerved after him. "I can do that too!"

Feles clenched his arms at his side, grinning. And then a golden aura erupted around him. His muscles expanded and his power level spit into life for a brief moment before disappearing.

Huh… Gohan paused, his power dropping. What was…?

Goten slashed out at Feles, who ducked under his strike and launched a kick that caught Trunks in the face, sending him spinning into the canyon wall. Goten struck down with his other hand but Feles caught the strike and then shoved his other hand into Goten's face. A blast of symbols blew in front of the Super Saiyan and he fell backwards clutching his face and screaming. Blood streamed out between his hands.

"Goten!" Trunks yelled. He darted forward -

Feles waved his hand at the ground -

"Bara, pa PA!"

Suddenly the rock of the ground morphed, moulding into huge spikes that shot out at the Saiyan. Trunks ducked and weaved around the spikes, as they swum around him, pulling in tighter and tighter -

He dived down towards the ground and planted a foot to push off at Feles -

When another spike shot up through his foot in a burst of blood, splitting the bone apart.

Trunks screamed, pain hammering through his body, and tried to pull his foot away, but spines grew out of the spikes preventing him from moving his foot away.

"Bye, bye!" Feles called, waving at the Saiyan.

Another spike shot out of the canyon wall, heading for Trunks' head -

Goku, transformed to Super Saiyan, dived in and broke the spike around Trunks' foot before pulling the young Saiyan up into the air, narrowly missing the spike. Goku glared at Feles and threw out his hand, launching a ki blast at the Majin.

Feles flicked his hand sending a spike curving up into the path of blast and the two collided, with the ki blast exploding and creating a huge cloud of smoke, shielding Goku and Trunks.

The golden aura around Feles disappeared.

Gohan looked up from where he'd darted over to where Goten had fallen, still holding onto his face and moaning, his breathing fast and heavy, feet scratching and pounding against the ground. He quickly turned back to his brother and pulled at one of Goten's hands.

"Goten, let me see," he said, pleading.

The resistance in Goten's hand disappeared and Gohan's breath caught at what he saw. His brother's face had been cut to ribbons, blood pouring down from minor cuts all over his face, his nose torn apart and fluid leaking out his shut and swollen eye.

"Is is it bad?" Goten asked, his voice shaky.

"You'll be okay," Gohan said, his voice as steady as he could make it. Damn it, why don't we have senzu's!?

Gohan whipped his head back as he sensed his father rocket out of the smoke, his arm drawn back.

Feles threw up his hands in front of his face and a shimmer of energy appeared. Goku's fist struck into the shield and he pressed and pressed, pushing the fist a little further and a little further as Feles strained back -

Then it rebounded and sent Goku spiralling towards the ground, before he halted himself in the air. Goku paused and glanced back over his shoulder. Trunks was on the ground, still in Super Saiyan form, clutching his foot. He looked forward and saw his son, still on the ground, non-Super Saiyan, with blood streaming down his face, one hand still clutched to one side.

With a roar of anger Goku's aura ignited and then went further, with electricity sparking around him as he ascended further. Feles looked down and grinned again before his own golden aura blazed to life, with lightening sparking around him as well.

What the… Gohan stared at Feles. How is he…? His head snapped to his father, who was roaring louder, his aura becoming erratic. "Dad! Stop!" Gohan yelled. His voice cut through his father who halted immediately, his aura collapsing down to his Super Saiyan form. He looked down at his son, panting a little.

"I'm sorry Gohan, I didn't mean…" he began, between breathes.

Gohan's attention was on Feles now. The Majin's aura had disappeared again.

"Aww," Feles cooed. "I thought you were going to make things interesting."

"Things are about to get plenty interesting for you!" Goku snapped.

"Wait!"

They turned to Gohan. Gohan smiled up at Feles. "I know how to beat you," he announced.

* * *

_The Frieza Cold - Bridge_

Vegeta stood up. He had been holding back for a while, frustrated, gritting his teeth, but now he could no longer. Buu's energy had disappeared, only reappearing in small spurts; Goten's had risen and dived, as had his son's, though not dramatically; and now Kakarot had been attempting to power up beyond Super Saiyan 2. To cap it all, Gohan's power hadn't budged at all.

"I'm going," Vegeta announced, before turning and heading towards the door. "Prepare a pod for me."

"Wait, Vegeta!" Kuriza leapt up and followed the Saiyan prince, nodding at Miuu as he passed. "Hang on, we need to wait to hear -"

"Much as I appreciate your concern for me, Kuriza, I am not a child. I know you can sense what is going on down there as well as I can. There is no time for sitting around and waiting and being cautious. This is the time for action and it's the time for the back-up plan to be initiated."

Vegeta carried on down the corridor, with Kuriza following behind, still trying to argue with the Prince.

* * *

_Guardian's Lookout_

Piccolo darted to the opposite side of the lookout, Dende close behind and peered down from it. The cruiser and other ships had passed overhead and settled over West City, where they had launched their attack.

"What's going on!?" Dende shouted, eyes wide as he saw the scene before him.

"I have no idea," Piccolo growled. "And I don't care, I'm putting a stop to it now."

He threw off his weighted cloak and turban, which crashed to the ground. He rolled his neck and shoulders, cracking them, and then clenched his fists. Beside him Pan and Uub stood and glanced up at him. He looked down at them. "Ready?" he asked.

Pan's golden aura ignited. "As if you even need to ask."

Piccolo looked over his shoulder. "Popo! Watch Dende and the lookout. They passed us by so you should be fine. And get on to Korin, tell him we need senzu's and fast."

"Ah, right…" the genie replied. "But…"

Before he could speak Piccolo leapt off of the lookout and his white aura blazed to life as he shot towards West City, Pan and Uub close behind.

"Good luck!" Dende yelled after them.

The wind whipped past Piccolo as he sped towards the city, the whistling sounding unnaturally loud thanks to his enhanced Namekian hearing. He was soon upon the city and he banked to the right aiming for one of the ships that followed the cruiser. He charged two golden blasts in his hands and then rapidly launched a series of orbs as he spun around the ship's length. The golden orbs hung in the air, keeping pace with the ship, as Piccolo emerged over the front. He had time to look into the cockpit window and see the surprised faces of the soldiers on the bridge -

Then he threw his hands down and the golden orbs tore through the ship, tearing apart he hull and sending up huge explosions of fire from the portions where they struck.

The ship began to tail off, trying to hold its balance in the air, sputtering smoke and fire.

Piccolo had already turned away and was heading down to the city, where he could hear the screams of distress.

Behind him, Pan flew in and punted a landing pod back into the exosphere before she and Uub also made their way down to the city ground with Piccolo.

Piccolo looked over his shoulder. The ship was falling away, fortunately moving away from the city as it tried to maintain its position in the air. Good, the Namekian thought. "You two!" he called to Pan and Uub. "Split up when we hit the ground. Protect the civilians as much as possible. Remember, although we can reverse this with the dragon balls, we want to keep deaths and damage to a minimum, so don't get carried away!"

"Yes sir!" Uub called.

The three of them struck the ground and then instantly darted away down different streets, as the barrage of energy attacks from the cruiser and smaller ships continued.

At that moment, though, a series of F-14 Phantom planes screamed across the sky and launched missiles at some of the smaller ships that were flying past. They detonated, destroying the ships completely, before the Phantom's shot up into the sky to do battle with the other ships swarming around, as well as the cruisers.

The army had arrived.

* * *

_Kame House_

Krillin sat next to 18, holding her hand. He had been there all day. She hadn't moved, barely made any kind of stir.

One day, he thought, brushing her hair back. Just rest 18. Soon you'll have your energy back, I know you will. Brushing her hair back revealed her still youthful face. Still as mysterious and sharp as it had been that first day he saw her. He still could never believe how it was he had ended up with her. Their courtship had been awkward to begin with, with Krillin having set out to find her, but encountering difficulty as he couldn't sense her energy. It had been about a week, or maybe two, after the defeat of Cell, when she had just dropped out of the sky at Kame house and asked the small monk if he wanted to go to dinner with her. He had been so take aback by her sudden appearance he had nearly stammered out no in surprise. Fortunately, a whack from Master Roshi had restored him to his senses.

Krillin smiled at the memory.

He was distracted though. He could sense what was happening at West City. The mass arrival of lots of power levels had surprised him. The TV had been switched on downstairs and he could catch glimpses of what the news was saying. West City had been attacked. The military had arrived and an all out war with an extraterrestrial force was taking place in the capital city. Thousands had already died.

Krillin tried to shut his ears to what he was hearing.

I can't… I can't leave you… I can't…

Suddenly the door burst open.

Krillin looked up and was surprised when he saw Yamcha standing there.

"Krilling!" his friend said. "Do you know what's happening?"

"What?" Krillin asked.

"Don't play stupid, I know you do." The scar-faced man sighed. "Krillin, we need to go."

Krillin shook his head, turning back to 18.

"Krillin…"

"I can't…" he said, quietly. "Besides what can I do? Piccolo, Pan and Uub are there, they can handle things."

"It's not about that."

"I'm needed here."

"No you're not."

Krillin turned his face to Yamcha, anger forming in his expression.

Yamcha held up his hand. "Krillin, I'm saying this as your friend. You've spent so many years sitting in this room. And I think that's wonderful, I really do. But there's nothing you can do to help 18. And what you're doing now, you're not living. You're the same as 18 is at the moment, just being there."

"How dare -!"

"I'm telling you the truth, and it's a truth that you know. Do you think 18 likes seeing you like this? Or Marron?"

Krillin turned his head away. "I…"

"Look, it's difficult. I know it is. But right now people are dying, in their thousands. Now we're not as strong as Piccolo, Goku and the others, but they can't be everywhere. And we have a duty, a duty to those people, to help them. That's what we need to do. Those people, out there, there are hundreds of them that you can save. But you can't save her."

Marron and Master Roshi crept behind Yamcha and glanced into the room.

Tears sparked at the corner of Krillin's eyes. The truth was in front of him, but he refused to see it, averting his eyes to what his friend was saying and to what he knew to be so.

"Krillin, please…" Yamcha implored his friend, his senses being distracted by the news and what he could feel happening at West City.

Krillin slowly shook his head.

"…Krillin…"

Everyone paused. And looked over. 18 had spoken. Shakily the blonde cyborg's right arm raised and it pointed out of the window, in the direction of West City. "…Go…" her voice breathed out. The arm wavered in the air before dropping back to the bed.

The monk stared at his wife. Then he looked down at his hands. He sat there for a moment in silence. Then he wiped his eyes and stood up. "I've been a real ass…" he muttered to himself. He leaned over and kissed 18 on the forehead. "I'll be back, I promise," he whispered in her ear. Then he steeled himself and marched over to the window and opened it.

"Marron look after your mother," he said. Then he turned to Yamcha. "Come on, let's go."

"Yeah!"

Krillin hopped out of the window and, for the first time in years, he caught himself with his ki and then blasted through the air, Yamcha close behind.

* * *

_Agarz_

"Beat… me…?" Feles threw his head back and laughed.

"Yes."

"Well I'm interested to see this. I have quite easily taken care of three of your supposed fighters. And I'm not impressed with either of you."

Gohan floated up into the air.

"Gohan! Where are you going!?" Goten cried out. "Don't leave me!"

"I'll be back soon, I promise," his big brother replied.

Gohan flew over to his father.

"How are we going to beat him?" Goku asked. "He's pretty stronger, stronger than I would have thought. And he seems to be able to imitate whatever Super Saiyan power we use. That's why I was trying for three, I thought it might be beyond him."

"Maybe, but its beyond you too." Gohan glanced over at Feles, who politely waved him on. "You're going to have to attack him powered down, at first. Go at him head on, then instant transmission behind him and hit him as a Super Saiyan, then do the same again as a Super Saiyan 2. I'll deal the finishing blow."

"How's that going to work?" Goku asked puzzled. "He can copy us -"

"No. He can only copy what he _sees_. As soon as the Super Saiyan powers were out of sight he couldn't copy it anymore. It must be part of whatever magic he's using."

"Okay, I get it. I think…"

Goku looked over at his son. "How's Goten?"

"Pretty bad. Bleeding out a lot, blind and scared as hell. So we'll finish this quickly."

"Yeah…"

Goku looked down a moment. Then he flared up his white aura and charged at Feles.

"Ha! Is this your strategy, attack from the front?" He reached out with his arms -

But Goku disappeared, and reappeared behind him, powering up to Super Saiyan and smashing his leg into Feles. The Majin roared with pain as he shot into the air, before he righted himself, looked back at Goku and powered up his golden aura -

Only for Goku to disappear again and, with considerable effort, manage to make it to Super Saiyan 2 and strike Feles again blasting him across the sky again. Goku panted, struggling to maintain his form.

"Aaaaghhh! That's it!" Feles halted in the sky, lightening crackling around him. "This time you all die!" Purples symbols began to lace around his hands as he raised them into the air -

"No, now it's your turn," Gohan said quietly.

"What the -"

Gohan's white aura blazed to life, his eyes taking on a harsh angle, as he lashed out and sent Feles rocketing up towards space. Feles yelled in pain and anger and brought his hands up -

Gohan raised his arms over his head, placing both palms against one another, and then thrust them forward. "Masenko Ha!"

Feles looked down in time to see the golden arc of energy fire at him.

He screamed as the full force of the blow struck him and then tore his body apart, until there was nothing left.

Gohan lowered his arms. Good riddance to you, monster… He lowered himself back towards the ground. His father and Trunks were both at Goten's side, a line of blood leading from where Trunks had been to where his friend was. Gohan made his way over to where the puddle of pink that was Buu lay. It took a moment but eventually Buu reformed himself. He looked exhausted.

"Buu, can you heal us?" Gohan asked. He indicated his brother.

Buu looked over. He nodded. "Buu can do. And Buu very sorry for being caught."

"It's not your fault. We didn't know what he could do. And better you got caught in that trap than one of us."

They walked over to where the others were. After a moment they managed to pull Goten's arms down and Buu placed his hands over the Saiyan's face. He sent some energy through his hands and the wounds around Goten's face re-stitched themselves. He slowly opened his eyes. They were fine, though the dried blood still coating his face gave evidence to what had happened. Next Buu touched his hands over Trunks' foot and the bones rejoined and the wound healed. He gingerly placed it down.

"Thanks Buu," he said. "God knows what would have happened if you weren't here."

"Yeah, thanks," Goten said. He was still in shock, his eyes somewhat blank.

"This was way to close for comfort," Gohan said. "We're just lucky that Feles thought that Buu was the major threat here and that our bad start confused him as to what our powers are. Fortunately, we're all still alive, and we known for sure that these guys magic far exceeds anything Babidi can do. We're really going to have to keep our heads on any further fights."

"Further fights?" Goku asked. "We beat the guy we were supposed to didn't we?"

"Yes, but there must be more of them. Kuriza talked about a group, not an individual."

"So where are they?" Goten croaked.

"I don't know."

They turned their heads. Behind them more of the villagers had emerged, all of the same spider-like form as their guide, of different sizes and colours. None of them had any real difference in hair though. Most moved over to the body of their fallen comrade.

Goku swallowed and walked over to them.

"I'm sorry," he said, as they turned around to look at him. "We couldn't save him."

"It is okay," the leader of the group, a smallish creature said. "She did a brave thing for us. Thanks to her and to you we've been saved." That's right, Goku thought; I can't see a Majin symbol on any of them. Feles must have been controlling the whole village.

"I know but… she?"

The leader nodded. "She was the matriarch of the village. She gave birth to many who are here."

"I uh…" Goku shook his head. Now wasn't the time. "I am deeply sorry for your loss."

"Don't be. It was her time. I think she knew what would happen. But she believed in you. And her belief was rewarded in the afterlife." The leader glanced across at them. "We would be honoured if you would attend her funeral with us."

"Of course we will. Do you need any help?"

"No, thank you."

The leader stepped back. At either side of the body a larger creature stepped forward. They raised their bodies up, standing their legs straight and then fired out a webbing substance from the back. They then used their hands to wrap the webbing around the body, twisting it around, until the two lines of silk met in the middle. Satisfied the creatures lowered themselves down and carried the matriarch in their hands. The leader stepped along with them and the villagers formed a two-by-two line and slowly walked back towards the village.

Goku nodded at the others. They stood up, Goten helped up by Trunks and leaning on his shoulder, and they too joined the line in the same fashion, Goku beside Gohan, Trunks and Goten behind them with Buu brining up the rear.

"What was her name?" Gohan asked the one in front.

"Mesh-An," the creature replied.

Gohan nodded and returned to silence.

* * *

_The Frieza Cold - Hangar Bay_

Vegeta strode across the hangar bay. A pod was stationed in a dock, the door opened.

Kuriza followed behind, shuffling a little.

"Vegeta, I really think you should wait and see what happens, wait for them to contact," the Arcosian lord said.

"No. This is something that I have to do."

Kuriza dropped his head.

"Okay… that pod is set for your destination. I had Miuu order it for you."

"Good."

Vegeta clambered into the pod. He smirked to himself. Been a long time… feels nostalgic. He tapped at some of the buttons. He looked up. "Thank you Kuriza, I appreciate you doing this for me even though…" He paused.

Kuriza looked at him with a sad expression.

"Wait… You had Miuu order this pod for me? But, you were trying to convince me not to go… why would…?"

The door slammed shut.

Vegeta thrust his hand forward, pushing at the door. It didn't budge. He tapped at the controls. No response. He looked out.

Kuriza lowered his head, shaking it from side to side. Then slowly he raised his head up and simultaneously moved his right hand up. He pounded against the front of his armour and it shattered and fell away -

To reveal a small calligraphic M over his left chest.

Vegeta stared at it.

"I'm sorry…" Kuriza said.

Then Vegeta was slammed back in his seat as the pod launched itself, blasting down the vacuum tunnel before being ejected out into space.

Kuriza darted over to the window and stared out, watching the pod as it got smaller and smaller. That'll take you out into space somewhere, he thought. Someone will find you. I'm sorry, Vegeta, I'm sorry for everything but…

"Where is he going?"

The voice cut through Kuriza. He struggled to hold his composure. He turned around. Behind him stood a tall figure, a scarf wrapped around his neck with a long strand falling down his back. He wore a set of baggy trousers, which were met at the knees by leather boots, with silver steel covering the front, back and underside of the shoe. His skin colour was a sickly green, his expression harsh, with antennae dropping down from the sides of his cheeks, with a slightly elongated cranium. He wore nothing over the top half of his body and his muscles pulsed against his skin, which was littered with scars.

"Majin Excidium," Kuriza inclined his head. "He was wanting to join his friends. So I sent him away. He'll be going deep into space with no prospect of return." Please let that be the end of this.

"No prospect of return?"

"None. Very likely he will starve out there." Please, please, please…

Excidium looked at Kuriza with a curious expression. "Why wait for such a long time, when we can finish him now?"

"No, Excidium, I don't think -"

Excidium stepped forward and stretched out his left arm, pointing it at the window. His fingers pushed out into a claw and blue lines of symbols appeared and wrapped themselves around his arms -

No, no, no, no, no!

* * *

Vegeta buffeted from one side to the other. A red light flashed in the pod with an accompanying alarm wail rising and falling.

He stabbed his fingers at the control panel, but there was no response.

Damn that treacherous snake! Where the hell is he sending me.

He lit the end of his finger with some energy and then stabbed it into the panel. The controls sparked, before the panel popped open. Vegeta stuck his hand and began pulling up the wires and moving components.

If I can just get this…

Then he stopped and looked up. Through the window of the pod he could make our thin blue lines appearing around the pod, three of them criss-crossing over the window.

What the…?

* * *

Excidium made his fingers taught.

* * *

The blue lines slammed into the window and around the pod. They constricted it. The controls sparked and the pod groaned as its walls began to cave inwards, the glass of the window beginning to crack.

Vegeta gripped the arm rests of his chair, his mind racing -

* * *

"Excidium!" Kuriz implored. "You've made your point! That's his ship damaged enough, he won't be able to do anything! You don't need to go any further!"

"Any further?" Excidium looked over at Kuriza with a curious expression, half between confusion and amusement. "What's the point of half-done job, especially when you can finish it."

He slowly closed his fingers.

Kuriza's breathing increased, sweat pouring down his body.

"Please…"

Excidium's fingers clenched.

* * *

The metal screamed.

The coils tightened.

The window shattered.

Vegeta held his breath and clenched harder, feeling the vacuum ripping at his body.

The electronics sparked and a small fire began in the corner of the pod.

Think damn it, Vegeta, think! he screamed at himself.

He could feel the energy, the energy of his friends on the planet. He locked in on one source, isolating it until it was the one thing that he could feel in his head -

"Trunks!"

Then the pod shattered and exploded.

* * *

The lines of blue symbols disappeared around Excidium's arm. He re-crossed it over his chest.

"There," he said after a moment. "Our problem is solved."

Kuriza stared out the window, his body shaking, frozen.

Excidium turned around and began walking back towards the elevator.

Vegeta… I… I'm…

He snapped out of it and ran after Excidium, joining him in the elevator.

"That wasn't necessary!" Kuriza shouted. "He was defenceless there wasn't anything that he could do! There was no need to kill him!"

"On the contrary, there was every need. A dangerous man remains a dangerous man no matter his position or age."

Kuriza blazed. "What threat could he have posed to you!? You just killed him for… for…"

"As a Saiyan I thought you'd be glad of his death. Given your history at least."

"I… I…"

"Or are you disappointed that you didn't get your chance to kill him?"

"No… I…"

The elevator doors opened.

Excidium stepped out onto the bridge, Kuriza following behind, his thoughts a whirl of torment. Miuu looked up at Excidium.

"It would appear that Feles is dead," Miuu said. "I heard word from Gohan a moment ago."

Did I… No, I mean, my father, he was always around him, but he _hated _him and I do too…

"That is unfortunate… But no matter I suppose."

He got to be close to him, more than I ever did and more than _he _ever showed to me. Why? I was his own son and yet he favoured… him over me… but…

"Where are they?"

Mom… Dad… I don't…

"They're in Tel'Mek."

I wasn't… Please, I didn't…

"Good. Fire on the city."

"What!?" Kuriza snapped out of it.

"Fire on the city. We'll kill all of them with one strike."

"No! There are civilians in that city, leave them out of it!"

"They are already involved whether they want to be or not. And have been since they were born." Excidium looked down over the bridge. "Target Tel'Mek and fire."

The soldiers began to carry out the command.

"No!" Kuriza shouted.

The soldiers paused, confused.

Excidium looked over them and waved his hand. "Ignore him, I'm the commander here. Fire on the city."

The soldiers returned to their duty.

Purple fire blazed around Kurzia as he leapt forward, pulling his right arm back, his fingers spread out as talons, with purple lights shining at each of his finger tips -

"STOP IT!"

Excidium turned and raised his right hand, clenching his fist.

Kuriza screamed and collapsed to the ground. The M on his chest had lit up, turning yellow, then white as the heat increased, the portion of his white skin around it beginning to redden, then crack and then turn black as Kuriza clutched at his head, the searing pain thundering through it like a volcanic eruption -

And then it stopped.

Excidium lowered his hand. Kuriza lay on the floor, panting, sweat covering his whole body, tears streaming down his face.

"Fire," Excidium stated, turning back towards the bridge view port that looked down on Agarz.

Weakly Kurzia pulled himself to one knee and held out a hand towards the planet. "S-stop…" he sobbed.

* * *

_Agarz - Tel'Mek_

The creatures clambered up the sides of two buildings. Between them they strung out a web line that held up the cocoon in which was Mesh-An.

"They will set the cocoon alight," the leader of the group, whose name was Bar-Ock, said to Gohan. "The pieces of the web will float to the ground. That way her spirit will be sent on its way, as well as the memory falling to remain with us forever."

Gohan nodded. They stood beneath the web, with the others, all partaking in the ritual. They were doing fine now, calmed down after the fight. Goten still looked a little shaken, but he could stand on his own now. The whole village had emerged as a crowd to watch.

Two torches were passed in a relay up to the two people at either end of the web line. Simultaneously they held the torches aloft and then slowly touched them to the end of the web. The fire sprang along the web and then enfolded around the cocoon. The fire seemed gentle, almost respectful, as it consumed the cocoon and its occupant. Soon it was over and the web broke apart, the still flaming pieces floating down towards them.

Goku held out his hand and caught one of the web pieces. He closed his hand around it tightly. I'm sorry, he thought. I couldn't save you…

Gohan shut his eyes.

Goten and Trunks looked down at the ground. Buu looked at them and then followed their example.

The whole village was silent.

"Gohan!"

He looked up suddenly, eyes open. The voice was that of Kibitokai. It sounded panicked.

What is it?

"What's happening? Where are you?" He was hysterical.

Calm down. We're in a village. We've just defeated one of the Majin.

"Buu is with you isn't he?"

Yes, why?

"You have to get out of there! Right now!"

What do you mean?

"I know who they are!"

They're the Majin…

"I know! I know but I know who they are and what they're doing! They're after Buu!"

Wh…?

"Buu isn't what you think he is! He's some kind of weapon or armor, there's a whole history, and I'm so sorry, its all our fault, but you have to…!"

Trunks suddenly snapped his head up and stared up into the sky.

Goten looked at him. "T-Trunks… What's, what's wrong?" he asked.

"My father…" Trunks eyes were wide, scanning the sky. "His energy signature. It just disappeared…"

"D-disapearred? Ve-ge-ta…?"

"What was that?" Goku looked over, as did Gohan.

"My father's energy signature, it was moving quickly away from the ship but now its… gone…"

"Gohan you have to -"

Hold on a sec… "What do you mean, gone?" he asked.

The whole village was now looking at Trunks.

"I mean what I said!" he shouted, growing agitated.

"T-Tru-nks, calm, calm, d-down…"

"But that doesn't make any sense," Gohan said. "His energy moved away from the ship, so he must have been coming down here, and I can still sense Kuriza on board, so why would his energy suddenly…"

Gohan paused. He could still hear the Supreme Kai's words running through his mind, but they were replaced by something else. A growing worry was forming in his head. But it couldn't be… It…

"I think we need to leave," Gohan said.

"What?" Goku looked at his son.

"But the ritual," Bar-Ock said. "We have to stay."

"I mean it, we need to move from this position right now, because…" He stared up in the direction of the flagship, focusing on the energies swirling around it. "DOWN!" he screamed.

A purple beam of energy lanced out of the sky and slapped into the city.

A huge bombardment of beams ploughed through the buildings, striking the ground, the structure around, the rock, everything falling and crumbling down until it was a mass of rock on the ground, with the beams striking it over and over again until a huge cloud of dust rose out over it.

And then the beams ceased.

And then the last echo faded.

And then there was silence.

* * *

_Kaioshinkai_

Kibitokai fell to his knees.

His mouth was open. His eyes wide.

"Oh…"

He couldn't think. He couldn't do anything.

They were gone.

* * *

_The Frieza Cold - Bridge_

"It's done."

Excidium turned away.

Kuriza was trapped where he was, completely still, his hand still held up to the window, imploring.

I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I…

A door whirred.

Another Majin stepped in. He was tall and thin, with long arms stretching down to his feet. He wore a cowl around his head, covering the lower portion of his face, and a cloth over his legs that dropped to his feet.

"Instans," Excidium said. "Take us to Earth."

The Majin nodded and kneeled down. He touched his hands to the deck.

And the flagship disappeared.

* * *

_West City_

The people fled everywhere they could. Some tried in cars, occasionally hitting other fleeing pedestrians as they went. The city was in ruins, buildings crumbled and whole streets piled with debris and torn apart roads.

Above the city a huge dogfight raged between the Earth military and the fighters of the aliens. Within the city tanks rumbled in, as did soldiers, firing and battling with the alien soldiers on a street-by-street conflict.

In amongst it all were Piccolo, Pan and Uub, doing their best to help people, saving them from debris, protecting them from advancing soldiers and fending off the alien aggressors. There were none that were particularly powerful, but there were so many of them, in all different areas.

A ki blast from a gun smashed into the side of the tank, piercing it. Some of the soldiers panicked and ran, but most held their nerve and returned fire. They were acutely aware, though, that they couldn't hide behind anything. Some ducked into buildings to try and gain more ground but they were quickly blown out by the enemy soldiers.

One such soldier fired a blast high up, striking the top of the building, sending bricks raining down on those below, before a whole section of the building collapsed and began to topple -

"Look out!" a soldier below screamed as they scrambled, trying to get out of the way -

"Kikoho!"

The powerful voice rang out and a flash of energy instantly obliterated the debris.

The soldiers looked up. A figure shot overhead and then landed in the middle of the street, between the soldiers and their enemy. He wore a green pair of trousers and boots and was naked from the waist up. His body was muscular, with scars all over it, the skin pulled taut.

Tien Shin Han stared at the opposing forces in front of him, through his three eyes. The bald warriors face was wrinkled, with his bones pushing up against his skin. But his eyes were alive, fiery and set.

One enemy raised a ki gun -

Tien dashed forward and struck him in the chest, sending him flying backwards and skidding along the street. He flashed forwards and struck at the others, hitting them in turn, moving faster than anyone could keep up with. Then it was finished. The alien soldiers were scattered across the street, none moving.

Tien took a deep breath, steadying himself.

Then he took off, flying low towards the centre of the city.

The soldiers remained still and perplexed.

"Come on, idiots!" their commander yelled. "Let's get a move on! Next bloc!"

"Sir yes sir!" came the instant reply and the troop marched on.

* * *

"It's okay, it's okay…" the mother cooed, consoling her child. His face was pressed into her shirt, sobbing uncontrollably. Tears streamed down the mothers face as well and she fought to keep her voice steady. In front of her a ring of five aliens stood, all of different varieties, each grinning and stepping closer to her. They all had the same symbol on them, a calligraphic M, on their foreheads.

"It's just a nightmare," the mother said. "J-just a nightmare. And you'll wake up soon and Mommy and Daddy will both be there…"

The Majin soldiers raised their weapons.

"…And we'll laugh about how silly a dream it was… and everything will be all okay…"

_WHAM!_

Suddenly a man landed in front of her, wearing a T-shirt and jeans. He had white hair, balding a little. She couldn't see his face.

Yamcha stood up from where he was crouched and glared at the soldiers.

"Monsters… I'll show no mercy to you," he growled.

They laughed.

He dropped down, turning his body to the side, raising his left hand in front of him, palm down with the fingers in claws, and his right hand over his head, fingers held in a similar manner.

"Wolf-Fang-Fist!"

He leapt forward and smashed his right hand over the head of the first soldier. He crouched and whirled, slamming his left fist into the stomach of the nearest Majin warrior. He burst forth and slammed his knee into the chest of the third, then back flipped over and crashed his legs over the fourth, sending him crashing face first into the ground. Yamcha landed and crouched on his hands and feet and glared up at the fifth soldier, who stared at him in shock.

The fifth soldier stepped back -

Yamcha growled and threw himself forward -

The soldier screamed -

Yamcha spun around and slammed his leg into the soldier's chest, sending him spinning into the wall of the building, which he rebounded off of and nose-dived into the ground. He didn't move.

Yamcha landed gracefully on his feet. He looked over at the mother and her child. They were both staring at him.

"Are you -" he began.

"Hey!"

He looked over.

Another group of Majin soldiers were further down the street. One dashed forward, gun held up -

When he was suddenly kicked through the wall of the building.

Videl Satan flipped out of her kick and landed on the ground. She stood up and shoved out her right palm with a yell. A huge kiai blast swept down the street, knocking back all of the Majin warriors on it, sending them skidding across the ground, smashing through vehicles and careering off of walls.

"Assholes…" Videl spat.

"Videl…" She looked over. Yamcha pointed to the mother and her child and gave her a lopsided smile. "PG-13 maybe?"

Videl grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Are you two okay?"

The mother nodded.

"Good. If you head that way," she pointed opposite to the street opposite where the mother and child were, "there's a military cordon being set up. You'll be safe there. Can you make it on your own?"

"Y-yes…"

"Great. Hurry, I don't know when these guys will be back."

"O-okay. Thank you!"

The mother tugged her child's arm and the two of them ran down the street. Videl and Yamcha climbed into the air and sped away down the street, from where the Majn soldiers had came.

The boy had gone from thinking that this was the worst day ever to thinking it was the coolest. After all he had just seen Videl Satan kick ass, though his Mom wouldn't like him using that expression.

For the mother it had gone from being a horrible day to a weird day. After all, she and her son had just been saved by her teenage crush.

* * *

Piccolo landed in the centre of the city. He could sense the others heading his way. That was good. He needed to talk with them, to formulate a new plan of attack.

Tien was the first to arrive.

"Piccolo," he said, nodding in his direction. "How's it going?"

Piccolo smiled. "Not bad. Enjoying my first time exercising. Yourself?"

"Pretty good, been training hard. Glad to see it's paying off."

Yamcha and Videl touched down followed moments later by Uub and Super Saiyan Pan.

"Hey guys, hows it hanging," Yamcha said, cheerfully.

"Hi Yamcha," Uub said. He turned to Piccolo. "Things aren't looking so good. There are too many of them and too many people around. The army's doing the best that they can, but they're not making real progress."

"So you're saying that we should support the army's systematic movements?" Tien asked.

"That could work," Videl said. "It might actually make things faster. My Dad's with the general of the army and he's given our descriptions to them, the orders not to attack us should be coming through."

"Unfortunately I don't place too much faith in human reasoning and reactions," Piccolo muttered. "No offence meant."

"None taken."

"Hey, has anyone seen Krillin?" Yamcha asked.

As if on cue they felt his power rise above them -

They looked up -

"Kienzan!" They saw the spinning disk launch itself and cut through three fighters that exploded in the air. Moments later Krillin dropped down from the aerial dogfight.

"Krillin, you look good," Piccolo said.

"Great to see you out," Videl added.

Krillin nodded to both of them. "Thanks. I know I've been a bit difficult recently."

Videl reached out and squeezed his arm. She smiled at him. "Hey, don't be too hard on yourself." She then turned her head to look at her daughter. "Pan, did you hear anything from Dad?"

Pan shook her head. "No, Mom, there's been no word. And nothing that Piccolo could sense either."

"Damn…"

"Unfortunately we're going to have to assume that they won't be making it back in time," Piccolo said. "So we need to be concentrating at the task at hand. No waiting for people to leap in."

"So what's the plan?" Tien asked. "We all split up, join a military patrol and help them evacuate and move through the city faster?"

"That, I think is what some of us are going to do. The rest of us need to start making attacks on those star ships because…"

"Wait a sec…" Everyone turned their eyes to Uub. "Do you guys feel that?"

* * *

High above, in space, the _Frieza Cold_ appeared. Next to it was an elliptical ship. A small transport shuttle moved from the _Frieza Cold_ to the new ship that hovered in the exosphere.

* * *

Majin Excidium, Majin Instans and Kuriza stepped off of the shuttle and into the Majin flagship.

Excidium pointed down a corridor, which Instans and Kuriza took. The Arcosian King's head was down and he moved as if on autopilot. Excidium continued forward until he reached a large door. He pressed his hand against it and the door slowly opened.

Behind it was a large funnel shaped room. A dias was set in the middle. In the centre of it sat Majin Maladie, cross-legged, with his hands resting on his knees. Excidium stepped forward and bowed.

"Maladie…" he said softly.

Maladie's eyes fluttered open. He turned his head. "Excidium," he nodded. "Was the plan successful?"

"Mostly. Feles is dead."

Maladie bowed his head. "An unfortunate loss. He was too sure of himself, certainly. I should have been more careful when I selected him for that assignment."

"You can't be too harsh on yourself. We have all worked for this. Feles played his part and played it well. We used the ship to attack, they are all dead now."

"Don't be so certain. They are tenacious, keep you wits about you."

"As you say."

Maladie closed his eyes.

"Maladie, I will ask you one last time. Let me handle the boy."

Maladie sighed. "That is something I cannot do. If I can't defeat him, then I don't deserve to see my dream come to fruition."

Excidium nodded. "As you wish."

"Stay on guard. Should I fail, you will have to step in."

Excidium nodded again.

"Now, I must return to my meditation. I will need to concentrate for when he comes."

"Yes. We will begin the descent to the city. He will come to us soon."

Maladie nodded. Excidium bowed and then turned and left the chamber.

* * *

High above, the elliptical ship began its slow descent into the atmosphere, leaving the _Frieza Cold_ behind.

* * *

Uub looked up. Everyone else did as well.

Breaking through the skyline was a huge, elliptical ship. It slowly descended until it hovered over the city, hovering above the cruiser.

"I'm getting a very bad feeling from that ship…" Yamcha said, backing away slightly.

Uub set his eyes on it. "That has to be the command ship," he said, stepping forward.

"Uub, wait," Piccolo said, holding up his hand.

"Piccolo, if I can get up there, I can take out the lead."

"We don't know what we're getting into. We need to be cautious."

"We don't have time for caution. I'm the strongest one here. I need to go."

"I'll go too," Pan said, stepping forward.

"Pan," Videl began, but her daughter held up her hand.

"Mom, after Uub I'm the strongest here. The two of us can handle this."

Piccolo stared at them both and then back to the ship. It's risky… but what choice do I have? "Okay, both of you go. But keep your eyes peeled and senses alert. Remember these are wizards you're fighting. Their tactics won't be the same as ordinary fighters."

They both nodded.

"Go. And best of luck."

"Thanks," Uub said.

He and Pan levitated off of the ground and then blasted through the sky.

They shot past the dogfight, rounded the cruiser and then tailed towards the side of the ship. Upon reaching it Uub saw a door. He headed towards it but then rebounded off of some invisible wall. Pan stopped behind him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know… There's something." He moved forward slowly. Nothing. He passed where he bounced back. Still nothing. He looked back at Pan, confused. "Fire an energy wave at me."

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

Pan held up her hand and, after looking at Uub a moment, she fired. The blast streaked forward and then crashed against a wall, a brief spurt of symbols flashing out from where it hit.

"Magic shield," Uub said. "It must stop anything moving at high speeds getting through. Clever."

Pan slowly moved forward, she had no problems. She dropped her Super Saiyan state and the two floated over towards the door. It opened as they approached.

"It's either automatic," she said, "or we're about to meet the welcoming party."

Together the two of them floated through the door. Inside the corridor was… strange… It had a dull green hue to it and seemed to be a combination of organic and mechanic, illuminated by the white light coming from outside the door. All around them the walls seemed to be dripping and almost… breathing… It was warm, as well, soft and moist warmth.

"What is this place?" Pan asked.

"I don't know…" Uub whispered. Something about the place stirred something in him. Something unsettling. "Come on… let's go…"

The two cautiously walked forward, their feet sinking a little into the squelching floor as they went towards the unknown.

* * *

Bra looked up. She could see the elliptical ship above them and had felt Uub and Bra's energy signals racing towards it.

What is going on? she thought. She had wanted to dash out to help as soon as she felt the others powers in the vicinity, but she had decided to stick to her friends, helping them get out. As it was they were presently dashing through some of the deserted streets as fast as they could, ducking away whenever they saw any soldiers coming.

"If we could just get to a cordon of some sort," Scar muttered, we'd be okay.

Cherlot looked up. They were all dusty, and haggard looking. Sabine was the worst though. She was white, frozen almost and was shaking a lot, with some tears dripping down her cheeks. Cherlot was next to her. She nodded. "That would be ideal, but getting there is difficult, as we don't know where they are."

Scar cursed and looked back down the street.

Bra stretched out with her senses. There was so much activity going on she was having a hard time sorting out the different signatures. She could feel the high power levels of Piccolo and the others but she couldn't lead her friends to the centre of the city.

"Crap look out!" Scar yelled, ducking down behind a car.

"What -"

A fighter suddenly blasted through the street, crashing to the ground, the back of it flaming, passing right over their heads. Cherlot screamed and Bra crouched down to the ground. She glanced up, just in time to see one of the star ships fire out a purple bolt of energy that crashed into a building just up the street from them. The building slowly began to topple, the beam having ripped the top half of it away from the bottom.

Shit! There's people in there.

Bra glanced over at her friends.

Well, here goes whatever remained of my 'normal' life…

Bra darted down the street, heading for the building. She recognised it now, it was the Farh Galoph Building of Satan University.

"Bra!" Cherlot yelled. "Where are you going!?"

Bra focused her energy -

Her golden aura erupted around her -

And she blasted up to the building, placing her palms against the wall as it fell, sending her energy through the particles of the building to keep it from falling apart as she held it. She looked up and found herself looking through a window. On the other side of it was a boy in a spider-man T-shirt, staring back at her wide-eyed.

Great, another member for the audience…

She took a deep breath and then heaved, straining against the building. Slowly she began to force it back into place. She felt fire burn in her muscles and her shoulders ached so bad, but she grit her teeth and forced her way through it. Eventually the building settled onto its previous foundations. Bra slowly moved back from the building. It stayed in place.

The boy was still staring at her.

Bra raised her hand and pointed downwards twice.

The boy nodded. Then he darted back into the building, shouting that everyone was to get out as quickly as possible.

She spun around in the air and set her eyes on the star ship in the distance that had fired. Now for you…

She shot up into the air, until she was level with it. She pushed her right palm out to the side. A stream of blue energy whirled into a large ball in front of her hand. She pulled her arm back across her left shoulder and then whipped her hand across her body -

"Big Bang Attack!"

The massive ball of energy blasted across the sky and smashed into the front of the ship. A huge explosion blew out of the ship as it began to keel to the side, heading down and down, more explosions erupting from the back, before it finally struck into the water of the lake and crumbled apart.

She slipped back down to the ground and walked towards where her friends were, still maintaining her Super Saiyan state. Scar and Cherlot stared at her, wide-eyed and open mouthed. She sighed. "Look, I have a lot of explaining to do, but for now can we accept what happened and let me fly all of you to a safe location?"

They nodded.

Bra looked over at Sabine. The girl was staring at her, tears streaming from her face.

"Sabine?" Bra asked, stepping towards her. "Are you okay?"

"B-Bra…" the girl whimpered. "I-I'm sorry… I… I've done a bad thing… I…"

"What? What are you?"

"I didn't mean to, but they… they…" She sobbed, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Your tattoo…" Bra said, quietly, a sense of dread rising in her. "Let me see it…"

Sabine shook her head.

Bra stepped forward and kneeled in front of the girl. She reached out and gently pulled back the sleeve on her left arm.

On her skin was a calligraphic M.

"Oh… shit…"

* * *

_Agarz - Ruins of Tel'Mek_

The rubble was settled in a haphazard fashion, the dust now a low mist that settled over it. There was no indication that buildings had once stood there, only the tips of rocks poking out.

A huge portion of the rubble launched into the air with a blast, as Son Gohan ignited his aura and floated out of the mess. He was a bit bruised, his clothes torn in places, but otherwise okay. He settled down on top of the ruin and glared up at the sky. He couldn't sense anything.

Damn it!

He looked around. There was nothing. Nothing left of the city. He could see the occasional limb poking out, belonging to the people who lived there. But nothing apart from that.

His face darkened, furious.

He sensed a spike of energy as Buu emerged from the rubble. From beneath his body he pulled out Trunks and Goten, who he had shielded. They were both fine, though breathing hard.

That leaves Dad…

Gohan stretched out his senses and then dashed over to a mound of rubble. He blasted it apart with a kiai and then dragged his father out. Goku coughed and spluttered, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Damn…" he groaned, cracking his back. He looked around and his face fell. "Is there no one…?" Gohan shook his head. Goku's face creased, a mix of sorrow and anger.

"G-guys…" Goten called. They looked over. He pointed at Trunks, who was keeled over on the ground, his shoulders shaking.

"Trunks," said Gohan. "What's…"

"My Dad…" Trunks replied, his voice shaky. "He… He's dead… I felt it… his energy it… went…"

"Cease your crying, boy. It's beneath someone of your race."

Trunks' head whipped up. In front of him, clambering out from behind a rocky point was his father.

Vegeta was unsteady on his feet. Bathed in sweat, his blue overall under his armour had turned black. He had a haggard look on his face and was breathing heavily. But he was alive.

Trunks stood to his feet and rushed over. Just in time, actually, as Vegeta keeled towards the ground and he caught his father, setting him gently into a seated position.

"But how… what…?"

"Kuriza," Vegeta breathed. "He's under… Majin control… He sent me into space in a pod and then… Magic happened, squeezing it until it… exploded…"

"And so how did you escape?"

Vegeta smirked at his son. "I have told you… anything a low-class clown can do… the Prince of Saiyans can do as well…"

Trunks looked confused.

Goku grinned. "Yeah, takes a hell of a lot out of you the first time," he said. "Still at least you didn't vomit. The first time I did it I -"

Vegeta twisted his head to the side and hurled.

"Oh, no never mind."

"Jeez Dad, you didn't have to copy Goku _exactly_…"

Vegeta glared at his son and wiped his mouth.

"Goku, can you hear me!?"

"Huh? Oh, hey King Kai." Goku looked up towards the sky. "What's up?"

"What's up? What's up is that you're all alive, which is great, but more than that the Earth is under attack."

"What? The Earth is under attack!?" Everyone looked over at Goku.

"Aliens using technology from Frieza have attacked. It seems Agarz was a place to draw you away whilst they went after their real objective."

"Their real objective…?"

"Hey, Dad, what's going on?" Gohan asked.

"King Kai says that the Earth is under attack and that we were likely drawn here to get us away from the planet so we couldn't defend it."

"But that doesn't make sense…" Gohan muttered. "Kibitokai contacted me, he was babbling a bit so I didn't get it all, but he was saying that they were after Buu. But Buu is here."

"And if they were after Buu, then why would Feles almost destroy him like that," Trunks put in, "And then bombard the whole city like this."

"Perhaps they're looking for a Buu, but not that one," Vegeta mused.

Buu looked around at everyone, confused.

"But there is only one Buu and he's…"

Gohan stopped, his breath caught in his throat.

Slowly he turned his head to his father.

Goku stared back his son, brows furrowed, confused. Then the realization hit.

"UUUUUUBBBBB!"

* * *

_SKKKEEERRRAAAHHH!_

Green lines of symbol lanced in front of Pan's face. She was separated from Uub. The lines of symbol stayed where they were. Pan reached out and touched them and she instantly recoiled with a shout, as an extreme burst of pain ran through her.

Uub looked at her and opened his mouth, when a voice emanated from the darkness and cut him off.

"Welcome, Majin Uub…"

* * *

_Hello, thank you all for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the latest installment of Dragon Ball XV!_

_Apologies, for the delay in getting this installment up. The pesky real world interfered at little, as well as this being a damn complicated piece to write - so much going on! I put in headings to help identify locations easier - hope it worked! Also at 11,200 words this is the longest chapter so far!_

_**EDIT: **Just a quick note to add - if you attempt to review this chapter, but get a note saying that you already have, you haven't! I combined the first and second chapters of XV into one and the site didn't correct for this, so it counts reviews for the previous chapter 18 (now 17) as being for this one. If you post a review as a guest that should eliminate the problem though. Apologies for this - I didn't realize there was a one person one review policy._

_Now, to just clarify a couple of things. The scenes at the beginning are all happening simultaneously - so Piccolo isn't hanging about for a good few minutes before leaping into action. The events are all roughly concurrent with one another, so the battle against Feles finishes at about the same time that Yamcha goes to meet Krillin._

_And Vegeta did use the Instant Transmission there. He doesn't have it fully working though, so don't expect him to be pulling out Instant Final Flashes anytime soon!_

_The next installment will conclude Act II. After which there will be two interludes, the first being the usual behind the scenes stuff (about three to four deleted scenes; early concept stuff; and an explanation of Saiyan genetics and a stab at what ki actually is and how it operates, along with a detailed explanation of the structure of the Planet Trade Organization). The second interlude will then be a background story for Majin Maladie. After which the story will, unfortunately, be going on hiatus for a few weeks - as I'll be away without any real access to the internet._

_Now, onto questions!_

**_Q:Ooh, an invasion subplot! That's always cool. It gives the slightly weaker z-fighters a chance to grow in some way, honestly, the same super powered titans fighting duels gets a little boring_**

_A: That's part of the reason I put in the invasion. Besides which a proper en mass invasion never happened in DBZ, so I thought it'd be cool to see how everyone acts in that kind of emergency scenario and coordinates, or attempt to, with the military. The other fighters will get more chances to shine!_

**_Q: Oh boy, this is going to get interesting, and it's going to get really bad, really fast._**

_A: You have predicted wisely ;)_

**_Q: I like how you're having Gohan engage in actual events with his profession rather than just referencing his field of work once or twice_**

_A: One of the things I was determined to show was how they would engage with the world in a prolonged period of peace. Some (Goku & Vegeta) struggled to adapt more than others. Plus I thought it'd be nice to show Gohan succeeding intellectually :)_

**_Q: I do have one small criticism for you, though, and that lies within the subject matter of chapter titles: I know you like to name your chapters by their Act and Part number, but I actually think you would do well by actually naming the chapters themselves._**

_A: I had actually planned on doing chapter titles (and had even thought of having each chapter start and end with a 'last time on Dragon Ball XV' and 'Next Time on Dragon Ball XV' summary akin to the actual episodes). I dropped it because I genuinely could not think of appropriate chapter names, bar a couple of chapters (like 'The Lord of Arcos' for Kuriza's introduction)._

**_Q: Aaaaugh, again, you manage a spectacular chapter! What's more, you wrote a chapter with two of my favorite things: non-human body-plans for alien designs, & Frieza insights/character developments!_**

_A: Thank you! I hope I can keep up this run of form! I did like the design for the spidery aliens - so I included more of them in this part (originally the funeral scene wasn't going to happen). There may yet be more Frieza insights on the way ;)_

**_Q: Great chapter! I like how the story progresses, the suspense, the dialogue, the character development... Even though Dragonball is devoid of heavy cursing I felt that Trunks' speech felt natural. _**

_A: Thanks a lot! I was worried about that one and considered toning down some of the swearing, but in the end it felt right. I'm glad others feel that way too!_

**_Q: Has Piccolo, due to his slow aging, kept his full power? Is he still training?  
How many percent of their Buu Saga power have Goku and Vegeta kept?  
Is Mr. Buu as strong as Fat Buu (before he was split). Most people see him as weaker but I don't really for a few reasons.  
Will Piccolo become relevant again?  
Thank you for writing such great material!_**

_A: Wow, that's a lot of questions XD_

_1) Piccolo has kept his full power and he has been training - though his power has begun to plateau. He's roughly a little stronger than FPSSJ Gohan in the Cell saga._

_2) I can't really put it in percent terms. Their trouble is not having the power, but maintaining it. They could both be briefly as strong as they were when they fought as maxed out SSJ2's, but they couldn't sustain that level for very long - maybe a minute at most. In terms of consistent output they can probably hold about 70-80% for a good few minutes, but that's the maximum and it would start decreasing sharply the more they tried to maintain it._

_3) Mr Buu is a bit stronger than a maxed out SSJ2 - in my own head canon that's about the strength he was before he was split._

_4) I think this chapter answered that question :P_

_5) Thank you for reading!_

_On which note, let me thank everyone for reading and reviewing! It does wonders for my soul!_

_See you Sunday, for the final part of Act II!_


	19. Act II: Part Eleven

_Part Eleven_

* * *

Uub slowly turned his head and looked up.

Above him, standing on a dais, was a tall figure. Muscular, but lean. A sickly green colour. He seemed strong and young, except for his eyes. They were very old. He wore a set of baggy trousers, connected by a belt with a calligraphic M in the centre of its buckle. His hands had what appeared to be bandages wrapped around them.

Uub turned his body around and walked up the steps towards the figure. Pan stared on, a stab of anxiety beginning to build in her. "Be careful Uub!" she shouted. He seemed not hear, walking up as if in a trance.

Uub reached the top of the dais and stared across at Majin Maladie.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"Your name," Maladie replied. "That is your name, is it not, Uub?"

"But you said something else…"

"So you don't know? How interesting… and unfortunate…"

"What? What don't I know, what's interesting and unfortunate?"

Maladie waved his hand. "It is of no importance."

Uub lowered his head. "No… I guess it's not… So what's your name? It hardly seems fair if you know mine."

"I am Majin Maladie," he said, inclining his head. Uub nodded.

There was a long moment of silence.

Then Uub's white aura ignited. He raised his head and glared at Maladie. "For all the suffering and death that you have caused, I will put an end to you here!" he declared.

Maladie sneered as his own blue aura wrapped around him. "The suffering and death you have seen pales to what I have witnessed. You wish to save the wretches and be the hero? Well then come and prove you might!"

It's starting… Pan stepped as close to the barrier as she dared. They're just about equal in strength.

Uub blasted forward and his right fist connected with Maladie's wrist. The shock wave blew apart some of the bricks of the dais. Uub swiftly followed it up with another strike and the two exchanged punches, kicks and blocks, neither landing a clean hit, their movements as complete blur. Uub shoved out with his legs and flew backwards, slamming into the side of the wall and firing off a rapid burst of ki blasts. Maladie waved his hand in the air and three shields of blue symbols appeared. The blasts struck against them and halted there, as if flies stuck on a web.

Then the blasts suddenly stretched and lashed out, becoming tentacles of energy that slapped at where Uub was. Was. The boy had already moved and was blasting around the chamber, before launching himself at Maladie from behind. The Majin could barely react before Uub's powerful kick slammed into him between the shoulder blades, sending him roaring to the ground.

"Yes!" Pan shouted. "Get him Uub!"

The boy followed up his attack -

Maladie swung his arm and the tentacles quickly redirected themselves to strike at Uub -

He flared his aura and the tentacle blasts blew up against it. He stared down at Maladie, who had pulled himself to his feet and was now floating up towards Uub.

"Impressive boy…" the Majin said. "You sent out those weak blasts to test to see what I could do."

"Partially," Uub replied. "I know you're a wizard, so it wouldn't be hard to imagine that you'd have some kind of redirecting attack on you. Why find out what that might be the hard way?"

"Clever. Although you are kidding yourself if you believe that that's all I can do."

Uub smirked. "Oh I'm sure you can do more than that. Getting kicked by me is one of them."

Maladie's fist clenched and the floor suddenly burst upwards, the rocks blasting towards Uub. He evaded most of them and smashed the others -

But Maladie slammed his fist into his face, sending Uub flying towards the wall. He halted his momentum by firing a kiai at it and then dodged just in time to avoid another strike, that blew apart the side of the wall. Maladie kicked forward and the two began another furious exchange of attacks, both of them now landing blows against the other.

Pan grit her teeth.

Come on Uub, come on! You can do this! Just keep it up!

She observed the battle, managing to follow all of the strikes. She thought she could see Uub just beginning to gain the upper hand, just beginning to land one more blow than Maladie was. But she kept a hold of herself. That could just be her bias, her wishful thinking. She wouldn't allow herself to be caught that way.

Maladie took a right hook to his cheek and snarled. He spun away from Uub and danced back on the ground, Uub's follow up strike smashing through the floor. Maladie narrowed his eyes. He's stronger than I thought he would be… much stronger without having to use any boosts… I can't keep this up too long…

Majin Maladie drew his right hand up over his left shoulder. Blue symbols crackled around it, spitting up like lightening, and then he threw out his clawed hand at Uub -

"Para Ba PA!"

The lightening fired out heading straight towards Uub -

He leapt back and then shoved his hands forward blasting out a huge kiai -

The two met, the lightening bending back against the force of the kiai. Both fighters kept pressing and pressing, pouring more and more energy into their attack -

Until, with a huge wave of energy, they cancelled each other out and sent both fighters hurtling into the walls behind them in a cloud of dust.

"Shit! Uub!" Pan shouted, pushing her face as close to the barrier as she could.

Inside the small hole that he had made Uub grimaced. His face was bloody and swollen and he could feel the aches in his body. He was fairly sure a rib was broken, and possible the pinkie finger on his right hand as well. His back hurt a lot from where it had crashed.

He's tough, he thought. And he sure has an array of tricks up his sleeve. That lightening sure didn't look good. I need to end this quickly.

He clenched his fist and a red light began to sputter around him -

Maladie opened his eyes.

No, not yet… Uub allowed the red aura to die.

_Blaaaaaaaaaaahhh!_

A huge beam of light fired towards Uub. He leapt out of the crevasse in the wall and slid under the beam, which exploded against it. He crouched against the ground. He could sense Maladie, hidden in the smoke. Suddenly small balls of white light emerged, floating slowly around.

What is…

Uub's eyes widened as the balls suddenly sped for him -

He dived out of the way -

The ball struck the ground and exploded in a tornado of heat, causing part of Uub's gi to catch fire.

That's not good…

He slapped out the spark on his gi and then dashed away to the back of the room, the balls of light following him as he went. He stopped at the opposite end and took a moment to pause, closing his eyes, taking deep breaths.

What the hell is he doing!? Pan screamed in her head, staring at her friend as the lights approached.

Uub stayed still. He felt it. The movements in the air, his sense could almost feel the heat contained in each of the lights, could almost feel the way they parted the molecules of oxygen -

His eyes snapped open -

His aura flared -

And he charged forward, weaving his way between each of the lights -

Maladie's eyes opened wide -

As Uub drove his fist into his chin, sending the Majin flying and twisting through the air -

"Yeah! Get him Uub!"

Uub spun up and thrashed his right leg into Maladie's side -

The Majin tumbled over his head, crashing and skidding along the ground -

Uub continued his spin, brining his hands together at his side, cupping them over one another -

"Ka… Me…"

Azure light collected in his hands, the orb of energy growing larger -

"Ha… Me…"

The light was blinding now, streams of it escaping from between his fingers as he completed his spin and faced the prone form of Maladie -

"HA!"

Uub pushed his hands forward, his hands opening out so it was shaped like a dragon's mouth and the blue blade of energy surged forth, thundering towards Maladie.

The Majin looked up and saw his field fill with the light. He pushed out both of his hands -

_WAAA-KOOOOMMMM!_

"YEAH!" Pan screamed, punching the air.

Uub touched down on the ground and stared at the huge cloud of smoke from his attack. The lights had disappeared.

There was no movement behind the curtain of dust.

I can't sense anything…

He turned his eyes to Pan. She grinned at him and gave him the thumbs up. He smiled back. Then he paused, his brows furrowing. The barrier isn't gone though…

Suddenly Uub found himself wreathed in blue light -

"What the -?"

He looked up -

Just in time to see his kamehameha wave descend on him.

"Shit!" Uub crossed his arms over his face.

_BAAAA-RROOOMMM!_

Pan paused, her eyes wide. "What the hell just happened!?"

The smoke at the other end of the room cleared. Behind it stood Maladie. He was bloodied, breathing hard, bruised badly. But he had one hand held up. Around the hand were a large circle of symbols, in the middle of which was what appeared to be a mirror.

"No way…" Pan gasped. She looked up. Above where Uub was stood was another circle of symbols, with another mirror inside of it. "He must have redirected part of Uub's attack back at him. How could he react that fast though?"

The smoke around Uub cleared. Pan's eyes widened. Uub's body was shaking. The top part of his gi was blown away. His body was wreathed in cuts, bruises and burn marks. One eye was swollen to the point of almost being closed. His two arms were badly burnt; the one of the right had the skin sheared away to the point where the bone was just visible. His breathing came in ragged panting.

"God…" Pan breathed. She had never seen Uub in this state before. Not even when they really overdid their sparring sessions. She clenched her fists, anger beginning to boil within her. Small sparks of gold played around her body.

"That… was quite some attack you had…" Maladie said. "But you were incautious. I did warn you that I could do more."

Uub shakily pulled his arms away. The pain was unbelievable. He could barely see out of his left eye. He wasn't entirely sure how he was moving his arms either; they felt completely disconnected from his body. The only thing he was sure of was his hate. His anger. Directed fully against the creature in front of him. This creature who had caused so much death in West City. Who had destroyed all of Namek. And had the impertinence to suggest that worse had been done to him. Uub was not going to stand for it. Even if his whole body screamed in protest, even if it took every ounce of will power he had in order to move, Uub would defeat the monster in front of him.

"This is over Maladie," he shouted, blood caking his teeth.

"Is it?" Maladie sneered. "And what are you going to do?"

"This… Kaioken!"

Uub drew his hands to his side and the angry red aura of the kaioken erupted around him. His power began to skyrocket. The pain was intense, but he buried it deep down in the recesses of his mind. He would end this now!

Pan grinned -

Maladie threw out both of his hands -

"Pa Para Ba GA!"

Uub screamed.

The kaioken aura suddenly twisted itself, bending in on itself around Uub's body. His skin began to boil, the skin and muscle melting away, with other parts of his body being ripped at by the aura. Pan could only stare in shock as Uub collapsed to his knees, screaming louder and louder -

Until, through a supreme effort, he managed to shut the kaioken off.

"What the hell happened!?" Pan shouted, shoving herself up to the barrier. "Uub! Are you okay? What happened!?"

Uub didn't respond. His whole body was shaking. His right arm was reduced to nothing but muscle and bone. A whole chuck of his shoulder was missing, blood pouring out of it and pooling around his body. Pieces of skin and muscle were scattered around him. The ribs on the left side of his frame were exposed, protruding horribly. Sobs wracked him, the pain unbearable.

"Foolish child…" Maladie laughed. "The kaioken was one of the Kai's favourite fighting techniques, did you really imagine that I wouldn't have come up with a way to counter it."

"Uwwah, huh, hu, hu… ah… hah…ah…" Uub cried. He couldn't stop himself. He tried to mentally compose himself, but the pain was too much. He tried to control his breathing, but he seemed to have no command over his body. All he could do was sit there and cry. Pathetic. Worthless! "Ah hu, hu, hu, hu…" Thought you could be some kind of hero! Thought you could do something! I just want it to end… I just want this pain to all end…

Tears stung at Pan's eyes. She wanted to say something, wanted to do something, but she couldn't…

Maladie stalked forward, slowly, steadying himself with each step. He was still badly damaged. Still breathing heavily.

Just all stop… Stop… stop… stop… stop… stop… stop…

Uub's shoulder muscle, on the ground, shifted.

Maladie stopped immediately.

Something's wrong… Did I imagine that? He couldn't…

"Ah, hu, hu, hu, ha… ha… ha…. hee… hee… hee… hee…"

He looked up at Uub. His body was still shaking but now he was… laughing…?

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

Pan stared too. The voice was coming from Uub, but it wasn't Uub's voice. It was higher pitched, almost child-like in tone.

Maladie took a step back. "It can't be…?" he breathed.

Suddenly Uub's shoulder muscle leapt through the air and reattached itself to his shoulder. The pieces of skin flew back onto his body. The blood that was pooling around him rose up and re-entered through the holes. New skin and muscle began stitching itself across his ribs and his arms. The bruises, the cuts, the swellings all began to disappear, as if it had never been there.

"Hee, heee, heee, heee, heee…!"

"What the hell is going on!?" Pan stared.

Sweat poured across Maladie's body. "No… It's impossible! You shouldn't be able to access that power!"

Uub stood up. His head still down. His arms dangled in front of him.

Then he screamed: a loud, high and feral scream. And with the scream there erupted a huge and powerful purple aura.

The purple aura whirled around Uub, lashing out in different directions, growing larger and larger, wilder and wilder -

This... this is insane! Pan stepped back in shock. His power... it's as strong as when he uses the Kaioken... and it just keeps rising!

Uub looked up. His eyes were wide, the pupils dilated, and his mouth was pulled back in a wide, sickening, grin.

"Kaaahhhh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"What the -"

Uub shot forward and embedded his fist in Maladie's stomach before either of them could react. Maladie grunted and shot backwards. Uub followed up instantly, persuing with a tenacious ferocity. Maladie pushed both hands in front of him and threw up a barrier. Uub's fist slammed into the barrier. There was a huge roar of wind, sparking of light as the fist pressed closer and closer into the barrier -

The barrier broke, the force of it blowing Uub and Maladie backwards. Maladie crashed into the wall and collapsed to the ground. Uub skimmed off the ground and righted himself in a crouch.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Uub stood up and beat his fists against his chest.

Pan stared at her friend in shock. What's happened to him…?

Maladie struggled to his feet. He glared across at Uub.

I need to end this quickly…

Uub looked down and turned his head to one side, still grinning.

Maladie pushed out his hand and stretched his fingers out. Blue lights appeared at the ends of his fingers. Uub flipped his head to the other side. Maladie pushed his palms together, vertically with the fingers closed. Suddenly ten white lights flared up around Uub's body. He twisted his body to look at them. Maladie then twisted his palms down horizontally, so the fingers were now opposite one another.

The lights exploded in a huge tornado of fire, heat and energy.

"Uuuubbb!" Pan screamed, holding her arm over her eyes to shield against the light.

Maladie lowered his hands. His breath was ragged. His eyes were beginning to lose focus.

Within the cloud of smoke… a shadow moved.

Pan lowered her arm and let out a small, stunned gasp…

A skeletal foot struck the ground.

Uub emerged from the smoke. Half of his body was gone, only the skeleton remained. Half of his face had similarly disappeared. The other half was heavily burnt, blood leaking out of open muscles. His mouth opened in a silent laugh, the jaw muscles stretching. Slowly an eye began to reform in the hole in the skull, going from a gloopy white substance, to a spherical object, with a brown colour and pupil. Muscle, tendons and skin began to stretch across his foot and build up across his leg, thigh, stomach, chest and arm, followed by the clothes beginning to reform. The other side of his body healed faster, the muscles repairing its self and the skin reforming. His face had now reformed fully.

He stepped forward, heading purposefully towards Maladie.

Maladie grit his teeth and tried to summon up what energy he could -

"Uuuuuubbbbbbb!"

Pan's frightened yell cut through Uub's mind. His eyes snapped. He blinked a few times. And then he looked over at Pan. His face was confused, almost curious. "Pan… what…?" he asked. Then he glanced down at his hand. His eyes widened. He saw the skin slither over towards the muscles of his fingers. Saw the nails re-grow themselves. Saw his hand return, exactly as if it had never been hurt. He looked down and turned around wildly, panicking, at his whole body as he saw parts and pieces return, clothes remade, skin re-grown with none of the injuries that he had seen. His breathing became rapid, uncontrollable -

"Wh… What the hell is going on!?" He looked up at Pan, at her shocked face, imploring. "What the HELL am I!?"

"I… I don't…" Pan shook her head. Then gasped pointed - "Uub! Look out!"

Uub turned his head just in time -

To see Maladie appear behind him and slam his elbow between Uub's shoulder blades. Maladie's strike hit just precisely to the right of Uub's spine, knocking one of the disks out of place. He instantly lost all feeling in his lower body and some of it in his arms. Uub yelled, the pain was immense, as he collapsed to the ground. He tried to move his body, but he could only flap his arms with great difficulty.

Pan took a step back, one hand clutched over her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

Maladie grabbed Uub by his neck and pulled the boy up. His lower body dangled. The Majin raised his right hand and formed it into a knife. Blue symbols fluttered around it before forming to create a cover for Maladie's hand. Uub stared, opened mouthed. Then Maladie plunged his hand into Uub's mouth and down his throat. Uub gagged and spat and desperately reached up to grab Maladie's hand -

Then it was over.

Maladie dropped Uub to the ground. In his right hand he held something, some substance that seemed to squirm around. A pink substance. Uub couldn't feel anything. Just a dull throbbing sensation running over his body. He felt cold. The ground was cold. But more than that he felt strange, strange in a way that he had never felt before. There was a soft ringing noise in his ears. His eyes shut, but he willed them open again, his vision blurry.

He saw Maladie chuck the pink substance away, the Majin was saying something but he couldn't hear it. He saw it splat against a wall. He saw the substance slide down to the ground. He saw it slowly form into something, something small with the height of a child. Pink. With white baggy trousers and black and brown boots. Wearing black wristbands. It had a tentacle that stretched off of its head. Eyes that were black, with red rings.

Then his eyes shut and he saw no more.

* * *

Pan watched, fascinated and horrified. What had Maladie just pulled out from Uub?

Maladie chucked it away and it struck the wall nearest him.

"King Enma did a very foolish thing," Maladie said. "He should have known that you can never truly get rid of what you reincarnate. Something always survives, buried deep down."

The pink substance formed itself into a child. A pink child, with white trousers and a tentacle on its head. Curiously it looked a little like Buu, but not quite. Smaller and thinner. Pan was sure she had heard about something like this before, certain that her father or grandfather had mentioned something just like this…

The child looked down at itself, its hands mittens. It made a soft, cooing noise to itself. Then it looked up. It saw Maladie. And its face changed, changed to one of rage and hatred. "Kaaaaaaaahhhh!" the child roared and leapt at Maladie.

Maladie threw out his right hand and the blue lightening leapt from it and struck the child.

The pink child shrieked. It collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony, its shrieking getting louder and louder as Maladie pumped more and more lightening into it. It twisted, beat its fists against the ground and began to melt, glooping away along the surface of the floor, smoke rising from its body as its skin bubbled. Then the shrieking stopped. Maladie pulled back the lightening. The pink child's body pulled back together, but it didn't move. Unconscious.

Maladie took several deep breaths and then snapped his fingers.

A door opened and two tiny Majin emerged, their bodies covered in their cloaks.

"Parvus… and Parvulus…" Maladie gasped. "Take Buu away."

Buu…?

"He can't hurt you now. Hurry."

The two Majin nodded and stepped forward. They waved their hands and Buu's body rose up. Between them they carried it on an invisible shield towards the door. Maladie glanced over at Pan. Dry tears clotted her face as she stared back. He then turned and walked towards the door. She glanced over at Uub's body.

Pan grit her teeth. Her blood boiled. A golden light flickered around her. And then, with a scream, it burst into life, her hair standing up straight. The aura flared and then grew stronger. Lightening crackled around her body, her hair standing even straighter, all of it pulled back, blowing off her bandana. The energy cracked the rock around the door -

Maladie turned around, shocked -

Pan charged forward, smashing into the barrier, which stretched around her, but she kept pushing and pushing until she broke through and shot towards Maladie -

Who quickly raised his hand and sent out another surge of blue lightening -

Pan was too close, she couldn't react -

And the tendrils struck her. She screamed as she was pushed back into the wall and then slid down it. The pain was unbearable, like nothing she had ever experienced before in life. The lightening attacked every part of her body, every part within her body and all she could do was twist and writhe and scream and cry and beg for it to stop, for the pain to end -

Her Super Saiyan aura disappeared -

And so did the lightening.

Maladie collapsed down onto one knee. He was exhausted, he had spent far more energy than he had meant to. This had been far too close. Straining his body he pushed himself back to his feet.

He turned -

But then stopped as her heard a small pounding sound behind him. He turned back to see Pan, still conscious, dragging herself across the ground and smashing her fist into it. She looked up, angry, barely able to move, tears coating her face.

"You… monster…" she hissed. "If I was stronger… If I had more power… then you… you would be dust by now…"

Maladie paused. His eyes narrowed.

"Useless! Useless!" Pan slammed her fist into the ground again, raging at herself. "If only I was better! If only…!"

A shadow fell across her. She turned over her body, so her back was now propped against the wall, and glared up at Maladie who towered above her.

"What are you hear to finish me?" she growled. "Well go ahead! Come on you fucking monster why don't you -!?"

Maladie raised one hand. Shadows descended across the room. All went a dull twilight colour. Except for Maladie's eyes, which seemed to glow brighter and brighter. A low frequency humming noise invaded Pan's ears…

What the…?

Then pain speared through her consciousness. She screamed and clutched at her head. The pain was unrelenting, stabbing and striking at her mind, and she howled and twisted and shook and her legs flailed and beat against the ground and -

**End of Act II**

* * *

_Okay, bit of a dick-move ending this Act it on that cliffhanger..._

_Hi all and thanks for reading this latest installment of Dragon Ball XV. Hope you all enjoyed it!_

_Firstly apologies for anyone who tried to review the last chapter, but found they couldn't. I did some rearranging of the earlier chapters and, apparently, didn't correct for this and you're only allowed one review per chapter. Sorry about that._

_The next point of order is to say that next week should see two updates - first with the behind the scenes interlude and then followed by a background story on Maladie and the Majin: "In the Beginning". After that there will be a hiatus for a few weeks, as I'll be away, and then then the third, and final Act, __**The Last of the Last**__, will begin._

_In the meanwhile, here's some fics by friends that you might want to check out:_

**_The Majin Legacy _**_and __**Half-Remembered Dream**__ by SpiderLedgic. The first one is an alternate story, where Goku dies in the final battle against Kid Buu, leaving Vegeta with the task of training Uub. The second is, again, an alternate universe story this time in which Master Roshi wishes himself young again in the fight against King Piccolo. Both are in their early stages, but their very well written and plotted._

**_Second Chance _**_by Full Power. Bardock is sent to the future, rather than the past, in the wake of Frieza's destruction of Vegeta and he finds himself on Earth just in time to see his two sons fight it out. Determined to take revenge on the tyrant Bardock trains his son, whilst also suffering from his visions of the future (and working out how the hell he came to be there). As before its an interesting take, great characterizations, and perfect if you ever wanted to see how Goku and his Dad would interact._

**_Dragon Ball Generations _**_by BaconforEveryone. A rewrite of Dragon Ball GT, making it more plausible. Its well written and well done, making you wonder why Toei couldn't have done something like this in the first place._

**_Dragon Ball A-Z _**_by ArcaneHurricane. A continuation of Dragon Ball Z, disregarding GT. Takes place four years after the end of Z with Goku having to face a new threat, that emerges as a result of his battle with Kid Buu. He also gets possessed at some point. Very good concept and a great read. Unfortunately it appears to be on indefinite hiatus, but hopefully new chapters will come out soon._

**_Sins of the Father _**_by Super Vegetarott. An alternate universe fiction exploring what may have happened if Raditz had managed to take Goku away with him. Its well read, well paced with great characters. And if you like dark fics, well this one gets pretty murky at times!_

**_Savior of Demons_**_ by Ryu no Ohi. A story where Frieza will become a... well not a hero, but a anti-villain assisting the heroes, by the end of it. Very well written and if you ever wanted to take a trip into the space tyrant's, rather warped, mind, well, you couldn't find a better place to go!_

_Lastly I'm going to put a word of thanks out to Skar (Sinister-Salza on here). He writes parody comics at scarfacedkomedy. blogspot. co. uk. You sort of need to have read Dragon Ball Multiverse to get most of the jokes, but they're all hilarious. Anyway, Skar was the one who encouraged me to write and post Dragon Ball XV, so a big thank you from me to him, as without it I probably would have just kept it to myself. As for the rest of you, well, now you know who to blame ;P_

_Now for some questions!_

_**Q: You really exceeded my expectations! I really hope tha after all of this is over, you dot just do a "and the dragon erased everyone's memories" thing.**_

_A: Thanks very much! And yes I can confirm that there will be no 'dragon erases everyone's memory' moment._

**_Q: I assume the teenage crush was Yamcha, not videl. I mean, It could make sense either way, but I figured..._**

_A: Yes it was Yamcha. He did use to be a big baseball star after all ;)_

**_Q: You tugged at my emotions when Vegeta was 'killed' and then seeing come back really was amazing. Overall this chapter was great and well written._**

_A: Thanks! You didn't really think I was going to be offing Vegeta in that fashion did you? ;)_

**_Q: Also it's really nice to see everyone getting involved in this battle like: Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and even Videl who are usually left out in most stories. Anyway thanks for making this and I'll definitely read the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball XV_**

_A: Thank you for reading it! Yeah I wanted to get all of the gang involved in some capacity. And they're all going to have more to do before this is over...!_

_As ever thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and supporting! It really means a lot to me!_


	20. Interlude: Act II Bonuses

**Interlude**

_Act II Bonuses_

* * *

Early Concepts

_The Majin_

Deciding on the villains for the piece actually came from an unlikely source. Having binned the notion of a universal plague, or an ultimate deity (though _Battle of the Gods_ seems to have gone this route, so I obviously missed something) I decided to pick a villain that was connected to _Dragon Ball_ in some way, though still an original creation.

The choice of the Majin came about from something of a puzzle. Namely why did Bibidi and Babidi fashion their symbol after their creation? It always struck me as odd that they would make their symbol the 'M' sign, as Majin Buu was their creation. Why would someone as egotistical as Babidi (and presumably Bibidi) do that?

The solution, as you've seen, came to me fairly quickly. Evidently Majin was the species to which Babidi and Bibidi belonged, with Buu's name then becoming a quirk (the Majin's Buu, got simplified to Majin Buu). It was also a useful connection. Babidi always struck as being a rather weak wizard. Sure he explodes people he controls heads, transports people across dimensions and can take control of people with evil hearts (though Vegeta is, to all intents and purposes, not under his control so there are limits) but that's about it. There was never sense that he was a really terrifying opponent in his own right, he needed Buu to be that. The conclusion I came to was that Babid was inexperienced, having only been taught in a poor and hand-down way by his father, who was in turn taught in a similar fashion by his father and so on.

This, naturally, gave the necessary artistic liscense to craft wizards who would be at the height of their power and some of them would even be physically capable fighters - not to a level of power above the Z-fighters, but close enough that the magic could make a difference and even put them well above in some cases.

So Majin Maladie and his group were born; and with a legitimate reason, I hope, for wanting to trash the universe outside of the (traditional and slightly boring) DBZ reason that they just can. The back story for this will be told in the next interlude special following this one.

* * *

Deleted Scenes

_This interaction between Gohan and Pan I thought was nice, if only because it showed a bit more of Gohan's inner character and certainly the kinds of trauma he would have gone through as a child. Unfortuantely the moral he was trying to impart to Pan didn't really gel with it. If anything Pan's problem is she has way too much power and consequently way too much freedom and then doesn't treat things with the seriousness that they deserve. For that reason this got dropped and was replaced more with the conversation and interactions between her and Uub which I think illustrated her problems/flaws better. It occurs after Pan has stormed out from the dinner with Gohan, Videl, Hercule and Mr Buu_.

Gohan tapped on the door to his daughter's room.

"Enter," the voice called from the other side.

He stepped inside and found Pan lounging on her bed, hands behind her bed. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Nohting much," her father shrugged. "I just want to talk."

"I know, I know… my behavior was disrespectful and I shouldn't behave that way and blah and blah and…"

Gohan smirked a little. "No I wasn't really planning that." He sat at the edge of the bed. "I just, I guess I just want you to understand where I'm coming from."

Pan lifted her head up. "How do you mean?"

"When I was three years old my uncle dropped out of space to kidnap me and in the ensuing fight my Dad was killed. Following that I spent a year in intensive training with my Dad's mortal enemy, then watched most of my Dad's friends get killed. After that I travelled to Namek, where I was living in fear of being caught by Freiza and then we learned that, unless we trained hard, in the future some androids would arrive and kill us all. They duly did and Cell almost succeeded, before… well before Grandpa Hercule intervened. And that was all before I hit my twelth birthday."

Pan nodded. "I know, Dad, but…"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I just…. wanted you to have what I didn't. You know an ordinary childhood, growing up having fun with friends and not having the pressure to train or grow stronger all the time."

Pan dropped her head back. "I know Dad. I'm sorry that I can be a bit difficult at times."

Gohan reached over and put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "It's okay. Just… try and be a bit more… thoughtful for your Dad and Mom in future." He smiled at her and she gave a wry smile back.

* * *

_In this scene we see Gohan meeting up with Sharpner at the local gym: where many of the university students go as they get preferential rates. Sharpner is a part-time instructor and coach there in a variety of sports, on this occasion baseball. I liked the scene because I wanted to catch up with some of the supporting characters from Gohan's high school days (who are never seen or heard from again after the tournament) and also show how Gohan interacts with them, given that they do know his secret. Ultimately I binned the scene because the set-up for it was a little contrived - with Gohan looking to try and learn more about Javeen Ribbon. It felt like a bit too far for Gohan to go to look up a student and ultimately it was slowing things down a little bit. So, whilst I liked the scene, I felt that it should probably go._

"Come on Benny most faster!" Sharpner shouted. "You'll never be able to make runs if you move like that!"

"Ah, coach, give me a break!" Benny shouted back after he slid into second base. "I hit the ball damn well didn't I? Why do I need to be so fast?"

"Because if you were fitter you would have made a home-run, rather than now having to rely on your teams hitting ability." Sharpner crossed his arms. "And there's also no garuntee that you'll hit shots like that all the time, so when you do you need to be able to capitalise on them."

"So just how fit do you want us to be then, coach?" The sneery question came from Jack, a tall, handsome and cocky boy.

Sharpner almost sighed, until he spotted someone entering the gym. An evil plan formed in his mind as he bent down and grabbed a ball. "How fit do I except you to be? I expect you to be this fit!" He suddenly whirled around and hurled the ball with all of his strength at the figure. The ball whizzed through the air before slapping into the palm of the person at the other end of the gym, who had caught it with ease. Sharpner turned his head to his students. All of their jaws had hit the floor.

"So get training, wimps," he said and turned back to the person who had just entered to the joyous sound of students scuffling about. Sharpner put his hands in his short pockets and grinned at Son Gohan. "Saiyaman, how's it hanging?"

Gohan visibly winced. "You're never going to stop calling me that are you?"

"Hey, come on now, you've got all the advantages in terms of intelligence, skill and power. You've got to let me at least have the edge in teasing."

Gohan smiled. "Well I guess I can do that." He dropped the baseball into Sharpner's hand. "That was still a mean trick you played on your students though."

"Mean my ass! These guys are all lounging about the place, thinking their just going to waltz to the inter-school finals. This will hopefully give them a sufficient kick up the backside."

Gohan laughed. "I guess you're the coach."

"Damn right I am!" Sharpner laughed as well. "So what are you down here for? Just a social visit?"

"Sort of a social visit. Did you ever have anyone who used this gym called Javeen Ribbon?"

Sharpner paused and thought for a moment. "Not that I can recall, why?"

"No real reason. He was apparently a student in one of my classes, but I don't ever remember seeing or hearing his name."

Sharpner shrugged. "Maybe he never turned up."

"Maybe. I hadn't considered that actually."

"Why, you so high and mighty now that you think nobody would bum your classes?" Sharpner grinned and then laughed as Gohan gave him a look.

* * *

_This was another scene that I liked, but just felt that it was holding things up a bit. I liked showing that the weapons division of Capsule Corp. had been manufacturing ki based weaponry and Saiyan armour but, at the same time, the invasion was happening and it was going very fast. The chapter already felt a bit cluttered so suddenly pulling back to Bulma marshalling the security personell and sending them out into West City just felt like one scene too many - particularly as it didn't really link up with the others so well_.

"Bulma? What are you doing?"

Estella hurried after the head of Capsule Corp. They had left the apartment and were now in the main building, heading towards the security section. Bulma had been stunned by what she saw outside of the window before leaping into action a moment later. Estella had followed her.

"We need to help the people in the city," Bulma said. "So I'm gathering together the security personnel."

"But the army is there now, what can our security forces do that they can't?"

"Oh lots of things. We have much better weapons after all."

"Huh?"

Bulma opened a door. Inside was a large room, lined with shelves. On each of the shelves was a set of armour, with golden shoulder pads and leg plates. Next to each one was a small circular machine with a nozzle at the end. Bulma grabbed two and chucked them over to Estella. "Put on the armor, it'll keep you safe. I'm not going to have my son's fiancée get accidentally hurt."

"But this… it won't fit me." She looked down at the small hole in the armour.

"It will. It stretches."

Estella gave her a dubious look. Then pulled at the bottom of the armour. Sure enough it stretched out. Her eyes widened in shock. She slapped her hand against it. It felt like rock. But it was light, weighing almost nothing. And it worked like elastic. Getting over her surprise she pulled the armour over her head and then put on the leg plates.

Security personnel were beginning to file into the room.

"Get your weapons and armor," Bulma shouted, "then head out into the city. Your job is to gather as many civilians as possible and get out of the city!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Estella sidled over to Bulma. "What about us? Won't this place be undefended?"

Bulma nodded her head. "Yes. But for some reason I don't think that the guys attacking are going to be making any assaults on this place."

Estella looked at her a moment. Then she turned her head back to the room, watching the security forces get ready and leave.

* * *

Background Information

_The Structure of the Planet Trade Organisation_

The Planet Trade Organisation (PTO) is hierarchically structured and is connected with the structure of Arcos. Typically the King of Arcos is also the President of the PTO, however this is not always the case. There is a procedure for voting to remove the King from the role of President, if he is deemed to be running it poorly or contrary to the values of the organisation. For obvious reasons nobody was stupid enough to try this during the Cold regime.

Adjacent to the President is the Board. These are made up of the investors in the PTO, special interest groups and so on. The Board in theory has the same power of the President and can vote to remove the President if they think he is acting contrary to interests. Again, for obvious reasons, nobody on the Board ever tried this during the Cold regime so the Board had more of a ceremonial status than any real power.

Beneath the President and Board is the High Captain. The High Captain reports to both the President and the Board but is answerable only to the President. His task is to oversee the PTO, liaison between the various groups and the President as well as advising the President on matters. The High Captain sits above the Princes in terms of power and authority in the structure, but he of course has a difficult task in this. During the Cold regime the Princes were Freiza and Cooler, who could easily kill the High Captain if he weren't under the protection of their father. The history of the PTO is littered with High Captains who got above their station, thought they were a favourite of Cold, or, through performing their necessary duties annoyed either of the two Princes, were subsequently sacked from the position and wound up dead or missing a few days later. It was often joked that there were only two requirements to be the High Captain: nerves of steel and a very fast ship.

The Princes are the position beneath the High Captain and, in theory there can be as many as the President deems necessary. Their duty is to watch over an assigned area of the PTO's interests. The Prince is not a royalty-linked position, it's just a title, but under the Cold regime the positions went to his two sons (he trusted neither of them enough to make them High Captain). In the Cold time Frieza was tasked with monitoring the watching the Northern quadrant of the galaxy, whilst Cooler was assigned the Eastern quadrant. Cold took a more direct role in the affairs of the Western quadrant and no really foray was ever made into the Southern quadrant (the first expedition ended in disaster). Under Kuriza's time there are five Princes - two who oversee parts of the quadrants, two who are in charge specifically with economics and trade routes and one who has a special task of looking after the dying planets of Arcos.

Each Prince has his own Captain, who advises them and handles many delegated responsibilities. To that they can also have as many lieutenants as they desire and, of course, soldiers (to a reasonable limit, so as not to drain resources and to keep Cold from getting suspicious). Each Captain has his own way of dealing with his master. Cooler preffered to be hands on with his managing of affairs, so first Miuu then Salza were constantly by his side, whereas Frieza took a more hands-off approach, allowing Ginyu to manage affairs for him whilst he did what he liked elsewhere.

The broad structure thus looks something like this:

President - Board

High Captain

/ \

Prince Prince

Captain Captain

* * *

_Saiyan Genetics; or, how Pan can be a Super Saiyan Two_

I had some enquiries (well, okay, one) about who Pan could be a Super Saiyan Two (SSJ2) so I thought I'd give what is my interpretation of how the genetics of the Super Saiyan works. Note that this is not for the Legendary Super Saiyan. Note also that when I say 'gene for' I don't mean that there is one specific gene for that one specific thing, rather that there is a bundle of genes together that, when turned on, will lead to that thing happening. Gene for is just shorthand for that process.

All Saiyans have the Super Saiyan gene within them, but that gene is constantly in an 'off' position. The gene is thus dormant. It is activated by epigenetic effects - that is environmental conditions that alter the genetic code by turning off genes on (and occasionally on genes off). In the case of the Super Saiyan the two cases are a minimum power level needs to be reached (thought to be between 60,000-90,000) and there needs to be a strong anger, coupled with stress, anxiety and some other powerful emotions.

The gene contains all of the Super Saiyan forms, so once one is unlocked the others can be as well. For this reason Pan can go SSJ2.

* * *

_Hello everyone and thanks for reading Dragon Ball XV. I hope that the info in this interlude was interesting - and helped clarify any thing that didn't previously make sense._

_This is the first interlude. I'll hopefully be able to get the second one, the background story of Maladie, up sometime soon. After which there will be the hiatus for a couple of weeks._

_Now onto the questions!_

_**Q: Really nice chapter...but damn why leave us on that cliffhanger? I really liked Uub this chapter..you write him really well!**_

_A: I'm glad to hear I write Uub well - I find he's the most difficult character for me to write! As for why I left you on that cliffhanger... because I'm a prick :P_

**_Q: I was really amazed how you managed Uubs regeneration, awesome! Though the question remains: Did Uub really die? And will he obtain Buu's full power and be able to control it in the end?_**

_A: Thank you - I was really trying to create a rather visceral image with Uub's regenerating. Sticking to how Buu's regeneration occurs with a human body created the suitably horrific scene._

_Uub is not dead, he is only unconscious. As for his powers... well Kid Buu has been completely removed from his body, so that might mean something for his powers..._

**_Q: Why did Pan wait till the very last second to even do anything besides cheer -.-? Seemed like PIS or CIS(Plot/Character Induced Stupidity). Otherwise an excellent chapter!_**

_A: Thanks! Well I'm not going to lie, there were narrative reasons for it, but I think it's explainable. Uub had the upper hand for most of the fight and the barrier was stopping her from going through and she wouldn't be sure she could get through it. In that circumstance it wouldn't be necessary for her to distract Uub by attempting to do so. At the point where she was going to intervene that was when Uub had his Kid Buu moment, where she was just too stunned to react (Pan doesn't know that Uub is the reincarnation of Kid Buu)._

_Hope that sounds plausible!_

_Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing!_


	21. Interlude: In the Beginning

**Interlude**

* * *

_In the Beginning_

* * *

_Please forgive us for what we have done…_

Chance. Chaos. This is the lifeblood of the universe. Things happen randomly and the randomness produces things. People, objects, destinies. Take one destiny that you all know well: that of Son Goku. He became the hero of the galaxy, defeating numerous threats, the tyrant Frieza, the bioengineered monster Cell and the creaure of pure evil Buu. But it was by chance that this happened. Had his Saiyan pod left Vegeta a few seconds later than it did, it would have been caught in the planet's explosion. Had it left a few seconds earlier, it would have crashed far away from Grandpa Gohan and the young Goku would have grown up alone in the wilderness. Had either of these happened he would have never become a hero.

There is another aspect of chance. That of the fires of the universes birth, which produced planets, stars and life. Chance dictated that two species would emerge, nearly simultaneously, superior to the multitudes of others that had lived and died in the galaxy. One was gifted in mastery of ki, a spiritual energy that could be used to improve physical strength and manipulate energy. The other was gifted in magic, a power that allowed them to bend reality to their whim.

The ones gifted in ki were known as the Kais. The ones gifted in magic were called the Majin.

As with all great societies when the two met, suspicion and conflict brewed.

* * *

The sound of the knock at the door drew Majin Maladie away from his desk.

"Enter," he called, turning around.

The door opened. A tall Majin, Electium, entered. "Maladie," Electium said, nodding his head. The room was small and bare. Only Maladie's desk, opposite the door, and a purple curtain adjacent to it decorated the room.

"So what are they saying?"

"The usual. The Dai Kaioshin wishes to meet with you again to discuss things. The rumours are that he's only barely preventing Dabara and his forces from engaging in an outright invasion."

"After all their skirmishing he may as well…"

"Would he win?"

Maladie paused a moment. "Probably. Most of us are not natural fighters. The magic helps, but its not much use if you don't have time to use it."

"So what are our contingency plans?"

"Only one at the moment -" Maladie began before a voice cut him off.

"Why so cautious? We could destroy them if we wanted."

Maladie closed his eyes and waited a moment before looking past Electium towards the door. Standing in it was a diminutive figure, with an elongated cranium, dark green skin with some strands of hair poking out and large bulbous eyes. He wore a robe that covered him down to his feet, with pencil thin arms and two whiskers falling from his chin. "Bagibi," Malaide said curtly. "What do you want?"

"Me?" Bagibi touched his hand to his chest. "I want nothing. I merely wish to point out that we have the option to wipe out the Kai's ourselves, before they attack us. As you yourself admit, Maladie, they would probably do so."

"And how do you propose we do this Bagibi? You know what their advantages are in combat over us."

"Simple. We use the Bara Uraca Uagba"

Maladie glanced at Electium and then back to Bagibi. "And how did you hear about that?"

"It is common knowledge, Maladie, that you have been working on this." Bagibi smiled. "I don't see why you are so reluctant to use it."

Maladie waved his hand. A compartment of the wall opened and from inside it a cylinder emerged. Inside the cylinder was a geleatinous pink substance, fluctuating around, surrounded by blue strands of symbols that kept it in place. Bagibi's eyes lit up as he stared at it.

"This is unfinished," Maladie said. "And it will remain unfinished."

"Huh? What do you mean!?"

"This is nothing more than a ploy, something to keep the Kais honest. I know that they have spies around. This is designed to make them wary of challenging us."

"But it could… in principle work…?"

"Were I inclined to, perhaps. But completing this would simply bring the Kais down on us even faster. Things are delicately poised in their politics. I would prefer it to remain a possible threat, rather than an actual one."

Bagibi stared up at Maladie. Then he smiled and bowed slightly. "As you wish Maladie. You've guided us through much. I trust that you will continue to do so." With that Bagibi turned around and scurried out of the room.

Maladie turned back to his desk, waving his hand again to put the cylinder back behind the wall. Electium walked over to him. "That was stupid Maladie," Electium said quietly. "You should not have shown Bagibi that."

"Bagibi is a coward and a third rate wizard. More to the point he knows that. He will not attempt anything."

"Perhaps. But even cowards can have moments of stupidity."

Electium stepped out of the room. Maladie glanced up to watch him go before turning his head back to what he was doing.

* * *

"So what has changed?"

Maladie was sat across from the Dai Kaioshin, on a large grassy plain. It was the two of them, alone on a planet uninhabited by intelligent life forms. The agreed upon manner in which the leader of the Majin and the leader of the Kaioshin would meet.

"Nothing much," the Dai Kaioshin replied. He was a tall, but thin individual, with long white hair that stretched down to his feet. He wore the traditional tunic of the Kais. "Dabara is still agitating, as are his followers. More and more are being converted to his cause. I'm not sure how long I continue to keep them at bay."

"Your problem, not mine," Maladie replied, taking a sip from his water.

"It could become your problem, as you well know," the Dai Kaioshin retorted. "If Dabara gets his way then a whole army of his followers will descend on Majin-Kin-Kol and there will be little that I can do to stop them."

"You'd sooner allow a genocide than lose your position at the top? I thought you were more principled than that."

"You know what I mean."

Maladie shrugged. "I fail to understand what more I can do. We agreed previously that we would balance the powers between us by you teaching my people about ki and mine teaching yours about magic. That was the deal and we both kept to it."

"Ki is much easier to learn and develop than magic though. That is what bothers Dabara and his followers, that certain Majin, you among them, are growing to be very strong in both disciplines whereas our powers remain rooted in one area."

"Magic is not some toy. It requires a great deal of responsibility to use. I taught you what I believed that you could handle. It is your task to develop it further on your own. Only by doing so will you learn of its possibilities and its limits and the responsibility that goes with it."

The Dai Kaioshin drank from his water. "I don't want you to think that I'm ungrateful," he said after a moment. "The instantaneous movement has been a great help for our trade. And learning how to generate clothes out of thin air has categorically wrecked the business of all our clothing emporiums."

"Perhaps proving my point," Maladie pointed out.

"Perhaps." The Dai Kaioshin smiled. "I just want you to know that I ask this of you out of a sincere regard for you and your people. You are smart, you have much to contribute to the galaxy."

Maladie looked away to the horizon. "I would agree with you, that we have much to contribute, even if I do not like your deterministic conception. You Kais have far too high a regard for yourselves and your self made destiny."

"Granted, if reluctantly."

"But Dabara will not stop, will he, if I allow the Kais to be taught more magic. He will simply press for more. And I will not make a potentially dangerous enemy even more so."

The Dai Kaioshin looked down. "Understood," he said after a while. "I will do what I can. But start taking necessary precautions."

"I already have."

"Is that the B.U.U. that you are referring to?"

Maladie looked up in surprise. "How did…?"

"I have my ways Maladie. I'm on your side, but I do need to keep tabs on things. Escpecially those that Dabara may find out about. And be assured, if I can find out about that project that I'm sure Dabara can as well."

"That project is harmless. It is nothing more than to make Dabara think twice."

"So you want him to know?" the Dai Kaioshin frowned. "Tread carefully, Maladie. Or else someone may end up calling your bluff."

* * *

"We must act now!"

Dabara's voice carried through the chamber, over the murmurs of the other Kais. He was tall, powerfully built, square-jawed with a shaven head. He wore a blue tunic with a flowing silver cape. Presently he stalked around the chamber, a tall cylindrical room whose seats stretched to the ceiling, arguing his case for attacking the Majin. The members were Kais of all shapes, sizes and colours, seated individually with a window looking down onto the floor.

"We have no need to act now, as you said," the under-Dai Kaioshin said. He was sat in a large chair, a little further up from Dabara, in a platform carved into the wall. He was about average height, wearing a red tunic, with green spiky hair that reached his shoulders. "As we speak our leader is meeting with Maladie and…"

"To discuss what, exactly?" Dabara cut back. "Selling us out? He has negotiated with him for so long, with so little results, it makes me wonder what they are really talking about!"

The under-Dai's eyes narrowed. "Speak carefully Dabara," he uttered. "Our laws protect your words here, but do not think that entitles you to say whatever nonsense rises to your mind. This is still a sacred hall, however much you may wish to sully it."

"But am I?" Dabara sneered. "Others in this chamber have thought the same, have spoken the same." A murmur ran around the room. "Whether they admit it or not."

The under-Dai sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. Dabara could be speaking the truth, he probably was actually. He had more supporters than the Dai would like to admit. On the other hand, his words were likely also intended to stir suspicion amongst the members. If everyone thought that everyone else was potentially on his side, it could only create more problems for them in rallying support against Dabara's hysteria. The under-Dai needed to put this in check, fast, and then wait for the Dai to return, hopefully with good news.

The under-Dai moved forward and slammed his hand on the table, putting a pulse of ki into it. The bang echoed loudly around the hall and caused all the voices to quiet.

"You may speak the truth Dabara, only the members of this hall can know where their loyalties lie," the under-Dai said, sweeping his eye across the chamber. The members shied away from his eyes. "But I would have you know that the Dai Kaioshin does his best to maintain peace between us, whereas you Dabara and your approved skirmishes against some the outlying Majin regions actively promote war. And I, nor anyone with sense, will the drawn into your protests of imminent danger, whilst you actively poke the snake with a stick."

Dabara gritted his teeth. "I act only with the interests of Kaioshinkai in mind," he growled.

The under-Dai waved his hand. "In any case, you have spoken. You are dismissed."

Dabara smiled and flourished into an exaggerated bow before departing the chamber. The under-Dai turned his eyes to the rest of the chamber. "That is all for today," he announced. "You may leave at your own pace."

A murmur again ran around the chamber as the Kais began to stand up and move. The under-Dai got to his feet and swept out of the door behind his seat. The chamber behind was small, but layered with grass with a small tree growing in the corner. The under-Dai sat down on the grass, cross-legged and sighed. He shut his eyes and began to meditate.

"So how was it?"

He opened his eyes and looked up. The Dai Kaioshin was stood next to the tree. He scrambled to his feet and bowed.

"You don't need to bow to me," he said. "We've been over this."

"Sorry…" the under-Dai grinned, rubbing his hand behind his head. "You just caught me by surprise."

The Dai smiled. "You might want to work on not being caught by surprise."

"Ha, ha, yes…"

"So… how was it?"

The under-Dai frowned. "Not so good. Dabara's got everyone very agitated. I certainly think more of the Kais than we'd like are… sympathetic towards him."

"Hmmm… not so good."

"Any good news on your side?"

The Dai shook his head. "Maladie still refuses to budge, not that I blame him. Unfortunately he's also doing something else."

"The B.U.U.?"

"Yes. He claims it's unfinished and that he has no intention of completing it, and I have no reason to doubt him, but Dabara is a different case. He thinks that by having it he can make Dabara think twice, but…"

"But if Dabara gets word of it, and knows it to be incomplete, he could use the threat of it to rally support and attack in the knowledge that nothing can be done to stop him."

"That's my worry…"

"I guess all we can do is hope that he knows what he's doing."

* * *

Dabara slumped back in his chair and clenched his fist. No matter how long he argued he just couldn't seem to get his way. Oh he had convinced many of the Kais of the necessity of his attack, that much was true and was confirmed in many a private word from the members of the council. But try as he might he couldn't get any of the spineless cowards to actually _act_.

"Master Dabara?"

The voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned his head and saw his second, Belial, standing at the doorframe.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm here to report on our latest excursions against Majin territory," Belial said. "I'm afraid it's not good news." Dabara let out a low growl. Belial winced. "The… I'm afraid Majin Excidium and his troops rebelled our scouts, with difficulty I should say."

"What does it matter if it was with difficulty or with ease?" Dabara spat. "We can't win support if we can't prove that we can win a decisive victory against them. The more our skirmishers are defeated and the more widely this is known the harder it will be to convince other Kais to donate forces for the expeditions and the final assault. They're already whimpering over the prospect of going against the Dai Kaioshin with promises of success. I dread to think what they'd be like without it." He grit his teeth. "And then there's the B.U.U. problem."

"It is incomplete though."

"So Maladie claims. Even if that is true, and I have my doubts, can you imagine the effect it would have?"

"A good effect… for you…"

Dabara and Belial whirled. In the corner of the room, hidden in shadow, was a small hunched figure, with bulbous eyes.

"Who are you?" Dabara shouted, standing to his feet.

"I'm here to help you," Majin Bagibi smiled.

* * *

Majin Maladie closed the curtain. The magic gel over his eyes fell away, breaking apart into small symbols and disappearing in the air. All this time studying and he was still no closer to understanding what they were. They were indestructible, he knew that, immune to magic, and could seemingly withstand pressures of magnitude comparable to being in the centre of a planet with no trouble and almost certainly more.

He settled back into his chair and clasped his hands together.

He waved a hand and the B.U.U. appeared from its compartment. He plucked the canister into the air and settled it in front of him. A small piece of the substance he removed and placed it on his arm. It writhed and shivered, moving across his skin, before beginning to leak around it like a thick drop of water. He hadn't lied when he said it was incomplete, but that was only because what it needed to be complete wasn't some adjustment that had to be made to the substance. It was something that had to be added to the substance. But he had no desire to complete it. He was curious to see what the results would be, whether it would work as he predicted it would, but he had to consider his people. He was no warmonger and he had no desire to test the Kai's limits.

A snap hissing sound came from the wall of the room and Maladie looked up to see a portal open and Majin Excidium stepped through.

"Maladie," he said, inclining his head. "We were successful. Just."

Maladie nodded, placing the pink substance back in its container. "What's your assessment of Dabara's forces?"

"Powerful, as always. We were able to limit their damage this time, but…" Excidium looked away. "If he were to strike with a full retinue of forces its unlikely that we could minimise the damage sufficiently."

There was a small silence as Maladie considered the information. "At least we've protected most of the outposts," he said eventually. "We should have sufficient warning if he does attack."

"Sufficient warning to do what?"

Maladie looked over at Excidium. "Call Electium," he said. "I need to show you both."

* * *

At the crest of a hill was a door.

The door was large, brown and square. Made of wood. Surrounding it was white of marble of some kind. It stood alone on the hill, with nothing behind it and nothing in front of it. An unnatural, ethereal feeling was wreathed around the door.

"What is this place?" Electium asked.

"This is a door to another space. To another time," Maladie said, staring up at the door.

"Where?"

"I don't know. I've only been in there once. The gravity is different. All there is is a wide expanse of nothing. The temperature varies on a whim. It's safe enough though and that's the important thing."

"Safe enough for what?" Excidium asked.

"For hiding our people."

"What?"

"Should Dabara attack, we will get warning from the outposts. This will give us time to evacuate everyone beyond this door. There they will be safe from the outside world."

"But the door could be destroyed!" Electium shouted.

Maladie nodded. "It could. However this door can be moved, with magic, and with ease. That will be your task Electium."

"My… task…?"

"You will remain outside when our people are in here. You will be tasked with taking the door to another location, a safe location, and then opening it so that we may leave. Our people will survive and the task of punishing Dabara will fall to the Dai Kaioshin. We preserve our people and our good relations."

"This is…" Electium touched his fingers to his forehead. "It's a lot to ask Maladie."

Maladie placed his hand on Electium's shoulder. "I know it is," he said softly. "I don't have the right to ask such a thing of you. But, for the sake of all of us, I need you to do this."

"I… I will do the best that I can."

"What of the B.U.U.?" Excidium asked. "That would come with us?"

"Yes as would the stones," Maladie said. "I can't allow either of those to fall into the wrong hands."

Excidium nodded. "So what should we do now?"

"Begin informing our people of the evacuation plan," Maladie explained. "They need to know in advance so that we can make an orderly escape. Hopefully we will never need to make use of this. I hope that the Kai's can sort our there own internal affairs."

They nodded. Excidium looked up at the door. "This feeling that I'm getting… I've never encountered anything like this before… Apart from those stone you found."

"I get that sense too," Maladie said quietly. "They may be connected. I don't know how."

"As you say, hopefully we will never have to find out."

* * *

Bagibi swept his hand from his forehead and smiled at Dabara.

They were seated at a long table, sat at either end. A large feast was before them, though Bagibi had declined to eat everything.

"You're assurance that the B.U.U. is incomplete is gratifying," Dabara said, "but it is not enough. In order to convince others to act they need guarantees of safety."

"Maladie's intent is to flee from you, not fight you," Bagibi replied. "I fail to see what more guarantees of safety that you need."

"It is not the guarantees that I need, it is the guarantees that the other Kai's need."

Bagibi sat back. He smiled, showing his teeth. "Well, greed is only one way to drive people to action. That requires a guarantee of safety; they want to know that their greed will be rewarded. But there is another way. Fear. You rally them around the fear of Maladie, fear of what he could do and they'll come racing to your side."

"Fear?" Dabara snorted. "It would take only a moment for the Dai Kaioshin to reassure them that the B.U.U. will not be used and then the standard of fear is gone. As for their rising strength, that is perhaps of use, but they have shown a great lack of will to attack us, so it is also implausible."

"Perhaps, but what if I told you a little something else."

"What?"

Bagibi leaned forwards, his eyes glinting. "That Maladie has something else in his possession. Something whose power even he fears."

Dabara stared at Bagibi. He swallowed, but tried to disguise it. "Something even he fears. What?"

"That I do not know. And it is unimportant. It exists. That is something that no one outside of you among the Kais will know. The Dai Kaioshin won't be able to calm people over that because he himself will know nothing about it."

"I see…" Dabara sat back in his chair. This new information was interesting. But it still posed something of a problem, the least of which was how trustworthy Bagibi could be. "What is Maladie's plan in the event of an attack?"

"He plans on hiding his people in another realm. As soon as he gets word of an attack from the outposts. You would simply need to destroy the door to that realm and then he would never be able to return. The B.U.U. and the other items in his possession would be locked away with him."

"Maladie is smarter than that, even I know that. He must have some means of moving the door, or else he would just be leaving him defenceless."

Bagibi grinned. "He won't have time to move it, because he won't get word from the outposts."

"How do you mean?"

"You assemble your forces. I'll take care of the rest."

There was a silence.

"You still haven't said… why are you doing this?" Dabara asked.

Bagibi shrugged. "No particular reason. I just don't much like Maladie. And I'd much prefer to be on the winning side." Bagibi smiled. "My condition for helping you is, of course, my immunity once you take control."

Dabara nodded. "Granted."

Bagibi stood. "I'll take my leave now. Contact me when you're ready."

"How am I to do that?"

"Simply imagine me. Your thoughts will reach me."

Bagibi inclined his head. Then, with a wave of both hands, he disappeared.

Dabara sat back and locked his fingers together. Belial stepped into the room.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Well enough," Dabara said after a moment. "I want you to start contacting some of our supporters, we have new information for them. Information that will help them make the right decision."

Belial nodded. "Can you trust him?"

"No. But I will use him. And then dispense with him." Dabara grinned.

* * *

"Dabara has queietened down the last few days," the Dai Kaioshin said, sipping from his drink. Across from him Maladie was seated on the plains. Their regular meeting. "It would seem your tactic worked."

Maladie nodded. "And how are things on the council?"

"Similarly quiet. It would seem that the call to action has died down. Whether that's due to Dabara's lessening, the fear of your B.U.U. or simply that previous skirmishes were all failures I don't know."

"Maybe a combination of all of them." He paused as he drank. "Still it seems odd that…" Maladie suddenly stopped and turned his head towards the sky. His eyes grew wide and his mouth trembled.

"Maladie? What is it?" the Dai Kaioshin asked.

Maladie whirled his head to him, a ferocious glare in his eyes. Then he disappeared.

"Maladie wait!" the Dai Kaioshin stood to his feet.

"Dai Kaioshin!" the under-Dai appeared.

"What is it!?"

"It's Dabara… He's attacked the Majin homeworld!"

The Dai Kaioshin's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Maladie appeared on the hill outside the door. Excidium was there. He stepped forward. Before him was the city.

Fire. Smoke. Screams. Ruin.

Maladie clenched his fist, his face contorting.

"Maladie!" Excidium shouted.

He turned.

"We need to get the people out!" he said, hoping to restore Maladie to his senses. "There's too much chaos at the moment for them to move orderly."

Maladie turned to him, clarity resuming in his mind. "Yes. We have to save who we can. You start moving the people out, I need to grab the things from my lab. And find Electium!"

Excidium nodded. Then the two of them took to the sky and flew into the city.

* * *

Dabara watched from high above. The sounds of chaos were music too him. Next to him floated Bagibi.

"Did I not promise you that I could get you here?" Bagibi asked.

"Yes you did," Dabara nodded, smiling. "This is much more than I dreamed possible. Soon the Majin will be gone."

"Indeed they will. Congratulations."

"And with this my taking of the position of Dai Kaioshin is assured." Dabara clenched his fist. "Of course, there are still some loose ends to tie up…" He turned his head. Bagibi was no longer there. Dabara whirled around in the sky. Where did he go!?

"Dabara!"

Belial appeared beside him. "Excidium and Maladie have entered the fray. They've begun to evacuate the people."

"Fine, let them. We'll just destroy the door. Concentrate our attacks on the southern regions."

"Yes Master. Extinction levels have reached approximately sixty percent."

"Good." Dabara charged a purple ball of energy in his hand and threw it at the city beneath. A huge explosion erupted, devastating the area. "That should add another ten percent." Dabara grinned.

* * *

Maladie raced into his lab. It was still untouched. It had taken him longer to reach it than he would have liked, he had stopped to help and direct some of his people as well as eliminate some attacking Kais.

Acting quickly he opened the compartment that held the B.U.U. and held it in the air. Then he placed a magical protection over his eyes and pulled back the curtain. From within he placed the stones into a container, dark made of katchin, that lay next to them and shut it. He removed the magic gel from his eyes.

They can't find this. They can't find any of it.

He lifted both with magic and left the lab. How did they even attack here without any warning?

Excidium directed the long line of people behind the door. He had only glimpsed inside to the dark that lay beyond the door, but he couldn't see anything of the realm that Maladie had spoken of. He could only trust what his friend had said. The people didn't stop to question it as they fled and streamed through the door. Excidium was doing all he could to keep it relatively orderly. He hadn't been able to find Electium though. And he could feel the deaths of the people within the city. Could hear their deaths. He wanted to do something, _anything_, but he was constrained to doing this job. This duty.

Suddenly Maladie appeared, with the B.U.U. and a container in tow.

"Did you find Electium?" Excidium asked.

"No, I couldn't see him anywhere. I hope nothing has happened to him." From the sky the two watched as the last of the Majin streamed through. "We need to close the door," Maladie said.

"But there are still more people out there -"

"We can't save them!" Maaldie shouted, wishing he could bite back his own words. "Now we can only save those who are already through. That will have to be enough." It wasn't enough, not to his mind. But it had to be this way. "I can't find Electium, so you'll have to take his place. I'm sorry Excidium but…"

"I'm here!" Electium appeared in the sky beside them. "Sorry I'm late, I got caught in the battles in the city, trying to lead some of the people out. How many made it?"

Maladie sighed in relief. "It's good that you are here. We've saved over a thousand."

"So few…"

Maladie nodded. "There's no time, hurry!"

Excidium shot to the ground and dashed through the door.

Maladie approached the door and set the B.U.U. down beside him and the container. "I'll have to put these through first," he said. "Then I will follow them. After that you close the door and transport it like I showed you."

"Maladie, perhaps you should go through first."

"What?" Maladie turned his head -

_WHAM!_

A wave of ki energy struck him sending him hurtling through the door. As he disappeared behind the closing gates he saw the raised hand of Electium, from where the blast came. Then the doors shut.

Electium stepped back from the doors and raised both of his hands. Purple tendrils lashed out and surrounded the door. He drew his fingers into claws and then ripped his hands through the air. The tendrils tore through the door, tearing it apart. The pieces crumbled to the ground, in rubble and dust.

* * *

Maladie stared as the door came apart before his eyes, becoming piles of brick on the ground. The white expanse of nothingness lay behind it. All around there was nothing. The heat was intense, the gravity stronger, pulling on them. Around him his people stared in fear. Murmurs broke through the crowd, hurried, hysterical.

Excidium stepped forward. "Maladie… what…"

Maladie screamed, his power warping around him and blasting across the area.

But no matter how much of his fury he unleashed, the rubble stayed where it was.

* * *

Electium looked upon his work. It was done.

"Very good…" Bagibi stepped up onto the hill.

Electium turned to him. "It went just as you said it would," he said.

"Of course. Maladie is far too trusting of his own people. He would never really believe that someone who behaved loyally would be disloyal. You did well."

"Thank you. Now the BU.U.?"

"Ah yes, of course." Bagibi waved to where it was.

Electium smiled and made his way towards the canister containing the pink gelatinous substance. "Now we can move ahead. When I have this we will become unstoppable. We can remake the universe make it better. Maladie could never see the real potential of…" He stopped and shuddered. He looked down. A hole was in his chest, a sword of sickly green symbols. It withdrew and Electium collapsed to his knees.

"Yes. Unfortunately neither could you."

Bagibi walked past Electium.

"Bagibi… You… You promised me…"

"Did I?" He looked over at him and grinned. "Oh dear, it seems I must have accidentally misspoke. I seem to do that a lot."

"But… But you…"

"Really Electium, did you honestly think that I wanted the B.U.U. just to make the galaxy a better place with an iron fist? And then release Maladie and the other Majin later? I couldn't care about them. But I will make the galaxy a better place. My place."

Tears stung Electium's eyes. "Bagibi… You…"

"You can die now Electium." Bagibi closed his hand and then opened it. Electium's head exploded. "Let your last thoughts be of your own foolishness and greed."

Bagibi walked towards the canister. Finally it was in his possession! At last he would be able to become the most powerful being in the universe - in any universe! "Even the Dai Kaioshin will tremble before me!" He laughed and opened up the canister. The B.U.U. fell out onto his hand. The substance slimed around on his hand and arm. But it didn't do anything. "What the… What's wrong with you!?" Bagibi angrily jabbed it with a magic strike. "Why don't you -!" Bagibi cut himself off with a scream as the pink substance suddenly latched onto his arm and began to creep up his body, sticking itself into his arm and twisting it. "What!? What are you - stop it!"

_CRACK!_

Bagibi's arm snapped. He screamed. "Ah you…! Maladie you…!" The substance made it towards Bagibi's face, pulling itself over his right bulbous eye and squeezing. "Ba para pa pa!" Bagibi yelled.

He disappeared.

The hill became silent, but for the wind and the screams from the city below.

Dabara stepped onto the hill, followed by Belial and ten other Kai's.

"So this is it…" He looked upon the ruins of the door. "Seems someone beat us to it."

"Sir! The B.U.U. is gone!" Belial pointed at the empty canister.

"Hmm… Maladie may have taken it with him. Or else whoever did this did. We'll have to find it." His eyes were suddenly caught by the container. "This… this must be what Bagibi was warning us about."

"Why would that be left here?"

"Maybe he didn't have time to bring it with him…" Dabara stepped forward. An ominous feeling seemed to wrap around him as he approached the container. But his curiosity got the better of him as he approached. The others closed towards him as well. Dabara reached out, his heart pounding. His shaking hand opened the top of the container.

He screamed as blinding white light, as powerful as the sun, struck his eyes and blinded him. The others fell back, yelling as well, clutching their eyes. Dabara stumbled blindingly, holding his hands over his face. His mind was just the intense white light. The intense white light broken by small black stars.

He collapsed to the ground and vomited.

Slowly he opened his eyes, squinting them, his vision blurry from the light and tears streaming down his face. He could make out some shoes.

"Well, this is an interesting sight…"

Dabara recognised the voice and froze. He looked up and squinted at the under-Dai. The under-Dai looked down upon him.

"You…" Dabara sneered. "Come to reprimand me have you? The Dai Kaioshin too cowardly to do it himself?"

"No. You can address him in person. He's above you." The under-Dai pointed up.

Dabara looked up. He could just see the shadow of a figure handing in the sky. He could sense his power though. And his fury.

The Dai Kaioshin, staff in hand, dropped to the ground. "What have you done, Dabara?"

"Done!?" Dabara laughed. "I have eliminated the Majin!" Shakily he pulled himself to his feet. "I have ended their threat! We all have!"

The other Kais' began to pull themselves up. They were frightened by the Dai Kaioshin, but Dabara's presence gave them confidence. Surely they would now take power, as Dabara had promised.

The Dai's face contorted. "You monsters! All of you!" The Dai's power exploded. Dabara's eyes widened before the wave of power knocked him and his compatriots to the ground. He was far more powerful than any of them would have imagined.

The under-Dai stepped back. He was as surprised as they were by the power.

The Dai stepped forward. He looked down at Dabara, who could only look up in fear.

"The sight of you makes me sick. Consider yourself and your band arrested. I will deal with you after I end this slaughter." The Dai turned around and began to levitate in the air.

"End this slaughter!?" Dabara shouted. "You can move anywhere instantly and you have this power! You could have ended this at any time, but you didn't!"

The Dai halted.

"If I'm a monster for performing this slaughter then what are you? You let it go on, until Maladie disappeared. You wanted this just as much as I did! Their blood is on your hands too - you were just too much of a coward to do it yourself!"

The Dai's head spun around and he unleashed a kiai that snapped Dabara's head back. He collapsed back onto the ground unconscious. The Dai stared at his body, hatred consuming his vision. Then he turned and flew towards the city.

Nobody moved an inch.

* * *

The Kai's were consumed with shame.

To repent for their sins, the Dai Kaioshin used the forgotten powers to alter the galaxy, crafting three separate realms. The Galaxy realm, that of the inhabitants of the galaxy. The Godly realm, where the Kai's would reside. And the Demon realm, where Dabara and his followers were sent to remain for eternity.

From their realm the Kai's would rule, watching over the planets and people in the Galaxy realm. They would protect the spirits of those who lived a good life, allowing them to live in the Godly realm under their protection. They raised themselves as gods in the hopes that by protecting the people of the Galaxy and allowing them an afterlife, protecting their spirits, they could atone for what they had done to the Majin.

The Majin themselves were destroyed. Behind the door Maladie watched as his people slowly died, unable to handle the intense conditions behind the door, which try as they might they could not repair, no matter what they did. For each year that passed, a thousand went by on the outside. Most of the Majin went insane and died from their own insanity. But Maladie and some others clung onto their hatred, their monstrous rage, and it fuelled them and kept them sane. The hope that one-day they would be free and in their freedom they would take their revenge.

And, as the chaos of the universe would have it, they would unwittingly be helped by Bagibi, through his sons Burbidi, Bibidi and Babidi.

* * *

The door to the Room of Spirit and Time lay in ruins.

Piccolo lowered his hand and turned to the stunned Buu and Gotenks.

"Piccolo… wasn't that the…" Gotenks began to utter.

"It's over Buu, I've destroyed the door," Piccolo said, calmly. "That was the only passage between these two worlds. You're incredibly strong, but no matter how incredibly strong you are, you won't be able to leave. Kill us and spend the rest of eternity by yourself…"

"What!?" Gotenks yelled, his eyes widening to saucer plate size.

"…In this completely empty world," Piccolo finished.

Buu looked horrified. "My… my beloved candies…"

"There's none here."

Buu gasped in terror.

"Why'd you do that!?" Gotenks screamed. "I still had a special attack left!"

"What!?" Piccolo shouted. "You said you had reached your limit!"

"That was a joke!"

"How can you joke at a time like this!? You moron!"

"You're the moron! Fix the house!"

"Idiot! It can never be fixed!"

Buu suddenly let out an enormous howl!

The scream carried across the white expanse, but it was soon lost, into the depths of the white. Across the area where lightening made of magma flashed, where regions were at once thousands of miles long and only centimetres across, where the world spun into different shapes, where thunder sounded like a lions roar, where time passed in instants and took eternities, where the temperature varied on a whim, where gravity became massive and non-existent and where a door lay in ruins.

The ruins stirred.

Then they began to piece themselves together. For when one door closes, another must open.

And Majin Maladie awoke.

* * *

_Hey there all! I'm back, so is the story, and my apologies for the long wait. I really hope it was worth it!_

_So there's the backstory for Maladie, the Majin and the Kai's done with. I'm curious as to whether it was what people were excepting or not. A couple of things to clarify - Firstly Bagibi couldn't control the B.U.U. because he lacked the ability to use ki (something which he never trained with, thinking it inferior to magic). Consequently he had to devote his efforts to finding a way around it, which Bibidi would eventually crack by turning it into Buu. And those stones were the Black Star Dragon Balls (though quite _what_ they are is a mystery ;))_

_Now, to address some of the questions and comments:_

_**Q: Wow, Uub's regeneration was kinda creepy since Buu works by regenerating everything and while it isn't gory since he looks like sentient (Though considering how feral Kid Buu was and how naive Fat Buu was I use the term loosly) bubblegum so Uub regenerating in the same way, the bones growing back as well as the muscles tendons and stuff was very creepy**_

_A: That was the effect I was going for, so I'm really happy to hear that it worked!_

**_Q: but awesome, now if he could harness more of the power of Kid Buu such as the Chocolate Beam and regeneration though seeing as he is flesh and bone not enchanted_**

_A: A point that I'll clarify now is that Uub no longer has any of his Kid Buu powers or strength: that was all taken when Kid Buu was ripped from his body. So in term of power Uub has now taken something of a nose-dive, to being around Tien's level of strength._

_**Q: thank you for explaining the hierarchy of the PTO, and as for the Super Saiyan thing, that makes sense, I discussed it with a few other people and we agreed on Super Saiyan being a gene that is dormant but under the right conditions and with the right training can be activated.**_

_A: Thanks! I'm glad it made sense, and it helped with you and your friends discussion! :)_

**_Q: I think out of all the scenes in this chapter, the Gohan and Sharpener one was my favorite. You wrote both Gohan and (Pencil) Sharpner really well. The point you make about not seeing them after the tournament is a good one. Why..why did we not see any more of the high school days in canon? I actually enjoyed the whole Other World Saga/Great Saiyaman Saga!_**

_A: It was my favourite as well and I really never understood why they all disappeared after the saga was over. I wasn't too big a fan of the Other World Saga but the Great Saiyaman Saga was one of my favourites - in large part because it was so great to see Gohan interacting with normal people for a change!_

**_Q: Personally, I would have left in the scene with Sharpner; it didn't seem contrived at all to me, & everyone was in-character_**

_A: It seems that on balance I should have kept this one in xD But that's why I like doing the deleted scenes!_

**_Q: I also appreciate your explanation of the PTO. It's a bit similar to my model of it, but with more specific divisions. Cool!_**

_A: Thanks! And please feel free to use model, or parts of it, if you wish :)_

**_Q: I just wanna check for my own sake if you consider Tarble canon since BoG was a canon movie and mentioned him..._**

_A: I'm not considering Tarble canon, primarily because I didn't see the movie to which he was part. Also, I have no idea how I'd work him in!_

**_Q: But the fact that she has her look from gt is kinda gross -but i guess thats due to her party life... still though... lol_**

_A: It may shame me to admit it, but I actually kind of liked Pan's GT design (hence why its here) lol_

**_Q: Also a note on 18... Why does bulma not find a way to charge her? What of 17?_**

_A: Bulma has but it doesn't work. Its essentially diminishing returns: she can give her a charge to get her mobile, but the amount of power needed and the amount of time it lasts gets shorter and shorter, so eventually it had to be given up because there was no way of doing it. As for 17... well, I can't say because it'll be spoilers, but he is out there..._

_**Q: Namek most definitely doesn't orbit the sun XD. If such a planet was as small as our sun, though, it wouldn't be able to supernova- the sun is much too small for that. Just a minor plot contrivance, though**_

_A: I may have made a bit of a grammatical error with regard to the Sun - I think I meant to put Namek' s sun, rather than the Sun. And yes I know that the star would be too small for a supernova but, hey, I'm willing to fudge things for the sake of drama xD_

**_Q: I thought the syntax was also intriguing. I think a little bit more insight into the characters' thoughts would have been awesome, but your sentences were still varied in length and structure. I especially enjoyed the short sentences meant to be impactful (like when you said Cargo didn't move at all)._**

_A: The syntax/sentence structure you can blame on Hemmingway, I'm a big fan of his, but I'm glad to hear that it's having the effect it was intended to have._

**_Q: The thin one, as he was described, reminds me of The Pale Man in "Pan's Labyrinth". Was that intentional?_**

_A: I hadn't thought of the Pale Man, but now that you've mentioned it I definitely see it and may well have had that in my subconscious. Pan's Labyrinth is one of my favourite films as well - in my opinion the best of del Toro' films._

_Act III should be out before the end of next week. Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing - it really does make me very happy!_

_Best wishes to all!_


	22. Act III: Part One

**Act III**

**The Last of the Last**

* * *

_Part One_

* * *

Chi-Chi gripped the side of her chair. Her eyes were closed tight; she was concentrating as hard as she could. Her attention was focused on West City, where she could feel the battle happening. But it was garbled somewhat in her mind, there was too much going on for her to get a clear picture. She could feel her daughter-in-law and Piccolo and she thought she could feel Pan as well, but that energy signature had disappeared quickly.

Suddenly a rumbling shook the house and her eyes snapped open. The house rocked from side to side and some plates clattered to the floor. Then it diminished and then it stopped. A low level earthquake.

She stood up and walked over to the cabinet in front of her. A picture-frame had fallen to the floor. She picked it up. It was a photo taken a few months after Pan's birth. In the picture Gohan was proudly holding his daughter, who was bawling. Goku, looking so very young, stood behind his son and was grinning in delight. Chi-Chi was at the other side, stealing a glance at the young baby. Videl had taken the photo. She smiled as she stared at it and then she frowned a little. The glass cover of the frame had cracked, with a small shard running across Pan's forehead.

Chi-Chi took the photo out of the frame and placed them both on the cabinet. She'd have to get a new one. Then she walked back over to her chair, sat down, took a deep breath and concentrated again.

Gohan… Goku… where are you?

* * *

Kibitokai steadied himself and pulled himself up from the ground.

They're gone… I can't believe it… I…

"Supreme Kai!" a voice cut into his remorseful thoughts.

"Uh… hello…?" the Supreme Kai responded and immediately wanted to slap himself. That was no way for the God of the galaxy to behave. "Who is this?"

"It's King Kai, the North King Kai," the voice said again. "I have news for you."

"Ah, yes, thank you." Kibitokai stood up and brushed himself down. "What is?"

"Goku and the others are all okay. They're a bit battered but they've survived."

A wave of relief passed over him. "That's great news! Thank you!" He quickly scanned for their energy signatures and felt them. All okay. Perhaps I should have done that before, he thought a little sheepish.

"I thought I had better inform you, they said that you had got cut off from them."

"Yes, it was a shock. North?"

"Yes?"

"Can you contact the other King's?"

"That is within my power. Thought I frankly would prefer not to contact that insufferable…"

"Please can you do that for me? I need you to call the entire King's together and ask them to gather at the Grand Kai's palace. Immediately."

"Immediately? What for?"

"There are some things I need to say, and discuss, with all of you of great urgency."

"I will do, Lord. See you there."

The connection cut.

Kibitokai took a deep breath. He was about to reveal all he knew. And together he and the Kai's would have to work out what it was the Majin's ultimate goal was against them. Work it out and prepare for it.

Kibitokai paused a moment and then he disappeared, transmitting himself to the Grand Kai's palace instantaneously.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Goku asked, pulling up the dark blue sweatbands on his wrists.

There were nods of assent from the others. Trunks and Goten placed the last of the recovered bodies of the residents of Tel'Mek in the area they had cleared for them. There were so many, too many for them to bury or burn ritually. King Kai had contacted another part of the population on the planet and they had agreed to come and perform the burial ritual. They were on their way now, but the group could not wait.

"Do we have a plan outside of going there and killing things?" Vegeta asked. The Saiyan prince had removed his undershirt so his armour now rested over his bare chest.

"We do," Gohan said. "We're going to transport to the city, then we're going to make sure that Uub is safe. From there we're going to focus on fighting the Majin. Once we beat them their control over the soldiers should disappear and that will resolve that conflict."

"And if Uub isn't safe?"

Gohan bit his lip. "Then we're going to have to move fast. I don't really know what they want to do, but it can't be good."

"T-then what are we waiting for…?" Goten said. "L-let's go!"

Goku held out his hand. Goten placed his on top. Trunks placed his on Gotens, Vegeta somewhat reluctantly placed his hand on top of Trunks, Buu shoved his glove into the mix and then Gohan put his hand on top of Buu's glove. Goku raised his free hand touched his index finger and middle finger to his forehead. He closed his eyes and stretched out with his senses.

Piccolo… Piccolo… Piccolo… There…!

"Hold on everyone!"

There was a small increase in Goku's energy and then the group vanished -

- And reappeared in the centre of the carnage.

Everyone looked around, assessing things for themselves. The city was in ruins. Barely a building was still standing and those that were heavily damaged. Dust cloaked everything and their ears were continually met with the sounds of explosions, crumbling structures, gunshots, energy blasts and shouts of pain and anger. Bodies, smoking and torn apart, lay dotted around them.

Gohan grit his teeth, his anger building. Even though he had been warned this was worse than he had thought.

"Gohan!" They looked up to see Piccolo drop out of the sky. The Namekian landed in front of them and nodded his greeting. "Took you all long enough," he said. "What happened out there?"

"Nothing good," Gohan said. "It seems the Majin got to Kuriza first and us going out there was a diversion. We beat one of the Majin though. Where's Uub?"

"Uub? He and Pan went up to attack the Majin flagship."

"Shit!" Trunks cursed.

"What's wrong?"

"We think Uub is their actual target, not Buu," Gohan explained.

Piccolo lowered his head, thinking. "That could be… but what for?"

"We don't know."

At that moment Yamcha, white T-shirt soaked with sweat, and Krillin, now with his plaid shirt removed so he wore his shorts and under-shirt, dropped out of the sky, followed closely by Tien, who was a bit bruised but otherwise fine.

"I thought I sensed something," Yamcha said. "What are you guys doing back here?"

"Krillin!" Goku said with a grin. "It's great to see you out!"

"Uh… yeah, thanks Goku…" Krillin replied with a small smile.

"What's the plan now?" Piccolo asked.

"We need to get Uub to safety," Gohan said. "That's the number one priority."

"That means you're going to have to go and attack the Majin flagship up there." Piccolo pointed up and the group looked up at the spinning disk ship, high above the city. "I haven't been able to sense anything going on behind there, so I don't know what Pan and Uub's status is."

"That's a… Videl!" Gohan's head snapped to the side as he saw his wife rushing towards him, Hercule at her side along with some military personnel. Videl leapt into Gohan's arms and he hugged her tightly. As she did this Hercule nearly did the same with Buu, so delighted was he to see that his friend and protégé was unhurt.

"His observation skills are as great as ever," Yamacha whispered and Krillin laughed.

"What's going on?" Videl asked, pulling herself away from Gohan.

"The Majin are after Uub," Gohan said. "We've got to get him back."

"Where's Pan? Is she back yet? Can you sense her?"

"No, I… she must still be with Uub. I can't feel anything."

"Shit!"

"It's okay…" Gohan put his hand to Videl's cheek. "I'm going to go after her and I will make sure she's safe. I promise."

Videl put her hand over Gohan's and smiled at him.

"Are you two finished making doe eyes at one another?" Vegeta barked. "We have more important matters to attend to."

Videl rolled her eyes and looked across at Vegeta. "Oh, did I say, by the way, that Bra is involved in the fighting?" she asked, sweetly and innocently, batting her eyebrows.

"She's what!?" Vegeta exploded. "Where is she woman!? I need to -!"

Trunks, blushing, put his hand on his father's shoulder. "Cool it Dad, Bra will be fine…"

Videl could barely control her giggles.

"So what's our plan?" Tien asked.

"Pretty simple I think," Goku said, putting one hand behind his head. "We're going to attack the Majin, recover Uub and Pan, defeat the Majin and put a stop to this conflict."

"So basically the same as we've always done?"

"Pretty much," Yamcha laughed.

"Hang on, you guys are coming too?" Gohan asked.

"Of course!" Yamcha said. "We're not missing out on this one."

"They've threatened our home Gohan," Krillin said softly. "Our families, our friends. None of us are going to let that pass without a fight. We may well be hopelessly outmatched, but we always were. It never stopped us before and it won't stop us now."

Gohan looked at the faces of his friends, seeing the determination in their eyes. He smiled. "Okay."

"Wait a sec!"

The voice, low and tight, caught them by surprise. They looked up to see Yajirobe, bald and still fat but no longer muscular or even the pretence of being in shape, stumbling over the ruins. He held a bag in his hand. "Wait!" he called out again.

"Yajirobe?" Goku looked on in complete confusion. "You're coming with us too?"

Yajirobe glared at Goku. "Are you insane? I'm not going anywhere near these people. The only reason I'm here is because Korin threatened to kick me off the tower if I didn't."

"Ah, so you've come with the mandatory senzu bean stock up, huh?" Yamcha asked.

"Just the one."

"Just the one!? Why the bag then!?"

"Seeing your expression is the only amusement I get these days." Yajirobe dropped the bag into Goku's hand. "Unfortunately changing climate conditions make it much harder to grow these. So use this one carefully."

"We will do." Goku nodded down at his old friend. "Thank you."

"Forget it. Now I'm out of here."

Yajirobe skittered back a little, but paused at the edge of the rubble, waiting to see his friends off.

Gohan looked over at Videl. "Can you and Hercule handle things on the ground?"

"Definitely," she said, nodding. "We've got the military together and we're making sweeps of the area, getting most of the people out."

"Good. We'll leave Buu with you, in case the Majin do want to go after him. That'll make things easier for everyone as well."

"Okay."

Gohan stepped back and the others formed a line with him.

"Gohan!"

He looked back.

"Please make sure Pan's safe… I love you…"

Gohan smiled, holding back the water in his eyes. "I love you too!"

Then he turned his gaze to the Majin ship hovering in the sky.

Hercule turned to the lieutenant beside him. "You and your boys might want to brace yourselves," he said.

"Huh?" the lieutenant replied.

Nine white auras flared to life simultaneously and then shot into the sky, forming an arrow shape with Gohan at the centre and the front, the others forming out around him.

The force knocked the lieutenant and his soldiers to the ground. The baffled man pulled himself to his feet and watched the auras fly then turned his eyes to where Hercule, Videl and Buu were standing. "But… that… that was a trick!" the lieutenant cried.

"No, no tricks." Hercule said, keeping his eyes on the sky. "Just skill and courage son."

* * *

Majin Maladie held the unconscious body of Kid Buu by his tentacle. In front of him was the door. He reached out and opened it. The black void invited him. He looked over at Excidium.

"Make sure nobody makes it this far," he said. "If I can't control it, then I'll destroy the door."

"Maladie you don't have too…"

"It is necessary. A wild creature like this, a product of Bagibi's shoddy work, is only going to be a monster that can never be tamed. It would be better to seal it forever."

"As you say. Good luck."

"Thank you."

Maladie inclined his head and then walked through the door. It shut behind him.

Excidium left the large chamber where the door was placed. Behind him stone gates, with five diamonds placed in it, one in the centre with the other four forming a square around it, closed over. The diamonds lit up. He was back in the chamber where Uub had fought Maladie. The boy's unconscious body was still to one side.

"Excidium!"

He looked over. Majin's Parvus and Parvulus ran into the room.

"What is it?" he asked.

"They're attacking! The Saiyans from Agarz."

Excidium's eyes shot open. "They survived? And made it here? Impressive, I would have thought at least one of those feats was beyond them."

"What should we do?"

Excidium closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Drop the shield around the ship and let them aboard," he said. "We'll deal with them ourselves."

Parvus and Parvulus both grinned and darted away.

Excidium waved his hand a chair of green symbols formed behind him. He sat down on it and crossed his arms and placed one leg over the other.

And then he waited.

* * *

"Look there!" Goku shouted, from just behind Gohan and too his left. "A door is opening!"

Gohan looked forward and he saw it. At the side of the ship a hatch had visibly opened. "Aim for that," Gohan called. "Single file!"

Instantly the group switched into formation and then shot through the opening. They came upon a corridor that was at once organic and mechanical, with a mouldy green colour permeating everything. Dropping down to the ground Gohan felt his feet sink into the floor a little. He looked around him, as did the others.

"Of all the things I was expecting," Krillin muttered, "this definitely was not one of them."

"Strange design for a ship," Piccolo mused. "On the outside it looks like one of Frieza's old ships, but on the inside it's like being inside a creatures body."

"They are wizards," Tien said. "Maybe they have an interior designer who likes showing off."

"Dude… did you just crack a joke?" Yamcha asked.

"I mellowed with age."

"If you have all finished catching up, can we get some forward movement going?" Vegeat growled, stepping forward to lead the way down the corridor. Immediately, behind him, Yamcha began silently imitating Old Man Vegeta, grouching along with an imaginary cane. Krillin giggled and Tien cracked a smile.

"This place… it feels so… weird…" Goten said, looking around him as he walked.

"I know what you mean," Trunks said, gripping tightly onto the Brave Sword handle. "It's so unnerving…"

"Do you think Uub and Pan are okay?"

"I hope so… I really do…"

Goku stepped up to Vegeta's side and ran a hand through his own grey-white hair. "Do you have an idea of where you're going?" he asked.

"No."

"You can't sense anything either?"

"Not at the moment. When I've properly adjusted, I will…"

"I don't think we can sense in this place. Everything seems to be interfering."

"Perhaps it does with your distracted mind, but with my superior…"

"Take a right," Piccolo called out.

"What?" Vegeta turned his head.

"We're coming up to a fork in this path," the Namekian explained. "I can sense energy coming from the right direction."

"How can you -?"

"Superior genetic make-up," Piccolo responded.

Vegeta muttered something, but turned right when the fork came.

Gohan smiled at his old mentor. "How are you sensing things in here?"

Piccolo glanced down at Gohan. "I've worked hard on all aspects of my training. Being able to filter out low level noise is part of what allowed me to track you in space and keep an eye on Namek."

"Ah…" Gohan nodded. "I guess I have been neglecting things a bit."

"Not your fault. You had a life."

Gohan couldn't stop his laugh. "That's a bit harsh on yourself, don't you think."

Piccolo smiled ruefully. "Perhaps, but I sense accurate."

Suddenly the line stopped. Vegeta had paused and held up his hand. Goku turned his head back. "We're coming up to an entryway," he said. "Piccolo is the energy you sensed behind here?"

Piccolo nodded.

"Then I guess everyone should get ready."

"Gohan get up here," Vegeta called.

Gohan stepped forward. "You wanting the strongest all up front?" he asked.

Vegeta nodded. "There's no telling what's going to be through here…"

"Do you want us up there Dad?" Trunks asked, gripping his sword.

"No, you two stay back."

Goten and Trunks nodded.

The three Saiyans exchanged a look and Goku gave a nod back to the others. Krillin gulped audibly and Yamcha pumped his fist to gee himself. Then the group stepped through to the room beyond.

Inside the chamber was large, square and bare with the same green colour that was in the corridor. At the end of the room was a small door and to their left there was another, larger door. Between the group and the door sat Majin Excidium.

"Greetings -" the Majin began before Vegeta cut him off by raising his hand and firing a ki blast at him. The blast shot through Excidium's body, which split apart into a variety of green symbols, and crashed into wall opposite.

"Tch… some sort of hologram…" the Prince muttered.

The symbols reformed and Excidium once again sat before them, an amused smile on his lips. "Well, that was some greeting," the Majin said. "I'm impressed to see you here, Vegeta. I thought for sure that I would have finished you off in that pod."

"So that was you was it?"

Excidium nodded. He looked up to the others. "And who are the rest of you?"

"We're the Z-Fighters," Yamacha declared, stepping forward. "Who the hell are you?"

Slowly, eight pairs of bemused eyes turned to focus on the scar-faced bandit.

"What?" Yamcha asked.

"The Z-Fighters?" Tien asked.

"Yeah. It's a team name."

"What the hell does the 'Z' even stand for!?" Vegeta yelled.

"I don't… Zenni or Zuchini or something. Come on guys, I think it's cool…"

Gohan turned back to Excidium. "It seems we're the Z-Fighters," he said.

Excidium grinned. "You'll, ah, have to forgive me. I forgot my autograph book. I take it we need no introductions?"

"We've had the misfortune of meeting your kind before," Piccolo said. "But we did have the pleasure of taking care of them."

"I imagine so."

"Where's your leader?"

"Maladie? He is currently in another place in a secure chamber. And this is where the fun begins."

"Fun?" Goku asked.

"Oh yes. You see this chamber is protected by a spell. A component of the spell is linked to the neural activity of each of five guardians. Defeat all five of the guardians and the door will open."

"And I guess you're also going to tell us why we can't just skip all of that and blow the door down?" Goten asked.

"Correct. If the five protections are not removed, opening the door will drop you into the vacuum of space, far from any other planet. And once that happens it can only be opened from the other side, where Maladie is. And I presume none of you want to wait for that to happen."

Gohan had a mounting feeling of dread inside of him. The way he's talking… it's as if Uub and Pan were never here… He bit his lip. At the back of his mind was the fear of what they wanted with Uub and Buu, but more prominent was the concern of his daughter.

"Okay, we'll play your little game," Vegeta said, smiling and cracking his fingers.

"I'm thrilled and I'm sure the others will be as well." Excidium smiled.

"Before we do though," Gohan stepped in. "I have a question. What happened to the two fighters who came up here?"

Excidium's smile turned into a grin. "I'm glad you asked that question…"

Excidium's body disappeared.

"Hey -!" Goku called but a low whirring noise cut him off.

In front of them the door began to open. Some shoes appeared, followed by bare legs, the tips of shorts, a chain hanging from a pocket, flickers of electricity, a bare midriff, the bottom of a red shirt with a yellow lining -

Gohan's breathing quickened, sweat sprang up on his brow and his eyes widened -

One biker gloved hand hanging lazily to the side the other on a hip, sparks flashing around the body, a heart-shaped face, with two piercing green eyes, golden hair standing up straight and emblazoned on the forehead was a calligraphic M.

Pan stepped into the room and grinned. "Hi Daddy," she said.

* * *

Marron looked at the TV with Master Roshi in a subdued horror. The initial images had shocked the young blonde woman, but now she was used to seeing the pictures of carnage. They had muted the volume though; the panicked reporting and still audible wails had grown to be too much.

The Master of Turtles glanced at his watch and got to his feet. He should be here now.

He touched his hand to Marron's shoulder. "I'm going to check on your mother," he said. "Will you be all right down here?"

Marron nodded. "Do you think Dad's okay?" she asked.

"Your father is the strongest human in the world," the old man said, smiling. "He's doing fine. I know it."

Marron smiled back up at her father's mentor. Then she turned her eyes back to the screen, drawn to it even though she didn't want to look.

Master Roshi stepped back and silently mounted the stairs. He reached the top and cautiously tiptoed along the landing until he reached the door to Eighteen's room. He gripped the handle, paused for a moment and then slowly opened the door.

Sitting beside the bed, his back to Roshi was a young man with short spiky black hair. He wore jeans and a black shirt, with sneakers. His hand held tightly to Eighteen's. At the sound of the door opening he turned around. His face was youthful, with sharp blue eyes.

"Android Seventeen, I presume?" Master Roshi said.

Silently the young man nodded.

* * *

"Pan…" Gohan breathed, stunned into silence. In the many scenarios the father had played out he had never imagined that this could be one. His own daughter, turned into a Majin slave.

"I see you brought the whole cavalry along," Pan giggled. "A who's who of who's collecting their pension, huh?"

"Wow, I never realised that Gohan would raise such a b - ow!" Yamcha yelped as Krillin stood on the bandit's toes.

"Pan," Piccolo called quietly. "What you're under, right now, is a spell. But you can resist it. It's possible, I've seen it before." Vegeta glanced over at Piccolo. "You just need to focus on what matters to you most, find that and -"

"Oh fuck off slug man," Pan growled. "I'm not interested in listening to one of your lectures."

Piccolo was stunned into silence. He glanced over at Goku, but his friend was just standing silently, head bowed. He looked back at Gohan. His old apprentice was having trouble breathing and couldn't take his eyes off of his daughter.

Come on Gohan snap out of it.

"What's the matter with all of you…?" Pan cooed, stepping forward and shrugging her arms. "Don't any of you want to play with me? No? Uncle Yamcha or Uncle Krillin?" The two flinched slightly at the sound of their names. "Trunks or Goten?" The two half-Saiyans swallowed, still in shock and still not fully processing what was happening. Pan pouted. "Aww… but you both always loved playing with me…" She put her finger to her mouth and sucked on its tip. "What's the matter? Am I too much for you now?"

"Jesus… what the hell is wrong with her…?" Goten gasped out.

Vegeta glanced over at Gohan. He was still unmoved. He didn't seem able to process what was going on.

I suppose that's to be expected, the Prince thought. Doesn't look like he or Goku are going to be able to snap out of it. Vegeta took in a breath. Guess I'll have to take care of this one. I promise I won't harm your daughter… beyond what's necessary…

"Fine brat," Vegeta announced, drawing everyone's attention to him. He stepped forward. "You want a play mate, well you have one."

Gohan looked across at Vegeta. "Vegeta… what…?"

Vegeta turned his head back to Gohan. He smiled at him and nodded his head slightly. "It's okay," he whispered. "I know this is too much for you and your father so it seems. I'll handle this."

"But…"

Vegeta turned back to Pan. "Sorry Gohan," he said, louder. "But I'm going to have to give your daughter the beating she deserves."

With a sucking sound Pan ripped her finger from her mouth. She tilted her head to the side. "Give me a beating…? You…?" she asked.

Vegeta tensed his muscles. "Afraid so, kid. I'm going to show you a world of pain your father never let you experience."

"Oh goody! I can't wait!" Pan grinned. "But first there's a little something I have to do first."

"What are you…?"

Pan tensed up her body and drew her arms to her side, crouching her body down. Suddenly her aura flared around her, becoming a violent storm of golden flame the lightening crackling around it. She let out a low growl and the ground shook, the lightening becoming wilder, a thunderhead of noise and power forming around with the bolts striking the ground and breaking stone. Pan released a scream and the aura became wilder a tornado of wind forming that pushed the Z-Fighters back, the light of the aura becoming more and more intense as Pan's scream got louder and louder, her power roaring up, growing faster and faster at a seemingly unstoppable pace. Suddenly she punched both her hands into the air and the energy whirled up around her tearing apart the ground around her, spinning it up into the vortex, the lightening striking out and smashing apart the room. Her body lifted into the air and she brought her hands down so they were held out, palm open at her side. The light became more intense - had ordinary humans been facing it the heat and light would have vaporised them, leaving nothing but shadows behind. Her hair began to grow longer, tendrils of hair breaking out and down so it fell to just above her calves. And then, with one final yell and a huge pulse of energy, the vortex finished.

Vegeta dropped his arm from in front of his face. "You have got to be kidding me…"

A sphere of tumultuous golden light enveloped Pan. Lightening raged around her, the sound of thunder roaring soon after each flash. Her hair was long, stretching down to the backs of her knees, and golden, but smooth not jagged. Her bangs fell down over her chest and the top of her hair stretched up from her forehead so that it formed a fin. Her face had changed as well. Her cheekbones were higher and more defined and her eyebrows had become arched. Her chin was pointed. She looked almost elfin. But the greatest difference was the power. It was enormous, staggeringly so.

"Haaaa…." she breathed out. Then she opened her eyes and smiled. "Sorry about that," she said. "Still not used to it." She flexed her fingers.

Vegeta took a step back. This power was far beyond him.

Pan laughed. "What's the matter Prince Charming? Aren't you going to give me a beating anymore?" Pan opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, whilst flicking her middle finger at the Prince.

Vegeta growled, but could do nothing.

Shit! Now what do we do…

A figure stepped past Vegeta. He looked up to see Gohan.

"Pan… this is…" Gohan began. His daughter looked at him, amused. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to…"

"No." It was spoken softly. But everyone heard the voice. They turned to see Goku step forward, a look of determination on his face. "I will be Pan's opponent."

"Dad…" Gohan stepped towards his father. Goku passed over the bag of senzu beans. "Dad, you can't… you can't match this power, I'll…"

Goku smiled at his son, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Gohan there's now way you can fight Pan properly. We both know this. Besides, you're by far the strongest one here. We need you to be fighting Maladie." He paused a moment and then dropped his gaze. "Pan was my student; her failing is also my failing. You go with the others. I'll handle this."

"But Dad…"

"Not buts." Goku looked up and smiled. "I wouldn't be much of a father if I let my own son fight his child." Goku patted Gohan on the shoulder, then he turned and stepped towards Pan, the hard look on his face. Pan cocked her head, smiling, and beckoned her Grandfather forward. "You guys go on, I'll handle this."

"Dad…" Gohan started to step forward, but Piccolo put his hand out in front of him.

"Leave this to your father, Gohan," Piccolo said. "This hurts him too. But he won't harm her, you know that."

Gohan looked up at his mentor. After a moment he nodded. Then he spun on his foot and darted towards the side door. The others swiftly followed, each one glancing at Goku in turn.

But Goku never took his eyes off of his former student.

* * *

"Okay, Plan A was a dud, so what the hell are we doing now?" Yamacha asked, when they came to a stop in the joining corridor. They had stopped in a small circular area, which had four corridors branching off from it.

"Much as I hate to admit it Kakarot's son is the strongest one here," Vegeta said. "He is the one who will fight Excidium and then Maladie."

"Assuming Excidium is where Maladie is," Tien said.

"He will be." Vegeta nodded. "Gohan keeps the senzu bean."

"Huh?" Krillin asked. "Why's that?"

"Because he'll be fighting two opponents," Piccolo explained. "He'll need to recover from his battle with Excidium before he faces Maladie."

"That makes sense. So the rest of us are just going to have to be extra careful, huh?" Krillin laughed.

"Yes," Piccolo responded with a deadly seriousness.

"Okay." Gohan nodded, gripping the senzu bag tightly. "Where is Excidium?"

Piccolo closed his eyes for a moment and then pointed towards the Northeast corridor. "Down there, that'll take you to him."

Gohan nodded again then turned and darted for the corridor.

"Wait Gohan!"

He stopped but did not look around.

"Are you okay? Are you ready for this?"

He was silent for a long moment. "I'm fine, Piccolo," he said eventually. "I can handle this."

Then he raced down the corridor without looking back.

"So point to not fine," Yamcha said. "But he can definitely handle it."

Piccolo nodded. He knew Gohan would be able to take care of what he had to do, but he was still worried about his former student's mental state. What he'd seen hadn't been easy for him and he was now having to rush into battle. Still… if he was angry…

"I'll head off on my own down there," Vegeta interrupted Piccolo's thoughts, pointing towards the Northwest tunnel. "You two," he pointed at Goten and Trunks, "can take the right tunnel. With your fusion you should be able to handle things."

"Yes… ha, ha… the fusion… right…!" Trunks responded with a laugh, scratching behind his head. Goten gave the group a double-thumbs up and a grin.

"That response is reassuring…" Piccolo muttered.

"So that'll leave Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin," Vegeta continued, pointing to each of them in turn. He made a face and then turned his head. "Well, that leaves Piccolo and Tien…"

"Hey!" Yamcha and Krillin shouted out in unison.

"You four should be able to handle whoever you end up facing," he finished, ignoring the two's indignant response.

Piccolo snorted. "Kff, I'd be enough on my own."

"Don't get too cocky big green," Tien said with a smirk. "I've been improving too."

"Well you'll all get a chance to show off now won't you?" Vegeta muttered.

"Enough of this hanging about," Yamcha declared. "Z-Fighters its time to kick-ass!"

And with that the scar-faced bandit darted down the West corridor.

"Never guessed he'd be the first to jump," Tien said, before running after him.

"Rendezvous at Goku's!" Goten called as he and Trunks raced down the East corridor.

"You two get going," Vegeta said to Piccolo and Krillin as he turned to head down the Northwest corridor. "And you had better not screw things up!"

Krillin and Piccolo exchanged a look. They both smiled and then started on their way down the West corridor. Well, the aging monk thought, here we go again…

* * *

Gohan ran through the corridor, pushing the thoughts of his daughter out of his mind as best he could. He could not afford to dwell on it, not now, not at this moment. He trusted his father to take care of the situation as best he could. But he knew that meant he would have to… and he couldn't… No, don't think about it. Gohan shook his head. Stay focused. Right now if I need to be worrying about anyone its Uub. Did they get him as well? Is he one of these guardians now?

He had his answered when he entered the room at the end of the corridor.

In front of him was Excidium, sat down in the same position that he had been in when he appeared as a hologram. Behind him was a huge door, with five shinning gems in it, one in the centre with the other four in a square around it. To Gohan's left was the prone and unconscious body of Uub.

"God…" Gohan breathed when he saw his friend's battered body. He stepped towards Uub, then glanced at Excidium.

Excidium waved at him. "Go," he said. "You can have your moment to attend to him."

Gohan nodded and crouched down beside Uub. The boy's face was battered, swollen and broken. He touched his fingers to the boy's neck. He could feel a faint pulse. "Still alive," he said. He opened the bag and took out the senzu bean. He broke it in half and pushed one half into Uub's mouth, placing the other back in the bag. "It'll be enough to keep you out of the danger zone," he murmured. He tipped Uub's head back. Then he felt the pulse again. It had become stronger. The swellings on the face disappeared. He looked normal again. "He swallowed it," Gohan sighed with relief. "I'm sorry Uub, I can't do more for you right now. But after I take care of this, I promise I will."

"Take care of this… as if it will be that easy," Excidium snorted.

Gohan glared at the Majin and stood to his feet. "I'm not normally violent, but in your case I'll -"

He paused. Then he looked down. A hand had clasped onto Gohan's ankle. He looked over his shoulder and saw that it belonged to Uub. He's awake? But how?

"G…Gohan…" Uub said softly.

"Uub are you okay?" Gohan asked.

The grip on his leg became tighter and tighter. Uub's body shook.

"Gohan… Why…?"

"Uub what's…?"

Uub's head snapped up. His face was contorted in rage, hatred, anguish, hurt -

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!?" he screamed.

The force of scream shook Gohan. Uub's eyes blanked and his head collapsed to the ground. His hand loosened on Gohan's ankle. Gohan stared down at his friend, his body trembling, his heart racing. He'd never felt any emotion, the force of an emotion like that from anything.

He swallowed. Concentrate Gohan. He slowly brought his body and mind under control through a number of breathing exercises. Then he turned away from Uub and towards Excidium.

"You and Maladie will pay for what you did to him," Gohan growled.

"What we did?" Excidium stood up. "I think you'll find that you're the ones responsible for his present mental state."

Gohan pushed up his power from deep within him. He allowed his rage to flow through him, but he controlled it, bringing out his power and then focusing it in a certain way.

A golden aura rose around him and sparks flashed.

Perfect… Gohan smirked.

Excidium smirked back and tensed his body. He let out a yell and his power began to rise.

* * *

At the end of Vegeta's corridor was a door. He increased his speed and the door slid open as he raced towards it.

Here we go!

He darted through -

And found himself on another world.

The place was barren. Nothing but rock and crevasses and rock hills as far as the eye could see. It was dark, only a dim light being given off by a red star that shone weakly in the sky. He looked over his shoulder. The door he had entered from was embedded in the side of a huge block of stone. He turned back and stepped forward. The gravity was heavier; perhaps thirty times that of earth. No problem for the Prince, even in his advancing years. The air was a bit thinner though and Vegeta found himself having to take deeper breaths to get his required amount of oxygen.

"Do you see that planet?" a familiar voice called from in front of Vegeta. He turned his head slightly and saw the pale figure of Kuriza, his back to him but recognisable from his red gelatinous cranium with the spike and shoulders. "It's hard to see it but you can just make it out if you look closely," the Arcosian King continued, pointing up at the sky. "That was my home planet, where I was born." Vegeta looked up and he could just dimly make out a spherical shape, some distance away, hanging in space. "It's dead now. Nothing but magma pools and a burnt sky. No indication that anyone lived there. My uncle's handy work. My family, my mother's family, are all there but nobody can get in to see if there are still any bodies left. I doubt it now, time's too far gone."

Kuriza dropped his finger and looked over his shoulder. "You know I was both hoping and dreading that it would be you Vegeta," he said, quietly.

"I was very much hoping it would be you," the Prince responded.

Kuriza smiled. "I don't doubt that." The King turned around fully and walked towards Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes fixed momentarily on the calligraphic M on the Arcosian's chest. "This planet you're on now, is the Blue planet. All of its inhabitants are dead, made extinct thanks to my grandfather. The only planets still with life are the Green, the Purple and the White. And all of those are suffering problems as well. In another century the Arcosians will probably be extinct. The many many years of xenophobia and superiority complex has made the Arcosians somewhat unique in many ways, but unfortunately one of those ways is incompatibility with any other species in the galaxy. Unlike you Saiyans, you can breed with pretty much anything."

Vegeta looked down a moment. "Kuriza… I make no secret of the fact that I want to fight you. But that can wait. If you're concerned about your people then I can help you. My wife is a genius; she could find a solution to this problem. You don't have to turn to the Majin for…"

Kuriza waved his hand with a scowl. "I'm not with the Majin for any reason. If I was I wouldn't need this," he jabbed his thumb at the M, "would I?"

"Kuriza you can fight this, I know you can. I was under control once before, but you can fend it off."

"Not with them…" Kuriza said sadly. "They find ways to compel you, more than just blunt force. Ways you could never understand. Your deepest fears and thoughts, that you thought you'd hidden, get brought up and compel you to action."

"If you don't want this fight then it can't work," Vegeta replied, voice soft. "Believe me."

"Oh I do believe you Vegeta. If I don't want this fight then I'm sure that I couldn't be compelled to battle. But that's just part of the problem really."

Kuriza smiled.

Vegeta raised his hands up into a defensive position.

"I don't know what's going on in your head Kuriza or what things from your past are compelling you to do this," he said. "But I need to defeat you. And I will defeat you."

Kuriza smirked fanning his hands out to his side and spacing his legs. "I'm going to enjoy watching you try, _monkey_…"

* * *

Yamcha burst through the door with a flying kick, which he somersaulted out of and landed in a ready position, one arm held up over his head. "Okay who wants a piece of this!" he yelled. Then he blinked and looked up in surprise.

He was located within a clearing of a forest. Enormous trees surrounded him on all sides, about fifty metres away from his present position. The sunlight was strong and the humidity was intense. The gravity was slightly weaker than Earth. He looked up and could swear he saw a dragonfly the size of a plane cross the sky.

"The hell is this place?" he muttered.

"Careful Yamcha, or you'll put your back out."

He looked around to see Tien walk out of the ground and instantly switch up to being level with Yamcha. He was followed soon after by Krillin and Piccolo.

"We just came from the ground?" the bandit asked as he walked over to inspect the doorway in the floor. He looked through it and could see the corridor they had just run down stretching away. Then the doors suddenly shut. "Hey!" He tapped on the top and there was the clanging sound of metal.

"They must have moved us to a location with magic," Piccolo mused. "I remember Gohan saying something about this… Be careful, this place will likely be to the advantage of whomever we're fighting."

"That would be me!" a high-pitched voice echoed around the clearing. From above a tall and thin Majin dropped to the ground. He wore a cloth mask over his face and a loincloth between his legs. The Majin swept his arms around and spun up from the ground before landing in a pose, with one hand beneath his chin and the other over his forehead. "I am Majin Instans, so I am."

Everyone sweat-dropped.

Instans broke out of his pose and looked over his opposition. "A set of weaklings to fight? Oh, well, there's four there's four so that'll keep Instans happy!" The Majin giggled.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Yamcha asked. "Or are you all as confused as me?"

"Yeah I know what's going on," Piccolo said, cracking his neck. He smiled. "Take a good look guys, because this is the last you're going to see Majin Instans."

Instans giggled. "So you say, so you say. But what if it's the last you see of you, hmmm?"

And then, with a spin, the Majin vanished.

* * *

"So you really can't remember anything?" Trunks called.

"Nope nothing concrete," Goten yelled back. "So what's our plan?"

"Pray we're not up against someone strong!"

The two half-Saiyans bolted through their door and then skidded to stop. They found themselves in a huge metallic room, the size of an air hangar. The ground, the walls and the roof were made of nothing but shinning metal, which the two could see their reflections in. In front of them were two diminutive Majin, wearing cloaks that covered their bodies, and with antennae that dropped down from beneath their noses.

Goten turned his eyes upwards and clasped his hands together in front of him. "Thank you Dende…"

"Greetings!" the two Majin spoke in unison.

"I am Majin Parvus," the one on the right said.

"And I am Majin Parvulus," the one on the left said.

"We're both pleased to meet you!"

"Well that's great," Trunks replied, with a smile. "But unfortunately we're going to have to take care of you. Unless you want to surrender?"

"We don't need to surrender," Parvus said.

"We have the tools to beat you," Parvulus added.

"Oh come on," Goten laughed. "We're both much stronger than either of you, even if you do have your magic."

"Perhaps, but soon two will become one," Parvulus said.

"Huh?"

The two Majin spaced themselves about two metres apart. Then they threw their hands out to their lefts, fingers together.

"Fuuuuu….!" the two said, stepping towards one another, whilst swinging their arms over their heads. They stopped one metre apart, with their finger tips almost toughing on the right side. "Sion!" They put their hands to fists and pulled them to the opposite side, whilst also pivoting up on one foot, bending their other leg up. "Hah!" they cried, placing their feet on the ground and extending their index fingers so they touched.

There was a blinding flash of light and then the outlines of the two bodies merged together. The light dimmed and in its place stood a small Majin, wearing white baggy trousers, a blue sash and a short black jacket, with golden embroidery around the shoulders, over a bare chest. The Majin waved his hand over himself and his body suddenly reformed, so that he now stood tall, with long arms and legs, with the knees bending at the back of his legs.

"I am Majin Parvlus," he announced in a gravely voice.

Trunks and Goten stared at the fused Majin. Then they glanced at each other. And then both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" the Majin asked.

"It's just… ha, ha, ha!" Trunks brought himself under control. "You have no idea what a God-send you are."

"How so?"

"Well you see…" Trunks unclasped the sword sheath and hurled it up into the air. "You're not the only one who can put two into one."

Trunks and Goten parted by about five metres and pushed their arms out to their lefts, fingers straight. "Fuuu…Sion…Hah!" In perfect unison they mimicked Majin Parvus and Parvulus' moves exactly. White light emanated from their bodies as they merged together.

A hand punched up into the air and the sword sheath slotted over it. The figure spun around, emerging from the light -

"Da na, na, na, na, na, na, na, DAAAAA!"

The tall, handsome man, with shoulder length black hair that had a purple streak running up the middle of it and highlights elsewhere and rippling muscles, wearing exactly the same close as Majin Parvlus, threw out both his hands at a diagonal angle and bent his body downwards, stretching one leg out to its extremity. The man grinned.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the one, the only, the mighty Gotenks is back!" the man announced with a grin.

Majin Parvlus stared. "Uh…"

"You're supposed to applaud," Gotenks hissed. He flicked his left hand. "Go on, go on…"

Dumbfounded Parvlus clapped his hands together once.

"Ah, thank you, thank you!" Gotenks stood up and bowed to all sides of the empty room. "You're great! All of you! I'm here for the next thirty minutes!"

"Um… excuse me but…"

"Hang on a sec there Kemo Sahbe," Gotenks said, holding up his hand. "I need to check a couple of things." He looked over his body and touched his hands surgically to areas of his face. "Slightly taller than last time, that's to be expected. Nice cheekbones and no acne. Yes, what a win! And now…" he felt the strands of his hair at his shoulders. "Wha - what the…!?" He ran his hands through his hair, mortified. "Long hair!? Which of these idiots grew their hair out!?" he shouted. "Seriously why can't one of you get something cool, like a scar or a tattoo!?"

Majin Parvlus coughed. "Excuse me…"

"Ah, yes, sorry." Gotenks returned his attention to his opponent. "Was distracted there for a moment, had some important stuff to do, but all done now. What do you want?"

"I want to see you dead…" Parvlus said, grinding his teeth. "And I am going to enjoy watching every single minute of your suffering…"

"You're going to kill me?" Gotenks laughed. Then he tensed his muscles and powered up, the golden Super Saiyan aura flaring to life around him. His hair lifted up slightly, the top standing up straight with the longer hair at the back elevating over his shoulder. "And this is going to tickle," he muttered, "which is why long hair is stupid… But anyway, back to the point…" He looked across at Parvlus and smirked. "This is me in my Super Saiyan state and, there's no delicate way of putting this, I am far stronger than you. And get this, I still have two more forms that I can use." He punctuated this by flicking the V-sign at Parvlus. "So, remind me, just how are you going to kill me?"

"Ah…" Parvlus smiled. "There's the thing… you seem to be under the misapprehension that I am going to be fighting you."

"Huh?" Gotenks blinked and dropped his hand. "Aren't you?"

"No. You see I specialise in reconstruction magic, hence why I was able to give myself this body." He waved at himself. "But it extends beyond that, because my other speciality is clairvoyance."

"Clair-what now?"

"It means talking to the spirits of the dead…" Parvlus sighed. He pushed out both of his hands. On the ground two red circles of interlocking symbols appeared and above each one another circle of symbols took shape, the top circle on the right lower down than the one on the left. "I can combine these two skills to summon the spirits of the otherworld and then make bodies for them."

"Okay…"

"Do you know what's so great about there being a hell?" Parvlus asked casually.

Gotenks shook his head.

"There's always a ready stock of powerful and corruptible warriors." Parvlus grinned and then tensed his hands into claws. "Pa ra pa pa!" he yelled. A cylinder of symbols formed between the two circles. From inside the symbols began to mix together, forming bodies in each of the cylinders. Gotenks watched as the bodies became solid and then the symbols disappeared.

On the right was a short figure, pale white, head lowered, with a long tail extending off his back. His cranium was a purple gelatinous substance, as were his shoulders and part of his chest. On the left was tall, green creature, polka-dotted with black shapes, black lower legs and two large wings extending from his shoulders. His head had a crown that jutted upwards; his top body was a black chest, met with a thinner waist.

Gotenks swallowed.

Frieza.

Cell.

The two newly summoned warriors began to raise their heads, eyes opening.

Parvlus put his hands out and touched their necks.

The two yelled and clutched their foreheads. Power surged into them. Frieza grew taller, his legs extending, his cranium stretching out and back, horns growing through the sides of his head, his shoulders widening with spikes appearing off of his back. Armoured bones seemed to push out from beneath his body as he grew more muscular.

Cell did not grow taller but he grew broader. His crown flattened out and split so that it resembled more of his first form, but with four parts instead of two. Spikes grew backwards from his arms and a small mask closed over the lower half of his face. Both of their powers rocketed upwards.

The process then finished. A calligraphic M was visible on Frieza's forehead and was emblazoned across Cell's chest.

Parvlus grinned.

"You know what?" Gotenks laughed. "I've been having a little rethink here. How about we settle this with a game of rock, paper, scissors? Best out of three?"

Parvlus nodded and Cell burst forward, heading straight for Gotenks.

Gotenks waved his hands in the air. "Okay best out of five!"

With a yelp he leapt out of the way as Cell's fist swung through the air. Gotenks whirled around but then ducked back as a narrow purple beam of energy flew past his face. He turned his head to see Frieza holding up his right hand, the index finger pointed at him.

He sensed something and twisted his head back in time to see Cell's leg fill his vision before it connected with his face and sent him hurtling across the room.

"Okay, that's it!" Gotenks yelled as he flew through the air. "Super Saiyan T -" _WHANG! _He impacted head first onto the metal wall. "…Ooooowww…" he moaned and slid down it, crumbling onto his back.

He was still for a moment.

Then golden energy flared around him, followed soon after by lightening.

Gotenks, now a Super Saiyan Two clambered to his feet and glared at his opponents. "Okay," he said, face set and determined. "No more mister nice guy…"

* * *

"You know, it was really noble of you doing that Granddad," Pan said, swaying slightly. "But we both know how this is going to end. You can't use all your power, which is the only way you could hope to match me. Not without your heart stopping anyway."

Goku smiled. Imperceptibly the environment around them changed. Goku glanced with his eyes and saw with surprise that they were now in Kaioshinkai. They must have moved us here for the battle… that's good; I don't have to worry about damaging the ship. Or the Earth. He moved his eyes back to Pan. "I may surprise you," he said.

Pan clapped her hands together. "Oh pwease surprise me, pwease! It'd be, like, the best pwesent ever if I got to fight you at full stwength!" She grinned.

Goku narrowed his eyes. "Okay Pan. But I warn you I won't hold back. Not at all."

Pan lowered her head and grinned, baring her teeth.

Well Goku this is it…

Son Goku drew his arms to his sides and powered up to Super Saiyan. His breathing quickened a little and the pressure on his body increased but he was okay.

Take it easy…

It took a bit more effort but, with a grimace, he pushed past the pain and entered Super Saiyan Two. Sparks crackled around his body. His hand shook and he took a moment to get control of his body, get used to the form.

"Yeah!" Pan cheered, punching the air. "You can do it Grandpa! Keep going, you're almost there! Whoo!"

Block all distractions… focus…

He closed his eyes. He closed his ears. He entered a world where the only noise was the beat of his own heart.

_Da-dum, da-dum, da-dum, da-dum_…

"Haaaaaaaaa…" he began. The pressure in his body built along with the power. His aura became violent, thrashing against some invisible restraints. The sparks grew larger and louder until they thundered around his body -

_Dadumdadumdadumdadum…!_

Come on!

He screamed in anger, frustration and pain. He forced the power through, forced it to ignite -

_Dadumdadumdadum…!_

Almost…!

He clenched his body, pulling himself into a ball. The pressure, the pain, was enormous. It felt like an entire planet was sitting on his ribs. He couldn't breath. What little air he drew in felt like fire.

_Dadumdadumdadumdadumdadudm -!_

COME ON!

He could feel it happening, his hair beginning to grow longer, the aura beginning to settle, beginning to come under control -

COME ON!

_Dadumdadumdadudmdudm da… da…._

"Guh… Ah…"

His heart stopped. The power began to fade, began to receed from him. He tried to grasp it.

"No…"

His breathing became fast and laboured.

"…no…"

His body felt weak.

He could hear the faint sound of laughter.

"…no…"

…No…

"…No…"

His hands reached for the power and caught a tendril…

No…!

"…No…!"

He grasped it more firmly and pulled it back towards him…

No!

"Noooo!"

He forced the power into his body again…

"I am Son Goku…!"

The power surged through him, rising up like a volcano about to explode -

"…And you are mine!"

_DADUMDADUMDADUMDADUMDADUM -!_

He screamed. The power flew out of his body. His aura raged into sphere. He threw his head back. His golden hair grew, dropping down to his waist. The lightening roared around him.

And then there was calm.

The scream finished.

He dropped his head to his chest.

Then he raised it up.

And then Son Goku, the Super Saiyan Three, opened his eyes.

* * *

_Here we go - the final Act! I've had this planned for so long, it feels really great to finally be writing it. This chapter was both difficult and a blast to write. And if you've thought XV was lacking in battles, well the next chapters are nothing but people kicking Seven Shades of Hell out of one another._

_Three things to note:_

_1) I love writing Gotenks! Seriously you just write down the first thing that pops into your head!_

_2) Damn Majin Pan turned out a lot creepier than I intended..._

_3) and Seventeen makes his first appearance, though he has been in the background for a while ;)_

_Onto some questions and comments:_

**_Q: Your attempt to make Uub's regeneration creepy worked to perfection, I could imagine it as if I was watching a movie. it was awesome. So that's what happened to the Majins, the original Supreme Kais and Dabura and his demons... Cool._**

_A: Thanks very much! I hope the backstory made sense. I was a little worried about it, heh..._

**_Q: How can pan be the third strongest. Its always goku and vegeta. Than come the rest_**

_A: Vegeta and Goku are both weighed down with age, whereas Pan is not. Hence, in a battle, she would come out on top simply for endurance reasons if nothing else._

**_Q: I hope u redeem vegeta cause a cripple vegeta sucks. I'll read the other chaptrs_**

_A: Please read on: you may be surprised!_

_As ever thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy what's coming!_


End file.
